The Ruby Tempest
by DevaerielLuinil
Summary: Things haven't worked out quite the way Will Turner expected since leaving Jack Sparrow. After his happy ending falls apart, and Elizabeth decides that a Pirate's Life is for her, Will Turner finds himself without true direction. That is until a mysteriou
1. Chapter 1

  
  
Chapter One   
  
Ruby Lorelei leaned over the railing of the ship, "_The Sea Maiden_" "This be it then?" She brought down the eyepiece of the scope and looked at the first mate, excitement shining in her eyes. This was her first trip out on the water, till now she had been confined to the little Island of Haven. A secret safe place for Pirates. She was the daughter of Pirates, and had been adopted by a Pirate when they had been slain. Her adopted father had also lost a child; it had been a perfect relationship for the grieving pair." I'll be needing a row boat lad."  
  
"Aye Cap'n Ruby." His eyes glittered with admiration. She may be a woman, but not a pirate worth his salt dared speak against the skill of his captain.  
  
She spun around, her auburn hair flaring in her rush to the small boat the mate lowered into the water. The fort was not known for welcoming her kind with open arms. "Let's be hopin' tha' Jack Sparrow wasnae lying about this. I'll have his spleen for a page mark if he was."  
  
"I dunnae think even Jack would dare lie to you Cap'n."  
  
Lorelei rolled her brilliant green eyes heavenward. "Tha drunkard lies as he breathes."   
  
She settled herself into the row boat and began the steady hard row. She pulled the boat up and crept ashore silently, crouching low behind a convenient rock as a patrol passed her. Admiration filled her at the sight of the great war ships moored in the harbour. Seeing them with her own eyes, it wasn't any wonder that Captain Jack Sparrow had resorted to stealing one in his search for The Black Pearl. Lorelei followed the directions that Jack had given her. According to the deviant Pirate the Blacksmith's forge was her destination. She found it easily enough and reached out to test the lock, growling when she found it sealed shut. With a shrug she pulled out a lock pick from her long patched coat, making short work of the ancient sea rusted lock. She stepped into the darkness warily. Glances to the left and right showed her all the swords racked against the wall, the sheen of their blades winking in the firelight. Temptation proved too much and she crossed and pulled one of the finely crafted weapons from the wall. It's balance perfect for someone of her small stature. With a huge grin she hooked it to her belt.  
  
Will wiped his brow with the back of his hand and sighed wearily as he pulled the sword from the acid wash. Elizabeth's words still echoed within his head and despite his fatigue he felt the urge to pound steel well within him again. He had been forging swords for a solid four days now, sleeping only a few hours at a time. The dreams... he simply could not bear the dreams any longer. She was gone, and there was nothing to be done about it. She had said she loved Jack, but he no longer believed her capable of love. She lusted... after the pirate's life and adventure. He had been fool enough to believe that she had loved him at first, but looking back it became hauntingly clear that she had only loved what she thought she could persuade him to be. He was not a pirate though; despite his adventures and his cursed blood... he was a blacksmith, and a damn fine one at that.   
  
After Mr. Brown's death, he had finally become free to do as he wished and take credit for his own creations, and he was proud. Elizabeth had not been however, and had turned tail and run like a thief in the night mere days before their wedding day. Today. Today he was to have been married, yet here he stood. He carefully placed the steel upon the table to set, and made his way to his studio to practice with his sword. Perhaps that might bring him some solace, or at least some relief. It had seen him through years of thinking she would never love him; perhaps it would now see him through the years of knowing it.  
  
He walked to the wall and picked up his sword, running his hand lovingly across the gold inlaid handle. Yes, this was something that could always be trusted. He sheathed it and smiled bitterly and moved to the doorway, a sound bringing him pause and bringing his hand to the hilt of his weapon. He had locked up the forge for the day, or at least, he was fairly certain he had. He listened to the footsteps, mentally gauging where they were in the studio, and then stepped confidently into the room.   
  
"State your business." He said evenly, his eyes wary and watchful as he faced the back of the stranger and he felt a prickling on the back of his neck. A Pirate.  
  
At the sound of that mellow voice Lorelei whirled, sword drawn, eyes wild. She faced the young man and a smile split her face as she recognised him, he was a young, unseamed image of her adopted father and she lowered the sword slowly. "Well I'll be; that drunken blaggard was tellin tha truth for once in his misbegotten life."  
  
Will held his gaze steady, hiding his shock to find her a woman. That would be enough to make him wary of her, but she was also a pirate. He kept his voice steady and his weapon drawn. "I said; state your business or I will not hesitate to strike, woman or no."  
  
Lorelei rolled her eyes and sighed, what was it with men and their over eagerness to fight. "Pirate son ye may be Will Turner but I doubt even ye could take me."  
  
Will smiled smugly. "Do not let the blacksmith's title fool you; I am even more intimate with using a sword than I am with forging one."  
  
"Men," Lorelei muttered with disgust. "Why is it ye all must be so proud o' destruction." She set her hands on her hips, the sword still in her fist.  
  
"I take no pride in destruction, but in skill and precision. I create; it is pirates who delight in destruction."  
  
Lorelei snorted. "So much that ye know Will Turner, yet so little ye see. If Pirates created only chaos an' destruction, ye wouldnae be alive, lad." Her eyes twinkled with mirth.  
  
"My lineage is none of your concern. I assume that you found me through Jack?" He sheathed his sword but did not remove his hand from the hilt. "If he wants to send the snivelling woman back, tell him to pass on my regards but tell her she can find another pirate to feed her craving, because I have no intention of being made a fool twice."  
  
Lorelei stepped forward into the firelight, her features finally fully visible. Her smooth delicate features screwed up in confusion. "What wench? Tha last I saw o' Sparrow he was sitting at Haven swilling gin. He naught left yet."  
  
"She only left four nights since, if you left him in Tortuga, then she would not have arrived yet." Will bit back the bile that rose in his throat.  
  
"Jack not be in Tortuga, I told ye, he be in Haven. Yer wench'd nev'r find him." Lorelei shook her head in wonder. "Why any maid would go for that old reprobate is beyond me."  
  
"She will find him. Trust me. And Jack is a good man, I cannot fault him." Will relaxed a bit as it was becoming clear that at least for the moment, she had no malicious intent. "Now, do you care to enlighten me as to how you know who I am and why precisely you are here?"  
  
"She will nae find him. She'd need ta be a Pirate herself ta find Haven. None but tha blood be allowed on those shores. As ta how I know ye an' my intent. I be sent ta find you, Will Turner.....yer father wants ye ta come home."  
  
Will opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short at the last of her speech. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he drew his sword again. "My father is dead."  
  
Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Lord, save me from idjit males. Think lad, what had Barbossa an' tha crew stolen? What was it yer father placed round yer neck?"  
  
"My father was under the curse, but he was sent to the depths. Had he survived, he would have come for me long before now. He lies at the bottom of Davy Jones's Locker."  
  
"No, he be in Haven. He though ye were dead. He was told that naught of yer ship remained an' none left alive."  
  
"YOU LIE! State your true purpose woman."  
  
"Yer father were sent ta tha' bottom, but he never made it, Will Turner."  
  
Will's heart thudded within his chest at the possibilities, but it was not true. Barbossa would never have allowed for the possibility of Bootstrap getting free. "My father is dead. Whatever it is you seek, you may as well leave."  
  
Lorelei snarled in frustration and with muttered curses she walked forward to stand right in front of the tall Blacksmith, her head standing no higher then his chest. She removed a pendant from around her neck and held it up. She nodded at the pendant, on which was carved a graceful sleek figure leaping from the sea. "Dolphins lad. They're considered Angels o' God ta all folk who sail tha oceans. They've rescued many a man."  
  
"Dolphins?" Will barely stifled an incredulous laugh. "My father was saved by Dolphins?" He took the pendant from her hand, flinching slightly as their skin made brief contact. He looked at her again and had to force himself to breathe steadily. Now that she had removed herself from the shadows he was astounded at what he saw. She exuded confidence and swagger, as did all pirates, but she was unlike any pirate he'd ever come across.  
  
"Bill was rescued by me da after he was pulled ta shore by tha' Dolphins." her voice subdued as she mentioned her own father, he had been murdered by Barbossa not long after.  
  
Will saw the flash of grief in her eyes, and he eased his stance once again. "So you say my father is alive. How am I to believe you? Barbossa and his men were sure enough of his demise to come for me."  
  
Lorelei sighed and started backing away. She knew a lost cause when she saw one. The young man had let go of his heritage. Bill would be disappointed but he had also come to terms with his son's death years ago. "They may have looked fer yer Da, but probably assumed that he'd been taken by sharks, I cannae say I was ever on speakin terms with tha' accursed crew to ask em. I was ta busy hidin Bill." With that she turned and strode out of the forge, tucking the sword back into her belt.  
  
"You have something that belongs to me." Will called out after her, strangely unwilling to let her leave. Could she possibly be telling the truth?  
  
Lorelei looked back over her shoulder and gave him a saucy wink. " An' a fine blade it be." She disappeared into the darkness without another word.  
  
Will stared after her in the darkness and cursed the blood that warred within him, tempting him to take the chance that it might be true. She was a pirate, and worse a woman. She was not to be trusted, and yet there had been something in those brilliant green eyes, something that called to him and beckoned him to believe her. He turned back toward the studio but locked the door and ground his teeth together. Curse them all. He strode next door and knocked loudly, waiting for Mr. Penfold to answer.  
  
The door opened with a loud curse. "Whaddya want?" snarled a gruff voice.  
  
Will laughed softly. "James my friend, I have a favour to ask of you."  
  
"Another one Will? They're mounting up."  
  
"Yes, I know James. I am sorry, but I must leave for awhile. Watch over my shop and see that the commissioned swords go to whom they belong? When they pay keep the money for your trouble." He had never mentioned to anyone, including Elizabeth that he continued to work because he loved it, not because he had need. He might not be a pirate, but he had not been fool enough to leave the Isle de Muerta empty handed.  
  
"Right you be Will. Going after that saucy little red head then?"  
  
Will's lips twitched slightly. "So you were watching were you? And not in the way you mean. Women are more trouble than they are worth, I learnt that the hard way. She says she has word of my father, and though it may not be the truth, I find that I must follow."  
  
"Then lad, shouldn't you be running? The lass looked resourceful, if you hesitate then she may slip away."  
  
"Aye. Take care James, and hopefully we'll see one another soon." Will turned and ran to the harbour, still clutching to the hilt of his sword. Whatever her words, she was still a pirate.  
  
"Well ye took yer own sweet time," muttered a voice behind him. Lorelei leaned against a railing her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Will turned to face her with a wary smile. "I had to tend to my shop." His eyes fell unconsciously to her unbound breasts, peeking from beneath her shirt as she drew in slow steady breaths. He fought hard the urge to lick his lips and allowed his eyes to remain no longer than a brief second. He was still a man, but never again would he fall into the web of a woman.  
  
"Well hurry up," Lorelei strode down to the beach, in search of her dinghy, "the tide waits for no man." She pushed the little craft off the sand and into the water, holding the side until she was waist high in the salt water, She pulled herself over the edge and slid in behind the oars. She looked back at the shore. "Are ye comin or nae?"  
  
Will nodded and swallowed the last of his misgivings. It was worth the chance, even if it turned out to be a lie. He hopped into the boat and picked up the second set of oars. "Aye. You may be false, but I will take the risk for the chance that my father may yet live."  
  
Lorelei sighed in disgust, how the hell could a boy of Bill's get to be so.....prudishly uptight? It was like the adventure in his soul had been sucked away. He had lived amongst the land lubbers' way to long. She rowed without another word, only the sloshing of the waves against the side of the boat accompanying them. She wondered why she'd volunteered to track down Bill's beloved son after Jack Sparrow had reached them with the astonishing news that Will lived, though he had tempered that blessing with the word that Will hated and feared his heritage. Bill had been ready to go, but the loss of his leg and 10 years forced ashore still had him unsteady on the deck of a ship.  
  
"Why did my father not come himself?" Will finally asked, breaking the oppressive silence.  
  
"He lost a leg in Barbossa's attack. In tha last ten years all we have done is hide away. He hasnae been on a ship in that time. He lost his sea legs." Lorelei answered curtly.  
  
Will cringed at that. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he loved being out on the open sea. "I see."  
  
She stared at him, green eyes hard like agates." Do ye? Do ye really?"  
  
Will stared right back at her wondering just what she meant by it. "Yes, I do. I know full well what it is to love and be something and have people or circumstances try to force you to be something else."  
  
"Are ye sure that it wasnae ye fighting against somethin in yer own soul?" The boat thunked gently against the side of the _The Sea Maiden_. She grinned up into the face of her second mate and grabbed the rope he handed down to her. She completely trusted all the men in her crew, well as far as a Pirate could be trusted.  
  
Will's face contorted and he bit his tongue hard. "You know not of what I speak." He pulled himself aboard and looked around appreciatively. "You have a fine ship here. Now that I am aboard, might I know your name?"  
  
She clambered over the railings and quickly unstrapped the sword and stripped off the now wet heavy coat, dropping it to the deck. She held up the sword to the moonlight and made a clucking sound in her throat. The sword would have to be oiled or it would rust. She ran her hand over the smooth edge, such a beautiful blade. "Lorelei, me name's Ruby Lorelei." She murmured as she walked past the stunned blacksmith. She issued the orders that would haul the anchor and have them set their course back to Haven.   
  
Will swallowed hard as her coat dropped, her shirt sticking to her skin and nearly see-through from the thin sheen of perspiration they had built up rowing. Her purple pants clung to her legs and hips as a second skin, wet from the sea, and she pulled her hair free from it's binding as she walked toward the wheel. Dear God she was a woman indeed. She was petite in stature, but her body was beautifully curved and voluptuous. He could not help but compare her to the girlish figure of Elizabeth and he was surprised at himself. He could not seem to take his eyes from her departing back, the sensuous sway of her hips and the confident stride.   
  
When she turned toward him, backlit by the moon, he sucked in a breath and his body thrummed to life against his will. He could see the outline of her hardened nipples and he bit his cheek in an attempt to stem the colour that flooded his cheeks. He turned quickly to stare out across the water. He had to gain control of himself. This was an improper line of thought, even if she were a pirate... especially since she was a pirate.  
  
Lorelei kept a close eye on her unwilling guest. She could sense that he would rather be anywhere but on her ship. She could also sense the reluctant admiration in his gaze. Her eyes meet his across the deck and he turned a charming shade of pink. Lorelei laughed, he blushed as pretty as a noble maiden. She turned her head to listen to what her first mate was saying then she smiled. "I'll leave ye to it then Jonas, while I entertain our guest." She clapped the mate on the back and trotted towards the slender young man. "Are ye hungry Will Turner? If ye are, then follow me."  
  
Will fought hard to regain his composure as she moved toward him, not completely succeeding, but at least managing to bring his face into an impassive look. Her voice washed over him smooth as satin, and he licked his lips unconsciously. "Yes, I do believe I am. Thank you Lorelei." Her name felt strange upon his lips, and yet natural at the same time. Only one other woman in his life had he called by her Christian name.  
  
Lorelei gave him a smile and headed towards the ladder which would take them below deck. Sailors stood aside as she strode past them and soon they reached a cabin at the back. She pushed the door open with a welcome sigh. "Here we be." He stepped in behind her and when she heard the snick of the door she grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled the soggy garment over her head as she headed towards a screen in the back corner of the room. "Help yerself ta tha food." She called over her shoulder nodding towards a sumptuous feast laid out on the table.  
  
Will's jaw dropped open as he watched her walk away from him, half naked and showing more flesh than he had seen in his young life. He tried to swallow the lump from his throat but failed miserably. His hands shook and he took his seat to keep his knees from giving out. And all he had seen was a brief glimpse from the side and her bare back, yet that was more than enough. He closed his eyes tightly, but the image of her smooth pale skin, dusted with freckles and rosy from the cool night air, her flaming auburn hair tickling her lower back, was emblazoned on his memory.   
  
"Ahem... thank you again. Would you like me to leave whilst you change miss?" He fell unconsciously into proper etiquette as he attempted to bring his rioting body under control.  
  
"There be no need. Eat Will."  
  
He stood quickly and made for the door. "I believe there is. It is not proper. I will be outside the door until you are dressed and ready to join me for dinner."  
  
Lorelei stepped around the screen, a pair of grey woollen trews and a black shirt covering her diminutive frame. "Why Mr Turner I believe ye are shy." Her voice shook with laughter.  
  
"If that is how you wish to think of it miss." Will turned around warily, sighing in relief to find her dressed once again, though he could not now seem to look at her within her clothing the same way, much to his chagrin. He was a rake and a cad beneath his skin so it seemed.  
  
Lorelei waved her hand. "Sit an eat. I don't know about ye but I be starved." Inwardly she was annoyed, she'd seen the expression in his eyes, and how dare that damn prude presume to pass judgement on her. As if he was the only one with any moral code.  
  
Will took his seat and nodded. "I am quite famished myself Lorelei." Now that she was seated and partially hidden from his lecherous thoughts, he found it easier to revert to her familiar name. "Everything looks delicious."  
  
Lorelei gave him a cool nod and tore a loaf of bread in half. She handed him a portion then cut herself a slab of salted meat. She held up the flagon of mulled wine, silently asking if he wanted a goblet.  
  
"Yes please." He answered her, cutting his meat into small squares.  
  
Lorelei poured the spiced wine slowly and set the flagon next to his elbow. She tore hungrily into the bread, meat and fruit. Pausing only when she realised he stared at her. She dropped her bread to her plate and looked down at her hands. She knew that she wasn't a lady, not one like he was used to. Oh, she'd heard about his fiancée, how beautiful and elegant the tall slender woman was. She was dumpy in comparison but he needn't look at her like she was an uncouth monster that was about to eat its dinner guests. Will watched her carefully, wondering what it would be like to meet his father once again after so many years. His heart raced at the possibility and he forced himself not to hope too much. He shook his head to clear it and then caught her just looking at her food, her shoulders hunching slightly, a first sign of insecurity he had detected in her. "I am sorry Lorelei, I was lost in thought. Did you say something that I missed in my daydreaming?"  
  
Lorelei shook her head, and slowly resumed eating. "Is it to yer liking?"  
  
"It is delicious. I certainly was not expecting anything so fine upon a ship. You must give my compliments to your cook." He took a bite of the meat, savouring it, a small smile upon his lips. He had certainly not fared as well while sailing with Jack.  
  
Lorelei took a sip of her wine and nodded. "I'll be sure ta pass on yer compliments."  
  
"Thank you." Will took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair once the edge was taken off his hunger. "So tell me about my father."  
  
"What exactly where ye wantin ta know?" Lorelei looked up and stared into his eyes.  
  
Will sighed softly. "Everything. I have thought him dead for nine years; there is much I have missed. Much that I am sure has changed."  
  
Lorelei shrugged, "He be a noble man. Carin and lovin. He also be a grievin man. For years he felt he'd lost his family. Din't think his wife would survive the loss of him an' his son. Also knew he had no choice about no' goin back."  
  
"My mother was dead before I sailed. I was taken in as a charge by the Governor and his daughter, and given the opportunity to apprentice with the local blacksmith." His heart soared at the words caring and loving, for that was the thing he remembered most about his father. It was what had been so hard to reconcile to the occupation of pirate before he had witnessed Jack saving his and other's lives many times.  
  
"Yer da was so joyful when Jack Sparrow came with tha news. He was so proud of you. So excited when he heard o' yer wedding."  
  
Will's face contorted and his voice became gruffer than he had intended. "If he is proud of me because I was to marry above my station, then I am afraid you have been sent on a fool's errand. There will be no wedding."  
  
Lorelei pushed away from the table, anger suffusing her face. It may have been ten years but surely he knew better of his father then that. "He was proud because ye'd managed to survive in a world that suffers no fools an' that ye had bettered yer life an' become a master o' yer craft."  
  
Will's heart beat a bit faster and he looked at his hands in shame. He had no right to take out his pain on others. "Please... forgive me. I did not mean to... today was to be my wedding day, I am not quite myself."  
  
Lorelei nodded and settled back into her chair. "I'm sorry." She said nothing more, not wanting to stir up any emotions in Will. She'd be glad when they found their way back to Haven so she could get the temperamental man off of her ship. At least on the Island she could avoid him, despite sharing Bill's small house with him.  
  
"I wish I was sure that I was. I do not believe that she ever loved me, and I would not wish anyone to marry whom they do not love, even if they are loved completely. Tell me more of him? I promise you I will not be so rude again." If he could only be sure that his father was alive, today's remembrance would be one of joy rather than loss.  
  
"There not be a lot more to say. He be a man who stays steady an' constant. Basically runs tha trade on Haven."  
  
"You have had a happy life with him as your father?" Will asked curiously.  
  
Lorelei had to give him credit for intelligence. She'd never said anything personal about herself, never said that Bill Turner had been as a father to her. "I couldnae have asked for better.....under tha' circumstances. He taught me everything he knew."  
  
Will smiled softly. "I am glad that neither of you were alone." He swallowed hard and asked the question he had been longing to ask since the beginning. "So did he ever speak of us?"  
  
Lorelei felt a surge of sympathy. "He talked o' naught else. Always o' his boy Will."  
  
"What stories did he tell?" Will found himself praying that it was true, that his father was alive. The look in her eyes when she had defended his father had gone a long way toward convincing him of her claims.  
  
"Mostly of ye as a little boy. How he began yer education in tha blade." Lorelei smiled slightly. "He be no easy teacher, yet he was always impressed with tha' skills ye showed."  
  
Will was desperate for any story that would convince him. Anyone could guess that his father had begun his instruction in sword fighting, but even just the thought that his father had spoken of his skill in pride filled him with emotion he could barely contain. "I have practised diligently, becoming even more one with the blade as I learned to shape them, learned secrets they give up to only a happy few."  
  
Lorelei nodded, she understood perfectly. "He did wonder why ye hate us so much. It shocked him ta know that ye may nae wish ta see him again."  
  
Will looked at her in surprise. "Hate you?"  
  
"Hate us Pirates." Lorelei watched him steadily. "Yer ashamed of yer own blood."  
  
Will shook his head. "I do not hate you. I did before I met Jack, but I learned that not all pirates are like Barbossa. Still, I cannot reconcile myself to respect a profession that earns their living by stealing from others."  
  
Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "Are ye sure ye be Bootstrap Bill's son?"  
  
Will looked at her curiously. "That is what they tell me, they say I look just like him."  
  
"Aye, that ye do. But I've never met anyone so differin in personality."  
  
"And why do you say that? I seem to recall that we were quite alike when I was a child, but then I didn't realise he was a pirate either, so maybe I never really knew him at all." Will felt the pain of that fact pierce his soul  
  
"Bill looks for tha' next adventure. Ye seem ta feel that word be a curse."  
  
"I enjoyed my adventure while it lasted, but the treasure that I thought I found turned to ash."  
  
"Yer wench will come back ta ye. She seems ta have an adventurous soul, maybe she just be young an tryin ta find herself find herself afore she has ta settle inta yer life."  
  
Will shook his head. "No, she will not return, and I would not want her to. She is not the woman I thought she was, and I am not the man that she wanted me to be. No relationship can survive that. It was a boyhood dream, never meant to be realised. She only agreed to marry me because she thought I was a pirate, or would become one. She says now that it was Jack that she fell in love with."  
  
"I don't be thinking that Jack Sparrow would be feeling tha same way. Ach Will, she'd be a fool ta toss ye over for that drunkard. I think she will return to you, stronger an' more settled in her soul. Ready ta be tha woman you need. It might be taking adventure ta sort out with her what she really wants."  
  
Will's eyes filled with anger but he forced himself to bite his tongue and speak with reservation. "It does no good to speak of it now. She left me without even the guts to say it to my face, and she has gone to find the man she 'loves', though I don't believe she truly loves him anymore than he loves her. It is over. That is all that needs be said. Now, would you be kind enough to show me to my quarters please Lorelei."  
  
"Yer in em." Lorelei didn't even look up from the piece of bread she was tearing to shreds.  
  
Will's eyes opened a little wider. "You are giving me the Captain's quarters to take my rest?"  
  
"Where else would I put ye?"  
  
"But where will you sleep then? I will be quite comfortable bunking with the crew."  
  
"With yer disdain of us quite visible I be a fool if I bunked ye with me men. Ye'd be lucky if they limited therselfs ta dipping yer hand in heated water while ye slept."  
  
"I hold no disdain for you or your crew. You are taking me to my father; I owe you more than I could say. As to the tricks, it is nothing that I have not endured before I assure you. I was not so unlucky as to never have male friends growing up."  
  
Lorelei shrugged. "I donnae have tha' room in tha' crew quarters regardless. Ye may have noticed that _The Sea Maiden_ be a smaller ship then most Pirate ships. It also be faster an' more manoeuvrable. But it lacks tha' same space."  
  
Will bit the inside of his cheek. "I cannot sleep in your quarters Lorelei. It would be improper."  
  
Lorelei laughed heartily at that." Improper?"  
  
"Yes, Improper. You are a lady and I could not share your quarters." Will was becoming increasingly irritated with the way she insisted on making fun of him. It was after all the way his mother and father had raised him.  
  
"I donnae think ye have a choice. Beside, ye be ta scrawny fer me tastes."  
  
Will was mortified as he blushed, but his irritation was even stronger. "And ye be too condecendin and judgemental fer mine, not ta mention the fact that I have no interest in being tangled up with ANY woman e'er again. But that is entirely beside the point." His voice slipped into the pirate brogue easily to make his point even clearer.  
  
Lorelei laughed as he mimicked her though she wanted to smash that superior look off that too handsome face. But she restrained the urge by standing up and cleaning off the table All in all she didn't care where he slept. He could make his home in the crows nest for all she cared. Once again she cursed the love she held for Bill, it was the only thing that made her accept this little quest. But why did Bill's son have to be snot nosed uptight Land lubber.  
  
Will sighed and shook his head. "If you will just show me to a blanket, I will make my bed on the floor."  
  
"Take what ever surface ye please." Lorelei snapped. She spun on her heel and ducked behind the screen. Her fury rising, he'd called her condescending? Could he hear his own words?  
  
Will clenched his fists tightly. She was the most exasperating female he'd ever met. How the hell was she getting to him so quickly? Fine, if she wanted to be a wench about it, then he would make her happy. "Where do you want me Lorelei?"  
  
Lorelei had to bite her lip to stop herself blurting the first wicked thing that came to mind. The virginal blacksmith would probably die from his own sense of outrage if she uttered a single one of her thoughts. "I donnae care." She replied flatly." Sleep where ye want ta."  
  
"Then how bout I just sleep in the chair? Not that I sleep much anyway." Will watched her emerge from behind the screen and move toward him, her scant clothing clinging to her body in all the wrong places for his peace of mind, and he started at the sudden desire to kiss her. It was insane. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
Lorelei shrugged. "I say again, sleep where ye will. It matters nae ta me."  
  
Will reached down to his waist and unbuckled his sword, turning to set it gingerly on the desk. He walked to the chair and sat down purposefully, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Lorelei, I will see you in the morning then."  
  
Lorelei settled into her bed, and curled into her usual ball on the left edge. He was going to get cold and sore sleeping in that chair, she knew that from experience. Will barely kept from groaning out loud as the vision of her nude from the waist up flitted before him again, the curve of her breast peeking beneath her left arm and making him near to begging to see the rest. He should be run through for his thoughts, but no matter how hard he tried, Lorelei haunted his every waking thought before he finally drifted off, and then she proceeded to invade his restless dreams.   
  
Lorelei stared into the darkness, the creaking timbers soothing her. The night and dreams brought no peace for her. In her mind she replayed the night that her father's vessel had been moored in Tarturga and the first mate had run screaming back to announced her father dead at the hand of Barbossa. The cursed Pirates had attacked the ship and tried to set it afire. That's what she dreamed of, engulfing flames and living skeletons, killing everyone who crossed their paths. She slipped wearily into those bright dreams between one breath and the next.   
  
Will woke with a start to someone moaning and whimpering. He looked to the bed in concern. Lorelei was dripping sweat and in the throes of an obvious nightmare. He stood slowly, gripping his back and biting his tongue against the sudden spasms. He made his way to the bed and eased down beside her, stroking her hair back from her eyes. "Lorelei?"  
  
"No DONT KILL US." Lorelei screamed and jerked awake, shivering violently.  
  
Will did not hesitate long enough to think, he simply pulled her into his arms and pressed her cheek against his heart, rocking her softly. "Everything is okay Lorelei, you are safe. I'm right here and you are safe on your ship. It was just a dream."  
  
Lorelei stayed silent, it was not just a dream it was a memory but he had no need to know that. He already looked down on her, would he think that her father, his crew and her mother had earned their just rewards for their lifestyle? Will eased back against the headboard and kept her cradled tenderly in his arms, amazed at how strong the urge to protect her was. It must be that she was as close to a sister as he'd ever have. That had to be it. He intentionally ignored the fact that he was most definitely not thinking of her as a brother thinks of a sister.   
  
"Shhh" He stroked her cheek gently and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head, sighing at the clean and spicy scent that rose to meet him, the silken feel of her hair as it tickled his lips. He moved them down on the bed until they lay flat, his head cushioned on the pillow as he continued to rock her gently. "Sleep Lorelei. I will be here to keep watch over you."  
  
Her eyes searched his face quizzically for long moments and then she closed them, reassured and slipped this time into dreams of musky scent and silken skin. Will held her as she slept, wondering just what she had dreamed of. He wondered if it had truly been only a dream, or if it had been based in reality as he had sometimes dreamed of being on the Interceptor and being to late to save Elizabeth. He continued to rock her softly as his eyes grew heavy and he began to nod off himself. He was indescribably comforted by the feel of her curled into him, and he slipped off into the first peaceful sleep since Elizabeth had left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Lorelei sat in the quiet of the early dawn hidden by the bulk of the figurehead, and namesake of the ship, a mermaid that looked surprisingly like Lorelei herself. If it had been her choice it wouldn't have but the ship had been a gift from her adoptive father. She leaned back against the torso with a sigh. She'd woken with the sun and had been curled into Will's warm, hard body. What scared her the most was that it had felt so right. She frowned fiercely into the water. She had to quash any thoughts of that nature, he was engaged to be married and he would find his way back to his fiancée. Besides he wasn't her usual type, too innocent and naive. Too straight and narrow for her restless spirit. Her eyes narrowed as she raised her head to the sun's welcome and a smile cracked her grim facade. She may have been comfortable in his arms, but it had been completely clear that his dreams were dictating to his body. And that can't have been comfortable. Absently she wondered what or whom he had been dreaming about. Most likely his fiancée, he loved her deeply, Lorelei could tell that even through the bitterness. She stood up and climbed over the rail and clung to the mermaid.   
  
She never felt as free as when she was on the ocean with the sea spray stinging her eyes, and the wind knotting her hair. This feeling warred with homesickness, she missed the rich golden sands of Haven and she missed Bill. With a sigh Lorelei jumped down and trotted towards the ladder that led down below the deck. Mischief sparkling in her eyes, it lived within her like an imp. It had earned her names such as Hellion and Hoyden; it was all the restless energy within her diminutive frame. She loved life and vowed to make every moment well lived, after all a Pirate's life tended to be short. She ordered a bath to be brought to her room and silently re entered. He was still asleep, her smile widened. Two of her crew brought the copper bath into the room and proceeded to fill it with hot water. Lorelei waited for them to leave before stripping and sliding into the water.  
  
Will woke slowly, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the brightness of the day as opposed to the dull light of his shop. It took him a moment to orientate himself, to remember where he was, why, and the fatigue that accompanied the first good sleep after days without grabbed him and he rolled over in the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and groaned loudly when he smelled her there. Oh how he almost wished she had only been a dream. His body twitched to life again at the scent, and he could almost feel her pressed up against him again, her breath on his neck, her lips brushing against his Adam's apple ever so softly and unknowingly. It had been pure torture holding her, dreaming of her ivory skin and perfect curves. He had dreamed of her beneath him, her lips pressed against his even as her bare breasts crushed against his chest, exploring the unknown pleasures of the flesh with her, and yet he could not remember such a deep sleep since before his father's death as a boy. He stroked the satin sheet, imagining it to be the curve of her breast that still haunted him even with the rising of the sun, and he cursed his manhood.  
  
He heard the door open, and the quiet voice issuing orders for a bath, and it took all the strength in him to pretend to be asleep. He could not stand with her in the room. He had somehow shucked his clothing in the night, though he did not remember doing so, and in his condition... he must remain where he was and fight the near overwhelming desire to watch her undress and sink into the water. There was no other option. Damn his treacherous body. One eye slid open just in time to see her bare bottom sink beneath the water, her hair falling over the edge of the tub, caressing the floor as her arms rested on the edge of the tub and he could only imagine what he would see if she turned around. He nearly got his wish but somehow managed to force his eyes shut as she indeed turned in the tub to face him. He grew hard at the vision that had been before him and it took all his strength to swallow the moan that was firmly lodged in his throat. By all the Saints she was a stunning woman. Stubborn, uncouth, and a pirate, but she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Her body caused in him a riot of emotions that he had devoutly avoided all his life, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Or her for that matter. She was already driving him mad, but she also brought about in him an irrational protective instinct, as evidenced by last night.  
  
"Ye know there be room in here for two." Lorelei rested her head on the rim of the bath, her eyes closed as the scent exotic oils wafted into the air and seeped into her skin. A cheeky smile twitched her lips. He was easy to stir.  
  
Will shook his head to clear it. Surely she had not just said that. "Pardon me miss?"  
  
It took all of her strength not to laugh. "I said there be room in here for two. If ye are so inclined for a bath."  
  
Will's eyes popped open and he sat straight up to stare at her. "Room in THERE for two? Why... I..." He had no idea what to say to that. She was offering precisely what his body yearned for him to accept, but surely she knew how improper it was? Or maybe she did not. But his father had been the one to instil in him the highest regard for the fairer sex, and so he could not imagine it if she had been raised by the same man. "It would be entirely improper. I will bathe after you have finished." He clutched the sheet to his stomach, blushing blood red as the motion caused her eyes to drop downward.  
  
Lorelei laughed huskily. "Are ye sure about that? Yer body be willing."  
  
Will closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Whatever the... state... of my body, I must decline your offer." Oh good heavens, the thought of her eyes on him... he wanted nothing more than to stand up and walk to the tub just to see that confident look slip from her face. He knew that she was merely twitting him, but he couldn't help but imagine the look on her face if she was truly interested, the spark of lust in her eyes that he had always longed to see with Elizabeth. As he looked back, he could not remember a single time that he had seen anything but sisterly affection in her eyes. Never had she wanted or loved him as he had yearned for and adored her.  
  
Lorelei laughed, "Aw, ye be blushing." He opened his eyes indignantly and she stood up slowly.  
  
Will felt as if his eyes would pop out of his head, and yet for the life of him he could not close them. He was helplessly numb and lost in the sight of her gloriously nude and not the least bit shy. Her body shimmered in the daylight, and he licked his lips as he imagined kissing her delicate skin, warm and wet and so beautifully scented and clean. He snapped his eyes shut as she began to dry herself. It was too much, and he nearly embarrassed himself in his arousal. He would never get her out of his head now, and he cursed her for doing this to him, cursed himself for not closing his eyes. He was speechless and in desperate need of a cold bath and a glass of water.  
  
Lorelei was stunned at his reaction. She'd known he'd rise to the bait but she'd never expected this level of embarrassment. He was shy but not only that he was a..... "Oh Lord don't tell me yer a virgin?"  
  
"I do not believe that is any of your concern miss." Will could not stop himself from blushing further, and he resented the tone in her voice that made that sound so repugnant and childish. He'd never believed that casual sex was any more acceptable for a man than for a woman, despite what society said, and he had been raised as such. A lot of good it had done him. He had saved himself for Elizabeth, and she had left him.  
  
Lorelei stepped out of the tub and walked towards the screen." I'm just surprised is all. You are too handsome to have been left alone long."  
  
"I am merely a blacksmith, and have loved one woman all my life. It was easy enough to steer clear of the temptations."  
  
Lorelei clenched her fists till her nails left crescent shaped pits in her palm. There was that superior tone of voice again. She pulled a shirt over her head roughly and slipped into a crimson peasant skirt then pushed past him without another word. If that was the way he wanted it she would play it that way. She was Captain on this ship and she would act like a Captain to a guest on board. Slamming the door behind her hard, she headed for the deck and the helm. Will stared after her and slammed a fist into the bed in frustration. Lord she was an insufferable woman. SHE was the one that had teased him, and now she was acting like HE had done something wrong by answering the question she'd asked.   
  
"GRRRRRRRRRR" He growled as he rose from the bed and made his way to the tub, suspicion worming its way into his consciousness when he saw the clean set of clothing on the end of his bed, and his own clothes were nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had not been the one to shed them after all. That thought caused another riot within his body and he quickly sank into the now blessedly cold water. "She is simply unbearable. WHY Does she have to be so damn beautiful as well?" The curse slipped from his lips and he slammed his fist into the water. OH what he wouldn't give for an anvil and a hammer and a good hot piece of metal to shape.  
  
Lorelei stood at the helm her hands gripping the hard wood tightly. He was the most pig headed self righteous man she'd ever met, and she had no idea why she cared. Why did she let him make her feel inferior? He was no better then she. After all they came from the same stock; his father had raised her to be a free thinking, unrepressed individual.  
  
"Ships a stern Captain."  
  
Lorelei brought her attention back to the present and held her hand out to the mate for the scope. She raised it to her eye and cursed paint blistering oaths. "It be the blue coats. I dun't want any unnecessary fightin, remember what I teld ye. We be merchant marines."  
  
Will heard the raised voices above deck and stood from the water, dressing quickly. He ascended the stairs two at a time and emerged to find the crew moving quickly about their tasks, and he looked out across the waves to _The Dauntless_. He moved to Lorelei's side and sighed. "Norrington."  
  
Lorelei turned a cool face towards the blacksmith. "Ye know this bluecoat?"  
  
"Aye. He was the man that was engaged to Elizabeth before me. He is the Commodore of the British fleet, and the man that was intricately involved in the hunt for _The Black Pearl_. That is the ship we made them think we were going to commandeer."  
  
Lorelei nodded and without another glance at him she gave the orders to slow them down so that the other ship could catch up with them. They wouldn't outrun them and to try would be to invite them to open fire on them. They could fight, but to do so would be to risk the mission she had been sent to do. It would also risk Haven; if they fought this Norrington would follow them.  
  
Will watched warily as the ship approached, getting the story he would tell straight in his head. "When they board, let me deal with Norrington."  
  
Lorelei stiffened and whirled on him abruptly. "I believe I be the Captain on this ship. I also believe that you be the guest."  
  
Will held her gaze and his ground. "Yes, you are, but if you want to escape you will have to trust me. I am well acquainted with this man and him with me."  
  
"We will escape Will Turner. Regardless, he has no proof we be Pirates, this ship is on her maiden voyage. We've not done anything but pick up a passenger."  
  
Will fought hard not to roll his eyes. "Then you do as you wish Cap'n. I will bite my tongue next time I even THINK of offering YOU any assistance."  
  
Lorelei ignored him and motioned for the anchor to be dropped, then she stood to wait as _The Dauntless_ drew up besides them. She swallowed when she saw the blue coats lined up, weapons at the ready. Commodore Norrington stepped aboard the small ship and nodded to his men. "They are unarmed, lower your weapons, but hold your stations." He looked around the deck and was shocked first to see that the captain was a woman, and second that Will Turner was aboard. "Captain?..." His eyes returned to her spectacular green ones, and he waited for her to introduce herself.  
  
"Lorelei." She provided with a nod. "Sir."  
  
"I see. Captain Lorelei, state your business in these waters." He snuck a glance at Will and had a sneaking suspicion that he had once again run heedlessly after the headstrong Elizabeth. He would not admit to himself that he gained a little satisfaction that Elizabeth had left Will high and dry as well.  
  
"We are merely picking up a paying passenger Commodore." Lorelei spoke carefully to hide her usual speech.  
  
"A paying customer? I assume that would be YOU Will Turner?" He turned to face Will questioningly.   
  
"Hello Commodore Norrington. Yes, that would be me. I needed to get out on the Ocean again and clear my head."  
  
Lorelei cleared her throat. "Do we have leave to continue Commodore? It would be a shame to have our maiden voyage hindered."  
  
The Commodore turned to her suspiciously. "You are in too much of a hurry to allow me to reacquaint myself with an old friend? If you weren't riding so high in the waves I might think you had something to hide Captain Lorelei."  
  
"Nothing to hide Commodore, just someone to find." She raised an eyebrow and cut a glance towards Will. She'd let him draw his own conclusions as to who they were looking for. "But if you are in no hurry Commodore, may I offer you the hospitality of my ship." She gave him a winsome smile, her eyes and face guileless.  
  
Will stared at her and bit his tongue against the curse that itched to be released. Now Norrington would think he was going after Elizabeth. Damn her to hell. That was the last thing he wanted anyone to think. She'd made enough of a fool of him, now they would all think he was still following after her like a whipped puppy dog. His eyes burned in frustration and embarrassment. "It is good to see you again Commodore. You have been absent for quite awhile. I assume you are headed back to port?"  
  
Commodore Norrington returned her smile, his heart racing a bit at her rough beauty, and then moved forward to shake Will's outstretched hand. "I have indeed, though word does travel fast. I am sorry to hear about Elizabeth."  
  
Will cringed but nodded. "She has chosen the life that she wishes to live."  
  
Lorelei snorted. "Now Commodore, since you," she pronounced the words carefully," Are so interested in my little ship why don't I show you around?" She gave him another wide smile and hooked her arm in his as she battered her eyes up at him. She'd learned from a very small age that to survive you used every weapon available.  
  
Commodore Norrington turned to her and gave her a polite smile. "I myself am on a bit of a tight schedule, but I cannot refuse such a generous request."  
  
Her smile was blinding as she look into his eyes, making sure that hers were flooded with admiration and simpering. If her life and the lives of her crew weren't on the line she would have been disgusted with herself. But she led him below decks flirting subtly, almost laughing when she saw Will's furious and flushed face. Will strode to the stern of the ship and stared out at the ocean, bidding his temper to come under control. He'd never been so humiliated in all his life, and she didn't have a single clue what she'd done to him, or if she did she didn't care, only intent on saving her own skin. She was a pirate, why the hell was he surprised. He closed his eyes tightly against the unwelcome stir of his blood, thinking of her flirting so shamelessly with Norrington and he'd been looking at her so adoringly, thoroughly caught up in her web of deceit. He would never learn would he? It had probably all been an act last night to ingratiate him to her so that she could have him at her beck and call too. Never. He would never again believe in a woman blindly and heedlessly. He'd risked it all for Elizabeth only to be discarded like dirty laundry. Women were a scourge upon the earth.  
  
Commodore Norrington followed her down the stairs and looked around him in appreciation. "She is a fine ship. With this being her maiden voyage I can see why she's so clean, but still, she has that air about her that only a woman can bring. So... tell me, where do you make berth?"  
  
"Barbados." Lorelei replied, it had been where her father had spent the majority of his time, and it was a place she remembered, though she remembered little from before the fire.  
  
Commodore Norrington nodded. "I admit I have been to Barbados, but I have not spent much time there."  
  
Lorelei set her face into eager lines; she could still sense the faint distrust that radiated from the man, so she decided to act the excited first time captain to the hilt. "And I've spent too much time there! As soon as I got this ship I high tailed it out of there. I don't plan to set foot back there for a very long time."  
  
Commodore Norrington saw the enthusiasm there and remembered all too well how he had felt when he had finally gotten his first ship. He finally relaxed and let go the last of his suspicions. "Yes, I can understand that sentiment all too well. One day you will change your mind though and be ready to settle. The sea is a harsh mistress. Now, as much as I would love to stay and fully enjoy your company, I must be on my way. It was a pleasure, and I appreciate your courtesy. Hopefully this will not be the last time we meet, and next time perhaps I will have more leisure." He turned to the glowering Will and gave him a small smile. He understood the young man all too well, and though it did feel good in one way to be vindicated with Elizabeth leaving him too, he also felt for him. "Will, it was a pleasure. Remember my advice, don't do anything too rash. I do hope though that you find her."  
  
Lorelei walked the blue coat to railing, and smiled as he saluted her one last time. For a naval officer he seemed quite pleasant. She shook her head mentally; no good would come of the likes of her mixing it with the likes of the Commodore. Of that she was completely sure. "It was a pleasure Commodore. I am sure we will meet again."I 'You may just not like the encounter as much.'/I  
  
Will nodded at the Commodore and gave him a weak smile, swallowing his pride and indignant outrage. "You as well Commodore. I will see you again on my return. Safe journey." He watched them sail away and then turned to swiftly make his way below deck. He needed to practise with his blade in order to blow some steam before he had to face that... woman. The very thought was repugnant to him and he quickened his pace.  
  
Lorelei's gaze followed Will and she exchanged a glance with her first mate, and then gritted her teeth. What had the young man's pantaloon's in a knot now? With a determined step she followed, calling to her crew over her shoulder." Resume course, but keep watching fer signs of pursuit. Norrington wasnae entirely convinced." She entered her room in time to see him pick up his blade. "And just what be yer problem now?"   
  
Will bit back a groan at the sound of her voice, but he ignored her and began his practice routine, lunging as he made his way through the footwork effortlessly. Lorelei snatched up her own blade, and parried his next movement. They'd had the same initial teacher; so she had no doubt her skill was good. Her eyes were blazing as he glared down at her. The stuck up son of a horny sea lion! Did he think she was a whore now? She'd acted the way she had to save their lives, and that included his.  
  
Will shrugged. If she didn't want to leave him alone, then she could just play, because he sure didn't feel like talking. He crossed her blade with his and nodded slightly, waiting for her to accept the challenge. Lorelei nodded her acceptance and slapped his blade to the side with the flat of her own. Will sidestepped and lunged, then followed with a quick succession of strikes that had her blocking him deftly. He had to admire her skill, though he had just begun. Lorelei grinned fiercely as her blood began to stir, there was nothing like a fight to get the heart racing and the excitement flowing. She parried more strikes, flicking his blade aside and moving in quickly, her blade aimed for his shoulder.  
  
Will allowed her to think that she had the advantage, and then twirled as she lunged, parrying himself, his riposte catching her off guard and nearly relieving her of her weapon. She managed to barely escape however, and then retreated two steps, circling him before he coolly predicted her redoublement and gave a short laugh. She was good, but he was better. It was clear to him now that she had indeed been taught by his father, but his years of teaching himself had led to much invention and ingenuity. He was not a predictable opponent, not locked into the rigidity of one type of form or another. His style was entirely unique.  
  
Lorelei parried another thrust quickly, and then stood back to study him she regarded him intently before jumping back into the fray. She closed in striking for his throat. He was indeed very good, but he had one major fault, like all other naive fighters who believed honour would get him victory, he relied on his sword and skill but not the knowledge that to win you must use cunning and gumption, and that your weapon wasn't always the obvious one. Will easily blocked her thrust yet again, and then he himself retreated a few steps, holding her gaze and smiling wryly. She was the first challenge he'd had in quite awhile, and he was savouring every moment. He calmly moved back into the circle and crossed his blade with hers.  
  
"I am no fool Lorelei. You forget that I have spent time with pirates as well and am not some untested upstart out to prove his skill."  
  
"Ye be too honourable." She struck at his sword hard then hooked it up, her own blade scoring his arm slightly.  
  
"Do not become too comfortable with that idea of me. I sailed with Jack Sparrow and I learn my lessons well." He lulled her into a sense of comfort and then twirled and lunged forward, marking her arm as well.  
  
Lorelei leapt back again, ignoring the blood trickling down her arm. She gritted her teeth against the burning sting and knew that she would pay for her folly later. It was a deep wound, and the blood was soaking through quickly. She struck hard and fast, her blade shimmering as it dipped, chiming resoundingly against his. Will winced as he realised that he had cut her deeper than he had intended, but lunged straight forward in hopes of ending the match quickly. Lorelei focused on the tip of the sword, as it came towards her she whirled, her arm looping over the blade until it was tucked unseeing under her arm. Her body shielded the sight from Will, with a load moan and the clattering of her sword to the ground; she slid to the floor, the blood from her arm staining the front of her shirt.  
  
Will's stomach turned and he cried out as he felt the blade sink in cleanly. He could see the blood and he fell to his knees beside her. "Oh my saints, what have I done? Oh Ruby, I didn't mean to strike you." He smoothed the hair from her forehead and slid his hand to her arm in order to move it and see where she had been struck. Perhaps he would be lucky and the wound would have missed any vital organs. His heart was firmly lodged in his throat, and his eyes filled with moisture at the thought that he had killed her. She wasn't moving and her face was contorted into a look of extreme pain, but her chest still rose and fell with her breathing. "I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. Just hold on. Please don't die on me, I never meant to hurt you. CURSE ME! I was distracted by my anger and humiliation and now you have been the one to suffer for it."  
  
Lorelei opened her eyes, shifted and smoothed a hand over his face. "Swords are not the only way to win a fight." Her other hand rose and she held a knife to his throat. She grinned as his eyes widened. She removed the knife and jumped to her feet. "I knew I'd never match ye with the sword."  
  
Will's eyes narrowed but he bit his tongue. "So it would seem." How could he have been fool enough to fall for it? "Congratulations. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go above deck to continue my practise."  
  
Lorelei dropped her knife in disgust. "Wait, what is it I have done that has made ye so hostile. Ye know not even me love for Bill be worth being treated like this."  
  
"Begging your pardon, but I have been made the fool twice this day. I would prefer not to repeat it again so soon. Thank you for a well fought match. You are quite talented."  
  
" A fool? And how be that?"  
  
Will shook his head and sighed, stopping and turning toward her as he was reaching for the door. "Commodore Norrington now believes that I am chasing Elizabeth like a lovesick boy that doesn't have an ounce of self-respect. Within days, that will be what they ALL will think. But I suppose it doesn't matter. She humiliated me once, once more will not destroy me."  
  
" He would have hung us if he had found out. Or followed us. That would endanger Haven I will nae do that. Even if it means I must die. I needed a reason that would stop him being suspicious."  
  
"And you have done, so I will see myself above deck. I asked you to trust me, but you did not, though I am not the one that makes you believe that I am dead. Forgive me for my insolence; I will not dare to question your actions again. You use me however you wish, and I will say naught else." Will turned and reached for the door. His pride was smarting enough before this day and now it lay in shambles.  
  
"Very well Mr Turner." Lorelei nodded coldly. She pushed past him and headed for the helm.  
  
Will watched her as she walked up the stairs, his head swimming. He changed his mind and closed the door, walking back to the bed and collapsed onto it, putting his face in his hands and muffling a loud long frustrated scream. She had him tied in solid knots. When he had seen her lying there, thought her dead, and at his own hand no less, emotions unfamiliar and uncomfortable had held him hostage. Now, he had no idea what to make of it all. He had felt as if a part of his heart had been ripped open. He had imagined the look in his father's eyes when he found out that his 'daughter' had fallen at the hands of his own son, and it had nearly undone him. The thought of finding his father, only to lose him again. He ignored the part of him that whispered that it had far more to do with the loss of HER than what his father would think. He barely knew her, and all she had brought him thus far was irritation and an impressive headache. He stood and picked up his sword, resuming his practice with a speed and energy that would leave him sore for many days, but went great lengths toward making him forget about everything for a few hours. Everything but a pair of dancing emerald eyes.  
  
Lorelei stayed at the helm, hours and into the night. Her anger was burning hotly; the crew knew to stay away when she was in this mood. The dinner hour came and went; she left Will to eat in her cabin alone. Will strode from the cabin and up to the helm with a singular intent. He stood before her and caught her gaze, holding it mercilessly. "Your dinner is waiting below. I will leave you alone so that you can eat in peace and not be burdened by my presence."  
  
"I not be hungry." was all she answered. "Ye might as well go back inta the cabin."  
  
"I have been below long enough. You can either go below or you can stay above and have to share it with me." He shrugged and turned to walk to the railing, having said his piece.  
  
"Are ye giving orders now Mr Turner?"  
  
"No, simply telling you I would be here."  
  
Lorelei motioned to the bosun and he took the wheel from her and she headed down to her cabin. Instead of eating in the confines of the room she picked up the plate of stew, a loaf of bread and her tankard of ale and headed towards the figurehead. She blinked away tears, feeling strangely alone and homesick. Will watched her from the corner of his eye, cursing the fact that he knew only too well he was about to go apologise, even though he had every right to be angry. He sighed softly and made his way silently to stand behind her.   
  
"I am sorry that I lost my temper and behaved so rudely. You did what you thought best to save your life and home, and I cannot fault you for that."  
  
Lorelei nodded, but didn't turn toward him. She wanted no one, especially not HIM to see the loneliness in her eyes, or the pain that gripped her when flashes of memory invaded her conscious mind. The crew themselves, while they obeyed her orders were not completely comfortable with a woman on board, let alone as their Captain, so she had no real close friends or anyone to talk to. Admire her some of them might but that didn't change their superstitions. Will moved to stand beside her, his hand gripping the railing mere inches from hers, and her scent rose to haunt him once again. He closed his eyes for a moment and the vision of her rose before him, so he turned to her in an attempt to sway his wayward thoughts. His breath caught when he found her looking at him, the look in her eyes causing his stomach to flutter. She was lonely and hurting too, and it shocked him to the core. He reached up instinctively to touch her cheek, realising that they were more alike than he had cared to admit.   
  
"What is it Lorelei, that makes you so sad?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Lorelei shrugged.  
  
Will nodded and held her gaze. "Yes. It does."  
  
She looked at him with a small smile. "What makes ye care so much now?"  
  
Will shrugged this time. "Because I know how you feel. Our circumstances may differ, but that look in your eyes I know only too well."  
  
"Ye know naught about how I feel. Or me life."  
  
Will turned to look out at the sea and bit his tongue. "Of course I don't. How could I after all? I've had such an easy existence right?"  
  
"Easier, but no doubt hard in its way." Lorelei threw the remainder of her bread into the water.  
  
"Easier huh?" Will forced himself not to take offence at that. She was the same as most humans in pain, they refused to believe that anyone else might really understand.  
  
Lorelei shrugged, not really wanting to talk about what drove her existence. What made her choose to continue the life her parents died in. Will sighed when it became apparent that she would not talk about it. "She is a beautiful ship. You must be quite proud of her."  
  
"Yes, I be very proud. She was a gift ta me."  
  
Will smiled slightly. "From father?"  
  
Lorelei nodded. "He commissioned her for me birthday and hired me the crew."  
  
"He did an excellent job." He reached around Lorelei to trace the features of the mermaid. "She looks just like you."  
  
"Yer da's little joke." Lorelei murmured.  
  
"Joke?" Will looked at her curiously.  
  
"Me name means mermaid."  
  
Will smiled down at her and nodded. "I see. She certainly doesn't look like a joke though, she is quite stunning."  
  
Lorelei grinned. "The artist embellished a lot."  
  
Will shook his head. "As I said, she looks just like you." He wasn't sure why he wanted her to know he meant the compliment, but he did.  
  
Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "Whatever ye reckon. Have ye eaten Mr Turner?"  
  
Will shook his head and smiled at her hesitation to believe he found her attractive. "No. I could not eat in good conscience until you had taken your fill."  
  
Lorelei handed him her almost full plate."I told ye, I not be hungry. So eat yer fill."  
  
Will had to chuckle a bit. "I cannot imagine why you wouldn't be hungry; I would think that a near death experience would be sure to bring about an appetite."  
  
Lorelei shrugged. "It won't be the first." She held out her wounded arm and stared at it. Her blood had soaked the sleeve till it stuck to the cut in a crimson bandage.  
  
Will cringed and grasped her arm in his. "You did not get it attended to? Come with me."  
  
She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I be fine, the bleeding has stopped."  
  
"Come with me please? The last thing you need is for it to become infected."   
  
With a sigh she gave in and allowed him to take her hand. Will led her below and to her quarters, easing her onto the bed and then setting the plate of food on the table. "Where are the bandages and alcohol?"  
  
"In the chest over there," She pointed to the chest at the foot of her bed, which held her clothing, all of it down to even the one dress she owned.  
  
Will opened the trunk and carefully moved aside her clothing until he sighted what he was looking for, but he took a moment to finger the gorgeous green velvet of the gown he found folded there. He took in the plunging neckline and the tapered sides and he licked his lips as he visualised her wearing the gown, her skin pale and shimmering in the moonlight as he took her hand and pulled her into a waltz, holding her as closely to him as he dared. He mentally shook away the image and closed the top having no idea what had come over him the last two days.   
  
"Here we are." He said softly as he placed her hand, palm facing up, in his lap. He took a clean bit of cloth and soaked it in the alcohol, carefully cleaning around the wound first, before pausing just above it and looking into her eyes. "This will sting a bit."  
  
"No more then receiving it did." Lorelei gritted her teeth against the sharp pain.  
  
Will cleaned it as carefully as he could, and then leaned down and kissed it tenderly. "I am truly sorry; I did not mean to hurt you." He wrapped it in the bandage, making sure it was secure, and then kissed it again.  
  
" There is nae need ta be sorry. I be tough enough ta handle meself." She shivered as the touch of his lips vibrated along her skin.  
  
Will smiled brightly at her. "That is obvious, but I still did not mean to harm you."  
  
Lorelei looked at him steadily, "I know."  
  
Will chuckled softly and shook his head. He could not seem to bring himself to free her hand from his. "That was an excellent trick earlier by the way. I genuinely thought I had run you through."  
  
"Yer da always told me that it be surviving that counts. Ta use whatever I could ta stay alive. I be ta small ta evenly contest most fighters."  
  
Will nodded and his eyes slid down her body unconsciously. "Yes. I can see. I can also see father wanting you to stay alive. You sell yourself short however. You are a very talented swordsman."  
  
Lorelei's eyes crinkled with amusement." I be short naturally."  
  
Will laughed again and then bit his lip when the thought that she was perfect echoed in his head. He was suddenly unable to speak, lost in the sight of her full lips. He wanted to kiss her. As insane as it was, he was overwhelmed by the desire. Her eyes met his and her breath caught; her hand unconsciously tightened their clasp around his. She leaned forward without realising what she did, his warmth and muskiness calling to her. Will closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers before he could second guess himself. He raised a hand to clasp her cheek tenderly, his thumb drawing circles upon her skin. She was so soft and his heart skipped a beat when she did not pull away at the touch of his roughened hands. Elizabeth had always pulled away, no matter how many times he had touched her. He pressed his lips more firmly to hers and released her hand to pull her into his arms and mould her body to his. He never wanted this moment to end. It simply felt too right. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Will's fingers found their way to her silken hair and entwined themselves there. He sighed against her lips, pleasantly shocked, but shocked nonetheless, when her tongue took advantage and slipped between his parted lips, touching his tentatively before steadily increasing her pressure and then sucking on it. His heart pounded within him with a ferocity that he'd never experienced before, and he let out a low guttural groan of pure pleasure. Never had he guessed that a kiss could be like this. Hoped, but not really dared believe it. Lorelei pressed close to the blacksmith as his hands clasped her waist she ripped his shirt open and ran a hand over his chest. With the other she grabbed his hand and moved it under her shirt, giving him permission to touch her how she wanted, desperately to be touched by him.

Will groaned again as his hands came in contact with the skin of her stomach. "You are so soft." He murmured against her lips as his hand began to move of its own accord, exploring ever so slowly every inch of her abdomen, slowly moving up toward the heaven that he craved more than anything else, and yet couldn't quite bring himself to reach. She attacked his neck fiercely, bruising the tender skin. She trailed her nails over the skin of his back, one finger tracing his spine.

"Oh MY" Will gasped for air. She had him breathless and completely at her mercy, and he'd never felt so alive in all his days. His hand was cupping her breast before his thoughts could catch up, and he squeezed lightly, licking his lips and smiling when she moaned her own pleasure. Her nipple hardened against his palm and he was overwhelmed at the waves of desire that overtook him. She was heavy in his hand, and her skin was as delicate as a rose petal. He was nearly overwhelmed by the need to know how that skin tasted, how it would feel against his lips. He lowered his head and raised her chin, attacking her mouth in desperation.

Ruby tangled her hands in his hair, and fell back against the pillows, drawing him down with her. She sucked languidly on his tongue, and then lavished kisses over his jaw and down his neck, her hands ripping at the bindings of his trews. Will was mindless with passion as his hands moved to her shirt and ripped it over her head. He was desperate to see her again. "Exquisite" He whispered in awe, and then lowered his lips to kiss first one nipple, and then the other, their perfection outstripping his imagination by far. He closed his mouth over her and suckled her like a babe, releasing her long enough to peer up at her, eyes shimmering with his need and wonderment. "Delectable as well"Lorelei moaned and arched into his hands but she managed to slide his pants down his hips, she brushed her hand over his hardness, gasping slightly as it responded instantly, with soft caresses she grasped it and began to stroke.Will screamed and jerked within her hand, his head reeling and his heart trying to beat through his chest. What was he doing? He was about to ravish her, wanted nothing more than to do precisely that, which was why he had to stop, and now. He could not do that to her. She deserved better. And yet her hand was bringing him a euphoria that he could easily become addicted to. "We... can't... Lorelei."

He gasped out even as he thrust into her hand, finally managing to open his eyes. The sight of her swollen lips and tousled hair called out to him. He closed his eyes again and an image of his mother came to him. She had taught him to respect women as a precious gift and never less. He jerked himself away and sat straight up before he lost himself completely, raking his hand roughly through his hair. "I am so sorry Lorelei. I lost myself. Please, forgive me."

It took Lorelei a few moments to realise what had happened. She lay there panting and trying to get her emotions under control. She squeezed her eyes shut taking deep gulps of airs and then anger hit. It rose in a scorching flush and her eyes flared open and she sat up, her hand flying out to slap him sharply across the face. How dare he treat her as if she had no mind or will of her own.Will stared at her in stunned silence a moment before finding his tongue. "I apologise again Lorelei. I accept full responsibility and I do not blame you for being angry. I meant no harm; I do not know what overcame me."Those words inflamed Lorelei's rage more with perfect accuracy she threw the nearest object, which happened to be a goblet. "Ye Bastard." She picked up another inanimate weapon and launched that at him. "T'was me choice."Will stared at her incredulously as he dodged the precise missiles. She wasn't angry at him for ravishing her, she was angry because he had stopped. He'd never seen the like. "I'm a bastard for not using you to slake my lust?""What about me own lust?" Lorelei's eyes flashed with fury. "Is it considered any less then yers?"

Will shook his head. He had not just heard that. "You are saying that you would honestly be happy with a loveless union? Forgive me for treating you like a lady, I will be certain not to repeat the offence."

Lorelei gathered up the shredded remains of her shirt and her confidence then stalked past him, fighting the shame and anger .She was no lady; it was obvious to both of them. So the only other answer was that he found her unattractive and hadn't been able to complete the lie he'd been murmuring into her ear. Her body shook with silent sobs at the fact she was so obviously undesirable. She felt fury rise again at this sign of weakness. She slammed the door open and strode out towards the first mates cabin. She would never share a room let alone a bed with that good for nothing virgin, never again.Will rushed after her, his pants still about his ankles, and grabbed her arm. She could not go out in front of the crew like that. No man had a right to see her like this. i 'None but you' /i he ignored the jealous voice in his head. He pulled her back into her cabin despite her struggling, and slammed the door shut. "I will rid you of my presence. You stay here and right yourself. This is your cabin, I will not impress upon your hospitality any longer. If need be, I will make my bed on the deck beneath the stars."

She glared and calmly removed his hand from her arm, squeezing the fingers harder then necessary as she bent them back. Without another word she slipped out of the door and into the privacy of the mates' cabin. She paced the length and breadth of the room, muttering bitterly. She'd show him when they got to Haven, by all the gods she would show him.

Will pulled up his trews and fastened them, screaming through his tightly clenched teeth and lips to muffle it. That woman was going to be the death of him. Never in all his days had he imagined a woman that would be angry at being treated with respect. He picked up his sword and began to spar the thin air with a vengeance. Curse her for being so stubborn, and so beautiful. And curse him for wanting even now to chase her down and take her up on it, to finish what he started. Perhaps that would make her happy. No, there was no such thing as contented woman. It was the only thing he could honestly say he believed about women at this moment, that they were as inconstant as the wind and their minds changed as often as their shoes. Why was it that every woman he met wanted a rogue as opposed to a man who respected them."I GIVE UP!" He called out and threw his sword into the wall. "No woman is worth this anguish."

Will let loose a string of every curse he'd ever heard, then made up a few of his own, before pulling out his sword and throwing it into the wall all over again. He could only pray that Haven was near, or he might just kill her before they reached his father safely. "Damn fool woman." He gritted his teeth and began to pace. He could still feel and taste her skin on his lips, and his hands itched to explore the parts of her that he had yet to discover. Damn his weakness. He was seriously beginning to wonder why he bothered to be upstanding. So far being a gentleman had brought him nothing but sorrow. Perhaps he should just do whatever he pleased, and worry only about himself. Maybe then he would find some peace. They seemed to think less of him because he did not do just that, so why bother? Because it was how he'd been raised. Because he was who he was, and the truth was that if they did not want him as he was, then they were not for him anyway.

"Why couldn't you love me Elizabeth?" he whispered miserably. "And why must you now torture me so Ruby?"

Lorelei rummaged through Jonas' bags and found his cleanest shirt. She screwed up her face in disgust as she slipped it over her head. She dropped the tattered remains of her own and marched out of the cabin and headed up on deck, screaming orders as she stalked towards the figure head. She was fighting the urge to grab William Turner and throwing him over board. She clambered onto the railing, balancing finely and threw back her head and shrieked into the wind. Why did she always have to want the ones who never wanted her? Was it any wonder she never believe any compliments thrown her way.

Lorelei stood with her eyes closed and arms stretched out over her head, it felt good to have the sun's rays on her skin and the wind in her hair. The combination helped to draw out her temper. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath of sea fresh air, in time to let out a squawk as the ship tossed over a rip, with arms flailing, trying to catch herself from over balancing she toppled over the side, hitting her head on the railing as she fell.

Will cursed again and strode toward the door. He needed some air and he didn't give a damn if she was there or not. He could ignore her just as well as she could ignore him. He emerged topside just in time to see her arms flailing and hear her screech as she toppled over the edge and into the water. He did not hesitate, merely ran across the deck and dove into the water, hoping beyond hope that she had managed to clear the front of the ship. He opened his eyes and struggled to see through the murk, his heart thudding wildly as he caught sight of something moving. He could not see it clearly, but it was the best chance he had. He swam toward it, his chest beginning to ache with the lack of oxygen. He looked skyward as his hands closed around her, and he thrust up with more strength than he was sure he had.He took in a desperate gulp of air the moment his head cleared, and he moved her into his arms and swam them toward the boat. She wasn't struggling, but she wasn't screaming either, and that worried him. He could not take the time yet to check on her though. He reached out for the buoy and tied the rope round her, nodding for the men to pull her in, then climbing the rope they threw down. Once on deck he rushed to her, relief rushing through him to find her unconscious but breathing. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her quarters before anyone could protest, laying her in the middle of the bed and easing down beside her to stroke the hair back from her eyes.Pain was the first sensation that came to her clouded mind. Pain and the taste of salt. She opened her mouth to purge herself of the taste and a giant cough sent her gasping for breath from burning lungs. It felt like she was dry retching, the only difference was half the Caribbean Sea. Will held her head over the side of the bed, stroking her hair softly. He waited until she collapsed back onto the bed and then he caressed her forehead as he whispered. "Where are you hurt?""Right where yer hand be." Lorelei gasped breathlessly, her lungs still felt like they were being crushed.Will smiled a bit. She was as feisty as ever, that was a good sign. He moved his hand slightly and could see the bump forming, the skin turning swiftly to a bright purple. He tucked his hair behind his ear and shivered a bit as the breeze ran across him. At least, that was the most comfortable way to explain it. "Nowhere else?""Me lungs be burning." She gave him a weak smile as she shivered violently." I be relatively hale after such an untimely an' ungraceful entrance.""That's good to hear." he returned her smile and shook his head against his thoughts as she began to shiver. He cursed against his conscience. No matter what should be done, there was no way he was going to suggest stripping her and getting her into dry clothing.Lorelei was conscious of his nearness, but she wouldn't fall into that trap again. She had once, had thought it was mutual but she had been mistaken and her pride had taken a beating. With a polite nod she sat up, ignoring the pain from ribs that had also glanced the railing. She rose from the bed with effort, slipping behind her dressing screen. She stripped off her clothing, not caring that he was still in the room, or that the sunlight shone onto the screen. A corner of her mouth quirked, at least Jonas' shirt had managed a wash. She winced as she stretched the muscles over her rib cage, and fingered the tender spot, where an already purplish bruise was forming.Will watched her, helpless to turn away despite the voice in his head that screamed that she was tormenting him intentionally. She might tempt him to throw himself overboard with her woman's temperament, but her body brought him to life in a way that defied all reason. She was quite simply perfect. He'd always thought that of Elizabeth, but now he knew he'd never see her curves, or lack thereof, the same way. That thought made him cringe and curse his masculinity, but it remained the truth just the same. Ruby had a body that made him long to sin.Lorelei emerged from behind the screen and to the door, immediately calling for some ale and food, which was brought instantaneously, almost as if the cook had been awaiting her call. She seated herself and tore off strips of bread hungrily, motioning to Will to join her after she had the first mouthful. As he sat opposite her she ducked away from his regard. She would not allow herself to become overly friendly with him again. After all once they were at Haven she would make herself scarce. It would mean moving out of Bill's home. But there were plenty of rooms at the Tavern. He'd made it clear that he disdained her.Will watched her for a moment, then an imp of unknown origin seized him and he decided he could dish out as well as take it. "Where can I find extra clothing? I have need to change as well."" I'm be sure one of the crew will be happy ta lend ye some." Lorelei didn't look up from her food.

Will strode to the door and opened it, smiling as the first mate handed him a clean set of clothing. He turned back to her and closed the door. "Seems your crew do not miss a beat."

"It be foolish to let tha' one thing Bill be wanting to see die o' a fever."

Will nodded and moved for the screen himself, barely resisting the urge to shock her and just forget trying to be modest. He stripped once he was behind it, making sure that she got as good a show as he got. Part of him wondered what she thought, but the other kicked himself. She wouldn't care. He was just an inconvenience and a prude to her. Lorelei sucked in a sharp breath as his silhouette was projected on the screen. She swallowed and stared at the breadth of his shoulders, the narrowness of his hips. She had to force herself to look away as he reached up to ruffle his hair, the silhouette showing the ripple of muscle. He stepped out from behind the screen and reached around to squeeze some of the water from his hair. She buried her nose in her goblet and pretended to take a large scull as he walked back to the table.

He took his seat and made himself a plate, trying to gauge from her reaction whether or not he should take his meal above deck. She didn't seem to be adverse to his presence, and so he raised the bread to his lips and took a large bite. His stomach was strangely hollow, and he wondered if it was food that he hungered at all. Lorelei finished her mouthful and cleared her throat, trying to purge her mind of the image of him naked. "We be two days out from Haven." She waited for his exclamation, cause according to all nautical maps they were no where near land and in the middle of the ocean.

Will smiled at her. "That's good. I am anxious to see father."Lorelei raised an eyebrow at that reaction but she said nothing. "I have no doubt he be eager to see you. Ye'll be wanting yer privacy for yer reunion with yer da."Will shook his head vehemently at that thought. "No. He is your father as well Ru... Lorelei. He will want to have us both there, and I would not have it otherwise." He could see she had expected him to protest her assertion that they were near land, but she had obviously forgotten that he had been to both Tarturga and The Isla De Muerta, both of which were not supposed to exist.

Lorelei shook her head insistently. "Ye be his natural son. He will want time with ye. It not be me place." She didn't want to say that a happy reunion between father and son would blacken her mood with envy, sorrow and regret. It would bring all the grief in her heart to the fore front.

Will sighed softly. "Lorelei, whoever may be his birth child, you are the child he has raised as his own. The one he had loved and watched grow. You are as much, if not more, entitled to be called his child. He barely knew me. The last time I saw him I was seven years old. You have been with him most every moment since then. As much as I desire to see my father, I have no intention, nor could I ever, take your place.""Ye be the child o'his heart. Ever ye have been on his mind." Lorelei smiled softly. "I jest helped keep his grief at bay when he thought ye lost."Will looked at her and shook his head sadly. "If that is true, then he is not the father I remember. The father I remember had more than enough love for two children. He may have missed me, but I can bet that if he is who you believe him to be, then he loves you as much as he could ever love a child of his loins."'I'ave no doubt that he does. Ye should still be granted some time in which ta know him again. Ten years not be erased so lightly." She reached out and grasped his work roughened hand. "Take the opportunity while ye can. Ye can never tell what be around the corner. He deserves tha' chance ta know ye properly."

Will closed his eyes and smiled, more from the feel of her hands on his than from her words. He opened them again and stared into her eyes feeling himself slipping away again. "I will have the time with him, but please do not feel the need to stay away. I want you there as will he." His stomach fluttered with the truth of that statement. As crazy as she made him, he still did not want to be free of her. What was wrong with him?

Lorelei ducked her head. She had no intention of being around I 'happy families' /I so the tavern would be the place for her. If she was lucky, Jack Sparrow would still be in Haven and she could beg another tale. Ever since the man had rescued her from the burning shell of her father's ship, she'd had a fondness for the vagrant despite her constant complaints about his character. "We'll see how tha wind blows once we be in Port."

Will could see it clearly. She did not believe that she now had a place with her father, and it wounded him to think of causing her that pain. If he'd known he would hurt someone by being united with his father... No... He was just selfish enough that he would go to his father anyway, and that caused him to inwardly curse himself, but it was the truth just the same. "Yes, I suppose we will." He ate quietly, lost in his thoughts and feeling strangely uncomfortable around her. He almost wished that he was still angry at her. At least then he knew how to act.

Lorelei winced as her head began thumping and an almost numbing lethargy sank over her. She yawned widely and cursed her luck. She knew that she would have to stay awake. She rubbed the tender bump on her temple absently; her luck on this voyage had not been in. First the slash on her arm and now a concussion and broken ribs. She shrugged it off, that was the life she chose.Will saw her look and shook his head. "What say you to a hand of cards Lorelei?"Lorelei nodded, and managed to keep a straight face. She'd learned poker from Jack Sparrow. She wasn't even sure if the rules she'd learned were the real ones. Will was terrible at cards, but it would keep her occupied and maybe amuse her enough to lift her spirits a bit. "Lovely. Where do we find a deck?" He hadn't even thought to ask her if she had any before suggesting it.

"In me trunk. Same place as tha rest o' me life."

Will nodded and strode to the trunk, opening it and daring yet again to finger the velvet of the dress for a brief moment. Why did that dress inspire such a rush of feeling in him? It made no sense whatsoever. Elizabeth had worn gowns that cost more than his entire years' wages, but never had any of them captured his imagination the way this one did. Perhaps it had more to do with the lady. He shook his head against that thought and smiled up at her, making his way to the table swiftly. "Here we are." He set the deck of cards before her. Ruby grinned and named the stakes reaching for the cards; she shuffled them and then cut the deck. "Ye deal."Lorelei spread her cards between her hands. "Hit." she, murmured no committed. She allowed Will to win the next few hands. She frowned up at him, and then untied the leather that held a ring around her neck. She handed it over to Will as payment. She hesitated as she placed it in his hand, it had been her mother's wedding ring, and the only thing that stopped her panic was that she knew she'd win her back. After all she played the way Jack taught her, the cards that could mean something were stashed carefully. Will knew it was too good to be true; he had no luck with the cards. He had not expected to actually place bets, but he would not turn back now. He looked down at the ring and sighed. This was obviously a piece of great value, and he was surprised again. It was perhaps a good thing that he had brought with him some gems in case he needed them. He had a feeling he would lose a few to her tonight, or perhaps she truly had less luck than even he did, but he doubted it. Lorelei made sure she lost every couple of hands, losing other pieces of jewelry. What surprised her is that he did beat her fair and square the last few times. He still had ownership of her mother's ring.Will was amazed that he was faring this well. She was still winning more hands, but somehow she had yet to win back all her bets. The ring was still in the pot, and he couldn't help but hope that she won it back. He certainly did not need it, and though she tried to hide it, her eyes strayed to the object when she thought he was not looking. It was obvious that it held sentimental value with her. Part of him screamed that it was only fair after she had cheated to best him at swords, that perhaps he could win at b something /b , but still, he had no need of the trinket, and he knew her to be much too proud to take it back if he won. "Your hand Lorelei."She played her hand, the one they had deemed to be the last, and her heart sank as she read Will's face the moment they were spread on the table. He'd won, and he redeemed possession of her mother's ring. The only thing Jack had been able to save. She swallowed and placed the last piece of jewelry, a bracelet into his hand. She rose and walked to the side board and poured herself a stiff glass of rum and sculled it in one shot. She braced her hands on it and took a deep breath. Will swallowed hard and knew what he was in for, but he had to do it anyway. He stood and moved to her side, reaching around her and placing the jewels in her hand. "Thank you for the game Lorelei, but I had no intention of placing bets, and no intention of keeping any."Lorelei turned and placed the winnings back in his hand gently. She closed his fingers over them, "Risk be the nature o' tha game. Ye won em fair'n'square.""Then they are mine to do with as I choose, and I have no use for them. Take them Lorelei, please."Lorelei shook her head and stepped back from him. "They be yers now. Give them away, throw them overboard but they be yers."Will cursed inwardly at her stubbornness. He would have to find a way to give them back to her. He would not keep them, but she would never cave. He placed them into his pocket carefully until such time as he could find his opening. "Very well. It seems I have no choice but to keep them."

Lorelei gave him a pained smile. Parting with the ring hurt more then she could ever have imagined. It was like the last tangible link with her blood was dissolving, but she had too much honour to take it or ask for it back. "Are ye tired William?"

Will nodded. "As are you I am sure."Lorelei nodded, she did not have the heart to ask what she'd been about to. "Rest then Mr. Turner. I have a shift at the helm. If you need anything pull tha rope by the bed head. Me mate, or cook will see ta ye needs."Lorelei shrugged. "It be me job. Me men expect me to pull me weight. It is no less that I'd be asking o' them."Will nodded, eyes filled with respect. "I understand." He nearly asked her if she would like some company, but her actions earlier in the day stilled him. She was probably taking the shift so she did not have to share a bed with him, and she was probably onto the right idea. "Then I suppose I will see you sometime tomorrow."Lorelei gave him a small smile, "Since the ship be in the middle o' tha ocean there is no where else I be likely to be."Will returned her smile and laughed softly. "Just be certain to stay away from the railings."Her smile widened. "I usually make me dives a lil more controlled.""I am certain you do. When will your shift end?" He asked, intentionally not thinking about the part of him that hoped she would find her way to the bed with him again."At midnight, only a couple o' hours more."Will smiled at that. "Good."Lorelei cocked her head as she looked at him. "Good?"

"Yes, you have had a long day and you need your rest." He tried to ignore the part of him that screamed what a liar he was. He bit his tongue but had to ask. "Would you like me to find other lodgings?"  
  
"There be none. The crew's quarters be full." She raised an eyebrow. "I believe I can keep me hands to meself if that what be worrying ye."

Will bit his tongue. Wench. "I was not concerned at all, but considering your anger earlier, I just wanted to offer, since this is your quarters."

"Anger passes as passion fades." Lorelei stated calmly, she had to keep reminding herself of the fool he'd shown her to be and that he was in love with this Elizabeth and not slightly attracted to her. Why would he be? She was rough and inelegant. She'd never had the benefit of a Ladies' education, had no clue how to hold herself with grace or poise. Her speech was common and inarticulate, it was what she was and everything he'd left behind.

Will nodded, though he wondered if some wounds ever truly healed, or some things could ever truly be forgiven. "Then I will see you in a few hours."

Lorelei nodded and left the room, trying her best to mask the limp the agony from her broken ribs caused as she minced her step to ease the fire in her side. Will watched her walk away and knew she must be in pain, but he was not stupid enough to mention it and impugned her sense of pride again. If he could understand anything, it was having your pride stomped on and feeling the fool. He closed the door and moved to the bed, stripping this night down to his under things and slipping beneath the coverlet. He could not help but take a deep breath as he smelled her upon the sheets, and his mind again wandered to the feel and taste of her. He allowed himself to revel in it for a moment, shaking away the part of his conscience that told him it was wrong. Damn it all, he'd spent his life doing what was right, and it had gotten him nowhere. For the moment he just wanted to allow himself to let go and enjoy.The night passed, long and slowly. Nothing of any excitement happened and Lorelei spent the remaining hours of her watch at the helm, turning the wheel absently, listening to the various watchers calling out reports. She tried not to think of Will, and cursed herself soundly for not succeeding, almost wishing that something would happen to take her mind off that track. She was almost asleep on her feet when she staggered below deck, she murmured quiet orders to the next watch and slipped into her cabin. Shadows created by the one candle left burning flickered into corner of the rooms, she stripped slowly, too exhausted and hurting to much to remember her guest. She collapsed into her bed, and scrabbled under the covers. Will blushed beet red as he faced away from her. He was thankful that she couldn't see him. He had been unable to sleep, and he'd gotten a bit carried away in his imagination. His body still shook with the force of his release, and that at the moment; the embarrassment was the least of his worries. Of greater concern was the way he was frantic to finish what they had started earlier. He closed his eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep, holding himself under tight control until he heard her breathing ease into a steady cadence.

"Sweet dreams Lorelei." He whispered.

Will stared at the shadows on the wall for hours, his mind racing and his body more alive than he'd ever felt before. Just having her near was killing him, and he couldn't understand it. It simply made no sense. He'd never felt anything like it, always being in complete control of his mind and body. Ruby began to toss and turn, muttering incoherently in her sleep, though the panic in her tone was all too clear. The more he watched her, the clearer it became to him that this was no dream, she was reliving something. He did not know, all he knew was that every fibre of his being longed to comfort her, to protect her. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lightly, amazed when she actually calmed and curled into him with a sigh of relief. He kissed her again, unable to help himself, and yet careful not to wake her, and then breathed deeply of her, her scent mixed with the smell of the salt water. It fit her so very well.

"I'm right here Ruby." He whispered in her ear, surprised at how right the name felt on his lips. He wasn't sure why he kept slipping into using it, but it was something he could not seem to control. As he watched her sleep and felt her breath upon his cheek, he could no longer deny it. Somehow he knew that their futures were entwined irreconcilably, and he had a feeling it was more than just their father. He could not explain it; it was something he simply knew. She had come as a whirlwind into his life, and she would not be leaving it anytime soon, or was he just wishful thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Will stared out into the vast blue ocean around them and clenched his fist in frustration. Damn woman. She'd sworn they would reach Haven by midday this day, and here they were, midday with nothing but cursed blue as far as the eye could see in all directions. Not even the hint of the tiniest island anywhere on the horizon. Damn it all, he needed to get off this boat and away from that spitfire of a redhead before he either plundered her body, or pushed her overboard. Never in all his days had he met a human being so impossible to get along with. Even Jack was considered felicitous company compared to Ruby.He could not close his eyes without seeing her naked, feeling her body against him and her breath on his neck. And he could not see her without the confounded woman starting a fight for one thing or another. She seemed to hate him, and yet refused to allow him to find other sleeping arrangements. He had not slept in days, which was certainly not helping his own mood, or his ability to shrug off her snide comments to thereby avoid the fights that seemed to ignite his desire nearly as much as waking to her in his arms. He knew not what was wrong with him, but he could not wait to be in his bed, alone at night so that he could escape it.Ruby stood on the railing, scope glued to her eyes, steadily ignoring Will, whom she could sense just behind her. The man was insufferable, every move she made he judged, usually not saying a word. He had a very expressive face. It didn't help matters that he'd made a commotion upon waking the morning before last to her naked. She'd been so tired she'd forgotten her guest and in the terrors the night held for her had managed to wrap herself around him complete. The ensuing furore had her cursing I The Sea Maiden /I 's lack of guest quarters. "We be nearly home lads." She called to her crew. "I'll buy tha drink o' tha first ta see the call home."Will bit his tongue but found the words slipping from his lips anyway. "There is nothing within a two day sail of here from the looks of the horizon."Ruby shot the blacksmith an amused look. "Whatever ye say Mr. Turner. Ye've sailed this way before ta know?"

"No, but I know an empty ocean when I see one."

Lorelei exchanged a glance with Jonas and the man laughed. "Keep yer eyes open men. We be home soon."

Will ground his teeth together and clenched his fists again, saying nothing more. Whatever game they were at, if he found that she lied about his father being alive, woman or not this Pirate would have met her match, and he would fall for no more tricks. He stared out in the direction that the crew had all turned to look and sighed when there was not so much as a seagull to break the silence or vast expanse of emptiness.Lorelei held her breath in anticipation and scanned the vast expanse of ocean, waiting, watching. She swallowed as the moments wandered by. The crew watched, frozen, waiting for the signal even as she. Will felt his pulse jump and shook his head vehemently. No, he hadn't seen anything. He couldn't have. They were in the middle of the ocean, but he could swear he had just seen what he'd heard described as a mirage. But those only happened in the desert when one was dying of thirst. He was neither hungry nor thirsty. It was simply his overactive imagination. He could feel his hopes at truly finding his father slipping away, but then he saw it again. A distinct shimmer in the near distance, and this time it was enough to make him gasp.Lorelei looked over at him. "What is it Mr. Turner?" Her heart was thudding with excitement. Could he have seen what the Pirates who made their berth on Haven called the Welcome home?"It was nothing. I just thought I saw a shimmer in the distance. It was only my over-active imagination I have no doubt."Lorelei jumped down her face shining. "Where Will? Where'd ye see it?" She ran towards him, skidding to a halt next to him and her eyes searched the horizon frantically.Will pointed to where he had seen it, amazed when it shimmered even more clearly this time. What in the world was happening? Apparently he had seen what she was looking for however, if the smile on her face was any indication. Ruby raised her scope, grinning all the while and then called out orders to bring the ship about and head towards the co ordinates Will had seen the shimmer. She clapped him on the back happily. "And ye say ye not be a Pirate."Will felt his heart drop and bit back the angry retort on his lips. Why did everyone want him to be something he was not? "I'm not." He answered simply and continued to stare out into the distance.Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "I meant no offence but nae but one of tha blood kin find tha Island, yet ye did."Will shrugged and still said nothing. It seemed he would never be good enough. Before he'd had to endure Mr. Brown taking all the credit from his creations, being seen as only an apprentice, and then when he'd finally become free to show them as his own, Elizabeth had left him because that wasn't enough. He would never be enough, no matter what he did or how hard he worked. What would he do if he found that his father too wanted him to be a Pirate? Could he bear it? To find his father and then find himself a disappointment. Lorelei clenched her fist in frustration and stalked back to the fore deck, every overture she offered the man was rejected with a slap in the face. She needed to stop trying with him; it was obvious that he just did not want to know her, or her kind.Will watched her go and shook his head. He never said the right thing either. He had not meant to dampen her excitement, had not meant to take out his pain at Elizabeth's betrayal on her. Before he could think twice he moved up to her side and lifted a hand to her elbow. "I am sorry Lorelei. I suppose it is the prospect of seeing my father that has me so nervous."Lorelei nodded but said nothing; instead she pointed to the beautiful Island that was suddenly in front of them. Will's eyes widened and he found his breath caught in his throat. Never had he imagined anything of this beauty, even with a name such as Haven. He had expected Tartuga, and instead, he found an island paradise. Lush and colourful, with rolling hills and cliffs the likes of which he hadn't seen since he'd visited Scotland as a child."It's beautiful." He whispered in awe.'That be Haven, me home." Lorelei smiled, as her mood rose with the first sight.Will's heart was a bit lighter at the thought of his father spending his exile here, rather than in the conditions he'd feared when she first told him he lived. His pulse raced faster as he began to finally hope that it might be true. That he might truly be mere moments from seeing his father again. The smile crept to his own face until he could no longer contain it. "I cannot believe we are actually here.""Did you think I be a liar?" Lorelei's voice was curt as she left him with that question.Will sighed in exasperation. "Forgive me but I held out judgement until I had reason to believe it. If a pirate that you knew nothing of, were to come to you after 10 years and tell you that your father, a man everyone that knew him claimed dead, was in fact alive and well, can you tell me that you would not also be hesitant to believe it?"Ruby glared. "Jack Sparrow knew he be alive. If he did nae he'd nae have left me with here."Will stared right back at her and his eyes narrowed murderously at that revelation. How could Jack have kept that from him? "If Jack Sparrow knew, then he did not tell me.""Then he had his reasons." Ruby snapped right back at him.Will clenched his teeth together until his jaw ached. He would kill Jack when he got his hands on him. Lorelei turned from the angry young man. It was the last time she would make any overture and she would definitely not be staying with Bill while he was on the Island. She would beg Jack to make a place aboard I The Black Pearl /I for Will to return to Port Royal. If Will decided to stay on at Haven then Ruby would find herself at sea more often, no doubt. They loomed closer to the dock and Ruby joined her men in bringing the ship in. He face lit up when she saw the pair standing on the dock, one with a wooden leg, the other with a bottle of gin raised to his lips. With a shout she ran for the dock, and launched herself into their arms.Will watched her move toward them on the shore, saw her being enfolded in hugs from first Jack, and then... his father. There was no longer a doubt in his mind. The years had not aged him overmuch, though the lines of sadness and grief were evident on his face. He looked like Will himself. He'd heard it spoken often enough, but he'd been so young when he'd last seen his father, it was hard to believe before now. His eyes filled with tears as he watched the tender way his father held Lorelei, his love so apparent, and he lost himself in memories of when his father had held him as well. He felt his mother's presence with him, and he could not help but wish that she had lived long enough to be with him in this moment. Though, it was possible that his father had found another woman in this time with thinking them dead. Lorelei had never mentioned a woman, but it was possible. He could not seem to find his feet, rooted to the spot as he took in the most welcome sight he'd ever seen.Lorelei held Bill tightly and then stepped back. "Well I brought him." She tried to hide her exasperated and annoyed tone, but she knew Jack caught it by the mischievous smile that graced his face. "And don't ye say anything ye old miscreant."Jack laughed even harder at the look on her face. She'd fallen for the boy. He never thought he'd live to see the day that Lorelei fell for any man, but she had. "Aye, I'll not say a word, but go aboard and become reacquainted with my person'l patron saint." He stepped forward and aboard the ship and clapped the fish-faced boy on the shoulder. "Well now Will, I didn't figure you'd sail all th' way ta Haven just ta stand on the deck and stare at yer father."Will stared hard at Jack and finally found himself free of being frozen. "Aye, and I didn't figure you'd have th' guts ta come within a league a me after keepin' from me th' fact that me father still lived."

Jack just grinned, "The choice to disrupt yer life be yer father's. The knowledge of his living was dangerous information at th' time of our adventure."

"Not once it was over." Will shook his head. Now was not the time to be angry with Jack, that could wait, now was the time to summon the courage to move to his father and accept whatever welcome might wait.Jack slapped Will on the back. "It completely slipped my mind.....Drink?" He held up the bottle guilelessly.Will walked past Jack, intentionally ignoring him, and stepped unsurely onto the shore. He looked nervously first at Lorelei, and then finally settled his gaze on his father, his own eyes shining back at him and as watery as his own were once again."Father." Will whispered; his voice weak with emotion.

Lorelei swallowed, a sharp pain coming to her heart as Bill looked up and into Will's eyes. She heard hi murmur. "His mother's eyes." Just before stepping forward and collecting the youth in a bear hug. In that moment Lorelei felt lost and she knew the same pain as she had the night she'd heard the news that Barbossa had stabbed her father. She backed away, slowly and completely un-noticed by her adopted father or his son and ran for the beach and the house. Once she was there she began stuffing the remainder of her gear into a bag.

Will watched Lorelei's reaction, feeling a sting of pain as he realised what she must be feeling, and yet unable to feel guilty when she'd had his father for ten years, and he'd had no one. Only the occasional visit to the governor's house when Mr. Brown would agree to it. He felt the tear slip down his cheek and he buried his face in his father's neck as he held him tightly again. "I never thought... You can't know how much... Oh father I have missed you so much." He looked up at his father again and felt another pain pierce his heart as Lorelei ran off to the house in the distance. "Father? Can we take this to your home? I am weary from the journey and my legs would appreciate a safe place to sit while they readjust."Bill hugged his son tightly, stepped back and looked at him for a long time. "Will, when they told me you lived....it was..." Words failed him as emotion overwhelmed him and he hugged his son again. "Come lad, I'll take ye home and ye can settle in. I've a room ready for ye. "Will smiled at him and wrapped his arm around his father's shoulders as they made their way to the house, he just saw Jack stepping into the door and he was a bit surprised. Until he had seen the hug between the two, he'd assumed from her words that she hated Jack, but it had been obvious that the two were very close. Perhaps Jack could keep her from leaving until they could get there. He was fairly certain that she would not be able to leave once her father was there.Lorelei slung the bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door. She looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway, she dodged around him. Jack stepped into the house and shook his head at her, biting back the amused smile he felt playing at his lips. He reached out and caught her easily."Now where be you going little Ruby?""To tha tavern or maybe even tha Maiden." Lorelei raised an eyebrow; it should have been obvious what she was doing."I'd think that be a bit presumptuous Ruby dear. I believe yer father would be objectin to that.""He can object all he likes. But I be a fifth wheel round here now. He and Will need time ta get ta know each other without an outsider present.""Ye be his family too Ruby. Ye have as much place here as Will does. Why don't ye be truthful Ruby dear? This be Jack yer speakin to."" How do I tell Bill, that I dislike the pompous ass he be calling his son?" Lorelei asked in disgust."Ahh... so ye DISlike him huh?" Jack's eyebrows rose until they reached his bandana. "Too fresh and pure fer yer likin?""Ta irritatin, ta smug. Beside he be dislikin me, he made tha clear. It be best for Bill if I left while he was here so Bill not havin ta witness tha tension.""I think Bill'd thrive on it. And I think ye be wrong about Will not likin ya. He certainly didn't look at ye like a man that disliked ye. He knows a good person when he sees one Ruby, even if that person be a pirate. He was willin ta give his life fer me, don't be discountin that.""Tis not pirates he has a problem with, it be me...the fact I be a woman. He blame all of us for what tha bint did ta him. He could nae even bear to look at me."Jack looked at her curiously. "What Elizabeth did ta him?""She left him, fer ye apparently. Not tha' he said it directly, but I be not stupid."Will stepped up behind Jack just in time to hear Lorelei's words and hear Jack's curse. "No, you are not stupid Lorelei, and yes, she left me for you Jack. She sailed last week to find you in Tartuga. The day Lorelei arrived for me was to have been my wedding day. She wanted a Pirate, and had only agreed to marry me because she thought I was. When she found out that I wasn't what she wanted, she left to find someone that was."Ruby nodded and shook Jack's hand off of her arm. She spun on her heel and headed for the door quickly. She felt superfluous. Will grasped her arm and captured her gaze.

"Stay Lorelei. Please." He turned to his father and nodded. "If you'll just tell me where my room is, I'll lay down for a short nap, I am feeling rather tired at the moment."

"Ye can have mine. I'll be at tha tavern.""No ye won't." Bill looked at her pointedly. "I want me family here, ALL of me family. I have made up my den as is room. Yer room will stay yer own. I am a happy man now that I have both of my children with me."Lorelei glared up at Bill, who was just a fraction taller then Will. " I'll not be where I'm not wanted. Will's made it clear that I annoy him. He was glad ta be gettin off tha ship ta get away from me. Ye need time with him Da."Will stared at her and started laughing. "You don't annoy me any more than I annoy you Lorelei."Lorelei placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Don't think I not be hearing what ye bin saying bout me."Will placed his hands on his hips as well. "And don't ye be thinkin I not be hearin what ye ben sayin bout me with yer first mate either."Lorelei muttered a vile curse that shocked even Jack before pushing past them all. She did not want to be around that man anymore, pure and simple. Bootstrap Bill bit his lip hard wondering just what was going on. Lorelei was always cantankerous, but she was in a fine fit today. Seemed they had a bit of a tiff going, and it hurt his heart to think of his children not getting along. Surely she knew that just because Will was back that did not mean her place in his life was in any way changed. She was his daughter and he loved her as much as anyone could love a child of their own blood. He had to try to get them to work this out; he had to make sure she knew she was wanted here. "Ruby Lorelei? I expect ye to be home fer dinner tonight. I want me family here. And that is not a request. I may not ask much of ye, but tonight I want ye here."Lorelei ignored the request, muttering to herself as she marched towards the local Tavern. She'd see about that she really would, if she had to pass out drunk to stay as far away as possible as from that prudish land lubber Will Turner, she would. Twice he had rejected her, twice he had made it abundantly clear that she was just some dirty little pirate girl that he wanted nothing to do with. Even her Da couldn't make her ignore the hurt to her pride and confidence.Will shook his head and growled low in his throat. "That woman is impossible!" He turned to his father and tried to summon up a smile, his voice softening considerably. "Where is my room?"Bill rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "Right this way....Jack would ye be so good as to go after Lorelei. Make sure she don't cause too much of a ruckus down at the Tavern. Ye remember what happened last time....Please...do me a favour and don't join in this time."Jack bowed regally and let out a short laugh. He would have more fun sober today he had a feeling. "Agreed! I will see her home this evening, and no dancing on the bar and shattering the barman's nose when he tries to pull her down. Have a good nap Will, welcome home." This was going to be fun indeed.Bill Turner watched his friend leave and shook his head fondly. "C'mon Will, yer looking tired."Will nodded and then let go long enough to embrace his father tightly again. "It's been a week since I had much sleep needless to say. Oh tell me you are real father?"Bill ran a hand over Will's hair. "I be real William. An' I've been dreamin o' this moment everyday for ten years, grievin cause I thought ye dead and that it would never be more then a taunt.""And I never had any hope to dream of it. I had lost you and mum both. When Lorelei showed up... I couldn't bring myself to actually believe it was true until the moment I saw the shimmer of Haven."Bill steered Will into a small but cosy room. "Ye saw the shimmer?"Will nodded. "What was it? Lorelei never explained it. I still am not sure how we even got here. I just know there was nothing, then there was the island.""We call it the Welcome Home. Only those that be looking for this Island with no trouble in their heart will find it. They say it was once the hide out of a man favoured by the ancient gods. I dun't know if that be true but it has been a sanctuary for many Pirates over tha years. The shimmer lets those that seek it know that they've found it. For those that be unworthy, with only a mind fer trouble, ye see nothin. On this Island there be no plundering, cheating or stealing."

Will shook his head softly. Had he not seen it with his own eyes, it would be hard to believe even after battling the undead. "And only a pirate can see the shimmer." He unconsciously winced and clenched his jaw at the thought.

"Only those of the blood. Ye be of me blood William, but being a Pirate is a choice. Ye aren't born ta being one anymore then yer children will be born ta being blacksmiths."

Will nodded and finally found the will to ask the question he'd longed to ask since meeting Jack. "Why father? Why did you and mother lie to me? Why did you raise me to believe one thing, and one way, and live your life so differently? Why did you let me live my life not really even having known my father?"

"Ye knew me Will. I am what I am. There have ben no real lies. Yer Ma and I wanted you to grow up with more choices then what we had. Yer a master of yer trade, I never had that opportunity. I wanted ye to choose the life that be right fer you. As ta ye not knowing. When I knew that we'd never met again, I etched the skull and cross bones on the medallion so ye'd at least guess, and hoped ye'd forgive me."

Will shook his head. "Even mum... never told me a thing. As for forgiving you... I loved you dad. I wouldn't have cared what you did, and there is no need to forgive you, I just can't help feeling a bit like I have lived a lie, because the man I thought you were, wasn't who you were. To realise that a total stranger knew more about you than your own son did... that hurt more than I can say."

"It was the only way ta keep ye safe in the end. I never wanted ye to follow in me footsteps. Yer Ma made me promise ta keep it ta meself what I be, or give it up. I tried fer a few years. But it was in me blood."

And his father's "blood" had deprived him of a father for ten years. Will could not keep the hint of bitterness from his voice. "And it was too dangerous for you to even get word to your son and wife that you yet lived? Word that would have spared us the wondering, the nights of mum pacing the widow's walk praying that this would be the day that you came home?"

" I did what I thought be right. It is yer right to hold that against me or naught. Barbossa would've found ye sooner if I'd contacted ye. I have enough on me conscience Will."

Will sighed and reached out to grasp his father's hand. "I know father. It just hurts when I think of all the time I lost with you. All the time that others were allowed to know you, but I wasn't." He swallowed again and closed his eyes against the threatening tears. His mother's face as she lay dying swam before him. "Mum told me as she died, that when I found you I was to tell you that she loved you every minute, for all of eternity."

Bill's face settled into lines of grief and he held his son tightly. "I loved yer mother more then life itself. If I could've gone back and changed things I would've. I miss her every minute of every day."

Will clung to his father for long moments. "The love between the two of you was the one thing I have never doubted for a second." He still could not imagine how his father could have chosen the life of a pirate, over his family, but he didn't have to. It was enough to have his father back, and to know that his father had truly loved them, whatever mistakes he might have made. "I love you father."

Bill stepped back and clapped Will on the shoulder. "It tore me apart when word that Barbossa had hit the ship ye were making yer crossing with, reached me. It were then that I began doubting the choices o' me life. Yet it be hard to explain what drove me unless ye felt it to. Yer vehemence against pirates tells me ye haven't. It was the life o' freedom that only tha sea can provide, that called me. No rules to fetter me spirit, yer Ma understood me, she'd felt it to."Will heard his words and they felt as if he were being once again called less of a man because he didn't want to be a pirate. His voice was harsh and low as he spoke. "I spent EIGHT YEARS hating pirates because they killed my father. Forgive me that I do not live up to your expectations any better than I lived up to Elizabeth's""Calm down Will." Bill barked. "I made no reference that ye should or are expected to be a pirate. I don't want ye to be a pirate. I want yet to live to a grand old age and live ta see yer grandkiddies. A pirate's life tend ta be a short one. I made no judgement, not every one experiences tha call o' the sea. If ye don't that not be right or wrong, it just is."Will sighed and sat heavily on the bed. "Forgive me. I have just had more people in the last week look down on me for not being a pirate, than I care to think about.""Sleep Will. Ye'll feel better in a couple o' hours. Nobody looks down on ye here. Not me, not Lorelei.""I believe that you don't father." Will said softly.Bill lowered himself down next to his son. He'd caught the inference. "Lorelei would nae judge ye cause ye not be a pirate. Look I don't understand what tension there is between ye two, but Lorelei is a good girl. She's had a lot o' pain in her life. Both her parent brutally murdered in front o' her eyes an all. I don't want ye running her off Will."

Will winced at that. "So that is what her dreams are about. Who murdered them?"

"Barbossa. After he murdered her father, he set fire to their ship. Her mother grabbed her and threw her over the side. Jack rescued Lorelei but could nae get in to save Liriel. ...she was seven, nearing eight. Jack brought her ta me cause he knew I could nae leave Haven. I ye picture Jack bringing up a lil girl?"Will laughed at that, but nodded anyway. "Actually, I somehow think it would not be so farfetched as it might seem. It was clear from their greeting that he adores her.""That he does. An' she him. But the man is not fit to be raising children, especially not such a sensitive one as Lorelei. He would've led her astray. Tha man taught her how ta play blackjack at the age of nine." Bill rubbed his head slowly. "Ye say she be still having the dreams then?"Will nodded. "Every night we were aboard the ship. We shared her quarters."

Bill's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "She won't mention what she dreams of but it isn't hard to guess. Jack said that when he pulled Lorelei out of the water that her mother had already started to burn and Lorelei struggled to go back to her. He said it be the most heart wrenching thing he heard, Lorelei cryin for her Ma."

Will's heart ached as her cries and whimpers echoed again in his mind, and he had a clear vision of her as a young girl, clawing at Jack until he bled as she tried to go back for her mother. He had an overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her again, but reality came back to him swiftly and he realised that was the last thing she wanted, and he couldn't imagine why he did either. "I'm thankful she found you then. Thankful that you were able to comfort one another.""A first I looked after her to repay tha debt I owed her Da, but then she charmed me and I grew ta love her as me own. Such a precocious child, very quick ta learn. The first time she saw me with tha curse upon me she picked up a sword and went at me for all she was worth. It was then I decided ta teach her tha blade" Bill sighed, remembering the trials of that time. It had taken Lorelei along time to trust him again. the little girl had seen his skeletal self and thought that he'd been one of the pirates that had burned her ship.Will laughed lightly. "That sounds like Ruby."Bill's eyebrows rose again. "Ruby is it?"

Will winced again and cursed himself a fool. "Not intentionally. It just keeps slipping from my lips."

Bill shrugged. "It be her name. Just no one usually uses Ruby."

"So knowing what the cost of being a pirate can be, why did you not steer her away from that life?"

Bill shrugged again. "Her formative years be spent on a ship. I think revenge be likely as to why she chose tha life. I educated her same as I had ye educated. I tried to find somethin' else to interest her but Lorelei knew the call o' tha sea. She'd sailed with her Da, rightly or wrongly, since she be born."

"Her revenge is complete, whether or not she was able to be there. Barbossa is dead, as are all the others now. I watched them all hang myself. She could sail the sea as a merchant rather than a pirate." His blood curdled at the thought of her suffering the same fate as her parents. She might drive a man to drink, but he did not want her to die.

"Lorelei has nae had much chance to be a pirate, she'd not got any crimes against her name. Who knows where her heart with truly turn. She is a wild thing Will, her spirit needs freedom. The life o' a lady would kill her."

Will smiled and chuckled at that. "Aye, she is a free spirit that is certain. As to the call of the sea father, I feel it to, only not as a pirate."

"Then maybe ye can show Lorelei the other side o' life."

Will laughed even harder. "If you wish her to i not /i be a pirate, then the fastest way to achieve it would be for me to say that I thought it the life she should lead. She despises me even as she drives me insane."

" I let me children choose their own life regardless of how I feel about it. Do ye truly dislike Lori then?"

"No. She is a strong, beautiful, and determined woman, and she brought me to my father whom it is obvious that she loves as much as I do. She wears my patience thin, but I do not dislike her at all. It is her that dislikes me. I am too much of a pr... too boring for her."

Bill sighed, so that was it. Lorelei's outgoing personality clashing with Will's more introverted personality. It was nothing that anyone could do, they would have to work out a compromise as they learned to live with each other. He patted Will's hand, " I doubt she dislikes ye, not understand ye maybe but I doubt she hates ye. Yer so much like yer mother in that regards."

Will laughed heartily as a sudden thought came to him. "Too bad she didn't see me when we went after El... Barbossa. She'd have taken a bit of a shock at the change in me."

"Ye did what needed to be done, I was so proud o' ye. Ye did what I could not."

Will's heart filled at those words. He'd waited so long to hear them. "Don't tell Ruby, but I must admit, it was almost... fun... at times."

"Will me boy, there is nothing wrong with letting a lil adventure inta yer soul. It is nae a crime to have fun, in that situation."

"I know. I just didn't want to shatter all Lorelei's glorious assumptions about me.""And what made her have those assumptions Will, she knew nothing o' ye when I asked her ta retrieve ye."

Will hardly felt it appropriate to explain to his father. "She apparently did know something, because no matter what I say she refuses to believe that Jack was wrong about my hating pirates. And let's just say that I didn't do what she wanted me to a few times."

"That would be enough to invite her ire Will, but give it a few days and it will blow over now that ye aren't confined to each other's presence on ship."Will shook his head, somehow knowing that wasn't going to happen, but willing to let his father believe it. "If you say so father." He reached up and rubbed his now stinging eyes. He did not want to sleep, he wanted to continue talking to his father until he'd exhausted every question he'd ever longed to ask him, but his body had other ideas it seemed.Bill saw the motion and stood. He gently pushed Will to the bed and threw a blanket over his son. "Sleep Will, I not be going anywhere and I'm hoping ye'll stay awhile."Will nodded sleepily. "That is certainly my plan. I am in no hurry to leave. There is too much to be said, too much to catch up on, and nothing to return to anyway."Bill tucked the blanket around Will and drew the drapes before turning on his heels and leaving the room. He shut the door quietly and shook his head. He hoped the differences between his children would sort itself out quickly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack swung open the door to Haven's Gates and let out a sharp laugh at the sight that awaited him. Lorelei was drinking her rum directly from the bottle, her leg hiked up on the chair beside her as she railed at the top of her lungs about suffering the company of prudes and dandies. "Lorelei love, ye decided to punish 'im by drinking every man in the room under the table in the first three minutes you are here? Smarter to pace yerself darling. Ye know what happened th' las time ye got so carried away."Lorelei scowled and broke her tirade long enough to change its direction and start in on Jack himself. "Who asked ye Sparrow? Curse ye for telling Da about him.""Curse me? Ah love, sticks and stones, but ye know ye would want him to know his son was alive." Jack pulled up a seat and nodded to the bartender to bring him a bottle as well. He took a long pull from the bottle before setting it down and smirking at her. "Why, If I didn't know ye better, I'd think ye'd developed a soft spot fer the boy."Lorelei almost choked on her gulp of rum, she brought the bottle down and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Ever say that again Sparrow and I'll cut out yer tongue." Her voice was even and serious. How dare the man insinuate that she would ever feel like that about a man who had scorned her twice."I insinuated nothing darling. I said I knew ye better then that. There be no way that my fiery Irish pirate lass would be fallin' for the likes of Will Turner. I must say however I am quite intrigued as to what e's done ta put ye in such a fine mood."Lorelei shrugged, that was something she did not want to get into with Jack. For a start who knew when Jack's odd sense of honour would kick in. He might feel the urge to harm the boy if he knew what he'd done. Lorelei felt a grim sort of satisfaction at the thought of Jack clobbering Bill's son. "He kissed me a time or two."

Jack stifled a laugh and raised an eyebrow instead. "'E kissed ye? That be all? I'd've thought ye would enjoy a kiss or two from a nice lookin' boy like that. Ye were never backward about bein forward before darling, and I know the ladies find 'im quite pretty."

Lorelei shot a dagger look at Jack. "Tha problem was not on me part. It was on his. He pushed me away after each one. He made it very clear that I be just some dirty little pirate who he was too good for the likes o'."

Jack raised another eyebrow and bit the inside of his lip. So that was the bee in her bonnet. "Aye. Now it all makes more sense. He be a prude, and you took it personally. Right ye are too love. No use wastin' such a lovely woman on a man that doesn't give inta impulse, but then, ye never was one ta suffer fools or gentlemen." Jack raised his bottle and took another long pull, not surprised at all when she didn't respond; trying to figure out if she should be insulted or complimented. "One thing though love... seems he treated you the same way he did 'is lady by saying no, I reckon that means 'e doesn't quite look down on ye as much as ye think. If 'e did, 'e'd not of turned ye away and taken yer body as a strumpet with no regrets."

Lorelei snorted, used to Jack's turn of phrase and subtle digs. "He may be all that Jack, but I know fer a fact he be hating me. He made that clear." She tossed her head. "Where be the Pearl? I didnae see her as we were entering tha harbour."

"She be on 'er way ta Tartuga. Anna Maria be captainin' 'er. I wanted ta be here ta welcome ye home."

"Ye trusted pirates with the very ship it took ye ten years ta reclaim?" Lorelei took a steady pull on her bottle, her eyes scanning the room for potentials."Aye. They proved themselves when they came back fer me. And if I'm wrong, I'll find 'em, and they know it." Jack laughed merrily and leaned back in his chair lazily. "Ye'll not find anyone half as pretty as Will here darling."

Lorelei picked up a nut from the bowl in the centre of the table and threw it at Jack. "I not be looking for a Will. If pretty means prudish then I don't be wanting that. He probably be a eunuch anyways."

Jack's lips twitched and he reached lazily for the bottle from the table again. "Now don't be tellin me yer that out of character that ye didn't even manage ta find that out.""Shut yer mouth Sparrow. Don't ye have someone else ye can bother?" She snapped grumpily, clearly not in the mood for his brand of teasing.

Jack grinned unrepentantly at her and winked. "Nae. I have just been waitin' fer the chance to bother ye some more. And don't be underestimatin' Will Ruby. He be a good kid, and a fine fighter. His heart is good, ev'n if he were raised a bit stiff. Ye'd be surprised how quick his pirate blood turns on when there's need."

Lorelei sculled the rest of her bottle." Then if I ever be in a fight I'll be sure to call on him." Her tone indicated that the last thing she would ever do was ask Will Turner for anything. "When the Peal comes back, and ye be sailing out again can I come with ye?""Come with me? Ye have yer own ship lass. So it be bad enough ye be willin ta tuck tail 'n run? Never thought I'd see the day." Jack shook his head and set his hat on the table with a flourish of solemnity. "Yer father will be right disappointed. He's spoken of naught else fer the whole time ye've been gone but havin his two children finally together as one happy family.""The Maiden belongs to Bill; I can't just be sailing off in her." Lorelei shrugged. "I not be turning tail and running. Before I stayed here fer Bill. Adventure calls ta me Jack and now that Will be here I can indulge in the stirring.""I'll not say no ta ye Ruby, but I think ye be wrong te leave so soon. William will be sad ta see ye go. But he got the Maiden fer YOU Ruby, so I'm thinkin ye can just explain it ta him and he'll be givin' ye leave fer yer adventurin'."Lorelei twisted the lacing of her shirt around her fingers. "But I don't be wanting to go alone."Jack nodded and reached out to grasp her hand. They had finally reached the true issue. "So now we get to the heart of it. Ye DO feel that young Will Turner has taken yer place don't you?""Threes a crowd Jack. Especially with Will's feelins towards me."

"Ruby love, Bill's heart is mor'n big enough fer both of his children. As fer William, even if he DID feel that way fer ye, which I KNOW he doesn't, you are still part of the family whether you wish it or not. Bill took ye as his own, no turnin back on that one and no less a tie than blood itself."

Ruby slammed her bottle down on the table hard. "I wish people be stopping telling me that Bill loves me and that Will doesn't feel the way I think. I KNOW Bill loves me. And I think I be the only one who was there in that cabin on the times Will rejected me so I believe I know what he feels fer me. I also be knowing that Bill and Will have ten years to catch up on and they need to do that in private."

Jack leaned back in his chair and just smiled. She would do whatever she wanted to, and would not listen to anyone, but then that was his Ruby. He'd not really expected anything less. "Obviously ye know the way of it and I be out of line, so I will just shut me mouth and ye can do whatever ye deem best as ye no doubt will anyway. As fer sailin' with me, ye know ye are always welcome, and ye know I'd be thankful fer the company as well."Ruby grinned, thanking him for understanding with her eyes. "I stole ye a present at Port Royal." She was determined to change the subject away from matters personal to her.Jack's eyes twinkled at that thought. "Stole a present fer me? I am touched."

Lorelei motioned to the bar keep to bring some more rum. "Yes a nice big hat. It screamed yer name when I saw it."

Jack tossed his head back and laughed at that, at the same time shaking his head at the barkeep halfway to the table. "Ye are a gem Ruby." He laughed raucously at his little pun and then finally got himself under control at the glare she was giving him. "What? I promised yer father that I'd be havin' ya there fer dinner. I canna break me word. He'll be sore enough at me fer agreein' ta let ye sail with me."

"Since when have ye done things because people wanted ye to?" Lorelei snapped. "I don't feel like going to Bill's place. Tryin ta eat while someone makes a judgement be stomach turning."

Jack chuckled, hardly turned off by her bad temper. "I care what Bill thinks and ye know it, and I like Will as well. And fer someone that is so angry at him makin' judgements, ye sure are makin' a lot of em yerself.""I don't have ta take this Jack." She rose from the table, tears in her eyes which she rapidly blinked away. Even Jack saw things from only Will's point of view. So she'd lost her only real friend as well. She slipped through the rowdy pirates towards the stairs, and the room she'd booked.Jack followed her and seized her arm pulling her up the rest of the stairs and into her room where he pulled her into his arms. "Forgive me Ruby. Ye know me penchant fer stickin' me foot in me mouth. It's obvious ye be hurtin', so tell Uncle Jack about it."" I don't feel like talking bout it. Every time I do I just get told how wrong I am ta be feelin it. "Lorelei pulled away, the first time in her life she'd ever withdrawn from Jack Sparrow."I swear to ye Ruby, I will do nothing but listen. I'm sorry I hurt ye darlin' It wasn't my intent.""What's there ta say. I've said it." She threw herself face down on the bed, "I've been told I be wrong so I'll just say nothing."Jack bit his tongue. It was worse than he thought if she was truly upset about thinking Will looked down on her. He knew she was wrong though, but he'd not say it again. Not now anyway. He eased down beside her and stroked her back reassuringly. Sometimes he forgot just how young she still was. She was so mature for her age, and had seen more than her share, but she was still only eighteen after all. "I'm sorry Ruby love. I didn't realise ye were hurtin' so bad. I take it you found out just how lonely bein' a captain can be?"Ruby nodded, her face buried into the moth eaten pillow. Somehow she'd never pictured Jack being lonely. He never showed sadness. He's risked everything to regain the status of Captain. Jack lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "The freedom is a beautiful thing Ruby, but I always warned you everything comes with a price."She nodded again, indeed he had. She'd expected a price, but for someone who'd never really had anyone she'd not realised that the price was loneliness, she'd always lived with it but she hadn't expected the intensity of it."Ye've always tried to go it alone, but ye've forgotten, you aren't alone Ruby. William and me, we love ye and we'll always be here ta return to. All these years, that's what's kept me goin ye know. That I had the two of ye. I was foolish enough as a boy to think I would be okay alone, but then I realised what I'd been missing now ye are under me skin completely. I have mor'n enough treasure now ta settle. It's why I'm in no hurry ta leave Haven. I will never leave the sea, she's me mistress and always will be, but a family was something I didn't ever dream I'd have, and I can't bear to let it go now.""Ye always had tha Pearl to anchor ye. I've got nothing." Ruby murmured into the pillow."I spent the last ten years without the Pearl love, twas YOU that anchored me, then and now. I got the Pearl back, but I realised fast that she wasn't what she once was ta me.""Ye risked everythin for her.""I risked everything to avenge yer parents' love, and ta free Bill."Lorelei stiffened, she knew Jack well enough to know that was part of the reason, but not all of it. He loved the Pearl more then anything and as kind as his words were, she knew him well enough to know that he was saying them to make her feel better, in reality though they were making her worse." "Maybe ye should go back ta Bill's place now.""I'm not leavin ya darlin' Savvy? And I not be sayin' I didn't want the Pearl back too, and I love 'er don't doubt it, but when I saved that shot fer Barbossa, that was fer yer ma."Lorelei winced as the screams that haunted her dreams invaded her mind. "What not fer the mutiny?""Do ye really think that ranks anywhere near on par with what he did to ye Ruby? I saw the look in yer eyes, the reflection of the flames in yer eyes and I hear the screams of both of ye ever time I close me eyes. I have me boat back, but Barbossa will ne'er kill another soul nor leave another child an orphan that be what was worth riskin' me life."Lorelei had never in her entire existence heard Jack Sparrow sound so serious, the man usually played the fool so that you couldn't second guess his motives, his moods or his plans. And she had never even tried. She squeezed his hand tightly in thanks, but she was still unable to put away the ghost of her mother. She shifted till she rested her head on Jack's chest and let the steady strokes of his hands on her hair sooth her. Jack held her and wondered briefly if he'd made the wrong choice so long ago, just as he'd wondered it from time to time all the years that William was grieving his family. He knew he'd never have made a good husband and a worse father, but he still sometimes couldn't help but wish. He bit the inside of his cheek and made his decision. "If ye really don't want ta go tonight, I will stay here with ye. William'll just have ta forgive me."" I really don't want ta go." Ruby muttered against his chest."Then we'll stay here." Jack kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. This would be the closest he'd ever come to family, and that was right fine with him."Thank Ye Jack." Lorelei kissed his cheek. She owed this man her life, and through him she'd come to know her parents. He'd taken time out to tell her stories of them, holding her enthralled as a child. She'd always understood why Jack hadn't taken her in; revenge is not the best emotion to instil in a child. He'd been dead set on achieving his."When ye go back tomorrow, I'll be with ye. Now, sleep darlin', ye look right tired.""Ye know I never sleep Jack." Ruby closed her eyes. "Never, and I didn't have a moment to relax on the Maiden.""Ye need ta try love. Ye always seem ta sleep better when yer not alone. I'll not leave ye tonight."

Lorelei's mouth turned bitterly. "Having Bill Turner's son around made no difference. In fact I dreamed more vividly than ever of me ma burning."

"I'm sorry Ruby. I would've gone fer him meself if I could have, ye know that."Ruby shook her head. "No, we ran inta ya friend Norrington. It be part o' the reason Mr Turner be so pissed at me.

"Norrington? But why be he pissed at you fer that?"

"Cause I played up to Norrington. He thinks me a tart fer that, plus I made Norrington believe we were just taken passengers. I gave hints that we were takin Turner to find someone special. Norrington assumed he meant his fiancée."Jack's brow furrowed and he shook his head. He still couldn't understand what all had happened with Elizabeth, though he had to admit that he'd never felt she loved Will the way he loved her. "I'll say naught about him thinkin' you a tart because I'll not risk yer anger, but I know ye well enough ta know that ye made SURE Norrington thought he was after Elizabeth. Ye made 'im look a fool and stepped on his pride lass. Norrington will go back and spread it far and wide in order to take the attention off her having left him first."Lorelei stiffened. "It were the life o' me crew at stake. I make nae apologies and I'd do it again too." She pulled out of his arms, the second time that night, and the second time in her life. Her eyes were blazing. No matter which way she turned someone would find Will Turner superior to her. If that was the way they wanted it, they could keep their precious Mr Turner. She sprang to her feet and picked up her bag which she'd not unpacked earlier. It looked like she would forever call the Maiden home. "I be thinking this Norrington had more honour then that. He was genuinely sorry fer Mr Turner."She slung the bag over her shoulder and headed for the door, keeping a tight grip on the emptiness that invaded her. She truly had lost everything tonight. Jack rolled his eyes and took a deep breath."RUBY! Get back here. I have a right to speak the truth. I was simply tellin' ya. He be a man Ruby, and ye wounded his pride. That be the truth, I ne'er said it was the wrong thing ta do. I'd a done it too."She paused with her hand on the door handle, and cast a dead look back at Jack. "I cannae compete with his perfectness. Since ye been back here ye've been going on and on about Will Turner. How he be like Bootstrap. The reality is that he be not. Yet accordin ta the both of ye he be perfect. I wounded his pride, well what about me own? I have pride too." She clenched her fist tightly. "I could see the revulsion in his eyes even as he began ta make love ta me. But then it got ta much for him and he threw me outta me own bed. So keep tolling his virtues Jack Sparrow. I'll leave ye to it." She walked out of the room, telling herself over and over that she would not cry.Jack rushed out and pulled her forcibly back into the room, tossing her unceremoniously on the bed. "I have not once said he was perfect. And I have not said once that you were not. All I said was that that explained a lot. Ye can be mad at me if ye want, but just like yer father, I have room in me heart fer BOTH of ye. Will is a good man, but if ye be determined ta think the worst of him then I will not say another word about him in your presence, I wouldn't dare try ta make ye understand him again. But I do NOT deserve ta have ye throwin' yer tantrum and actin' like I don't care about you. Ye know better well enough when ye aren't drunk and hurt and takin' out yer anger on the very people that are tryin' ta be there for ye."Lorelei curled up against her pillows. "Just go will ye?" He didn't understand how she felt. He didn't want to give her what she needed right now so he might as well leave her in peace."No! I told ye I would stay and I will stay. Truth be told I don't want ta be alone either.""I think ye've said everything ye can." Lorelei's voice was wooden, all emotion leeched from it by the emptiness. No matter what he said from this point he'd made it clear about who he favoured. "On second thoughts, I think it be best if I didnae sail with ye.""Damn ye ye stubborn woman. Ye will never find yer peace until you quit findin' reasons to push people away. Ye have had everythin ye needed fer years, but ye just can't accept it can ye? Yer mother's death is not yer fault Ruby, and ye are gonna have ta stop punishin' yerself one day."Lorelei clenched her fists into the covers of the bed. "This is nae about me mother.""Yes it is. Ye cannot accept anyone's love cause ye think ye don't deserve it. Just cause I may not agree with ye about every little thing doesn't mean that I don't love ye. It also doesn't give ye the right ta act like I've betrayed ye. I ought ta be able ta see someone else's point of view without ye treatin me a traitor."She brought her hands up to cover her face. "Go away Jack." Ruby sobbed quietly, tearlessly into her hands. His words tore her apart."I'm not goin anywhere darlin'. Ye've been stuck with me a good many years, and ye'll be stuck with me a fair few more. Ye're gonna have ta deal with unpleasant things soon enough. Ye're long past due. Barbossa is dead; now it's time ta let it go."She curled into herself tightly. "I've dealt with em; I deal with em every stinkin night. Don't tell me what I have to deal with Jack. Just go away, go to me Da."Jack sat on the bed and held her gaze with his own. "I told ye I'll not be goin' nowhere. And ye dwell on them' ye haven't dealt with em and let em go." He sighed and reached out to smooth back her hair. He still wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up here. He'd just wanted to be there for her, and in the past he'd always been able to be open with her. She just couldn't bear to talk about Will. Apparently the lad was under her skin further than even he'd suspected. "I did not mean to start a row with ye. I'm worried about ye. Ye just aven't been yerself of late."She flinched away from his touch. "I be fine."Jack pulled her up into his embrace and held her tightly against her protests, sighing when she finally relaxed a bit in his arms. "No ye aren't. Ye forget how well I know ye. Since ye found out Barbossa was dead, it's been like ye've been haunted even worse. I just want ta help ye Ruby. That's all."Ruby remained stiffened against Jack. If she knew what was wrong she'd not be so uptight. If she'd known why the dreams had intensified she'd not be so scared. It was easier to blame everything on Will Turner then to face what all these nightmares meant. She had no clue as to why she'd looked for comfort in Will, maybe it was because of Jack's words, that Will was a younger version of Bill, yet so very different in the responses he elicited in her. She'd wanted the younger man; his rejection had burned so keenly because she didn't reach out to people often. He'd ensured that she'd never reach again.Jack placed a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "I'm here Ruby, always. I can't force ye ta talk, or maybe ye can't yet, but when the time comes, I'll be here."Ruby swallowed and nodded. Her voice emerged hoarse as she admitted some of what drove her. "I always imagined I'd follow in me parent's footsteps ye know. I knew of yer bullet but I'd hoped I'd get in first."Jack nodded and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Aye, I understand. I'm sorry ye couldn't be there Ruby, and yet I'm thankful cause ye are safe.""I never thought past gettin me revenge on that black hearted bastard. I be angry with ye Jack fer takin it from me." Ruby looked at him dead in the eyes." And I know I should nae be."Jack smiled softly at her. "I don't blame ye love. I'll be honest with ye, I hadn't really expected to be the one to face him, not once Bill had commissioned the Maiden, but it just happened that way."Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "Why was that? Bill can't be sailing and he forbid me to go after Barbossa in tha Maiden.""I still figured ye'd end up unlucky enough ta run across 'em. I'd looked fer ten years with no luck, figured that was why. Guess there was another reason than that.""Didn't ye want me facing him?""Like I said, I wanted ye ta have the chance ta make him pay fer yer pain, but I can't stand the thought of losin' ye, so I'm selfishly thankful that ye didn't."Ruby relaxed suddenly against him, the anger at her loss draining from her swiftly. Her mind acknowledged the love that Jack extended her. He didn't grant that gift to many. Yet she couldn't bring herself to admit, to herself or to Jack the other myriad reasons for her anger. She preferred to believe that the knowledge behind the intensifying dreams lay out of her reach. She was fighting the urge to look closer at her own heart. If she ignored it, maybe it would sail away with Will Turner when he left to return to Port Royal."Sleep Ruby child. I'll guard yer dreams and slay yer demons till ye wake."Lorelei sighed and shook her head. "I be to worked up to sleep. Let's go and get some more rum."Jack heaved a dramatic sigh and then grinned. "Ye are stubborn as an ox woman. Come on then. If that be what it takes ta make ye sleep, then we'll get ye drunk.""It mightn't be that to make me sleep." She wagged her finger at him. "Don't be crampin me style now Jack Sparrow."

She rose and adjusted her clothing which had gotten twisted in all her anguishing. A wicked grin spilt her face at the thought of what was to come. She bounded out of the room and towards the bar, motioning for 2 bottles of rum. She handed one to Jack. Time grew blurry as she emptied bottle after bottle, a few hands of poker had her relaxing. Jack pretended to match her drink for drink, but he swallowed very little rum in truth. Ruby was in one of those moods, and Jack didn't like it. He shot a warning glance at a newcomer to Haven that seemed to have decided he'd take advantage of her inebriation, and smiled to himself as the man quickly changed his plans. Now that was more like it. At least the name Jack Sparrow still seemed to mean something to someone, Ruby wasn't listening to a word he said, that was certain. She seemed determined to get into a year's worth of trouble all in one night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Will stretched out languidly, squeezing his eyes shut and trying desperately to retain his hold on his dream. It had been luscious and beautiful, and he felt warm to the bone, but even now, he couldn't quite grasp what the dream had been about, or even who had been in the dream. It was a woman, that much he knew, and she made him smile at some elusive remembrance, but again, he hadn't a clue why, and he couldn't see her no matter how hard he looked. He dragged a hand through his hair and curled up on his side, burrowing further into the downy pillows, until he felt the prickling of skin that accompanies being watched. It was comforting, rather than alarming however, and as he breathed deeply he remembered where he was, whom he was with. He pried open one eye and grinned over at his father, who sat perched on the corner of the bed. "Morning Da."

Bill reached out a hand and ran it over William's hair, to reassure himself his son was really there. "It be evening William."

Will grinned. "Aye, that it would be." He sniffed deeply again and his stomach gave a hollow growl. "What is that that smells so delicious?"

"Vegetable an' goat stew with some freshly baked bread." Bill grinned in response to the smile on his son's face and the groan that erupted from his stomach, "One of me best dishes I might add."

Will nodded, feeling his throat clench with emotion. "The same recipe you used to make when I was a boy?"

Bill's face lit up, "Ye remember! Yes it be tha same. The one yer mother used to pick fresh herbs for."

Will nodded. "Of course I remember. I remember everything about you. Or at least, I tried to remember. The years have stolen far too many memories of you and mother."

The smile dropped from Bill's face. "Ye can't know how sorry I be. I miss yer mother no end. For a few years after the mutiny I railed at the fact that I be stuck on this Island, but this was the only place I be safe from Barbossa. Tha evil blaggard deserved tha curse an' for him ta stay under I had to stay here and I couldn't in all conscience bring ye ta his notice."

Will sighed wistfully. "I understand father. Even as much as I wish it might have been different. She loved you, you know. Till her dying day you were always right there with her. Even after years of her friends and family encouraging her to move on, assuring her that you were dead, all she could say was that even if you were, she could never move on from a love like that."

"Does it surprise ye ta know that I feel the same? I will never wed again. I would never find anyone who could compare ta yer mother so I won't bother trying."

Will shook his head and smiled softly. "I would be surprised if you said you could. I must admit that I always longed to emulate the kind of love that you felt for mother, longed to feel that way for someone. Too bad it led me to fall for the one woman that didn't deserve it, and tossed it away like dirty bath water. Without a second thought."

"Yer mother was a different kind of women. Not as spirited, more gentle and loving. Yer Elizabeth has a restless spirit. Give her time an' she will see what she has."

Will shook his head vehemently. "Never. Even if she were to come around like that, I would never trust her again. She would even now be consummating her 'love' for Jack, if she had her way. I've waited my entire life for her, but none of it was enough. i I /i was not enough. I bought into the idea of her loving me, but she only loved what she thought I had become... a pirate."

Bill snorted, "Jack would never give inta a woman like Elizabeth. Ta many complications. If it be true that Elizabeth was not tha one for yer heart and soul then it will not be long before ye find that one tha is Will. Just be patient and don't close yer heart off ta the possibilities." He gently slapped William's leg. "Now come, it is time ta eat and ye be hungry. If yer stomach is any indication."

Will smiled weakly. "Okay father." He stood, allowing the man to end their maudlin conversation. He was only too eager. Talking of Elizabeth had very nearly ruined his appetite. Thoughts of Ruby, in the midst of the same discussion, threatened to finish the job.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Father? Isn't tha a wee bit formal William? Wha happened ta Da?"

Will grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, bit out of practice I suppose."

Bill chuckled and handed his son some freshly laundered clothing. "While I am serving up dinner would you be so good as to head to the Tavern and bring Lorelei home...and tha miscreant Jack if he can walk."

Will scowled and gripped the clothes tightly in his hand. "If that's your wish."

"It takes me ta long ta get around on this wooden leg or I would do it myself. But dinner would be cold by tha time I got there."

"Lore... Ruby didn't act like she relished the idea of dining with us. Well... with me."

"She may not have looked like she didn't but she will. Biologically or not I be still her father."

"I kept telling her that, but she kept on about how I needed time with you and had more right. I got the distinct impression that she believes I will supersede her in your affections."

Bill sighed, "Just bring her home William. She an' I will talk later on."

Will nodded. "I will do my best. She truly dislikes me, though I cannot say quite why."

Bill shrugged, "She may have taken something that ye said wrong, or something ye did. Was there anything that could hurt her?"

Will blushed to the tips of his hair. "We... fought... over various things... several times. But I tried to assure her that you were as much her father as mine, if not more so. I simply don't know how to even begin to understand that woman."

Bill narrowed his eyes as he examined his son flushed face. "I see, was this fight over something...ahem personal in nature?"

Will shrugged and nodded simultaneously. "She took offence to being treated as a lady."

"I don't mean to pry but...there are some circumstances where yer are to far along and cessation at that point can be...hurtful and embarrassing...was it something like tha?"

Will's eyes narrowed and he blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "How could you know that?"

"It be a good guess. Lorelei would never have had this great a reaction to ye unless ye wounded her pride or confidence in some way. If she hadn't liked ye she would have ignored ye."

Will sighed. "It never should have gotten that far. I've... never... and she deserves better than some random one night stand with someone who's heart isn't in it."

"Ye're right she does. Much more than that but ye also need to take into account that she is a very independent woman who knows her own mind and what she wants and doesn't want. In that fierce mind she now has the impression that ye've rejected her and if I know Little Ruby right, it is because she thinks ye think that she is just a grubby little pirate." Bill gave an ironic smile, "She knows exactly what ye think of us. Jack told us."

"I wish Jack knew when to keep his bloody mouth shut. I felt that way at first, but much happened after he and I had our conversation. I fought along side him, and realised that it was in fact possible to be a pirate, and still be a good man. It is still not the path I would choose, I prefer to make my living through hard work and without stealing from others, but I do not look down my nose on pirates. I risked everything to save his life, that should be proof enough that my feelings had changed."

Bill hooked his arm around his son's shoulder. "But that is not the impression ye would have given Lorelei."

"We'll not go into the impressions Lorelei made upon me. I tried only to be honourable, I even tried to explain. She spent the entire trip trying to make me look like a pathetic young virgin male that had no spine and no sense. She made me out to be a lovesick fool in front of the one man who would love nothing more than to gloat in Elizabeth's humiliation of me. I even saved her life. Still she insists on seeing me as the devil incarnate."

"Look, I do not want to be torn between my children. I love ye both equally. I do not want Ruby to feel unwelcome. The girl is a mere eighteen William; her handling of situations is not always what is expected from an adult, no matter how mature she comes across as. Her life here has been limited and her experiences are nothing beyond Haven."

Will sighed. "I would never ask you to choose. By all rights she knows you infinitely better than I do anyway. If anyone had rights to you, it would be her. I'll try harder to get along with her, but she seems to relish battling with me. I should go fetch them now before dinner is ruined."

Bill clapped him on the shoulder, "She relishes battling with everyone." He headed towards the small kitchen shaking his head. He would stay out of the middle of this one.

Will strode through the front door, barely sparing it enough attention to open it rather than smash right through. His strides ate up the distance as his fists clenched. Surely she couldn't feel like his saying no had anything to do with not wanting her. He'd explained it to her. He'd made certain of it. And damn it all, why was he feeling all guilty and unsure now? What could he do, walk up to her and say... I "Oh, by the way, I wanted to have sex with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life save Elizabeth's love, but I think too highly of you to use your body." /I 

That would certainly inspire her confidence. She'd just hate him then for admitting that he couldn't get over another woman. Women didn't like knowing that you thought of anyone but them when you were with them. But then, in all honesty, Elizabeth had barely registered even as a memory while Lorelei had been in his arms. He reached the Tavern, his eyes searching the Island in fascination as he walked. He'd never seen anything quite like it, not even Port Royal. With a hesitating sigh he pulled open the door of the Tavern and stepped through.

Lorelei looked into the watery blue eyes of the young, relatively handsome man who'd been staring at her the whole time she'd been in the Tavern. She grinned, anticipation rising as he led her into a darkened corner. Jack, her over protective nanny was finally distracted by three shipmates of her new friend and it was her first chance to escape. She leaned up against the wall and pulled the young pirate towards her. She was soon lost in the feel of his hand and lips, the sounds of the ensuing brawl lost in the back of her mind.

Will felt the top of his head nearly explode as he caught sight of Ruby in a shadowed corner with some sleezy pirate's hand up her shirt and tongue down her throat. He looked around for Jack and found him acting a buffoon, drunk, big surprise, and fighting with three large toad-like pirates that stank of rum even more than he did. So much for looking out for her. He crossed the distance to Ruby in mere seconds, and grasped the bastard by the scruff of his neck, tossing him backward across the floor before he could register a single coherent thought.

Lorelei gasped in shock at the sudden loss of contact. She shook herself to clear her mind of the passion fog and looked up. "What tha bloody hell are ye doing?" She snarled as she recognised William Turner. She moved to push past him, and help her 'date' recover.

Will caught her and held her fast, not allowing her to get free. "Collecting you for dinner, at the request of your father." He scowled as Jack approached, looking quite sheepish and disgruntled. "Bill wants you there too, though I'm not sure why."

Lorelei scowled and shook her arm free. "Tell him I not be hungry."

"I'll tell him no such thing. He wants you there, you'll be there. And I most certainly won't leave you here to the wolves."

"What are ye talking about?" The look she gave him suggested that she thought he might be crazy. "I been here plenty o' times with out ye I don' need ye now."

"Obviously we are bound to disagree on that point. As would Jack if the guilty look on his face is any indication." Will grasped her wrist tightly and began dragging her out of the tavern. "Your father made you dinner, and asked me to fetch you, so by God that's precisely what I will do."

Lorelei dug her heels in, "I dun't want dinner." She broke his grasp, ignoring the slight pain that she would cause him. "I be staying here and having some fun with me new friend."

Will ground his teeth together and grasped her around the waist, hefting her up over his shoulder and ignoring the bite of her fists pounding into his back, and her toes punishing his shins. "You will NOT be going anywhere near that miscreant again. Not while there is still breath in my body anyway."

Lorelei fought and struggled fiercely, bringing her knee up till she caught him in the stomach. "Who made ye me keeper."

Will ignored her tirade while continuing to glare at the equal shares shamefaced and silently laughing Jack. He reached up and slapped her backside hard after muttering a silent prayer of thanks that her knee hadn't been positioned to land any lower than it had. They crossed the distance to the cabin in no time, his anger making her weight even more negligible than it normally would be.

Ruby punched the small of his back hard in retaliation, "Tha next time yer hand gets friendly Will Turner ye'll find it cut off…..or something more at the next opportune moment."

"You continue to kick and thrash out at me and I will damn certain land a few more blows of my own, be ye a woman or not." Will replied evenly, though his teeth were still tightly clenched.

"Interfering bastard," Lorelei muttered, landing another hard punch before she bit his shoulder.

Will flattened his hand out and landed another hard blow square on her buttocks, just as their father opened the door to stare wide-eyed at the scene. He dumped her unceremoniously at Bill's feet and scowled at the older man. "You have obviously not taught your daughter the finer points of decorum or self preservation. Her taste seems to be as lacking as her vocabulary."

With a shrill screech Ruby launched herself at Will, her hand tightening around his pony tail, eyes flaring dangerously. "If ye EVER touch me again Will Turner, I will carve ye up and feed ye to the fish do ye understand me?" Her voice was cold and cutting despite her fury. "I may have to put up with ye for this meal but that will be the only time I will endure ye." She cast her father an angry, hurt and reproachful look before stalking into the house.

Will turned his own fury on Jack. "HOW in GOD'S NAME could you leave her alone to the likes of that... that... scoundrel. The stench of evil flowed off him in waves. And I thought you her friend, an uncle of sorts. He... He... His hands... UP HER SHIRT JACK! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN TAVERN!"

"What's got you in a twist boy?" asked Jack calmly, reaching for the fruit that grew on the vine next to the front porch. He took a bite, "It not like she be hurting anyone. It wasn't tha middle of the tavern young Will. Besides if he be truly evil, he'd never have found the Island now would he?" Jack smiled brightly.

Will grasped his shirt and smashed him against the wall. "You are no fool Jack, do not pretend to be. That... man is bad news all round. And she... she... IN PUBLIC JACK! The island shows itself to those that mean to do no harm WHILE HERE; it doesn't say anything about only allowing good people."

Jack brushed the boy's hands off of him, "The choice be Ruby's as to who she keeps company with Will." He gave the younger man a sharp knowing stare. "So why are you so upset about this?"

Will growled. "She's just a girl Jack. I don't care how accomplished she is, and all women deserve to be treated better than that, ESPECIALLY her."

"I would say that Ruby knows what she is about despite her age." Jack took another bite, "So that leads me to ask." He mumbled around his mouthful, "Why do you care how she is treated, because from everything you've said and done it seems it would be your last concern."

Will's hand literally itched to smash through that smug face. He turned to his father with disdain. "I wouldn't have thought time would change you so much that you would raise your children to such different standards. Perhaps I didn't know you even as well as I thought I did."

Bill's shoulders sagged as the situation deteriorated, "Me children were both very different people." He took a deep breath, no wanting to believe that his son could possibly be so disappointed. "If we disgust you so much William I can have you taken back ta Port Royal on tha next tide."

Will turned to the house and slammed his fist into the hard wood, reveling in the feel of the boards quivering as they gave away beneath his impact of muscle and bone. "God Damn me to hell." His head fell forward and his shoulders sagged. He had no idea why he was so angry, other than the sight of another man's hands where she had once welcomed his made his stomach turn. "You raised me to believe that women were the most precious thing on earth, that they deserved to be treated as gold, and yet you would allow your daughter to be treated as a common whore? I just don't understand."

"I don't LET her be treated anyway William. As I said to ye before, she is a young woman who knows her mind and has a strong strength of will power. She does what she wants. And now that she is technically of age what can I do to stop her? To forbid her to do anything of that nature is to drive her away. She is not as accepting of authority as you were my son."

"Why does she think so little of herself? Does she not realise how special she is? How much she DESERVES to be treated like a lady?"

Jack sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "She couldn't save her mother." It was all he said, he didn't want to betray Little Ruby's thoughts and feelings, especially not the ones confided by a small confused child so he hoped his one sentence conveyed all he meant, of the girl's suffering and loss.

Will heard again her screams in the midst of her nightmare. He shrugged his shoulders and rested his forehead against the wall. He wished he understood what the hell was happening to him. His own father had been the one to raise him, the one to preach these ideals to him, and yet now, as always, he was the oddity. He was the one that stood out like a sore thumb. He straightened and let out a heavy sigh. "Go to her and reassure her. I need to go for a walk. Perhaps it will be best for everyone if I do take you up on your offer and simply return home."

"What do you want William. I don't want ye ta leave but if it is your wish..." Bill trailed off hesitantly.

Will sighed. "I don't want to leave either Da, but I don't belong here. All I'm doing is making a mess of everything."

"What makes you think ye don't belong here?" Bill asked roughly. "Ye're my son, ye belong here with me."

Will pointed toward the house, wincing at the sharp pains that pierced up his arm. "That's what my legacy has been so far. Alienating your other child. And she has much more claim on you than I do. She also needs you more."

Bill motioned for Jack to see to Ruby while he led Will inside and got a cold compress and alcohol. He gently began to clean the bruised and scraped knuckles of his son's hand. "Neither of ye have more claim ta me than the other. I love ye both equally. Ruby has been fortunate enough to have me all to herself for the last few years, ye haven't. Ye are both going to have ta get used ta the fact that ye both have me love and that there is room for ye both in me heart and me house. As ta alienating Lorelei, well maybe ye have but running back ta Port Royal won't solve it." He gave his son an arch look but mildly said, "I thought ye were tougher and much more stubborn than that."

Will sighed. "There was a time when I would have agreed with you. I'm not so sure anymore. I used to believe in a lot of foolish things. I learned the hard way."

"Indulge an old man Will, ride out tha situation. Things will work out. Lorelei will come around once the sting ta her pride has faded." Bill carefully set the cold compress on Will's hand, and tied it in place.

Will reached out his left hand and grasped his father's gently. "I'll stay then. Even if I'm not so certain of the outcome as you seem to be."

"The outcome is never predictable where a woman is concerned William...but now tha ye see what I am living with ye can't possibly want to condemn me to facing that alone for years ta come." Bill's eyes twinkled as he stood. He squeezed Will's undamaged hand gently." Welcome home William."

William stood and enfolded his father in a fierce hug. "I've missed you Da. So very much."

Bill closed his eyes as he held his son. Something he never thought he'd ever have a chance to do again, "And I've missed ye lad, more than ye'll ever know." He pulled back reluctantly, "Now why don't ye go eat."

Will shrugged. "I really should just go for a walk Da. You should eat with Lorelei and Jack."

"Please Will, Lorelei will be in her room railing at ye and Jack will be useless getting through her rage. I need to talk to her. So ye may as well sit and eat comfortably while ye are doing all that thinking."

"Try to make her understand that it's not me thinking less of her, that it's just the opposite?" He had no idea why it was so important to him that she not doubt that, but it was nonetheless.

" I will try. That might be easier when she doesn't have a few gallons of rum in her." Bill looked at Will thoughtfully." After ye've eaten if ye still want that walk will you head back ta the Tavern and get her stuff. I seem to remember she took her bags with her."

Will nodded. "Yes." he couldn't stop the little thrill that tingled through his nerve endings at the thought of getting a chance to come face to face with that scoundrel again, this time with Ruby safely tucked away.

"Well and good. Come on then son." Bill led William into the kitchen and served him some stew and bread He waited till Will was eating heartily and slipped into Ruby's room. He let out a heart felt sigh, the young woman he looked on as a daughter was staring angrily out the window. He tapped Jack's shoulder. "Go get something ta eat. Will is in tha kitchen." He waited for Jack to leave and moved forward to settle his hand on her shoulder. Saying nothing and waiting for her to explode as she was sure to do.

"Do ye want me ta go now." Lorelei asked as softly as she could manage through the tearing pain.

"Now why would I want ye ta go anywhere Lorie?" Bill whispered as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Cause he be yer natural son and I cannae stand him. We be turnin this place inta a war zone."

"Ye'll be going nowhere, and neither will he. If it takes a war zone ta work this out, then a war zone it'll be. But I don' think it will result in that. I think ye both just have some things to learn bout the other. I think ye might just find yer not so different in the end."

Lorelei grimaced, "Don' compare me with him, I know he be yer son an all but he is as prissy as a noble maid. He dragged me outta tha tavern with out even a by yer leave. I be in tha middle o something."

"Ye have to understand Lorelei. He was raised in a different world. In his mind, he feels you deserve better than that. He feels ye are meant to be prized and treated like gold. He knows that men of that ilk aren't looking at ye that way. To him, sex is something you share with the one ye love. He is just trying to protect ye in his own way. Ye ought to understand, I've spoken my similar thoughts often enough."

"Ye have tha right ta. I don't knew him. All he did was ta judge me, from tha moment we met so I knew how he be feeling, and it ain't that I outta be prized." Ruby gave a harsh laugh. She knew better, he'd made it quite clear that he despised her for being a pirate and thought her a harlot for her behaviour. But she would never say these things to Bill he was having a hard enough time trying to reconcile them." I don't need him protectin me. I've taken care o meself this far an' I'll continue ta do so."

"Lorelei, you know I won't lie to ye. I may not have been on that ship with ye, but I have spoken with him and I think we did him a disservice. Jack told us he hated pirates, and so we assumed he did. From what he's said to me today though, he doesn't. He doesn't look down on ye Lorelei, he sees ye and all women as precious. That's how his mother and I raised him to feel." He paused and squeezed her waist again, about to go where he truly didn't want to, but had to. "He said no because he respected ye Lorelei, not because he didn't want ye. That's the truth of it. Ye don't have to believe it, but it's the truth."

"Does it be mattering? He still be loving his fiancé. It could be going nowhere. If I be having him I'd be rathering him seeing me an not some other lass be it love or no." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Bill smiled softly. "Ye say that, and yet it still hurts that he didn't want ye." It was a statement, more than a question.

"No more then anything else in me life. I'll be over it." She turned to face Bill, "after all he be me brother now."

Bill pulled her into his arms, ignoring her attempts to pull away at first, kissing her hair when she finally melted into him. "Ye never know the way things may go child. He's fancied himself in love with her for most of his life, tis a hard thing to let go of, no matter how great the betrayal. He's a staggering capacity for love though, who knows what might happen when his heart begins to heal. If nothing else though Lorie, he'll make a good friend and ally, he truly does care about ye already. That must count for something."

Lorelei gave up struggling and relaxed against Bill. "Maybe, I still nae forgiven him manhandling me outta the Tavern. Over his shoulder nae less."

Bill stifled a laugh and squeezed her tighter. "Aw Lorie, ye know if the lads hadn't distracted Jack he'd have been the one to do the same. It's just that noone would think anything of Jack handling ye that way. You're pride is just dented that it was Will and they don't know him."

Ruby snorted, "Gah, if i'be Jack I wouldnae hesitate in thumping him but since twas Will I figured tha' ye wouldnae appreciate me bruisin yer son."

Bill quirked an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth twitched dangerously. "He'll have a fair number of bruises I assure ye. Wait till you see his hand."

Lorelei narrowed her eyes dangerously, "But they be self inflicted. Tha next time tha boy gets it in his head ta touch me like tha I'll carve his innards out."

Bill shook his head. "Most of the bruises were the result of your hands and knees love. And I have no doubt you'll try. Ye must admit though, the boy has much more spirit and gumption than ye expected."

Ruby snorted again, "Only when he be holdin a sword. He refuses ta let control of hisself slip. He be a brilliant swordsman, but he has no flare, jus rigid control an technique."

"That not be how Jack described him during the Pearl incident. And I would say his retrieval of ye from the tavern had a definite flair. Surely you have sensed there is more to him than meets the eye?"

Lorelei shrugged and snapped, "Does it matter what I be thinking? Since at ever' turn I be told I be wrong."

Bill shook his head. "No one said ye were wrong Lorie. I simply said don't underestimate him. Besides, if ye think him too stiff, I'd say ye were just the one to open his eyes to a new way of thinking."

Lorelei shook her head, "I'd rather not be in his company unless I 'ave ta be."

Bill sighed. "I see." He squeezed her once more, and then released her from his embrace. "I'll do me best then to keep him out of yer hair."

"Me thanks Da."

Bill couldn't help the disappointment that filled him, but he shoved it aside. "Come and eat dinner Lorie. I'll take it upon meself to show him bout the island. It'll take longer with me for a guide, but we'll manage it."

Lorelei reluctantly allowed Bill to steer her towards the kitchen, and the small wooden table. But she sat down, not looking at anyone or anything but the plate of stew Bill set in front of her. She still had that empty feeling inside her. No matter what Bill had said, nor Jack she still felt that Will was the apple of their eyes and could do no wrong. She felt the way she felt, it wasn't right or wrong it just was the sum of her experiences, but she knew that Jack felt that she was dead wrong as did Bill. Well she would not be a burden on them much longer that was for sure. She was truly alone now, so being at the helm of the "Maiden' would not be any different. But then a thrill shivered its way down her spine. She could see so much, and she had freedom aboard the I Sea Maiden /I .

Her appetite was non existent so she chased the chucks of meat and vegetables around her plate despondently till with a sigh she gave up and asked to be excused. She rose before Bill even nodded. She would head back to the Heave's Gates and finish what she'd started. She needed something to erase that hollow feeling inside her. She ignored her father's voice as he called out questions and slipped out of the front door and down towards the Tavern.

Will didn't bother with saying anything and followed her, running down the pathway until he was able to jump in front of her, stopping her forward momentum momentarily. "If you are going for your things, I already brought them back home."

"I not be going for me things." She held tight to the anger that rose as he admitted he took it upon himself to interfere in her life and touching her belongings.

"You belong at your home Ruby, if anyone should be staying at the inn it's me. Please... I'm sorry that things went so wrong with us. Whatever I've done to upset you... I'm sorry."

Lorelei scowled, nobody called her Ruby but Jack, but she bit her lip determined not to react, for Bill's sake. "Just stay out of me way and things will be fine."

"Please." Will sighed. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She thought him nothing but a prissy stuffed shirt anyway. Why did he care? But that was the point, he did care. For whatever reason he cared very much for Ruby. "I understand that you don't like me Ruby, and I'm sure that's probably my fault, but I meant well. Please... for Da's sake?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'll not inconvenience you forever, can we at least call a truce?"

"Fer Da's sake." Ruby nodded, "As to inconveniencing me, he be yer Da ye can stay as long as ye like and think nothing of it." She moved past him, to continue her journey to the pub.

Will fell back in step with her. He knew he was treading thin ice, but the thought of her with that... man... still made his skin crawl. "I thought you said we'd truce?"

"I did." She replied shortly but continued walking.

"Then why are you going to the pub? Da was looking forward to us all spending time with one another our first night together."

"Because I want ta be at the Tavern." How could she explain to the cause of her problems what the effect of his presence had been so far? that her father and Jack had told her, not necessarily in words but in body language that he could do no wrong and that she was the outsider in her feelings.

Will sighed. "So that you don't have to be near me... right?"

"Since when were ye the be all and end all in me world?" Ruby snapped. She'd had just about enough of Will being the centre of the universe for everyone and being expected to play along.

Will threw up his hands and growled low in his throat. "I give up. I swear to God I just give up. You do whatever the hell you want to Ruby. I'm going to go home and spend time with the father I have grieved for ten years. The father that you've been blessed enough to see, and have hold you, and ease your fears. The one that you've had to understand you and listen to you. You think everything in my life has been so easy, but you don't know me any better than you'll ever let me know you. Don't say I didn't try though." He spun on his heel and stalked back toward the cabin.

Ruby grabbed his arm and spun him around, "I don't want ye to know me. I don't want ye in my head." She spat angrily, thoroughly tired of the man but glad finally for a proper outlet. "I kin do without yer self righteousness in me life. Yer so perfect. Ye've made that clear enough as have they." She motioned with her chin back to the house." It be clear that nothin I kin do kin live up ta ya so why put meself through it. Yer lucky ye got ta grieve for yer da and move on. Lucky fer yer second chance, I had none of that. All I have is the memory of me da havin his throat slit and everyone else I cared about slowly burnin ta death. Forever their screams of pain and terror echo in me mind. Be grateful that ye don't hear that night after night. I see me ma screaming silently in agony as flames consume her." Ruby let go his arm abruptly and ran off, she had said more then she wanted to, let him in more than she should have. She wouldn't give him a chance to mock the tears that were about to course down her face.

Will chased after her, too far behind to see her, merely following the sounds she made. He found himself on the beach, looking around for her frantically, startled nearly out of his skin when just as he'd almost given up, he heard a sniffle. He crossed the distance and dropped to the sand beside her, pulling her into his arms and rocking her gently, the depth of her grief apparent in the fact that she didn't even attempt to get free of him. His own mind filled with terrible visions and nightmares from his own youth, and his arms tightened even more.

Ruby cried, hard racking sobs till she couldn't sob any longer and her body relaxed against the warmth that called to it. She was tired and her eyes were swollen, she was definitely one of those women who would never be able to cry in public. Her face was red and splotchy, but she didn't care as she sucked in deep shuddering breaths. Not even the weeping fit erased the emptiness within her, nothing could replace what was gone, and in all she felt worse now than she had before she had loosed on Bill's son.

Will reached up and caressed her cheek tenderly, his eyes conveying the yawning terrors her confession had wrenched free within him. The dreams he had fought so hard to conquer with days filled with enough hard labour that he slept too hard to dream. "How old were you? When you saw them kill your family?"

Ruby started at the sound of his voice, it was more she felt the vibration as a rumble from the chest her ear was pressed up against. "Seven, nearly eight."

"I'm so sorry." There was so much more he could say, but right now he just wanted to be there for her. She didn't have to know he understood, just needed to i be /i understood.

"Why be sorry, ye weren't responsible." Her voice was flat, emotionless. His sympathy couldn't bring her family back.

"I don't have to be responsible to be sorry you had to go through that. It's a horror that no child should have to live through." He stroked her back in long easy motions, kissing her temple and closing his eyes as she snuggled closer to him, despite the tinge of a bite to her words.

"Only reason I got through it was cause o' Bill 'n' Jack." I 'An now I be losin them ta.' /I Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as another sob threatened to escape at that thought. She had to keep strong, soon she would be away and all this would be far behind her and she would have to hold firm, she wouldn't have anyone out on the open sea, or in any other circumstances.

Will kissed her temple again. "I'm thankful things worked out the way they did then, that da was where he could be there for you." He sighed. "Da loves you so much. I'm so thankful that he had someone to love, and that you had someone to love you. The thought of you having to go through that alone... losing your parents and then having no one to turn to, I can imagine..." he trailed off before he began to cry himself.

Ruby bit her lips, in sympathy. For the first time since they'd met a glimmer of compassion for him stirred. He had lost his parents too, not violently. his mother had died and his father had disappeared without a trace but he'd been young. He'd only had a mentor in his Master Blacksmith. She slid an arm around his neck and held him close, sudden understanding sharp in her mind. Will clung to her, taking her comfort, even as he gave every ounce of it he could. It was the first time in his life he could remember feeling safe. And that was a startling thought. Especially when he realised that not once had Elizabeth ever given him even a fraction of the comfort and understanding that enveloped him now.

"Fer me part I be sorry William, I've bin hurtin and in me pain I be selfish." She murmured once the worse of his tears had subsided. She'd been holding him to her tightly, and it had slowly dawned that the depth of her own loneliness had been matched in his heart.

Will nodded weakly. "Me too."

Ruby smiled, tentatively. "So I guess suggestin that we start wit' a clean slate not be as stupid as it be sounding?"

Will shook his head. "No." A mischievous smile spread across his own face. "I'd much rather have you as a friend than an enemy, that's for certain."

"There be no promises that I not be losin me temper at ye." She warned him softly. There were also no promises that she wouldn't tease him like se had when they first met, not when the imp took her over regularly.

Will gave a wet laugh and leaned his forehead to her shoulder, not ready to lose the physical contact with her just yet. "Nor me with you." He pulled back enough to look in her eyes. "But let's get one thing straight right from the start, I don't look down on pirates, especially you specifically. I actually happen to think you are quite special."

"First impressions William." was all she murmured; when they had first met he had made a point of distrusting her because she was a pirate.

"It wasn't because you were a pirate honestly. It was because you were telling me that my father was still alive, and I couldn't believe it. Not to mention... you were a woman. That was probably what made me most weary. But then you said you knew Jack, and since he had never once mentioned that my father was still alive..."

Lorelei sighed tiredly, "A failin of Jack be that he be honourable no matter how hard he tries ta hide it. He woul' nev'r tell another's story without ther leave. Tha's one thing I learned early, he be honourable, intelligent and nev'r as drunk as he makes hisself out ta be. He acts like tha so people will make a point o' underestimatin him. Look at yer Norrington."

Will laughed. "Yes, Jack is a good man, despite what he wants us to believe."

Ruby sniffled, "He be clever and tha's wha' make him be dangerous."

Will stifled a nearly overwhelming urge to kiss her, and smiled instead. "Yes, he is at that. But then, so are you."

"I not be dangerous." Lorelei shook her head, "Not like he is."

Will reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Oh, I think you could be very dangerous. Like I say, I'd much rather have you as a friend than an enemy."

"I suppose we should be gettin back ta Bill."

Will nodded reluctantly. He wasn't sure he was ready to let go of this moment yet. "Okay." Now if only he could find the will necessary to disentangle himself from her embrace, a position that he'd only just now become fully aware that he was in.

"Or we could sit here and watch tha stars for a bit longer." Lorelei found herself hesitant to move, this was the first time in her life she'd been so at peace, within herself. She also noticed that the emptiness was slowly filling up with something she couldn't identify and she wasn't sure she wanted the feeling to end and it surely would if they moved.

Will suddenly felt as it he was lit from within. It seemed too good to be true that she would feel the same way. "You wouldn't mind if we did?"

Ruby shook her head. "Tis a perfect time fer me to know me new friend." It was a peace offering. A willingness to put everything that had happened behind them in no uncertain terms.

Will tightened his arms ever so slightly and leaned his forehead against hers. "I like the sound of that." Will leaned his head back and looked up into the vast expanse and realised that it had somehow always managed to seem small to his senses. His life had always been mapped out, his prospects and dreams so... attainable and near. Now though he found himself for the first time in completely uncharted territory. No strings, no safety net, no plans. Yesterday, that thought would have frightened him out of his mind, today, it simply made him feel... bigger. Yes, his world had collapsed around him, but somehow, he had the sneaking suspicion that it was going to all be better when it was rebuilt. And oddly enough, he knew that he owed that to Ruby. Her simple understanding and acceptance, while unlooked for, had turned out to be precisely what he'd been searching for all along.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lorelei set the tray with breakfast on the bureau and sat down on the edge of William's bed, delighting when the soft mattress bounced under her weight. The giggle soon turned into a scowl when the only reaction the young blacksmith made was to turn over and cuddled into his pillows. With a sigh she reached out and shook his shoulder gently muttering for him to wake up but all he did was batter at her hand and wedge the pillow over his head. Lorelei cursed silently under her breath. She was beginning to feel frustrated, after all it had been William's idea that she show him around the Island today. It had been the first chance they had to escape their chores to go gallivanting around Haven since they had spent the night talking.

Lorelei found it hard to believe that a truce, if not complete peace had been declared between them. The first week of their acquaintance had been decidedly stormy. But in the three days since that last fight they had been inseparable friends. William had even helped her mopping the decks of the Maiden as well as training with her in blade work. All well and good then, but now he needed to get his lazy arse out of bed. She grabbed the top edge of the comforter and reefed it back until it pooled on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Wake ye lazy sod. I thought ye be a tradesman nae some laze a bed noble. C'mon tha days a wastin."

Will sneaked open one eye and couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curling up and a laugh starting low in his throat. "Not half anxious are ye?"

Lorelei placed her hand on her hips and glared. "I be doin this for ye. I be raised here so seeing tha rest o Haven nae be high on me list ta do. I could always go back ta bed meself if ye'd rather." She shrugged, "Since ye don't wanna go tha' be fine." She turned to walk for the door.

Will reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto the bed beside him and grinning against her shoulders. "Okay. We'll both lie here for a bit longer. I must be getting old. This bed is just really comfortable today."

"Don't be daft." Lorelei pushed herself up, "Ye idiot, yer breakfast be on tha sideboard."

Will pouted. "You're no fun. It was just getting all snuggly again."

Lorelei rolled her eyes, she didn't want to admit that she would have been happy to stay in his embrace, but she had been down that path and it had caused her too much agony and self doubts. She picked up the tray and turned to hand it to him, it landed with a crash on the floor as it slipped from nerveless fingers.

Will's brow furrowed in concern at the stricken look on her face, then blanched white as he followed her gaze to his current state of undress. When she'd thrown the covers from him, it hadn't even occurred to him that he'd slept the night in the nude. "Ummm..." His hands flew instinctively to cover himself. "I was... hot." i 'Not half as hot as I am right now though.' /i The realisation that she'd just been cuddled up against him, with him being starkers had him turning a brilliant shade of purple as vivid memories of the two of them in her bed, on her ship, assailed him.

"So I see." Lorelei swallowed, she focused her eyes firmly on his face determined not to glance downward no matter how much temptation.

Will's Adam's apple bobbed furiously as he fought to find his voice again, his body currently throbbing and coming even more to life than it typically was in the morning. It was ridiculous. She was his friend. They were entirely wrong for one another. He shouldn't go rock hard at the slightest attention from her. Granted, this particular time was a bit more than innocent. His eyes drifted down her torso to her juice-soaked bosom, and he licked his lips nervously. The white shirt she wore left her taut rosy nipples open to his hungry eyes. Hell he was a bastard, but she was simply too beautiful for words. He might as well give up; he was rendered mute and helpless to look away from her, no matter how he willed himself to do so.

Lorelei slowly backed away, her face flushed. She could only hope that he thought the cause was embarrassment and not the sudden desire that infused her. It was the same as that day on the ship; if she wasn't careful she would let it overwhelm her reason. He had made it clear that it wasn't on the cards, would never be.

"I'll ummm... clean up here and... ummm... be out in a minute." Will croaked out when he finally managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. It took every ounce of strength he had not to drag her to the bed and ravish her senseless. The fierceness of his sudden desire shocking him to the core.

Lorelei literally fled the room, slamming the door behind her; she rested against it sucking in a deep breath. He was testing her willpower. If she didn't know better she would have accused him of deliberately engineering this little incident to throw her off balance, or something of that ilk. He hadn't wanted her before; nothing would have changed in less than a week.

Jack looked up from his breakfast, startled by the slamming door, and leaned back in his chair to peer down the hallway. He wasn't too concerned; truce or not Lorelei and Will still managed enough kinetic energy to give wind to the whole British fleet. They were perfectly suited for one another, but they were typically oblivious. Jack's lips twitched momentarily at the sheer panic on Lorelei's face. He took in the soaked shirt, the flushed cheeks, and the ragged breathing, and it took all his discipline not to start wading through the infinite supply of possible scenarios. He schooled his features and filled his voice with concern. "You okay Lorelei?"

Lorelei scowled at Jack, "Nae a word ye brigand. Nae one filthy lil word from ye benighted mouth; or one simpering snigger."

Jack frowned. "Touché Lorelei. I just asked if ye be okay."

"Just shut it." Lorelei snapped as she headed for her own room to change. She shut the door firmly behind her and sank on to her bed, tucking her knees up underneath her chin. How long before she cracked under the strain of emotions she felt around the young man? He ignited her temper easily, but it didn't stop her for wanting to kiss him, or from wanting to run her hands over his body. And some how, the more she tried to keep herself from that very situation, the more she was thrown into it. She took a rapid succession of deep breaths before she felt calm and in control of herself once more. She rose and slowly stripped off her shirt, quickly replacing the plain bleached cotton with a vibrant gypsy green.

Will buried his face in his pillow and groaned as the fleeting scent of her hair rose to greet him. He was losing his bloody mind, that was all there was to it. So she was beautiful. She wasn't the first beautiful woman he'd ever seen. What she i was /i though was the first truly close friend he'd ever had, and the last thing he planned on doing, was anything to jeopardise that. He stroked the bed beside him slowly, nearly able to feel the soft heat of her body, and he growled into the pillow one more time before leaping to his feet and set about cleaning up the mess. Once that was done, he hurriedly donned his clothing, suddenly quite concerned that she might be upset at him. He had leered at her shamelessly; he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to bloody him to a pulp. Hell, he'd let her too. He opened the door and stepped out, pausing in the hallway in a bid to gather a bit of strength and the right words to say.

Jack heard the door to Will's bedroom creak open once again so he leaned back in his chair, a smirk firmly in place. "What ye been doing lad? She left fer her room in a right tiz."

Will groaned and turned to Jack, his face drawing up tight at that smug expression. "Aw stuff it Jack."

Jack threw back his head and guffawed loudly, they were both in right snits and he had no doubt that they would both dance around the subject. "If ye want me advice boy, maybe ye should just git it all outta yer system savvy?"

Will glared at him. "Get what out of my system. There's nothing IN my system. She just dropped the tray, that's all. Ye dirty ole lecher."

Jack rose and lurched his way to Will, he patted the young man's shoulder. "Yer greatest desire, whatchye want most in tha world will become yer greatest torment if ye don't give inta it. An' ye want the girl, that be as plain as day."

Will sighed and closed his eyes at the twinge of pain in his gut. "Unfortunately just because you want something doesn't mean you can have it, or should have it."

Jack just sighed, leaving the issue alone against his better instincts. He couched slightly, "Whatever ye think best fer ye boy. Just try not ta do anythin stupid."

Will couldn't help grinning a bit at the familiar adage.. "Now why would I do that?

"Cause ye always seem ta be missin tha opportune moments" Jack shot back with a sigh, but he retreated before he could say something that would annoy Will, even if it was said in the spirit of fun. The boy was sensitive to teasing, especially when it came to his light of loves.

Will rolled his eyes heavenward, too scared to look too closely at what Jack said. He had made a play for Elizabeth, and she'd deserted him. If he lost Lorelei now... after learning how good it was to have her friendship, he couldn't even bear the thought. It was impossible to explain, but in only three days she'd managed to worm her way completely into his life and he knew for certain he didn't want her to ever leave. He moved toward her door, having no idea what he was going to say but hoping it would come to him. He knocked on her door and waited with baited breath for her answer.

Lorelei opened the doom fully dressed and composed. She gave Will a bland but pleasant smile. "We can get breakfast at tha Tavern, Da has packed a picnic basket fer us...which ye get ta carry."

Will's face settled into a relieved smile. "My pleasure," He held out his arm to her. "Milady?"

Lorelei hesitated for only a fraction before slipping her arm through his. She directed them to the kitchen and swooped up the basket that Bill had left on the bench for them and shoved it into Will's chest. He grunted but hooked an arm around it. They headed for the door, where she smacked Jack upside the head as they walked past, and the last thing she heard as they walked out of the house was his cursing.

Will laughed heartily at Jack's colourful use of epithets. "He really does have quite an imagination when he wants to use it doesn't he?"

"Indeed," Lorelei giggled, "He be worse when he is truly drunk." She broke into a trot and looked over at Will. "Come on lazy, Last one ta tha Tavern pays fer breakfast." She let go of his arm and took off in a run, her auburn curls flying behind her.

Will laughed happily and sprinted after her, cursing the basket at his side that kept slamming into his thigh and preventing him from taking his full stride. He still managed to pull up next to her, mere inches behind, but at the exact moment he would have pulled ahead, a man stepped from the porch of the tavern and he was forced to dart to the left and go around or kill them all. He reached the door a mere second behind her. "I suppose you will say he's part of the course right?"

Lorelei giggled and threw over her shoulder. "O' course, I didnae say anything about reasons, just who be last."

Will rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, but the grin was plastered to his face. "That's what I figured you'd say."

Lorelei grabbed Will's arm and pulled him to a table. She waved to the Tavern keep, "Yer best honey cakes an' some of yer apple cider."

Will laughed softly as a lock of hair fell into her eyes, causing her to go cross eyed looking at it, and attempt to blow it away instead of just moving it. He laughed a bit harder as she continued her blowing, and finally he gave into his itching fingers and reached up to gently brush it aside and tuck it behind her ear, his fingers lingering to caress her cheek for a mere millisecond that felt like an eternity to him.

Lorelei grinned and then ran both her hands through her hair, catching it and tying it back with the scarf that usually resided around her neck. "Damn annoyin, I think I might just shear it off."

Will's face drew up in a fierce frown. "No."

Lorelei jerked back in surprise at the moody look upon his face, "Whadda ye mean nae?"

Will licked his lips and eased his expression a bit. "I mean please don't. You have such beautiful hair."

"But it be gettin in me way aboard tha ship. It be easier ta manage shorn."

Will couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that thought. "I suppose that makes sense. It's just so beautiful." He reached out and grasped a tendril between his fingers, rolling it slowly. "Can't you just continue to tie it back?" The memory of having his fingers buried deep within that hair as their mouths mated was enough to boil him from the inside out.

For a moment, Lorelei was struck dumb by the feeling of his hand in her hair, but she swallowed and clamped down on any thought or feeling outside the realms of friendship. "If it pleases ye so much, I will." She could have almost slapped herself, with that sentence she sounded as if her brains had turned to mush and a love stricken maid had taken her place. She bit down on her bottom lip hard, this was not the time or the man to become all cow eyed over.

Will sighed his relief, a smile quickly returning. "It pleases me for you to be happy. If you really desire to cut it, it won't make you any less lovely. But I do love it long."

"I'll leave it fer a bit longer." Lorelei murmured as the bar keep set down two plates of fried oat cakes, smothered in honey and a tankard of fresh cider. She picked one up and bit into it hungrily, her stomach roaring as it caught the aroma.

Will watched her, helpless for a moment as she purred in contentment and began to lick the honey from her fingers one by one, eyes closed in obvious bliss. He had to snap out of this. What was wrong with him today? The male voice that sounded behind him, and the words he spoke, just about did the trick. His fists clenched and he watched Lorelei's face carefully as her eyes snapped open and she nearly choked on her food. Good, at least she didn't look happy to see the bastard.

Lorelei dropped her food in shock, but plastered a pleasant smile on her face. Seeing the man now, without the aid of rum, well he wasn't as handsome as she'd thought, but he still had fine rippling muscles. She shoved down the little voice that brought to light that Will was a blacksmith and had equal, if not more in that department. "Mornin'" She couched slightly to hide the fact that she'd not remembered his name.

Will watched him slither around the table and into the seat beside her, instinctively scooting closer to her himself and settling a hand on her forearm.

"I was hopin' I might see ye again afore we sailed. Was rather dis'pointed we was interupted s' rudely."

Will held his accusatory gaze with one that held no apology, and he arched an eyebrow as if daring the bastard to say more.

"Well ye've seen me. Would ye like a cake?" She held up her plate and offered him a honey cake. He really was kinda cut.

Will nearly bit through his tongue and turned to stare at Lorelei as if she'd just abandoned ship, or at least leave of her senses. Not seeing what a user he was when she was drunk was one thing, but she was dead sober today. Will turned to the man and handed him his plate instead. "Here you go, I'm not hungry. You can take mine and return to your mates, the lady and I were in the midst of a conversation to which you were not invited."

The Pirate scowled. He'd instantly recognised Will as the man who had broken up his tryst. He glared angrily at Will, "And what's ta ye if I court tha lady? I don' see no signs of ownership.."His eyes narrowed, "She be tha Capt'n o the Maiden so nae yer doxy. I be speakin' ta her, it be none of yer business."

Will leaned across the table until he was nearly nose to nose with him. "I'll warn you only once, she is certainly no doxy, but she is also not on the market. Not to the likes of you to be certain. No power hungry, sniveling, weasel that stinks of greed and lack of personal hygiene is worthy to even wipe the feet of my Ruby. Now I suggest you retreat before I take a different approach to removing you from her presence."

"I be nobody's Ruby, just me own." Lorelei broke into the tense situation; both men were fighting over her as if she were a choice bone amongst a pack of rabid dogs. "I nae be a bitch fer ye to play alpha male ta fight over." She stood up abruptly, brushing the pirate's hand off of her shoulder and stalked outside.

Will closed his eyes for a moment, fighting down the urge to simultaneously rail at her, and kiss her senseless, making his claim obvious. His claim? He really was losing it. But damn it, even if he wasn't meant to have her, this bastard sure as hell wasn't right for her. He opened his eyes on the man again, standing to follow her and grasping the hilt of his sword when the pirate grasped the back of his chair and made to do the same. "I would prefer not to have to run you through."

Lorelei strode back inside, initially to grab the picnic basket, deciding that if she wasn't able to eat a comfortable breakfast in the Tavern then she would take the basket with her when she stalked off properly, after the initial shock of the sight that awaited her faded she latched onto Will's wrist tightly, her eyes wide in shock. "Ye spill blood here an ye'll never again find tha Island."

Will sighed and released the sword, reaching up to touch her cheek. "I'm sorry. I think I need a walk." If she wanted the bastard, who was he to stop her?

Lorelei nodded at the other man and scooping up the picnic basket followed Will out the door, "What be wrong now?"

"I don't like him." It was the best Will could do, he wasn't even sure why he kept reacting this way. Wasn't sure he wanted to try to figure it out.

"Ye donae' have ta like him William."

"I guess not." He said simply, his shoulders sagging a bit as he realised he had no right to stop her from seeing the man if she wanted to. It didn't make sense. Not once had he felt this rage toward Norrington, even knowing that the man was intended for Elizabeth and that he stood no chance against a man of that high a station.

Lorelei didn't understand men, pure and simple. Will had made it clear that on board the Maiden he could barely tolerate her, and now he'd made it clear that he liked her as a friend and sister. But did he have to honestly act like a brother. She gave up trying to figure out the subtleties of their relationship, the rules kept changing, so she settled for rummaging in the picnic basket and finding the apple that belonged to Will, and the sharp round of cheese that would have gone with his crusty bread roll. She held them up. "Now this will be fine fer breakfast."

Will turned to her with a small smile, realising that she was here with him, and she wasn't even yelling at him for being a big lug. How much their relationship had indeed changed. "Thank you. I'm sorry for ruining breakfast."

"I didnae mean I yer /I breakfast, I meant mine." Lorelei grinned up into his eyes as she took a large bite of his apple.

Will threw back his head and laughed, reaching out to tickle her side briefly before turning to look out over the horizon, watching the graceful flight of the seagulls. "It's so peaceful here. I never dared to believe such a place actually existed." Most of his life had been lived to the soundtrack of every manner of noise. The typical sounds of the lower end of the city, screaming women, squalling infants, children running rampant and up to no good, the clang of metal, and worse, the incessant voices in his head that taunted him in his loneliness.

Lorelei followed his gaze and considered his words. "Aye, it be peaceful, and t'will always be me home. But fer me it be confinin'. Stifling an' me spirit longs ta fly."

Will grinned. "I'd be surprised if you said anything else."

Lorelei raised an eyebrow in question. What did he think that? "Even yerself would be finding a longin' for adventure if ye be stuck here."

Will patted her leg absently. "Perhaps. But this is my adventure. I've found my father and you, a family. I never dared to dream that possible. Not to mention it's quiet here. I got so sick of the noise."

"Silence can be just as grating." Lorelei murmured, fighting the reaction of his hand on her leg silently.

"Why have you chosen the sea then? Surely that would be even more silent."

"Because there be a freedom in the waves tha' ye cannae find upon land, tha ability ta go where ye choose. Tha ocean itself speaks, it be like a siren song, but if ye listen closely ta tha wind an' tha sea ye hear its song."

Will shook with silent laughter. "Yes, I think I heard her a few times, but it's hard to hear anything with Jack jabbering in your ear."

"Jabberin'? I didnae think it got much beyond slurin. Try spendin' tha night in tha crows nest, ye'll hear her good an proper."

Will nodded. "I just might try that then."

Lorelei turned to look at him, amusement flaring in her eyes. "Make sure ye take an oil skin. Tha' be tha coldest place aboard a ship. An tha' smallest."

Will shrugged, his heart contracting just a bit. "Believe me; I'm very good at taking up as little space as possible. And I'm no stranger to the cold."

Lorelei looked him up and down, a wry smile gracing her lips "Little space? I be doubting it."

Will shrugged again. "You'd be surprised."

"We'll be seeing." She latched on to his arm, "Now let us be gone. There is a lotta ground ta cover."

Will did his best to snap out of the depression that hovered over him and gave her his best smile. "Where do you suggest we start?"

Lorelei led him across the Island, across the township into the forests. She slid her hand into his large, calloused one. "They be fools ye know."

Will's attention was dragged back to her with a jolt, he hadn't even realised he'd drifted away again. "They be fools? Whom?"

"Those tha' ignored ye and left ye alone. Tha ones tha' disregarded ye."

Will sighed, touched more than he cared to admit by her words, but still not sure he bought it. "I'll tell you, after Elizabeth left, I became convinced that they had to have had it right. I mean, there had to be some reason that no one cared. Even when I thought I'd finally found it, she couldn't stand to stay once she knew who I really was. Has to be me right?"

"Nay, 'tis not ye at all. It be her. Think will ye...she be a noble maiden an' in ye she saw something tha' she wanted. A dream, a chance ta break out of tha gilded cage of her life. An' now? I think she be finding her true self now tha' she has tha chance ta spread her wings."

Will felt the bile rising up in his throat and couldn't stop the frown from creasing his face. "Well good for her."

"She hurt ye, granted William, but I donnae be thinking she meant it. Does a wild bird ask permission ta fly?"

"No, but it doesn't scratch out the eyes of its mate in order to do so either. She didn't have to say yes, she didn't have to abandon me. Had she asked for her freedom I'd have given it to her. But it wasn't freedom she wanted, it was Jack. It was someone that I am not and can never be."

"I be thinking Jack be just an icon of tha' freedom she craved." She gave William's hand a squeeze. "People make mistakes an' tha next time ye see her she will admit ta it."

Will flinched and nearly spat the words out. "I never want to see her again. Never."

Lorelei pulled her hand out of his grasp and glared, there was no need for him to lash her with his temper. She was no the one who'd abandoned Will at the alter. She pushed forward and marched through the trees. Will cursed and raked his hand through his hair. He hadn't been directing his vehemence at her, but it was something that cut him deeply. He couldn't help the strength of emotion it brought about in him. He would have thought someone as intense as she would understand that, but apparently not. He marched after her and it rankled him that the one time he had ever admitted his feelings, had opened up to someone, now had him feeling guilty and was going to force him to apologise for it. He should have known better. He finally caught her and reached forward to grasp her elbow gently.

"I'm sorry Ruby. It had nothing to do with you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you though."

"Just remember I nae be her. I donnae deserve yer anger fer what she did."

"I wasn't angry at you, I was just being angry. I will control myself in the future however."

Lorelei shrugged and kept up her brisk pace through the trees. They walked in silence for the remainder of the walk, until they broke through the trees. It brought them to a secluded cove, the blue of the waters were crystal clear, the sand of the beach fine and soft in its golden glory. Lorelei pulled off her boots and skidded down the rocky path to the warm sands. Will followed her down the path, gathering his long practiced composure about him. It did him no good to dwell. He'd hidden his true self most of his life, it wasn't anything new. If she didn't understand, then she didn't understand. He'd just have to find another wall to punch later. He looked around them and a small smile played across his face despite his inner thoughts.

"It's breathtaking. What is this place?"

"It donnae have a name. No one comes here. Most tha crews tha' come ta Haven stay in tha town."

"Their loss."

"Aye." Lorelei dropped the basket and began unfastening the laces on her trousers. The waters were sun warmed, and perfectly refreshing. She used to come here a lot to swim. Despite living amongst pirates she'd loved the notion of swimming and bathing without dozens of male eyes peering at her. So used to coming here for a moment of privacy, so enticed by the cool blue waters that she forgot about Will's presence. She slid her trousers down her legs, and then undid the lacings on her shirt.

Will looked out over the horizon, losing himself a bit in the vastness of it, but the moment he turned to Ruby to comment on it, his jaw dropped open and he was positive his heart stopped beating for several moments before taking up a frantic pace. His face blanched white and he struggled to speak, instead imitating a fish out of water. Was it possible for her to be even more beautiful than he'd thought her that night in her cabin? He had to say yes because at that moment the sun was setting her hair aflame around her, and revealing to him ever detail of her perfect figure. Her skin looked like the finest silk, and he was positive that as her shirt fell to the ground and her taut nipples were revealed to his ravenous gaze, that he was going to take her right here on the sand, honour be damned.

Lorelei walked towards the waves, sighing as the water lapped around her toes. She turned back towards Will. "Are ye comin?"

Will shook his head helplessly. "Coming?"

"Fer a swim." Lorelei stepped into the water and waded further out, to swimming depth.

"Swim?" He shook his head still void of any thought other than touching her, being inside her. Burying his face between her breasts and never leaving again.

Lorelei dived under the water, surfaced and shook her hair of excess water, before pushing it out of her eyes with her hand. "Yeah a swim, ye know tha' thing ye do when yer in water."

"But you're... I mean... I... naked," Will stuttered helplessly.

Lorelei gave him a perplexed look. "Surely ye donnae expect me ta swim in me clothin."

Will shook his head, desperately trying to gather his wits about him, and failing spectacularly. "You don't have a suit of some sort?"

Her looked turned incredulous. "A suit o' what? Donnae be so shy William. Tis only me here. No one else will see ye if ye get yer kit off fer a swim. An' I saw everythin' there was ta see this mornin'"

Will groaned softly so that she couldn't hear him. "You've seen me more than once, yes." i 'And every time fully aroused.' /i he thought helplessly. He stared at the water and longed for a swim, but he was genuinely afraid that he had no control left. It was beginning to seem that every moment they weren't fighting; he was battling his desire for her. No, even then he wanted her. It was insane, but it was a fact. It didn't matter. He couldn't resist her pull. He grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it to the ground before reaching for his pants and undoing them, slowly pushing them over his hips, not daring to look and see if she was watching him.

Lorelei dove under the water again and emerged again to see Will wading in the water. She submerged herself and swam stealthily towards him, pulling his legs out from under him when she got near enough. Will shrieked and flailed helplessly as he fell into the water, his arms wind milling as he struggled to the surface, spluttering and coughing even as he heard her tinkling laughter. "You wench."

Lorelei pinched his hip and then swam off, her powerful strokes taking her rapidly away. Will leapt after her, running as quickly as he could through the waist deep water, crowing in triumph when he finally came near enough to leap and dunk her beneath him, holding her head down for a few seconds before allowing her to surface. He just grinned as it was her turn to splutter and cough. Lorelei shook her head, spraying Will with water. She rubbed it off of her face and then launched herself at him, using her weight to bear him down. She kicked herself to the bottom and scooped up some sand, which she proceeded to rub into his hair.

Will gasped, his lungs filling with water, as he felt her womanhood slide across his erection, his tip caressing her entrance as her hands tangled in his hair. He was going to drown. He was going to drown but he didn't care one whit. This was heaven, come early. He was sure of it. He reached up and pretended to struggle to grasp hold of anything, pretended that he accidentally grasped her perfect breasts in his hands, pretended that this burning in his lungs was anything less than welcome in that moment.

Lorelei gasped at the sizzling sensuous contact, she twisted out of his grasp. Not because she didn't want it, or enjoy it but because the temptation was there to like it too much. Will shot to the surface; coughing the water from his lungs even as he mourned the loss of the moment. He'd been so close to her, so close, and yet he was losing his mind. What was he thinking? He was a gentleman damn it, and she was a woman. She deserved better than this. He gave a nervous laugh as he continued to cough, the pounding of her hand on his back comforting and causing him to cough harder simultaneously.

"Ye realise Will tha' yer nae suppose' ta swallow tha' entire ocean."

"That's... easy... to... say. I... certain... didn't... mean to."

Lorelei stopped pounding his back and rubbed it soothingly as his coughing stopped, he was sucking in deep breaths. Once he was calmed she smiled up into his eyes. "Are ye feeling up ta more exercise or would ya rather eat?"

Will tried to smile, but he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. If they left the water, he'd be faced with her perfect body mere arm's lengths from his, if he remained in the water, he'd be faced with her perfect body mere arm's lengths from his. If they stayed in the water however, perhaps he could work off a bit of his energy and perhaps his body's reaction would ease a bit. "I think I'd like to swim some more. It's been a long time since I was free to swim."

Lorelei smiled and before he could read more than then cheekiness in it she'd dived under the waters and had again taken his legs out from underneath him. She stayed under, watching him as he fell into the clear water. Will managed to hold his breath this time, and he grinned at her beneath the water, reaching up to touch her face in a moment of shocking tenderness. She was fast becoming addicting to him, in every way. She made him angry, she made him laugh, she made him feel safe, she scared him senseless. She challenged him. She was his equal, his friend. He couldn't risk ruining that. Especially while he was still broken, still so raw. A movement beside them caught his eye and his mouth opened in awe. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. A flat fish with a long tail and two beady eyes. It hovered there, not moving when he reached up to touch it. In fact, he could have sworn that it moved into his touch, as a dog or a cat might when it wants to be petted more. Absolutely fascinating.

Lorelei grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface. She took a deep breath and motioned him too follow before slipping back under the waves and setting off. She looked behind her and was gratified that he was following him. After swimming awhile he made for the surface again, and took another breath, they were heading for the rocks, but ultimately to a sight so magical it tool the breath away, but it meant they had to dive underneath the rocks.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"Ye'll see." Lorelei grinned broadly as she dived back under. She reached out and caught his hand. Once they reached the rocky out cropping she raised for another gulp of air. "How long can ye swim with out a breath?"

"I don't know, perhaps a minute or more." Will answered. In truth, he'd not swam much at all in his life, he'd learned as a very young boy, his da had taught him, but there wasn't much time for anything aside from blacksmithing after he'd arrived in Port Royale.

"Well take a deep one now. If ye find yerself unable ta hold it let me know. We will be underwater for about three minutes. "Lorelei treaded water casually while she waited for William to ready himself.

"Three minutes?" William gaped a bit. "Is it possible to hold your breath for that long?"

"Aye, but it leaves ye feelin a bit light headed."

Will laughed nervously. That was a feeling he was used to around her. "Okay. Just... don't get too far away from me. I can't guarantee anything. I've never held my breath for anywhere near that long."

"I'll be right by yer side tha' whole time, I promise." She gave him a brilliant smile. "On three? One...two...three." She pushed under the water.

Will dove under with her and followed her, pushing the pace as much as he could, determined to shorten the time they were without air if it was at all possible. He had to admit to himself, if not to her, that he wasn't so sure he could last that long. Lorelei swam powerfully, but restrained from shooting ahead of Will, she guided him under the rocks. She made sure she kept a close eye on him as they made it to the deepest part of the water. They couldn't surface as they had rocks blocking any opening. Will put every ounce of strength he had into his strokes, the darkness and the feeling of being hemmed in by the rocks, along with the tight burning feeling in his lungs, and the lightness in his head, was beginning to make him a bit panicky.

He could almost feel the walls closing in on him and as he looked ahead, it was sheer darkness, it seemed the end of their path would go on forever. Too long. He needed air, and he needed it fast. His strokes became even more frantic, he had to get there, he had to. He didn't want to die this way. She was right there though; she'd said they could make it. Obviously she had before. Maybe if he just kept his eyes on her he'd be okay. Lorelei almost let out her held breath in relief when a glimmer of sun light shimmered over the water. They just had to get one last burst of energy and push up towards it. She glanced back at William and noticed the panic in his eyes. She rolled over in the water and went towards him. She stopped his frantic splashes and brought her lips down on his, breathing out and then breathing in, giving him air to breath.

Will gasped as he felt her exhale her breath into his lungs, and groaned his dismay as she began to pull her lips away from his. He kicked hard so that he could remain connected to her, his every thought bent only on keeping their lips from losing contact. For a few glorious seconds, they remained locked in the kiss, and perversely, he nearly cursed the moment when they burst through the surface and his traitorous body broke that amazing kiss to drag in gulps of fresh air.

Lorelei gasped, it came out in a whoosh and she panted, closing her eyes against the light headedness that was more to do with the kiss than the lack of oxygen. She tugged at Will's arm, opened her eyes and pulled him towards the bank. Will followed her helplessly, collapsing on the bank beside her and not daring to deny his instincts as he turned onto his side and pressed his cheek to her neck, dragging in breaths as she did the same.

"Thank you" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yer welcome, truth be tha' I needed ta breath ta." Lorelei rolled onto her back and stared up. It appeared as if they were in a secluded cave, but truthfully they were in the centre of the rock island, and it opened up onto the sky. Surrounding them was the glittering of gold and silver.

Will sneaked his arm around her waist and lay on his back again, his head cradled on her arm, and he gasped at the sight of the glittering silver and gold all around them. "What is this place?"

"Dunno, we be thinking it was tha cache of the original pirates who found tha Island. Only Bill and I be knowing about this...maybe Jack but I doubt it, he ne'r showed any interest fer comin here. It was tha' gold from here tha' allowed Bill ta commission tha' I Sea Maiden /I .

Will smiled softly and then laughed. "Da can make the swim even without his leg?"

"Nay, but I can. I told him about tha' place when I found it. Da cannae make the walk tha ta beach."

Will's smile widened. "He can with both of us to help him."

Lorelei stared at Will, "Yer suggesting we bring him? He cannae swim, nae with his leg."

Will sighed. "He could at least see the cove. Wade out. It was only waist deep where we were. And I bet he could swim with one leg if he practiced. In fact, I bet there are a lot of things he could do with his one leg if he'd give himself a chance. Like get back on a ship."

"We can try, but iffen he donnae want ta I'll nae force him."

Will laughed. "No one could force da to do anything. You get that from him. But it's worth a try. I've seen pirates with one leg on Tortuga, so I know it can be done. I saw the way he looked at the Maiden, I know he misses it. And swimming used to be one of his favourite things. It's the first thing I can remember him teaching me aside from walking and talking."

Lorelei rolled into Will and kissed his cheek, "Da will love tha'. It will give him freedom again. An' I willnae feel like I I have /I ta stay here. Right now I don't wanna leave Da, cause sometimes he needs help with his work an all."

Will felt a pang of regret shoot through him along side the jolt of desire as her breast pressed into his side making him all too aware that they were still naked. If she didn't need to stay there, then she would be on the Maiden, and if she were on the Maiden, then he couldn't be with her. Why did he have to open his bloody mouth? "You are that anxious to be back out to sea?"

"Nae all tha time. I truly do love it here an' I love Bill. But, I feel restless an' if I were able ta take tha Maiden out for lil trips I'd be content."

Will felt his heart soar with hope at that, and he had to mentally kick himself. What was he thinking? He was thinking that he didn't want to lose his first real friend ever. That was it. That was all. Aside from his inevitable reaction to her body that was. But what man wouldn't react that way to a woman as stunning as Ruby? None that he'd ever known, "I can definitely understand that." Will's brow furrowed suddenly. "Ruby? What possessed you to swim this far out of the way and find this cave? You couldn't have just happened across it."

"I be curious about tha clump o' rocks. I climbed up from tha cliff, Ye can access the top from there. I found that "blow hole" an' peered down, when glitter caught me eyes I figured there had ta be a way in so I investigated until I realise' tha' it could only be from tha' sea. So when I was old enough and a strong enough swimmer I tried it."

Will chuckled. "Now why doesn't that surprise me at all? Adventurous and thrill seeking even as a young girl."

"It was all I could do. For years I be the only youn' un here."

Will pulled her tighter against his side and squeezed her gently. "I'm sorry love."

"Dannae be sorry William, it gave me tha time ta explore, ta indulge in me imagination. "

Will grinned. "Okay, then I won't be sorry." He lay there for long moments before finally gathering the courage to ask what he knew it was time to ask, but he was loathe to. "So what's next?" He whispered.

"We swim back." Lorelei smiled mischievously up at the sky. "Unless ye wanna stay fer awhile. Though it nae be a good idea to stay until dark."

Will shook his head. "No, not a good idea at all. The thought of drowning because we can't see where we are supposed to surface holds no appeal whatsoever."

"I be startin ta get hungry."

Will smiled and gave into the urge to lean forward and kiss her softly. "I am too." Though what he was hungry for would best remain unspoken.

Lorelei's breath caught and she stood up holding out her hand blindly to hide the reaction to his firm warm lips. "Will ye be right ta swim out? We can climb up if we must, but it be a long hard way."

Will shook his head. "We can swim. I'll be okay I think. And if I'm not, we can always share our air again."

"Let's be going on three." Lorelei positioned herself on the edge of the bank. "One, two three," She dived in gracefully, her sleek form barely causing a splash. Will dragged in as much air as he could, then dove in beside her, not afraid at all now, and yet somehow wishing that he would be just for the excuse.

They made it with out incident and surfaced just outside of the rocks with great whooshing gulps of air. Lorelei felt a startling sense of calm. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before and it had everything to do with William. She'd not been inclined to like him when they first met, even though his body had enticed her, her reactions to him before had been driven by a need to tease the boy who'd she'd seen as prudish. The difference now is that she understood him, not completely but she empathised with him more. It didn't stop her wanting him to love her but it made it easier to accept and understand why he wouldn't. She raised a hand and splashed a handful of water into his face. He reacted by pouncing her. For almost an hour they played like two young otters, till hunger and growling stomachs had them heading towards the beach. They emerged from the water dripping and Lorelei searched through the basket till she found the length of sheeting that Bill had placed at the bottom as a picnic blanket. It would serve them just as well as a towel. Then they could use it to sit on and eat their lunch.

Will sat beside her as they ate, oddly at ease with their nudity, even as the awareness thrummed through every nerve ending. He'd never known you could feel this at ease with anyone, this accepted. Not since his mum and da, but after all the years he'd begun to even believe that his memory of that was accurate. Now, he knew, and he was still astounded at the one who'd shown it to him. She was so much different than he'd first thought, and yet not. The one thing he knew was that the thought of never seeing her again, of being away from her or from Bill for long, tore at his heart. He'd found paradise, and he didn't want to have to let it go.

Surely they needed a blacksmith here on Haven? And if not, he was a hard worker, he'd do whatever was necessary. He just didn't want to return to Port Royale. It wasn't as if there was anything for him there. Nothing worth leaving this for anyway. Their lunch seemed to disappear before them, and all too soon they had watched the sunset and the chill was chasing them back into their clothes. He watched her every motion as she dressed, drinking her in and committing her to memory, even as he slid into his own clothes. It had been a perfect day all in all, and he prayed silently that they have many more to come. Fear teased at his mind, taunting him that nothing good ever lasts forever, but he shoved it away mercilessly. He refused to allow himself to go there. He was in paradise, and however long it lasted, he was going to revel in it. They walked back through the trees, to Bill's home hand in hand. For now he was content to live day by day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Will watched the sky fade from purple and orange, to peach and pink, and sighed softly, wishing that Ruby would join them. He'd wished it every night for the past two weeks, but she seemed to prefer her room to sitting on the porch watching the sunset with the guys. It made no sense to him. There was something going on with her, but he was helpless to figure her out. In fact, the closer they got to one another, the further away from him she seemed in some ways. He shook his head to clear it and a small smile blossomed on his face. He'd take her some sweets, and see if that didn't open her up. She loved her sweets. "Da, Jack, I think I'm going to take Ruby some of the honey cakes and tea and see if that won't coax her out of her room. Something is gnawing at her; I just wish I knew what."

Jack shared a quick glance with Bill and rose to protest, but seeing the look on William's face he sat back down again. As William ran up the hall with a full tray he glanced again at Bill. "How long till that explosion?"

Bill laughed softly. "Well, depends I suppose. I give him five minutes before tha initial weak one, suppose it'll depend on just what position he finds her an' Mr. Wrong in as ta how badly he'll damage tha unwitting fellow."

Jack nodded and took another deep pull of rum, "Ye sure that this pirate be so wrong fer Ruby?"

"Ye know the answer ta that as well as I do Jack. Yer no fool. No matter how ye pretend ta be."

"I be think' Ruby be smart enough to make her own choices in life." Jack cocked his head and grimaced. "Two, Three One." Right on cue there was a clattering down the hall.

Will sat heavily on her bed and stared at the hallway wall, taking no satisfaction whatsoever in the sight of tea sliding down the surface, the honey cakes pinned beneath the edge of the tray, the honey that oozed out over the floor boards. What a bloody fool he'd been. For two weeks he'd been concerned about her, afraid that some deep dark pain drove her to retire to her room rather than remain in their peaceful company. He snorted. What a joke. She was off at the Tavern fucking that... What good did it do him to even care? He'd made his opinion crystal clear, and she'd now made hers just as clear. He stood on deceptively sturdy legs and made his way to the front of the house, easing himself into the chair and laughing sardonically.

"Go ahead and laugh. I know you long to. After all, what a fool I must be that for two weeks I didn't see it. You both must have been giddy as I kept talking about how her behaviour worried me. How I wished she would confide in me. Go ahead, laugh. Stupid innocent Will couldn't even pick up on the fact that what ailed her was a need for a good old scratching of her itch."

Bill regarded William soberly. "Ye think we be laughin at ye Will? Nay lad. Aye we know Ruby be making a mistake. But we donnae own her. Ye made it clear ta her tha' ye be her friend only."

Will shrugged. "She's made her choice now. I'll not say another word against him. If she wants to take her pleasure with that... man, then I'll not stand in her way a moment longer."

"Have ye been standin in her way William?" asked Jack with raised eyebrows, "I weren't aware tha' tha nature of yer relationship with Ruby were of love."

Will grasped the handles of the chair violently, but then released them helplessly. "No, you are right, it's not love. Not that I know the first thing about the notion, if I even believed it real anymore, which I don't. No... perhaps she has the right of it after all. I've spent my life a sentimental fool and it got me deserted like so much rubbish. Perhaps that's all I need. A good meaningless sexual relationship. After all, that's what you told me on first meeting me. Hell, why wait. Might as well go for it right now, strike while the iron is hot."

Will stood from his chair and marched down the steps in the direction of the Tavern, tossing a "Don't wait up for me" over his shoulder and burying any thought but his present course. He was tired of thinking. It'd never gained him anything but heartache in the past and he'd be damned if he gave into it now.

Watching the young man depart Bill silently held up his empty glass which Jack promptly refilled. Will was twisting himself into knots of his own creating and Bill could do nothing but watch.

Will made his way blindly to the tavern, not allowing himself a single thought. Teetering so close to the edge of something that he couldn't name yet scared him senseless, that he would rather just remain blank. She'd laughed at his innocence, looked down on it. And now she'd proven that he was nothing special anyway, just a convenient man in her cabin. He was such a fool. He pushed open the doors and took in the room and its patrons, pausing for just a moment as he found her just as expected, at a table with the bastard.

Well, not entirely, he'd expected them to be locked in some lurid embrace or tucked away in some dank hole in the wall room fornicating shamelessly. But it didn't matter. She was here with him. That was all the proof he needed. He moved to the bar and ordered two bottles of rum, slapping down a goodly sum of gold when the bartender started to object, effectively silencing him. He picked them up and made his way smoothly to her table. He stopped short and ignored the warning glance of the other man, setting one of the bottles in the center.

"On the house, since it seems that nothing will keep the two of you apart. Congratulations mate. Ye must be something after all to keep the lady's interest despite all protests." He turned to her and managed an acerbic smile. "Enjoy." he murmured before turning on his heel and making his way to an empty table.

Will's voice startled Lorelei out of her reverie, she'd been so engrossed in thinking over the last two weeks. The fun she'd had with Will as they roamed the Island. The noticeable improvement in Bill's balance and speed since Will had started teaching him how to swim again. She'd also wondered what was wrong with her, every moment her mind turned towards William Turner, in a way that was unacceptable for his adoptive sister. Her attraction for the blacksmith, which could never be fulfilled, was creating havoc within her. She'd come to the Tavern a few nights ago to take time out from that intenseness, but she had bumped into the young pirate who'd wanted to get to know her. They'd had a drink and done some kissing and touching, but then Lorelei, out of character stopped him from going any further.

Never before had she felt like that. She was turned on by a man who had pushed her away sexually, yet chose to be her platonic friend, but the man who wanted her in his bed she felt nothing for, not even a small stirring of desire. She followed Will with her eyes as he stalked away from her, after slamming a bottle of rum in front of her face. Her lips tightened, why was he acting like this? He was her adoptive brother so he kept reminding her, was she not allowed to attempt to move on from her feelings and find someone who would be what Will, couldn't, wouldn't or didn't want to be?

Will shook with his restrained emotions, but he refused to analyse any of it. Not that it would help. Nothing made sense anymore. He had a queer feeling that nothing ever would again. And that just made him angrier. He scanned the room, seeking desperately to find any woman that sparked the least interest in him, longing to make good on his intentions, but none of them managed to turn anything but his stomach. He undid the bottle of rum and tipped it back, the fiery trail it made down his throat bringing tears to his eyes and a bit of warmth back into this insufferable emptiness.  
Only twice in his life had he ever been near enough to a woman to even speak to her, and even with the sting of Elizabeth's betrayal and desertions fresh in his mind, he'd managed to fall stupidly, helplessly, and heedlessly in love with Ruby too. Though he had a feeling this time would not just wound him when it fell apart, it would cripple him.

Lorelei stared at the bottle and blinked away scalding tears, instinctively flinching and pulling away as the man next to her reached for her. She tossed her head to avoid his kiss and pushed at his chest when he tried to bulldoze his way to her mouth. Will buried his head in his arms and cursed himself a fool. A fool of the worst order, they called them hopeless romantics. And it was no wonder men that suffered from the affliction were held in such disdain. He could only imagine what fodder he'd already given for the amusement of others.

Lorelei tore her chin out of the pirates grasp and slid down the bench." Stop it. Leave me be." She snapped but he persisted, one of his hands clenching into her hair. She shouted in surprise when he yanked sharply as his lips clamped down on hers. She bit his lip till she tasted metallic blood, she cried out sharply as the palm of his hand smartly cracked across her cheek bone, spinning her from the seat.

Will didn't remember anything of the succession of events that followed, all he remembered was hearing her cry, seeing the bastard strike her, and then he found himself face to face with the coward, holding him aloft against the wall with one arm and the man's mouth was smeared with blood. Had he done that? Or was that Ruby's doing? "Leave this place this minute you spineless maggot, or I swear on my mother's grave that I will kill you despite the consequences. I suggest you do not tarry either, for my gut tells me that I am not the only one that would love to send you to the devil. And that's not taking Jack into account."

In one great heave he threw the miscreant towards the door, no one stopped to help the man. All knew the consequences if Jack Sparrow caught up with him, not to mention what would happen if Bill Turner found out the man had abused his daughter. Lorelei groaned and stirred, a pain shooting through her cheek to her eye. She clapped a hand over the bruise and struggled to her feet.

Will lurched forward and pulled her into his arms, not caring what anyone thought including her. He honestly wasn't sure why he didn't kill the man, but something bigger than himself had restrained him, and he could only guess that it had to do with her warning last time, that to spill his blood would mean never finding Haven again. He kissed her forehead and leaned back to stare down at her, brushing the hair from her face tenderly and tracing the red mark almost imperceptibly with his finger. "Oh God Ruby, are you all right?"

Lorelei nodded lick her lips, trying to rid herself of the taste of blood, some of it her own. She was shaking hard, she'd been brought up amongst the toughest and sharpest of pirates, but never once had they struck her. Sure, she'd trained against them in sword fighting but never had one slapped her. She'd been denying the man her body, but that was her right and beyond a few kisses and touching in the first few days of coming to the tavern, there had been nothing. She hadn't felt like it with her courses on her, and the confusion caused by William. What she'd been wanting most of all was a diversion from that, and the company of people close to her age.

Will leaned down and lifted her into his arms when she didn't speak to answer him. The very fact that she wasn't screaming and chasing after the man to kill him herself spoke more clearly than words to the true state of her emotions. And it was obvious from the stunned faces in the room that he wasn't the only one that knew it. He gripped her to his chest and made his way to the doorway, determining that he would make his way back to the tavern later tonight, and if that bastard was still anywhere on the island, it didn't matter the cost, he would kill the bastard. Slowly. Painfully. Agonisingly.

Lorelei was enveloped in a familiar warmth, and that completely musky male smell that always told her that Will was around, combined to penetrate her shock, but it made her feel safe. She curled into him, and she sighed when his arms tightened.

"It's okay Ruby love. I'm right here. He can't touch you again. I'll never let him near you again, I promise love." Will kissed her cheek and quickened his pace, wanting to get her to her bed so that he could wrap her up in his embrace properly. And so that Jack could go make certain the bastard and his crew had sailed.

Lorelei squeezed her eyes tightly closed. She could hear the anger vibrating in Will's voice, it made it hoarse and deep. "William?" She whispered, "Promise me ye wannae go after him. Donnae do anythin that will het ye barred from the Island, I couldnae bear it."

Will sighed and groaned all at once. Did she have any idea what she asked of him? And yet, she was speaking again at least. "I promise that I will not kill him on Haven. I cannot promise what might happen if I ever come across him elsewhere though." It was the best he could do, and even those words cut him to the quick to say.

"Just nae here." Her voice was almost a panicked wail.

The hitch in her voice caused an ache within him that he'd never felt before. Not even when he'd known Elizabeth to be at the mercy of Barbossa. He leaned down and kissed her, for once, forgetting to mask his emotions, not that he'd have been able even if he tried. His lips moved over hers and his tongue traced her lips, wishing with every second that he could erase the feel and taste of that bastard from her. "I promise Ruby. And I will not break it."

Lorelei wound her hands around his neck, relaxing fully against him, lost in the feelings that burst forth as his lips danced over hers. It was what she'd been reaching for with her unfortunate choice, but in that moment she knew that she'd never find it with anyone else, not ever again and the thought left her empty, she drifted back to that moment in her cabin where Will had carefully pulled back from her, his expression telling her that he couldn't take her to bed. With his lips on hers, his warmth soaking her skin, she'd never felt more alone.

He was lost. Hopelessly lost. Never had he felt the like of this kiss, and somehow he realised that his feelings for Elizabeth had never been love. They couldn't be if this was even a reflection of love. No, he'd pined for Elizabeth, been willing to die for her, had wanted her for as long as he could remember, but never had kissing her made him feel as if they were one being, with one heart and one mind. Never had it made him feel like she was bringing him inside her, just by mating with his lips. In this moment though he'd be hard pressed to know where he left off and Ruby began, if indeed the line still existed. The thought frightened him to death too, because she simply didn't see him that way. She had only minutes before been with another... man was hardly an appropriate word. No, to Ruby he was simply someone to fill the ache, and ache that he suddenly recognised only too well, but she would never love him like that. She wanted adventure, she wanted freedom, if he ever even dared to long for more, she would only end up fleeing him just as Elizabeth did, and he wouldn't survive it this time.

Lorelei whimpered when he took his lips from hers, and it seemed that with them he took her heart. She shivered against the chill that over took her, and she shied away from identifying the emotions beyond lust and desire, she took refuge in the constant throbbing in her cheek and sudden swelling of her eye. She was silent, watching the ground flash by under Will's quickened pace. She retreated inside herself until she heard the swift intake of breath and knew it was her adoptive father's.

Will silenced both Bill and Jack with a look, and sighed. "She's fine, the bastard is leaving, and Ruby has pleaded with us not to hurt the bastard on Haven. I promised, please do the same. He hit her; don't let him take her family away too. Beyond that, if we ever meet him off these shores, all bets are off and I'll rip him apart one piece at a time myself."

Lorelei began to struggle weakly against Will, it was too much. His apparent care and concern, the imagined love in his voice. It tore into her, sending that gnawing emptiness deeper and deeper within her. Will felt his heart ripping open and he pushed past the two men and ran to her room, laying her down gently and smiling when he felt both pairs of eyes quickly boring into his back. Bill could move much faster than he'd admit when he had reason to. He tucked her into the covers and wrapped her up in his arms again, wincing against the disappointment when her voice hitched on a sob and she called for Bill, wanting him instead.

Lorelei knew it was Bill's arms that wrapped around her. She curled into a ball against his chest. The pain and shock of being attacked, diminished by the knowledge that she loved hopelessly, and was cursed to be alone, more alone than she'd ever been forever. That love never fulfilled, just a promise where it would always remain a shadow and regret.

Will moved across the distance stealthily as he saw the dangerous glint in Jack's eye. He pulled him out into the hallway and held him to the wall. "Please Jack, promise me you will not harm him on Haven. If Ruby was to lose you it would destroy her. I was right there, and he only got one hit in. Nothing more, I promise. And from the look on the faces of all in the Tavern who witnessed it, they will make certain that he is gone as soon as his pathetic arse could run to the ship."

Will shook him slightly when he still didn't answer. "Jack, please. Don't go doing anything stupid." He smiled a bit as Jack snorted. "Please Jack. For Ruby. She begged us not to get banned from Haven. You and Bill are all the family she has. I promise you that if you want, I'll gladly sail out with you the minute the Pearl is back, and I'll help you kill him if you want. Just not here."

"Right ye are." Jack patted the younger man's shoulder cheerfully; it masked the boiling inferno of rage that seethed inside. But Jack Sparrow had never, ever acted on anger's impulse before and he wouldn't start now. Oh that young pirate and his ship wouldn't escape vengeance, it would just be served cold and when it was least expected. "They caused harm on Haven themselves, they willnae be back here. Not while they have tha' young scuz aboard."

Will nodded. "I know. She'll be safe here. Now go to her, she needs you, you big lout."

Jack cocked his head and stared at Will, "What's holdin ye back William. Be it yer love fer Elizabeth?"

"Holding me back from what?"

"From actin on yer feelins. A blind goat could tell ye be pining fer Ruby."

Will snorted himself this time. Trust Jack to know everything. "No. It's my love for her that holds me back. She's a free spirit, much like Elizabeth, but infinitely more precious. I could never hold her back, wouldn't want to. And I love her too much to lose her Jack. I could never survive it., And I would, even if by some miracle I wore her down and she thought herself in love with me, she'd need her room to fly eventually, and then I'd have nothing. At least this way I will always have her for a sister, and a friend. This way she will always return."

Jack chewed his lip. The old adage, If you loved something, you set it free, if it came back to you then it was meant to be struck warning bells in his heart. William was willing to sacrifice so much on that philosophy, he placed his trust in fate but Jack wasn't so sure it would work with such a lass as Ruby. Words meant nothing to the girl, actions were every thing, even with out realising it, she expressed herself, and accepted affection tactile.

Will sighed. "What is it? You want to say something; I can hear it bouncing around in your head."

"Ye will not listen to me so I may as well not waste me breathe saying it."

Will shook his head. "You never know. Just once in my life I might actually take your advice. But then again,if I don't, you can always gloat and tell me you told me so."

"Ruby be a lass who needs to be shown yer affection. She will not show it to ye until she is sure. I think ye might be mistaken in yer reasonin'. If ye love Ruby an' show her, tell her out right what ye be feeling then aye she may stretch her wings, but she would be matchin' ye wing stroke fer wing stroke. She'd fly with ye not away from ye."

Will sighed again. "Why are you so sure she would want me? There is obviously something lacking in me. Elizabeth walked away. Why should I dare to think Ruby would be any different? She's even more fiercely independent and outrageous, and free-spirited than Elizabeth ever dreamed of being."

"Because ye be two halves of a whole," Jack sighed and walked forward, touching and reassuring himself that Little Ruby was undamaged. As he looked upon her curled up into Bill, those green pools utterly frightened and strangely empty he knew there was a new grief inflicted on that soul. That made him angry, and yet he didn't have a source to vent at, for the perpetrator of the wound was more than likely utterly oblivious. He was reminded of child that he'd rescued, uncaring of her own burns in the face of the nightmare of that night. The look in her eyes was almost the same.

His words echoed through Will's head, and his heart raced frantically. He thought they were meant for one another? Really? Two halves of one whole? Dare he believe it? Even if he did, what should he do about it? He made his way back into the room and stared at Jack, trying to tell him silently that he was going to take his advice after all, and praying that he got it and they left.

Jack looked up from tracing the bruise around Ruby's eye and saw Will standing in the door way practically bouncing in place. He touched Bill's arm and whispered to the other man. They both rose and headed out of the room and outside. Will eased down onto the bed and pulled her into his embrace, kissing the crown of her head over and over, still grasping for the right words to say, the right way to proceed.

Lorelei stiffened when she felt her father leave and she knew without looking that it was Will whose arms held her. It was the scent of him, which told her. She wanted to struggle away from him, to rail at the injustice of life and love but her mind rebelled and snuggled closer to him. It made her sick in her heart because she knew she was just setting herself up for pain.

Will sighed and squeezed her tightly. "Ruby? Lorelei? Why do you think I hated that bastard so much?"

Lorelei shrugged, "Does it matter now? He be gone on tha next tide."

"Yes, it matters. To me." Will whispered.

Lorelei peered up into his face, her left eye almost swollen shut. She licked her lips, "Why? Why does it matter?"

Will decided it was time to stop beating around the bush about it. "Because the truth is that whatever you thought the reason, the real reason was that the thought of any man but me with you, drove me out of my mind."

Lorelei gasped, she swallowed. "What do ye mean? Ye pushed me away."

"I pushed you away because I was trying to do the right thing Ruby. I was trying to treat you like the amazing woman that I'd recognised in you from almost the first moment I'd met you. It had nothing to do with not wanting you. It had to do with respecting you. It also had to do with me being confused, and knowing you deserved someone that had no doubt about how precious you were to them."

Lorelei sighed and closed her eyes. She had the feeling that this was leading up to something she didn't want to hear. A we can never be speech and yet she already knew that much.

Will pulled back and looked into her face, willing her to open her eyes, when she didn't; he gulped hard and whispered hoarsely. "Why did you want me Ruby? Was it just because I was there, convenient?"

Lorelei felt colour rise to her cheeks. "Nae, convenience means nothin'. T'was because I reacted ta ye in a way I've nae reacted before. Though yer attitude ta me made it more of a game."

Will winced. "A game huh?" It ripped his heart out to hear that she didn't feel the same way. He'd been a fool to ask her if she cared about him. He should have just told her how he felt and let it go at that.

Lorelei touched his cheek, "Nae a game as in the feelings, they were the same. But.." She sighed again, "I were teasin ye ta get ye ta lose yer control. Ye kept pullin back and I wanted ye."

Will leaned his cheek into her hand and closed his eyes, reveling in the hope that flared. "I've wanted you too Ruby. So very much. Every minute I ache more. Every minute I long to get closer to you."

Lorelei whispered, "Why do ye call me Ruby?" What she didn't say that only those who knew her heart, knew her and loved her called her that. She didn't want to hope that William fitted into that category.

Will shrugged. "I... don't know really. You are just Ruby to me. You have been since we were on the ship. It was a struggle not to call you that. Even while we were fighting. It's just... you."

Lorelei uncurled from her huddled ball slightly. She gave him a small half smile and touched his cheek gently. She wanted to kiss him but was just too unsure of herself and of his emotions.

Will sighed, needing to know one more thing. "Now you know why I was so jealous of that bastard, but I need to know why you were with him."

"With him?" she murmured.

Will shrugged. "For the last however long. You've been sneaking off to the Tavern to meet him. You were making out with him that day when I dragged you off. Did you... like him?"

Lorelei shrugged, "I donnae know. He was a distraction."

"A distraction?" Will felt his stomach tightening into knots all over again. She hadn't said she was or wasn't with the bastard, and he wasn't sure he had the guts to ask her the nature of their relationship. It also hurt like hell to think that she could fill his spot with anyone else if she felt anything near for him what he did for her. Because he knew beyond doubt that no woman could even come close for him.

Lorelei nodded, "I was thinkin tha' I could distract me desire fer ye focus them so they wouldnae hurt anymore...but I couldnae...they be ta strong. I couldnae even bear him touchin me."

Will let out a whoosh of air and stroked her face as his broke into a giddy smile, and he struggled not to laugh in his relief. "Really?"

Lorelei nodded again, and winced when her cheek throbbed. "Tis why tonight happened. Why he hit me. In tha end I was goin ta the Tavern fer company me own age. Company with nae demands on me emotions."

Will leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I'm so sorry Ruby. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"Tis nae yer fault Will. Ye donnae need to protect me."

Will laughed softly. "Yes, I do. It's part of the deal Ruby. I can't care for you and not protect you. Or at least try."

"Only if I can protect ye ta."

Will nodded. "Do you care about me Ruby?"

"Aye William, more than anythin in the world."

William leaned down and kissed her gently. "Me too Ruby. Me too."

That empty hole within Lorelei slowly filled as the pressure of his lips increased. She slid her arms around his neck and held him tightly, her hands threading through his thick dark hair. Will wrapped her up in his arms and melted into the kiss, his tongue reaching out to trace her lips tenderly before sliding within. His stomach clenched fiercely at the first touch of his tongue to hers, his body surged to life and he gasped at the decision that now lay before him. He'd told her how he felt, but should he follow Jack's advice and give into this desperate need he had for her, or should he wait till she had healed and they'd have time to adjust, for it to be natural? Or would it ever feel natural? Or would she not believe he loved her if he didn't make love to her. He was so confused.

Lorelei arched against him, she ran her hands over his back and then with a sigh she pulled back. She felt his reluctance and confusion. She believed his words, but she could see he held himself in rigid control. Was love for Elizabeth coming forth? She had no doubts that he still felt for the noble woman. "What now Will?"

Will sighed. "What is the right thing to do Ruby? I don't want to ruin this. I don't want to move too fast, or move too slow. I know how I feel for you, but I don't know what move to make next."

Lorelei slipped her hand under his shirt. "Go with what yer heart tells ye, William." She bent her head and kissed him softly, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin.

"What do you want Ruby?"

"Ye." she replied simply. "But are ye ready."

Will stared down at her lovingly, his heart still conflicted. Her face was swelling and an angry purple, and he knew what they should be doing was taking care of her, tending to her wound. But what he wanted to do was to bury himself inside her and never leave. To join with her completely. To finally stop trying to do the right thing all the time, and follow his heart. "I know I want you, need you. But that's all I know for sure."

Lorelei swallowed her disappointment, and hid it as she pulled him close to her. If he meant his words then there would be time for them to explore each other. His mixture of emotions was palpable and Lorelei wanted him to be certain of his intentions for her. She would rather never have him in her bed if she was going to lose him. If he never reconciled himself to loving her then she would rather never have had him, for all it would be would be a torture throughout her life alone. She sighed and hit her face in his neck, that emptiness gaped beneath her feet, not gone completely, if she made one wrong move then she would drop into that black pit.

Will sighed and couldn't get Jack's damn voice out of his head, taunting him about always missing the opportune moments. He could feel it in the sudden shift in tension that she was now resigned to them not being intimate now, and he could almost taste her disappointment. He'd managed to muck it all up again. He pulled back and touched her cheek gingerly, wishing so much in one way to go back and recapture that moment. But it was too late, it was gone. "I should get you a compress to put on this so that it doesn't swell anymore Ruby love."

Lorelei nodded and let him go dropping her arms to her side heavily. "If ye be wanting to move." She murmured softly, she was trying so hard not to take his reluctance personally. It was taking all her strength of self discipline not to cry. It wasn't like he had rejected her totally.

Will pulled her tighter against him and kissed her possessively. "No Ruby, I don't want to move. If I had my choice I'd never move from your arms so long as I lived. But seeing your face continuing to swell is tearing at me. It's also making me regret my decision not to kill the bastard whilst I had the chance."

"If ye had then ye would never be able ta come back, and where would we be?" Lorelei replied bitterly. Were they any where at all besides where they started when they first met?

Will sighed. He'd definitely mucked it all up. Jack was right, he was stupid. "I know love, and believe me; only the thought of being separated from you was enough to stay my hand. Only you."

Lorelei gently pushed at his chest. The moment had indeed slipped away, it would remain to be seen if they took their relationship beyond friendship. "While yer getting the compress fer me eye, I wouldnae mind some tea and somethin sweet."

Will's shoulders sagged as she dismissed him so obviously, and his heart ached as if it would break. "I'll get you some of the honey cakes and tea that I prepared for you earlier."

Lorelei watched William walk out of the room and then she sat up, tucking her knees under her chin. Her face hurt, her head and eye ached and her heart was heavy. She knew that she'd hurt him with her actions. In some ways she was afraid of sticking her heart out there to be broken. It seemed safer to keep it closely guarded for now.

Will made his way to the kitchen and set about readying her honey cakes and brewing her tea, and he shrugged when Jack and his da entered the kitchen. "She needs a compress for her eye. It's swelling like mad."

"Does she need the doctor?" Bill asked with concern.

Will nodded, burying his own confusion and pain as deep as he could and revealing only his concern. "It might be good for her to see one just in case."

"All right, I'll go for him. Ye stay with her William."

Will gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course."

Bill turned to leave, and turned back to grab Jack by the arm. "Come on, yer comin too." He pulled the pirate captain out of the door.

Will bounded back to her room, slowing once he'd reached her door and stepping through hesitantly, his heart breaking all over again when he saw her curled up and looking so forlorn. He should know by now that stupid as he might look, Jack had the annoying tendency to be right. He eased down beside her with the tray on his lap, and he reached up to lift her face to him, smiling softly. "Here you go. Freshly made honey cakes with plenty of honey, and jasmine tea. Da says it's one of your favourites."

"Aye," Lorelei nodded and took the cup that Will handed her. She curled her hands around it, soaking the heat into her palms. "Me thanks."

Will picked up the compress and raised it to her face, easing it gingerly against her skin and holding it there as she ate. "Bill has gone for a doctor. Just to be certain there isn't any serious damage."

"I be fine, there be no need fer the doctor."

Will smiled a bit at her tone. "Well, he'll be here shortly nonetheless. Better to be safe than sorry."

Lorelei scowled, "I donnae need a doctor."

Will leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, licking the stray honey and sugar from her bottom lip, a low moan sounding low in his throat. "Mmmmm, delicious."

"Kissing me willnae take away the fact I donnae need a doctor." Lorelei muttered, despite continuing the kiss.

"No, but it might keep your mind on other things until he's here." Will grinned and silenced her protests by deepening the kiss and wrapping his free arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him, not caring one whit in that moment that the tray teetered precariously between them.

Lorelei ended the kiss slowly with one last sweep of her tongue. She sighed against his lips and then help up a dripping honey treat to his mouth. After he had bitten off his share she popped the rest into her mouth. She slid her arms around his waist and leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. Her auburn hair was bright against the paleness of his shirt.

Will caressed her back absently, breathing deeply of the clean salty scent of her hair. The one thing he could make certain he did differently this time, was he could make certain that he gave full voice to his feelings as he had waited so long to do with Elizabeth. Perhaps had he spoken those words to Elizabeth before the adventure convinced her he was a pirate, he might have discovered her true feelings for him long before she tore out his heart. "I love you Ruby, and I'll prove it to you, I promise."

Lorelei looked into his face, and those deep expressive eyes told her without words that he was serious. He believed what he was saying; the panic in their depths also told her how afraid he was. She cupped his cheek, and kissed him softly. He wasn't ready to take their relationship past their exploration of each other but he was telling her that soon he would be ready. She'd wait for him, forever if need be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lorelei wiped sweat from her face and hauled on the ropes, pulling aboard some supplies for the galley. She heaved and grunted in surprise when it abruptly let go and she landed on her backside at the first mates feet. She mock glared at him as he laughed, but she took the hand he held out to her and got to her feet. She wiped her hands down the side of her patched trousers and jumped over the side to the dock to bring up the next load. They were preparing for a trip, and Lorelei was in two minds about it, she was required as Captain to make the journey. Her father required it as part of his trade business but it meant leaving William behind. Luckily it would only be a short trip but she wondered just how her fledgling unconsummated relationship would fare with a separation at this point.

She shook her head, there was no choice. Not if they wanted to keep Haven fed and watered. That was what her Da did; he had become an honest merchant in his time on the Island. They continued to haul aboard stock and equipment, her barking orders to motivate her crew. She took a pull on the ale flagon that her bo'sun handed her and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, her jaw dropping in surprise as a ship entered the harbour. It was unusual for an arrival at this time of the morning; the sun had barely peeked over the horizon. She strode down the plank to the dock and watched as the ship began it's docking.

"They've pushed emself ta get here. Look at tha state o' thaship."

Lorelei jumped as her mate's voice sounded in her ear, "Nae ta mention tha craters in tha' side disguised as cannon ball hits. Whoever they be, they have seen a fight." They stood watching, not even bothering to hide their curiosity. Lorelei hesitated in between wanting to offer aid and awe at the damage done to the ship. Her eyes widened as recognition dawned. The wizened pirate staggering down the dock was none other than Thomas Griggs, one of Jack's drinking buddies and one of the few she herself would dare to call an ally. Never would she go so far as to assume him a friend, for he was a consummate pirate, but all in all he was a mostly good man.

Thomas hurried down the dock, straight for the Maiden, where he'd been informed that Lorelei was already aboard. Good. He didn't have a hankering to travel all the way to Bill's home to relay the message. He had men to see to the doctor and a ship to attempt to repair.

Lorelei ran towards the old pirate, he himself was wounded and bleeding. She offered him her shoulder when he reached her. "What happened Thomas? What banged ye up so bad?"

His face contorted into the best imitation of a smile he could muster as he saw little Lorelei coming to greet him. "'Lo lassie. Run in with th' East India, but we got away. Fools. Wern't even after 'er. She shot 'fore ev'n knowin ar intent. Had a message fer Jack from Ann' Marie and Gibbs. Be he on th' Maiden too?"

Lorelei staggered under the weight of the old pirate but she yelled to her mate, "Jonas ye be going fer tha doctor. Bring Bill an' Jack here ta." She helped the old man sit on the plank leading to the I Sea Maiden /I , "He be at Da's place. Ye want a drink Thomas?" She snatched the flagon from the bo'sun and thrust it at the old sea dog.

Thomas's face lit up in a much more genuine smile as he took the flagon in his hand and drank greedily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and burping loudly. "Aaaaye... thas more like't. Saved th' ship but couln't save th' rum. Thas wha' I call bad luck 'tis."

"Men an' yer bleedin rum. How many died Thomas?" Lorelei thrust her hands on her hips in disgust. "What happen' tha' ye wern't after tha' East India."

Thomas chuckled. "More a them than us thas for sure. Damn fools. Loss o' some good booty too I tell ya. As fer the message, not sure it'd make much sense to ye. Kinda cryptic. Ye know Ann' Marie an' her love of drama. Somethin' bout an ol' lady friend o' his, some Liz'beth, went lookin' fer Jack and got 'erself mixed up with th' wrong lot. Finds 'erself comp'ny of the slavers now 'parently. Ann' Marie said they was givin' chase, and wanted ta get word ta Jack so's he could catch up? Dunno any lady Jack's e're come across tha'd be worth crossing tha alley fer let alone puttin' on chase, savin' yerself course."

Lorelei rocked back on her heels, "Elizabeth ye say? Taken by slavers? 'N Anna Maria is chasin' em?"

Thomas nodded. "Aye. She say Jack'd understand. Said twas a friend of theirs, 'parently she sailed with em all once?"

"Aye she sailed with Jack when he rid tha Pearl of Barbosa." Her face drained of all colour and she nodded. It would be so easy to ignore this and let her rival to William's affections disappear forever but...slavers. She couldn't leave her worst enemy to their brutal mercies. "Nathanial," She called to her bo'sun, "Ready tha Maiden ta sail. We will be searchin fer tha Pearl." She turned back to Thomas, "How long since ye seen the Pearl?" She listened patiently to his directions the seriousness of the other woman's situation driving away any thought of the consequences if they rescued her. Deep in her mind though, it niggled. If they found Elizabeth would William's love for the lady be rekindled? What if he didn't love her and she Lorelei was just some substitute.

Thomas's eyes bulged and he nodded. "Aye. So tis the gov'ners daughter then. Intrestin. Makes more sense now I s'pose." He lost all thought of anything but his own crew however when her first mate returned with the doc who he waved off of fussing over him and pointed the way to his ship as he stood to lead him. "There's much worse in me crew. I'm tough as boar's hide, I'll survive." He turned around and called back for Lorelei. "If Jack be needin' me, I'll be on th' Lady."

Lorelei nodded and stood. She directed her mate to help out in readying the ship and jogged the way she knew her Da and Jack would be coming. Her mind was in turmoil, but she knew what she had to do.

Bill and Jack both hurried their pace as they saw a frantic Ruby headed for them, stopping just short of her, her wild eyes causing a sinking feeling in the pit of both their stomachs. "What's happened Ruby child?" Bill asked softly.

"Tha Lady Day just docked in tha harbour. She be badly damaged. Tangled with East India but tha's nae what brought em. Anna Maria sent a message fer ye Jack."

Jack's eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "What's happened to me crew? To the Pearl?"

"Naught, they came across some slavers and be followin."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion. "Followin' slavers? What the devil are they doin' followin' slavers?"

"Tha slavers have Will's Lady love," Lorelei controlled her voice until it was almost flat. "They have Elizabeth Swann."

Jack's jaw dropped open and his heart sank to his toes. "The slavers have Elizabeth? How the bloody 'ell did she get tangled up with slavers? Lemme guess. Hired a crew to find me, not botherin' ta find out their reputations. Fool woman." He paused for a moment and clenched his hands even as he rolled his eyes heavenward accusatorily. Just when she and Will had finally begun to find their way to one another, fate just i had /i to throw in the curve didn't it? "Great, juuust great."

"Tha Maiden will be ready ta sail in less than thirty minutes. We have ta go after her." It cost Lorelei so much to say those words. Her heart was already beginning to distance itself in order to protect her. "Jonas, go ta tha house and wake William. Get him ready ta sail and tell him he will need ta bring some changes of clothin fer me Da and himself. I'll be in me cabin plottin tha course."

Jack grasped Ruby's arm and looked her in the eye. "Ye sure ye don't want te go tell 'im? She's not 'is woman now ye know." He didn't bother to ask if she really wanted to go after Elizabeth. He knew his Ruby, and she was a good woman. She'd never leave her to the fate laid out for her, no matter what her personal feelings.

"I will tell em, when he gets here. Savin her ain't debatable. We are gonna do this." Lorelei's eyes were as hard as agates. "He needs ta find his true heart. His confusion over her holds him back. So this be his test."

Jack nodded and turned to Jonas. Tell 'im I'll be needin' extra clothes too, it appears this is gonna be our first official family outing." He was never as thankful to Will as he was right then. He'd gotten Bill to do what none of them had been able for ten years. He'd gotten him to start testing his sea legs once again, a bit at a time over the last few weeks, and now, Bill wouldn't have to stay behind.

Lorelei flashed him a grin as she boarded her ship and headed towards her cabin. Her trunk and clothing were already in the room. She sat at the tiny desk in the corner and spread out the map, plotting the course they needed to take to find I The Black Pearl. /I She tapped her finger thoughtfully as she thought more on this course of action. She would do what was right. She would never let another human suffer the indignities that Elizabeth would if left in the slavers hands, no matter that it may cost her, her heart. She threw the stylus down and cursed soundly, it was as she feared. The path the people traffickers took was to theArabia's, which made sense with a young blonde western woman as their cargo. She was so preoccupied with her muttering that she didn't hear the door behind her open.

Bill swallowed hard but carefully masked his unease. He wasn't so sure he was ready for actually sailing. Standing on the ship was one thing, sailing on her was completely different. But there was no way he was staying here whilst his newfound family sailed without him. He'd be damned to hell beforehand. Well, he might be damned there no matter, but who knew. Whatever, he was going. He'd never been a coward before Barbossa, and suddenly, he was determined that he'd stop being a coward from this day on. He had no reason to fear anyway. Will had shown him that he could indeed still swim, that his sea legs hadn't disappeared, and now that his children were both sailing, his excuses were gone. He had to admit, he was thankful for it too. He'd never realised how crippling his limitations had been to him mentally. Ironic that the limitations were actually only mental themselves.

He snapped from his reverie and made his way up to the ship, sneaking up to the captain's quarters and easing the door open, needing to see how his little girl was truly doing. "Are ye truly okay Ruby love?"

Lorelei turned and motioned for her father to come in and sit down. "I be fine Da. Tha bastards be taking her ta tha Arabia's. Ye know what tha be meaning."

"Aye. From what Jack said of her, she'd be pure gold. Blonde, cultured, and virginal. Not ta mention headstrong. They love ta break em."

"So they wouldnae be harmin her or rapin her. Nae if they want their gold. She'll be well fed but once she makes it ta her new master she will be raped on silk sheets and expected ta endure if nae find tha experience pleasant. Tha other wives will be plottin ta kill her cause bein blonde and foreign tha master will favour her."

"She'd be lucky if they succeeded I reckon."

"If it got ta tha' point she'd be wantin ta kill herself." Lorelei ran a hand through her tangled hair. "An' I wouldnae blame her one bit."

Bill nodded. "It won't come to that though. The Pearl will watch her and wait for us, but if time gets too close, they'll attack themselves. The crew grew right fond of that young woman."

"As fond an' loyal as pirates become." Lorelei pinned the map down, her finger tracing the edge of the desk. "This be yer room Da. I will move ta tha mate's room an' he can bunk with tha rest o' the crew. This be yer ship."

Bill frowned. "Nae. This is yer ship Ruby. Ye were tha one tha' paid for it. Ye gave me the gold, but it was yers. And even if it had been mine, I had her commissioned for you, not me."

"Be ye sure Da?" She gave him a small smile, "I donnae mind ye takin tha helm or movin ta the mate's quarters."

Bill laughed. "Ruby love, just being on a ship again is more than I could have hoped for. Ta be here with you... tha's tha greatest gift of all. She's yers. Though, I won't complain if ye let me take a spell at tha helm once in awhile."

"Ye can take us outta tha harbour now if ye like. An' ye be taken tha' mate's quarters at least. Jonas willnae mind. Jack will have ta either share with tha crew or stay on deck."

"And Will?" Bill asked cautiously.

"He can bunk wherever he wants ta." Her voice was neutral. She wasn't sure how she felt, while she wanted his comfort it would shatter her if he found he did love Elizabeth and yet had been sleeping in her bed the whole time.

Bill reached out and grasped her hand in his gently. "He loves ye Ruby. Believe that. Whatever yer mind tells ye ta the contrary, the boy loves ye."

"He loves her ta Da." Lorelei shrugged, "Ye cannae tell me he dosenae. T'was ingrained in him so long tha' he cannae just drop it. He needs ta figure out just what kinda love it is now. If it be tha love he thought it was than I willnae stand in his way." Lorelei cut her father off before he could answer. "Tis be time ta take tha helm Da. If we be catchin tha tide we need ta leave now."

Bill sighed. She wouldn't listen to him. Will was the only one that could convince her. "Aye. I'll take the helm, though I'd feel easier if ye were at my side. It's been a long time."

Lorelei grinned, "Jack can stand by yer side. I think I'm gonna have some feather's ta smooth." She cocked her head, " Tha' if Jack has gotten outta his tiz at nae bein' captain."

Bill chuckled. "Jack'll survive." He straightened at the knock on the door, and made his way to it, accepting the hug from Will, along with his boyish happiness and gushing pride at his father sailing. Poor boy had no clue what he was about to face. It was going to test him to the depths of his character, and there was nothing he could do to save him the grief. He finally cut off his string of words with his raised hand. "Ruby'll be talkin' to ye. Right now I have a ship to take out of the harbor. Can ye believe it?"

Will clapped his father's shoulder. "That's wonderful Da. So where are we going?"

Lorelei swallowed as both pair of dark eyes turned toward her. She gave her father a look indicating that she wanted privacy and scowled as he left laughing. Once he'd gone she looked at Will. "Sit down Will...Do ye wanna drink?"

Will nodded. "Aye, I wasn't exactly expecting to be wakened and told to grab extra clothes for all of us since we'd be sailing within the hour. Not that I'm complaining mind you. I can't believe Da's going to sail her. I didn't expect him to be ready to sail nearly so soon." He took the drink with a smile, and reached out to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her to his lap, pressing his lips to hers and lingering there, nibbling and licking her lips and the tip of her tongue playfully. Life was so good. It just didn't quite seem possible that he'd finally found happiness.

Lorelei bit her lip till it bled. She saw the happiness etched into his face and she knew her words would destroy any sense of tranquility he had. She leaned into him, her arms slipping around his waist.

Will buried his face in her fragrant unbound hair, and smiled. She left it that way for him. She hadn't said as much, but he knew. Their conversation about her cutting it still fresh in his mind. She was just so wonderful. "I love you so much Ruby. I'm really glad we're all going along. The thought of you sailing without me, even for just a short time... I didn't like it at all."

She licked her lips and coughed to clear her suddenly dry throat. "Ye'll probably be liking this trip a lot less than ye think."

Will's brow furrowed and he leaned back to look down into her face. "Why do you say that? I just assumed you wanted to leave early. You were due to leave in three days anyway."

"We received a message this mornin from Anna Maria. They be chasin Slavers an needed us ta come."

Will's frown deepened, his confusion shining in his eyes. "Slavers? Why are they chasing Slavers?"

Lorelei wound her arms around him. She held him tightly, bringing her hands to rub his back. "They've got Elizabeth an' be taken her ta tha Ottomans."

Will's face slackened and his mouth went dry even as his stomach turned and he fought down a wave of nausea that had nothing to do with seasickness. His Adam's apple bobbed several times and he somehow managed to squeeze the words past the lump there, though they were hoarse and curt. "I see."

"We cannae leave her ta be sold ta some Sheik an' raped. They donnae hesitate ta kill headstrong women."

Will couldn't feel his extremities; everything including his brain was numb. "Right."

Lorelei cupped his cheek, "I be sorry William. I know how hard this be fer ye. But ye need ta do this. Ta bring some closure ta yer feelins."

Will could feel the anger slowly beginning to spread throughout his body. "I need to do this? She deserts me without so much as a word, never looking back, and now I'm expected to just sail blindly after her, risking my life to save her? Just when I finally found some peace?"

"Would ye condemn her ta rape and beatins an' possibly death?" Lorelei shot back.

Will turned to face the wall at the condemnation in her tone. Yes, he was a bastard apparently, but this wasn't fair. Just when he'd finally found Ruby, finally found a home, and a family, and love, Elizabeth still managed to force herself into his life again. It just wasn't fair. She left him for another man, and managed to get herself in trouble, and as usual, he was expected to pick up the pieces. Damn her to hell.

"At tha least yell get ta confront her with how ye felt when she left ye. It will help ye put it behind ye forever."

"I don't ever want to see her again Ruby. Ever. I i had /i let her go, but she just won't let me go." He hated himself, feeling a bit like he was watching the scene as a spectator and knowing that he was acting like a pouty child that couldn't get their way. He knew what would happen to her if she was sold, and he wouldn't wish that on any woman, but at the same time, why him?

Lorelei raised an eyebrow, "Then ye still have a few minutes ta get ta shore." she spoke softly, partly in relief that he would never be tested, would never have the chance to realise that he really did love the English woman, partly in disappointment. The Will Turner she'd come to love was always willing to put his heart and life on the line for the right cause.

Will's heart lurched in his chest and he cursed himself soundly as another emotion surged through him, one that was even more unwelcome than his selfishness. He realised that he couldn't leave the ship, because as much as he wanted to hate her, he didn't. Will shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut against the unfairness of it all.  
"No. I can't do that. No matter what she's done I can't leave her to that fate without trying to help. I certainly can't ask you to risk your life and take the coward's way out myself." He bit his upper lip and buried his face in her neck, squeezing his arms around her in desperation. Why did he feel like she was in danger of slipping away from him? He didn't love Elizabeth. Not like that. He knew now that he never had. So what was he so afraid of?

Lorelei kissed him soundly. Her disappointment fading as the man she loved came to the forefront. "T''will be at least a seven day afore we catch up ta tha Pearl. Slavers donnae move so fast on tha open sea. Nae with a full cargo."

Will smiled softly. "Seven days huh?"

"Aye. This time ye nae be a guest on me ship. Ye'll get ta scrub tha decks an pump tha bilges with tha rest o' the crew."

Will crinkled up his face. "And here I thought you were intimating something infinitely more pleasant than bilge duty."

"What ye be havin in mind Mr. Turner?" Lorelei asked coyly as she leaned back to look him in the eye.

Will grinned. "Well, I seem to remember us having a bit of a... sparring lesson... in these quarters."

"An' I remember ye bein in a bad mood tha day"

"I seem to remember you pretending I'd killed you too. Even then the thought of having you taken from me tore my heart out."

"I thought ye hated me. "She nibbled at his lip, smiling as his hands slid over her bottom and up the length of her back, "So I'm ta take it tha' I willnae have ta have a hammock set up fer ye with Da or tha crew?"

Will shook his head and stared into her eyes. He wasn't sure how fast it might progress, and he prayed that she understood that, but he definitely wanted to share her bed. "I'd prefer to stay here with you, yes. And I was captivated by you from that very first moment. I would never have followed you if I hadn't been." He couldn't help blushing a bit at the thought of just what might happen in this bed. The thought that they just might finish what they had started here. It would be quite fitting in fact. Quite romantic.

Lorelei looked into his eyes, humour sparkling in her eyes, "Ye know tha' while we be on tha ship I be workin' an' I be Captain. It means ye be calling me Captain above deck."

Will's eyes sparkled mischievously. "And if I forget, or refuse?"

"Ye'll be cleanin' out tha bilges day in day out an' sharin a room with Jack."

Will frowned and bit his bottom lip. "Not precisely the kind of punishment I was hoping for."

"I donnae suppose it was, but nothin' must effect tha' discipline o' me crew. If I lose their respect, I may as well be dead cause they will attack me without thinking, when it comes down ta it they be pirates an' they are in it fer gain. "

Will sighed at her obvious lack of desire to tease along with him, but he could understand her concerns. "I was just playing; I never had any intention not to call you Captain."

Lorelei tangled her hand into his curls and pulled his head down to kiss him. She sucked on his lips. "Down here be another story." She kissed him lightly, flicking his lips with her tongue. "A whole 'nother story indeed."

Will caught her tongue between his lips and sucked it into his mouth, drawing on it slowly. His fingers bunched in the material of her shirt and he sighed at the pleasure touching her gave him. Somehow, miraculously, she was even able to make the reality of their mission fade into oblivion. "Mmmm... good."

Lorelei pulled back slightly, "I think I'll let Da and Jack take tha ship out tonight an' take the first shift on deck tomorrow. How does a quiet dinner with tha two o' us sound?" She sighed, "I'll have ta be on deck after we get on tha way ta steer our course. But after tha' I can set tha ship in Jack or Jonas' hands."

Will smiled. "Sounds lovely. I'm not really sure I'm quite ready to share you tonight."

"I feel tha' same. Who be knows wha' tha' futute holds. We may nae be able to have much private time."

Will groaned at that thought. "God I hope you are wrong."

"Aye so be I. But we be goin after tha scum o' tha ocean. It willnae be an easy road."

Will sighed softly but reached up to touch her cheek gently. "We'll make what time we have count then."

Lorelei sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. It was hard not to be disappointed. It had been a few weeks since they had declared their feelings for each other and while she did not begrudge the time they spent talking and rambling round the Island learning of each other, she wanted to feel him, wanted him to show her that ultimate trust and join with her. The longer it went without the more frustrated she became. And she was trying so hard to hide her impatience because she knew he needed to be ready, and tried not to pressure him.

Will frowned and reached out to take her hand in his, threading their fingers together. "What's wrong love?"

"Naught is wrong." She summoned up a smile. "I just rushed head long inta this without thinking as is me usual wont." She'd never admit that she dreaded his reaction when he saw his former fiancée and spoke to her for the first time since she'd run. Things changed dramatically after danger, realisations were made. What gnawed at her the most was Elizabeth Swann was reportedly one of the most beautiful and elegant women in the Caribbean and Lorelei could never hope to live up to that pedestal, not with her curly forest fire hair and sun browned freckled skin, her peasant accent and figure or her mannish ways.

Will's stomach knotted up as he saw clearly in her eyes that she was hiding the truth from him, as always. She still didn't trust him. Not really anyway. And it ate at him. Why didn't she believe that he loved her? No, they hadn't consummated their relationship yet, he just hadn't been able to as yet, but damn it, he'd been there, opened himself up and bared his soul to her. Why couldn't that be enough for her? He closed his eyes for just a moment before leaning in and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her down onto the bed and into his arms. He settled her back and derriere firmly into the curves of his body, his knees nestling behind hers and his hand resting lightly on her stomach. "I'm sorry you have to do this. Go along and search for her."

"Tis tha only thing ta do. I couldnae leave her ta tha fate tha' awaits her." Lorelei leaned into his warmth, taking comfort from his strong sinewy arms around her.

"I'm still sorry that you have to go along. I... can just imagine how it must make you feel. You... you do realise that she means nothing to me... right?"

Lorelei sighed, "We both know tha' not be true Will. She means somethin' ta ye. Even if it be hatred. Tha's why ye be here. Ye need ta face her an' find out what ye really feel. Ye need ta let out yer betrayal to her so she knows an' never treats anyone like tha' again."

Will sighed. "I'd rather just never see her again period. But she was my friend for a long time, and I can't leave her to that fate either."

"Ye also donnae know yer capacity ta forgive once ye hear her story. There be two sides, and her claimin ta love Jack was just nae believable."

"If she left me and didn't love him, that's even worse."

"I donnae think she left cause she didnae love ye."

Lorelei squeezed her eyes closed tightly, no matter how many times she tried to explain it he wouldn't listen. She empathised with the other woman because she understood that urge to fly free. To not be answerable to any man. In Elizabeth's position she would have had more restrictions on her then Lorelei, what with having her attire and manners always under scrutiny. Being told what to do and expected not to complain. Lorelei shuddered violently, if she'd been living that life she would have run too. Will just did not understand that it was not him she didn't love, it was the life and she'd thought that by going with her heart and marrying the man she loved, that she would escape the confines. The fact that Will had risked death for her had made it romantic, but when she'd realised that back at Port Royale life wouldn't change, not even with her marriage then she had fled it the only way she knew how.

Will could almost feel the distance yawning between them again and he sighed, barely resisting the urge to release her and turn over. He'd obviously said the wrong thing again. What the hell did she want from him? Did she actually want him to care about Elizabeth? To forgive her? Not bloody likely. Not in this lifetime anyway.

Lorelei lay silently until a knock at the door startled her. She hastily sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. She growled under her breath at the stray curl that kept falling into her eyes, what possessed her to keep it untied? She threw open the door and scowled at Jonas. But she followed him when he told her they were about to depart and that Bill was at the helm. She turned towards Will. "It's time, did ye wanna see Bill's finest moment?"

Will nodded and stood to follow her. "Aye captain. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They headed up to the deck but Lorelei stayed out of her Da's view. She smiled at Jack when he came to stand next to her. It never reached her eyes. Her crew worked efficiently as they hauled on the lines and hosted the sails. She was proud of them, and glowing with pride. Not only had she seen her beloved Da take his first steps back to happiness but he had seen her achievement in training her crew to be the best.

Will longed to reach out and hold her hand, but he knew that it was inappropriate. Okay, truthfully he wasn't sure what was and wasn't acceptable. She'd asked that he call her Captain though, so he assumed that he was to treat her just as any other crew member would above board. He couldn't help but resent the idea just a bit. He smiled at both her and Jack when they turned toward him, his eyes straying again to his da, whose face was a picture of pure bliss if he'd ever seen one. It was enough to actually make him forget his own woes for the moment, and that was saying a lot. The truth was that he was scared to death of what would happen when he was forced to face Elizabeth again. He wasn't sure how he would react, but somehow he had a feeling that Ruby expected him to realise he wasn't over Elizabeth. That was the one reaction he could assure her he would not be having, except that she wouldn't listen.

Once they were out onto the open ocean Lorelei took the helm and plotted their course. She handed the tiller back to her father's course and began prowling the ship, making sure everything was running smoothly and there were no hiccups. She even climbed the crow's nest to take the watch's report. It took her a couple of hours to complete her rounds; she was more thorough than usual to keep her mind pre occupied and not to dwell on the ache in her soul. Eventually though, she had to return below deck where Will was stretched out along her bed, reading.

Will looked up from the book he'd just picked up in a desperate bid to distract himself. Practicing with his sword had not done the job. It just made him think of all the people he'd like to punish with it right now. That bastard pirate that had hurt Ruby, the one that was apparently going to get more of a reprieve than he and Jack had meant to give him, and Elizabeth. No, he didn't want to use his sword against her, though he couldn't deny that in the last few hours he had indeed realised that he truly was still angry, and that simply made him even more angry. He smiled as Ruby made her way across the room, her hair damp and a few ringlets curled up enticingly against her cheek, having escaped the confines of her scarf. Her skin shone with the sheen of perspiration, and her scent greeted him as she got closer, muskier and headier than it was when she wasn't sweating, turning him to mush and his mouth to cotton. "You look like you've been hard at it."

"Aye, I like ta check on everythin tha' I can. It means I spend a fair portion o' tha day climbin' tha rigging and scalin tha crow's nest."

Will pouted playfully, "You mean I missed watching you climb?"

"Aye and haulling on tha' lines" Lorelei grinned at him as she began stripping off her sticky shirt. Most pirates and hygiene only had a nodding acquaintance, but Lorelei felt the need to be scoured clean.

"Mmmm..." He murmured as her breasts were revealed to his hungry gaze, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips absently. "I knew I should have stayed above deck and pretended to be useful."

"Why did ye come down here? Tis a nice day on deck." She pulled off her trousers and dropped them in a heap on the floor as she used the bowl of water set on her sideboard to wipe the sweat from her body. She ran the sponge over her glistening skin, sighing at the touch of the cool water. "What have ye been doin'?"

Will stood as if in a trance, and moved to her, taking the sponge from her hand and dipping it into the water, squeezing out the excess over her breasts and stomach, gasping a bit as the trail of water continued down and caught within her feminine curls. "I ummm..." He stroked the sponge across her collarbone before traveling down to first one breast and then the other, lingering decadently on each one and thrilling when she let out a small moan. "I ummm... practiced... with my sword." He blushed slightly as he realised just how that came out sounding.

Lorelei's laugh was low and husky. "Did ye just?" Her eyes were smoky with sudden desire.

Will nodded. "I did. Are you regretting that you didn't come down to watch me now?"

"Bitterly. A chance ta see ye hot an' sweatin yer chest all ripplin and glistenin. Nae woman in her right mind would ever wanna miss tha' sight." She pressed against him sensuously.

Will leaned in and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling gently before releasing it. "Mmmm... and I can guarantee you no man in his right mind would willingly miss watching your perfect backside swaying as you climb, or sponging you off afterwards. Especially the sponging off part." He licked his lips again as he trailed the sponge down her back to make small circles on the body part under current discussion.

Lorelei giggled girlishly, "Are ye flirtin' with me Mr. Turner?"

Will grinned rakishly. "Dunno, would ye be likin' it if I was Cap'n?"

"I be thinkin' it could earn ye some favour." Lorelei leaned in and kissed him lingeringly. She took the sponge from him as she bit his lip. "I be thinkin tha' ye be in need of a wet down." She slipped her hand under his shirt the sponge gliding across his taut stomach, "Ye be lookin' mighty hot."

"Mmmm... positively scorching. And something tells me it's only bound to get worse."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Joie de Vivre Joy in Life

Chapter Ten

Will glanced up at Ruby as she skittered past him at frantic speed, running to yet another of her tasks topside. She'd been this way for three days, and he knew precisely why and understood only too well. The trouble was that he couldn't do a damned thing about it. He'd tried. He'd wanted to. More than anything. But Elizabeth had found a way, even whilst trapped on a damnable slave ship, to ruin it for them. Everything had been so perfect, Ruby had been so perfect, and so beautiful, and so soft, as she'd lain beside him on the bed, the two of them dampening the sheets with a mixture of sweat and the water from their sponge baths.

Just as he'd decided that he would finally make love to her, finally throw caution to the wind and follow his heart, he'd remembered why they were here, and who they were trying to save, and his heart had contracted in agony. Why couldn't she just leave him be? Even hating Elizabeth wasn't enough to set him free from her. It simply wasn't fair. He looked up at the figure head beside him and a faint smile crossed his lips as he compared the intricate features in the wood to the real beauty that ran past him again, spitting fire and iron and blazing like an inferno. Ruby was so unbelievably beautiful. So overwhelming. So... big. In the inward sense. In the sense that she took up so much room that it was obvious that she belonged in nature because she would dwarf anything less spacious with her intensity and fire and wit and... Joie de Vivre, as the French would say.

She was a wild and untameable force, and he wanted her more desperately than he'd ever wanted anything, and yet Elizabeth still haunted him. Still managed to hover like a bad taste in one's mouth that you simply cannot get rid of. Still managed to attempt to keep him from finding love, even though she didn't care about him herself. No, that wasn't true. He'd found love, she couldn't stop that. All she could do was attempt to keep him from consummating that love. But he would. He would no matter what this ghost of Elizabeth said, no matter how she attempted to torment him. He refused to allow her to abuse him twice.

He looked down at the parchment in his lap and shook his head with a small smile. What had been intended to be a sketch of his next sword, had instead become a sketch of her. And yet he simply lacked the talent to catch her on paper. He dared anyone though, even Di Vinci himself, to capture his Ruby in all her glory. He allowed himself a small smile as she berated a younger crew member in full voice, her eyes snapped with green fire and her voice crackled with irritation. His eyes softened as her hair was caught by a gust of wind and blown into her eyes, causing her angry voice to falter slightly as it broke her concentration. He looked up at the sky and sighed, she would be finishing up soon, and Jack would take the helm. The crew would be absolutely relieved; in the last three days since they'd set sail Ruby had become decidedly waspish. They looked on Jack's easy going leadership with anticipation.

They also looked on him with accusing, or perhaps pleading eyes. It hadn't taken long for them to realise that he and the captain were more than mere friends. And they were completely unafraid to lay the blame for her behaviour completely at his feet. They also were unafraid to speak of him as merely, "The captain's man" when they thought he or Bill or Jack unable to hear them. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did. He worked along side them, he brooked no special privileges other than sharing her bed, and yet, they snickered at him as if he were merely some male doxy. It rankled him, and yet, he also realised that it was worth it. It was worth anything to love her, to hold her in his arms at night. To be the one to kiss and touch her. And to know that it would not be forever before he finally gave her his body the same as his heart. It was only a matter of time. He wanted to give her everything, but he wanted it to be untainted. And so he continued to wait until the moment was truly right. He just wished it would bloody well hurry up.

Will put the final touches to his sketch as Jack came on deck and placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders, Will could only make out the movement of the Pirate's lips but whatever he'd said Ruby didn't like, her face tightened and she scowled before stalking off deck, presumably to her cabin. He made his way to Jack and raised an eyebrow in question. "What was that about?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly, his sharp eyes on William's face, observing his reactions "She be in a right snit. An' has fer tha last few days." His smiled innocently. "Perhaps ye are a eunuch after all."

Will's fingers clenched around his wedge of charcoal and he glared at him, seriously contemplating causing him bodily harm. "I am no eunuch, you arse."

"I see." Jack's face was absolutely serious, though he had to admit he was enjoying the game going on between Will and Ruby. Their courting was entertaining to say the least. But he had a feeling it was going to get very tiresome very quickly. Especially with the way Ruby was acting. He gave Will another blinding smile, he was hoping to rile Will up enough to ignite things "Then I guess she be not ta yer liking, if ye get what I mean."

Will gritted his teeth and bored holes in him with his eyes. "You are a bastard Jack Sparrow. She is very much to my tastes; I simply do not mate with anything convenient, and breathing, as you do. I want it to mean something and I don't want anything making it less than perfect."

"Oh, aye." Jack nodded understandingly, "an' it don't mean nothing with Ruby." He nodded again wisely.

"I loathe you Jack Sparrow. Curse you to the same fate. Do you hear me? May you fall in love, and may the woman give you back tenfold of what you spend your life doling out."

Jack threw back his head and laughed uproariously and staggered off towards the tiller. His job was done, with Will being touchy and Ruby at combustion point something ought to happen and then the whole crew would breathe a sigh of relief. He knew that as much as the crew talked about the relationship, mostly in jealousy, envy of Will finding love and being in the bed that they all most longed to share, he snorted, as if he I Captain /I Jack Sparrow would allow that to happen, they were silently rooting for Will.

Will stormed below deck and paused only a moment at the door before turning the knob and stepping inside. He tossed the parchments and charcoal onto the table and let out a feral growl. "GRRRRRRRRR. That man wears on my last nerve."

Lorelei looked up from where she was seated, eating her lunch. "Which particular man be ye meanin'?"

"Jack." Will spat out still fuming. The i audacity /i of the man to intimate that he was... was... that he... that he i didn't /i like women. He bloody well knew that he liked women. He was just a halfwit that was trying to rile him. And damn it all to hell he'd let it too.

Lorelei tossed the remainder of her food back on her plate. "Are ye tellin' me tha' after all this time ye be lettin' his drivel get ta ye?"

"He's a pompous, self-righteous, egotistical..." he sputtered through several words in his head, stopping each time when unable to think of a proper insult. "damn it all to hell, I can't even curse the man properly." Will snapped and flopped down into the chair across from her.

"He be all o' tha' an' more. But what be it this time tha' has angered ye?"

"It doesn't matter. It's an insult that doesn't even bear to be repeated. I've i never /i been so insulted in all of my life."

"Then why donnae ye eat." She shoved the remnants of the meal on the platters towards him.

Will shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Fine." Lorelei muttered and speared another piece of the meat.

Will sighed. "So what has i you /i so riled?"

"I not be riled." Lorelei shot back before popping the succulent slice in her mouth.

"Right, so you are snapping at me for no reason." He reached out for a piece of bread and absently took a bite of it. He really wasn't hungry, but he needed something to do. Sitting still was driving him crazy. He felt as if he was going to explode any second. Hadn't it been Ruby that was the one on edge? What the hell was wrong with him all of the sudden? Why was he letting some stupid ignorant comment from Jack get to him like this?

" I not be snapping at ye. I just be eatin' me luncheon. Ye be tha one in a royal snit."

"Oh, and you weren't up on deck terrorising your crew?"

Lorelei snorted, "They be slackin' an' I called tha worst offenders out fer it."

"How could they be slacking? You've had us working ourselves to death for days."

"Can ye nae handle the pace I set fer me crew William?" She gave him a sharp look, her lips tightening. Who was he to question how she ran her ship.

"I can handle it just fine." Will mumbled around his bite of bread, his thoughts and emotions suddenly shifting, and he had no idea what the change was.

Lorelei's eyebrows rose skeptically. "They why be ye callin me to task. I drive meself as hard as a I be drivin them. I expect me crew to be able ta keep ta me pace. I donnae ask anything less of them tha' I would meself."

Will nodded. "Just forget I said anything all right? I was just saying you were nothing like this the last time I was aboard, and it's seemed a bit... excessive."

Lorelei slammed down the tankard she had just raised her lips. "If ye think ye can run tha ship better tha' I feel free. It be yer lady love we be chasin, this be no pleasure sail. We are gonna be fightin tha' moment we catch tha Pearl. Me people must be disciplined and able."

Will's face fell and he stared at her in a mixture of anger and hurt. "My LADY LOVE? MY LADY LOVE?"

"Ye were engaged ta tha lady. Love dosenae fade overnight."

"So I've just been lying to you right? All the things I've confided in you. Telling you I loved you, telling you how I felt about her... all that was just lies right? I can't believe this. Jack intimating I like boys, the crew snickering about me behind my back and calling me 'The Captain's Man' as if I am being paid for my supposed services, and now you finally admitting that you don't believe a word I've said. FINE! I am through with this. I'll sleep on deck thank you very much."

"Fine, ye do tha'.' Lorelei snarled, "If ye leave donnae expect ta come back ta me bed."

"Why the hell would I want to if I don't love you right Lorelei? I mean, I'm such a bastard that I would tell you I love you when I don't mean it, so why would I want to be here with you anyway huh? Since I'm just biding my time and waiting until I can be with my 'lady love'. I swear I will never go near another one of you. I am sick and tired of being walked on. I bare my heart to you and you don't believe a damned word. Thanks for having faith in me. Means the world to me."

Lorelei's lips were white and she spoke through clenched teeth, "Get out William."

Will stalked up to stand before her and opened his mouth to scream at her again, instead he found his mouth crushed to hers and his arms wrapped around her, constraining her within the circle of his arms, and moulding her body to his, as he devoured her mouth greedily.

Lorelei struggled and pushed at his chest, and pulled her head back in an attempt to make her lips inaccessible. She'd not made any of the accusations he'd accused her of. She had stated fact, he did love the other woman, a part of him always will. It was hidden by anger but it existed, and she was no fool enough to be blinded by it.

Will stared at her as she pulled away from him, before his shoulders fell and he made his way over for his things. "Fine. You want me to leave, I'll leave. You won't believe a word I say anyway, so I suppose we are better off that way."

"An' ye will believe wha' ye want an' read thing tha' weren't there into tha' situation." Lorelei turned away, valiantly fighting the shattering of her heart and the tears that rose. Why should she feel like this? She'd walked away from men that she'd shared more than words and thoughts with, had done so easily. So why was this different? Why was this harder?

"You are the one that pulled away from me this time Ruby. And you are the one that won't listen to me when I tell you that it's you I love and not that wench that treated me like rubbish. I've told you the truth and now you rub it in my face that you think it nonsense. I should have remembered what you saw me as on the first journey. It's obvious you still see me the same way. A naive, noble, and hopelessly besotted little puppy that can't possibly be capable of real grown up feelings, can't possibly have realised that what he once thought was love turned out to not even be a pale comparison to what the real thing was once he'd experienced it. So... I'll leave you to your more experienced, less infuriating, though less entertaining I'm sure, men."

Lorelei swallowed convulsively, "If that be how ye feeling than I guess this be goodbye William."

"Doesn't matter how I be feeling." William nearly spat out. "Matters that you have made up your mind and are all too willing to let me go. That tells me all I need to know I suppose. Except that I expected more. Honestly. I let you in Ruby. I let you go places inside me that no one has ever come close to being, and never will go again, of that I can assure you. But then, I suppose I I am /I just the stupid little boy that fell for the governor's daughter just because I wanted to love SOMEONE. Just because I was sick and tired of my only friend being a donkey. Because I was sick and tired of my reality. Of a man that drank all day, took credit for my work, and beat me when it wasn't right, even though he didn't teach me a damn thing. I taught myself. Trial and error and a whole lot of bruises. She was the only one that was ever nice to me. That's why I fancied myself in love with her. You on the other hand... but what does it matter right?"

Lorelei spoke softly, so softly it was almost inaudible. "It matters, I love ye an' it be breakin me heart. But ye cannae deny tha' she be still there, in yer heart. I be seein it every time ye touch me. Ye start makin love ta me an then ye pull back. I can see it in yer eyes, see an' feel her presence between us," She turned to face the portal, determined not to watch him leave.

Will moved forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her hair and moaning softly. Her words sang through his blood and filled him with a joy he'd never known, even if it was coupled with an anguish that he couldn't quite explain. "It's not her that is between us Ruby. It's me. I just... I don't know... I spent my whole life with these ideas in my head. About how it should be. And now that I realise my vision was limited, it's a bit disconcerting, trying to get my bearings. I love you so much Ruby, and I just want it to be perfect. I just don't want to make a mess of things. And I keep doing it anyway."

Lorelei held herself stiffly, "Nothin' ever be perfect. Especially nae love."

"I'm sorry Ruby. I'm sorry I lost my mind and my temper and my sense." i 'She loves me, she loves me. She b said /b it. She actually said the words.' /i Suddenly he realised with clarity that aside from his parents, she was the only person he'd ever heard say those words. He choked back a sob and clutched her even tighter.

Lorelei relaxed slowly, the tension draining slowly from her. She said nothing, remained silent and still. He'd said that the reason he always pulled back from her physically was because of his own issues, it froze her from making any move, she didn't know what would be rebuffed.

"Ruby." Will kissed her temple gently. "Ruby." He whispered even more softly as he brushed his lips across her earlobe. "Ruby."

The word sounded as if it had been dragged from his throat just before he pressed his lips into hers and he realised that everything felt right when he was holding her, touching her, kissing her. He'd been such a fool to hold back. He needed her, and she needed him. And he loved her more than he'd ever dreamed was possible. It was time to let go of the pressure, and expectations, and fears, and just give into it. No matter what happened in the future. He'd just deal with it if and when it did. She was here, and he was tired of fighting.

Ruby faced him, as he said her name the third time, in time to meet his lips. She moaned as his hands clasped her hips and pulled her in close. Hesitantly she brought her hands up, to slide over his broad shoulders. She was nervous and unsure, and she'd not felt like this in the bedroom for a long time.

Will lifted his hands to cup her face, pulling back and kissing her tenderly before slowly and steadily building back up the pressure. He pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose before pressing his lips against hers and whispering. "I love you so much Ruby. I need you... so damn much."

Lorelei sucked in a breath, could it be time? Her anticipation began to rise and she could only hope that she wouldn't be disappointed and thwarted again. She slid her hands down his arms and curled her fingers around his hands, pulling them away from her face. She led him towards the bed and sat, pulling him towards her. Will stepped between her legs and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her for a moment even as his body trembled helplessly. He wasn't going to stop this time. He couldn't. And that thought scared him to death. He wasn't even sure he knew what to do. Yes, he knew the basics, but the closest he'd ever come was with her. And she... well she had been with men before. It wasn't as if they were both virgins, and he couldn't help but feel that he would disappoint her somehow. In the end it didn't matter however. He was too tired to resist being a part of her completely and unreservedly this time. He just had to pray that she wouldn't think less of him if he did make a fool of himself.

Lorelei shift back on to the bed, dragging William down. She pushed him against the pillows and slid his shirt up, her lips finding his warm skin. She ran her tongue over the satiny heat till she found his nipples which she suckled slowly. She would take this as far as he was willing to go, no more because no matter how it made her feel she loved him and she wanted him to be initiated gently and not be pressured. His first time would be traumatic for him and she had no doubt it would not be as satisfying for her. But she couldn't and wouldn't expect perfection. She was a like a cat with cream knowing she would be his first lover, and that she would be able to show him exactly what she liked, and that he would have no preconceived ideas and habits.

Will threw back his head and buried his hands in her hair as her lips trailed over his stomach to his navel, where her tongue licked his skin, and then slid within, before starting up a slow thrusting rhythm that made him cry out in a pleasure that bordered on pain. Lorelei lifted her head to stare him in the eyes before roughly tearing his shirt off. She slid her hands over his stomach and down to the waist band of his trousers. She literally ripped the lacings as she slid them down and off, her lips following the path of her hands.

Will screamed her name, his senses reeling. Her lips were kissing him in places he'd only ever dared to imagine before. Her tongue licked up the length of him and he began to throb and lengthen and grow so hard that he was afraid he would burst right there. He opened his eyes and looked down on her, opening his mouth to beg her to come back to his lips before he lost control, but he was just in time to watch her kiss the tip of his erection and then lick away the drop of fluid. He had never seen or felt anything so erotic and wickedly delicious in all his life.

"Oh my God!" He gasped out. "What... are you... doing to me?"

Lorelei glanced at him from under her lashes; her answer to his question was to take him into her mouth. She suckled until he began to throb. She pulled back to watch his struggle with control.

"Oh God please Ruby... I can't... I'm... you have to stop or... I just can't stop..." He reached out and tangled his hand in her hair again, dragging her up to him and crushing her mouth to his, the taste of himself on her mouth so strange, and yet oddly erotic. Perhaps it was simply knowing why the taste was there. Knowing that she had touched him so intimately, brought him so much pleasure and promised to bring him so much more.

Lorelei nibbled his lips, "Are ye sure ye want me ta stop?" Her hand clasped him tightly and she began to stroke him slowly.

Will gasped and bit down on her tongue involuntarily as she squeezed him. "I don't know... it feels so bloody good, but I can't hold off much longer, and I don't want it to end like this. I want you completely. I want to give pleasure the same as I get." Will gasped again and then cried out loudly. "I want to be inside you."

Lorelei rose onto her knees and unlaced her shirt, throwing it over her head. "Touch me Will."

Will lifted his hands to her breasts and cupped them gently, his thumbs stroking across her nipples reverently, licking his lips as they drew in, puckered, and grew taut.  
"Soooo beautiful." He whispered.

Lorelei rubbed her torso against him sinuously. She then sat back and removed her trousers, slowly slipping them down her legs. Will groaned and pulled her to him, gasping as her wet warmth slid along his abdomen. He leaned up and cupped her breast again, lifting it to his lips and kissing her gently before taking her into his mouth and suckling her greedily.

Lorelei moaned and shifted onto his lap, her fingers twisting into his hair, holding his head close to her. She arched backwards at the sensation. Soon very soon it would be time. She would guide him all the way, but for now he needed to explore.

Will switched breasts and lavished it with the same attention, losing himself in the bliss of just giving in to his need, and his love for her. "You taste so good. You feel sooooo good."

Lorelei bent her head and kissed him, her fingers running down his shoulders to his chest. She rubbed against his hardness. "I could feel a lot better."

Will gasped and plunged his tongue into her mouth, dueling with hers and moving further into the fire, longing to be consumed by it. "Feel better?"

"Oh, yes." She attacked his neck laving her tongue over the salty skin and bit down gently, moving herself into position to take him. "So much better," She lowered herself down till his tip grazed her heat.

"Oh God!" Will cried out. "You are so hot... so... wet." He reached down and took himself in his hand, rubbing himself against her skin, reveling in the sensations that surged through him, "So soft and slick."

Lorelei shifted forward, until she sank down on him slowly, groaning with the sensation. She held herself completely still to adjust to his length, and to give him time to revel in the sensation.

"Oh... bloody... beautiful." He had never felt anything like it. His hand wasn't even close to this. Nowhere near this. "So... tight... so... good." His testes tightened against his body and it took everything within him not to lose it that very moment.

Lorelei smoothed his hair from his brow. She didn't move, she waited patiently for him to gain back his control. "Tell me what ye want William."

"You" Will gasped out, still not quite able to digest the fact that he was actually inside her. He was actually making love to her. Well, she was the one making love to him thus far, but they were joined. He could feel her heartbeat pulsing around him, her muscles spasming, her slick heat enveloping him and her arms cradling him. "Is this real Ruby?"

"Aye love, tis real. Can't ye feel how real?" She moved her hips forward slightly, drawing a gasp from him.

"Too good to be real." Will screamed as she moved against him again, and he couldn't stop himself. He grasped her hips and rolled her over, thrusting into her frantically. All thoughts gone except the building need. The fierce desperation to reach that pinnacle that beckoned him.

Lorelei moved with him, her legs clasping him tightly. She whispered words of encouragement and love as well as showing him with her hands what she liked, placing his hand where they could bring her pleasure. But this was about him finding fulfillment and satiation. It was his initiation, later there would be time for her. So she touched and caressed him, her hands running up and down his spine, clutching his buttocks desperately as his movements became more frantic.

Will cursed as he came free of her in his frantic pumping, reaching down and fumbling a bit before he got himself in hand, cursing again as he couldn't seem to get himself lined up right again. Finally, with a triumphant shout, he managed to slide back within her, groaning again at the indescribable feeling of being sheathed by her. Her muscles feeling as if they were sucking him in, as eager for him to be there as he was. He buried his face in her neck as he began to build his speed once more, lost in the cacophony of sensations and thoughts, all so new and unfamiliar. The sounds she made though. Of everything, it was the sounds she made when he touched her where she asked him to. Those sounds alone were enough to drive a man insane.

Lorelei locked her legs around his waist and pressed him down firmly, she moved her lips constantly with his thrust, her nails were digging into his flesh. He was pounding her hard, she moaned loudly in her enjoyment. She was no wall flower to need gentle loving. She bit his shoulder, drawing blood against the scream that rose from her throat. The walls on a ship were thin. "Let go Will. Just lose yerself."

Will was helpless to resist her words. Even though a part of him screamed that she wasn't seeming to be as frantic as him, that he should prolong it, her words undid him and his resolve. He felt his body tighten almost unbearably, and then he burst free, crushing his open mouth to hers so that she could swallow his ragged scream as he shot his seed deep within her. Over and over again his body contracted painfully, his mind screaming anew each time, his heart aching wonderingly. It seemed to last forever. He wasn't sure where he was, but he wasn't entirely sure he was on earth anymore. Had she killed him with her masterful lovemaking? He prayed not, because he wanted to experience this again. Never had he felt so right, so safe, so... cherished. He came back to earth slowly, his heart slowing and his breathing becoming less laboured, and finally he was able to place himself. He was collapsed against her, his face pressed heavily against her breast, and he could hear her name slipping from his lips in a hoarse yet awed whisper.

Lorelei stroked his brow as he fell against her. While she'd not been brought to release she was content with the experience. She'd never felt so close, so in tune with another being before. His release had been more important to her than her own. She felt connected to Will in a way that she'd never expected. It was as if their hearts truly beat together.

Will lay there for long moments, kissing the delicate skin of her breast tenderly, as she stroked him. Making him feel like he was the most precious thing in the world to her. He truly felt loved for the first time in his life, since he'd lost his mum anyway. Tears filled his eyes and he nestled his face further into her, not wanting her to see them, and not sure why. "Ruby... that was... I just... I mean... how... I never..."

"I know love, ye donnae need ta say anything Will. I can feel it." She held him tightly, not wanting to let go of this moment. She could feel the tears against her skin but said nothing. He'd hidden them from her, which meant he did not want her to acknowledge them. An errant part of her mind wondered if he regretted his first time not being with Elizabeth.

Will sniffed and shook his head at himself. They'd just shared the most incredible moment of his life, and he simply didn't feel right keeping anything from her. He lifted his head and focused his blurry eyes on hers as best he could. "I love you Ruby. I never dreamed it could be so wonderful. But... it wasn't for you was it? I... I didn't give you the same kind of pleasure you did me did I?"

"Tis no matter Will." She leaned down and kissed him, "Yer first time was about ye."

Will shook his head. "No. It was about us, and I failed. I am so sorry."

"Oh me love, ye didnae fail. Lovemakin' and pleasurin' be learned with practice. Ye have ta be showed, what a woman likes and it takes time. "

Will's heart plummeted. He'd been jealous before that she'd been with other men, that other men had held her, touched her, kissed her, been inside her, but now he felt like a complete loser. She'd just made it clear that she'd gotten nothing out of it and suddenly he felt like screaming, but only shed more tears instead. They had all been better than him, and he didn't know if he could bear it. He'd managed to make a mess of it, just as he'd known he would

"Right." He sighed and pressed his forehead against her collarbone, roiling with emotions and not a one of them was the joy he'd felt just moments before.

Lorelei rubbed her fingers over his back as they recovered in silence. She broke it with a sigh. "It was tha' most perfect love I've ever had."

Will shook his head and swallowed hard, not able to bear to look into her eyes. "You don't have to try to make me feel better Ruby. I blew it. It's okay for you to tell the truth."

"How did ye blow it?" Lorelei was confused, "I felt loved like I never have been afore. I felt like I truly knew yer heart. An' tis a wonderful thing."

Will sniffled again and tentatively raised his head to peek at her face. "You did?"

"Aye." Lorelei nodded a wicked grin spreading across her lips.

"But I didn't make you feel good physically, so how is that possible?" Will bit his bottom lip nervously. Actually afraid of her answer. He'd always imagined that he'd somehow magically be the perfect lover, even if he was realistically afraid of failing.

"But ye did." Lorelei exclaimed in surprise. "Is that be what this be about? How can ye say tha' Will? Just be cause I didnae climax doesnae mean there is nae pleasure. Every touch and caress an' kiss was magical."

Will could feel the pressure that had built around his heart in a stranglehold begin to ease slowly, and he could feel his heart begin to beat again. "Really?"

"Really." Lorelei answered firmly." I felt pleasure from bringin' ye ta yer release an' fer gettin' ta share yer first time. Tis about givin' and sharin. I shared somethin' special with ye. Yer hands also have some magic in' em." Her wicked grin got wider.

Will smiled down on her, feeling as if she'd lifted a lifetime of burdens from him. Essentially, she'd just absolved him from the need for perfection. She'd just told him that he didn't have to be perfect, and that was something he'd only ever dreamed of. "I've waited my whole life for you Ruby. There is no other woman for me, not now, not ever. I am so thankful that it's you my love."

Lorelei gave him a deep soul searing kiss, only coming up for air long enough to murmur, "An' I be looking forward ta tha hours of practice we will both be needin'. I love ye William, there be no doubtin' that."

Will sighed and kissed her lingeringly before pulling back and losing himself in her eyes. He could feel himself lengthen and thicken within her, his body and heart ready now to take up the challenge and erase every other man from her memory. "Show me Ruby. Show me how to give you pleasure like you've never dared imagine before."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ruby Lorelei stood at the helm, hands behind her back and watched the horizon. The days at sea had chapped her lips and bronzed her skin, her nose was peeling slightly. She gave her dry lips a moistening lick and swallowed. She listened to her first mate, Jonas and Jack Sparrow talking behind her, absently. Her mind was on Will, as it mostly was in the three days since they'd first made love. She smiled smugly to herself; he was like a dam that had burst. An insatiable tide and it was all to her liking. Not a minute of her limited spare time was not spent with him now. Even this morning she had been late on deck because of her new lover, who now was lounging in bed, as content as the cat with the canary. She jumped when Jack screamed her name loudly in her ear. She'd been a million leagues away and hadn't even heard him approach. She glared at him as she bid for time to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"What?" She asked dumbly, she'd been aware of them speaking about possible places to pick up fresh supplies but her attention had waned in the interim.

"That good ey?"

"What's good?" Lorelei shook her head to clear away the cobwebs.

"Aye. Damn... I suppose I have just lost one of me best taunts."

Lorelei looked at Jack intently, an eyebrow raised questioningly. " I donnae have tha faintest clue as ta what ye are on about."

Jack looked out at the horizon, his face drawn up in an irritated scowl. "Well I can't bloody well accuse him of being a eunuch when he's got you all googly eyed and tongue tied and glowing like the north star now can I?"

Lorelei chuckled, "I be sure ye'll find somethin' else ta stir him about."

Jack grinned. "Aye. I'm sure I will. Though at the moment, he's defied just about all me tauntings. He's even managed to finally get himself a girl. And he's keepin' one mor'n satisfied, that I didn't know t'was possible for a man to satisfy. Ye've always been the insatiable one before."

Lorelei blushed bright crimson, but she refused to let Jack get the better of her, "I find I be likin' bein a teacher."

Jack chuckled heartily. "Just wait till he finds his wings and ye find yourself the pupil."

Lorelei giggled, "I be lookin' forward ta it." Her giggled turned into a snicker, "Mayhap I shoud take him ta tha Ottomans."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her quizzically. "Take him to the Ottomans huh? Planning on raising a good price for him love?"

"Nah, gettin him some extra trainin."

Jack threw back his head and laughed. "From the way you are acting love, I'd say he's already surpassed them. They certainly don't please their women the way he is doin' you. After all, I've not ever seen anything else manage ta cause me little Ruby ta be... less than downright nosy... in her duties."

"Down right nosy," Lorelei repeated indignantly, She swatted Jack, "Ye be tha' one that taught me ta captain a ship. A' I just be havin a' off day."

Jack chuckled. "So why don't ye choose where we shall make port for supplies, and let me relieve ye of your watch so ye can be where ye really would rather today?"

Lorelei snorted, "I know ye Jack, ye've already chosen where we be makin' port. An' I be fine enough ta take me watch. I need ta let him rest awhile. His mornin' sword work was ...enthusiastic."

Jack sighed. "I can't believe I'm about te say this, but now it's i me /i that needs te find myself a girl."

"What? An' ye havenae left half a dozen behind ye at Tortuga."

Jack scoffed. "Tortuga was a long time ago love. And with the two of ye walking about the ship in a constant state of euphoria, the whole crew is fair to bursting in need of release. So yes, I have decided on a port. We need companionship love. Ye aren't the only one with an insatiable thirst. I might be gettin' old, but I ain't i that /i old."

" Donnae think euphoria is tha state I be in." Lorelei muttered cheekily, "Just donnae be mixing with a doxy who'll come back ta haunt ye Jack, in more ways then one."

Jack scoffed. "Ye fall in love and suddenly ye decide it be time te give me advice on whoring? A sport I have been active in for much longer than you've been alive I might add. Ye suggesting I fall in love and get all gooey eyed too love?"

"Ye got tha gooey eyes down pat. But ye in love? Donnae make me laugh." Lorelei shook her head. "Is there any lass alive tha' could match ye Jack, or at least nae kill ye fer all yer vile habits?"

Jack puffed up indignantly. "If YE can find a man willin' te accept ye warts and all, are ye really sayin' ye don't think I could?" Wait... did he actually just ask that question? Jack's stomach knotted up and he felt as if he was going to be sick. Damn Will Turner and his curse.

"I nae be saying ye couldnae Jack, but are ye truly willin' ta compromise yer life. Tha' freedom of sailin' fer a life ashore an only glancin at tha sea occasionally."

"What makes ye be so sure that I won't find someone like William? Willin te let me live me life too?" Jack could not believe that they were actually having this conversation. He had definitely lost his mind.

"Ye be wantin' a man now Jack?" Lorelei ripped back at him. Taking pleasure as his eyes widened. It would have had to have been the first time in her life she had gotten one up verbally on the famous Jack Sparrow. "Well ye cannae have Will. He be mine!"

Jack's jaw swung open and he opened and closed it helplessly several times before finally finding his voice. "I be thinkin' ye should go te your man whether he needs a rest or not, otherwise it just might be ye that's goin' fer a little dip in the ocean. Wantin' a man! Ye've lost ye're marbles!"

Lorelei tried her hardest to keep a lid on her laughter, but she couldn't manage it. It burst from her, echoing around the ship, her happiness and joy evident. "Ye be keepin' yer hands ta yerself. Ye'll be needin tha energy if ye wanna have some time ashore."

Jack scowled at her while still muttering "Wantin' a man." under his breath. He turned to Bill, who'd just emerged on deck and grinned. "I think we can handle this don't ye Bill? Don't ye think it'd be i jest /i fine if our little Ruby went and spent some time... practicing her swordwork... with little William? I'd say she still has some excess energy she needs te work off."

Lorelei waggled her finger under Jack's nose, "This be my ship. Now scram ye old reprobate. Get off me decks."

Bill laughed at the two of them. "I'm nae be getting in the middle of the discussion. You two can hash it out yourselves."

"I will give up me shift when it be time ta dock. Since I know we nae be near tha Pearl yet an'I know we nae be dockin' just yet. Go relax Jack; I'm quite capable of sailin' tha ship."

Bill laughed even harder and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Come along Jack. Let's go find the boy and bring him up for some air."

"Da, ye leave him be." snapped Lorelei, "He worked tha graveyard shift."

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Will turned over onto his side and groaned softly as his muscles complained, but it quickly turned to a smug smile as he remembered why he was so sore. He wondered how much sorer she must be than he. Not that she'd ever show it to anyone. He heard the knock on the door, but ignored it, instead burying his face further into the pillow, breathing deeply of her scent and wishing that her shift was over already. He had no idea what was happening to him, all he knew was that he wanted her every second of the day. Jack kept telling him that it would wear off eventually, but he hoped that Jack was wrong. Nothing had ever felt as right as it did when he was joined with Ruby, and he would happily spend the rest of his life immersed in that feeling, that peace.

Will ran a hand through his tangled hair, and stretched, flopping onto his back. He'd never thought that love would feel like this, or that a relationship could be so giving. Ruby had been so patient and open with him. Telling him precisely what she wanted, and asking him to do the same. Together they had explored every inch of their lover's body and needs, had made love more ways than he'd ever imagined. He couldn't help but feel pride every time that he heard that delicious little catch in her voice, that noise of surprise she made when he'd discovered a new hot spot, gave her pleasure she'd never experienced before. He'd quickly lost his inhibitions, and her reassurances and talent for seeking out his pleasure spots whenever she felt him becoming unsure again, had him feeling like a seasoned lover before their first night was over. It was amazing to him just what an aphrodisiac that was, what an aphrodisiac i she /i was.

He was tempted to wonder why he'd waited so long to have sex, but the truth was that he might be inexperienced, but he was smart enough to know that this wasn't normal. Making love to Ruby was an entirely precious experience, because he loved her, and she loved him. It, she, had been so much more than worth the wait. He grinned again as he remembered her screams this morning as he'd brought her to climax over and over. It had been one of his last true goals, to make her finally lose control. She was always so careful because of the proximity to the crew, and while he didn't really want everyone hearing them either, at the same time, seeing her lose control like that had filled him with pride, even as it had made his heart clench tightly. He just loved her so much.

How could he have ever mistaken what he felt for Elizabeth as true love? It had only taken him that first time of making love to Ruby to realise beyond doubt that he owed Elizabeth. She had done him a favour by walking away. Had he married her, he'd have missed out on so much. With this realisation a wonderful thing had happened. He'd completely let go of the anger, the hurt, the infatuation, the dreams, everything. He was even able to care about her as a friend again. It was a welcome epiphany, and one that he had certainly never expected so soon. He'd thought when she left that he would grieve her forever.

Will groaned when the knock sounded again. He muttered an obscenity and sat up. When his stomach gave a growl it gave him incentive to move. Will scrambled around the room until her found his trousers, and jumped into them as he hopped to the door. He flung it open, surprised to see Jack standing in the doorway "I will only be glad to see you if you brought breakfast."

Jack chuckled as his good humour was miraculously restored seeing the kid so cocky. Yes, sex most definitely had done wonders in loosening him up, at the same time as it made him even easier to tease. He turned to Bill and shook his head. "How do ye like that Bill? The boy gets himself a girl and suddenly he's too good te spend time with his family."

Will yawned and grimaced as he stretched again, ironing out the kinks a night spent on the deck and in the rigging had pressed into his muscles. "Jack, don't you have anything better to do than annoy me? I've not had any sleep."

Jack laughed. "Surely you jest? There's anything better te do than annoy ye? Hmmm... nope. There's naught more fulfilling I can assure ye."

Will muttered a choice expletive, "What did you want anyway?"

"I was bored. Bill and I decided it was time te get ye out in the fresh air and sunshine for a bit. Ye've been tucked away in the cabin so much that ye're starting to look peaked."

"Jack, I just finished a shift on deck."

"A night shift. Ye haven't had the sun on yer face in days. Come on lazy bones."

"Jack, just let me get some sleep! Please."

Jack laughed at the surly man and turned to Bill with a smirk. "Yep. Get him a girl and he's gone soft on us."

Will looked from Jack to his father and promptly shut the door in their faces. He sank back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Determined to be ready for that small moment between when Ruby came in from her shift on deck to when he left for his. He was going to give her another good show.

Jack turned to Bill and grinned wickedly. "How bout we give him just long enough te fall back asleep before barging in?"

Bill sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Jack, let's not be irritating him ta much. Look why don't ye go and find Will something ta eat."

Jack shook his head. "Now why would I want te do that? I'm havin fun here."

"Cause I'd like ta be chattin with me son without ye disruptin'."

Jack pouted. "All right, fine. I'll leave ye to him. Ye're no fun though."

"YE really need ta get on dry so ye can drink an' wench your restless energy away. Ye will drive Ruby crazy like this, and then she will be irritated. Go get some food fer William. An' then we can help Ruby bring tha ship inta Port."

Jack scowled as the conversation about finding a soul mate rose back up to haunt him. How the hell had she tricked him into that conversation anyway? It was disgusting watching those two together. Why would he want that? "Aye, I most definitely need a good old fashioned Strumpet. And I'll return with the food then."

Bill knocked softly, opening the door a crack and slipping in, once Jack had sauntered off to the galley. "It's safe now. He has gone ta get ye breakfast."

Will looked up and had to smile. Thanks Da. But did you have to send him on a task that would bring him back here?"

"He is like a bad penny Lad, he would have just cropped up again anyways." Bill sat himself in a nearby chair.

Will burst out laughing. "That is most definitely the truth. So what is it you are wanting to talk about da?"

"I was just wantin ta see how ye be. Everythin' be all right?"

Will grinned. "I'm wonderful da. She's... wonderful. It's... wonderful. I just... well... it's just..."

Bill looked at his son gravely, "It is wonderful ta see ye happy. I worry about this choice of path."

Will's face fell and he furrowed his brow. "What choice of path?"

"It makes me glad ta see ye an' Ruby findin' love but..."He swallowed. "I be concerned about wha' will happen if ye seperate an' all tha' heartbreak. Will I lose both me children? Will I lose one?"

Will stared at him. "What makes you think it won't last?"

"Life is nev'r predictable William. The future is not clear and anything can happen."

Will couldn't stop the surge of anger that welled up within him. "Right. So you and mum can be in love forever, but there's no way that this could be forever right? I couldn't possibly succeed like you did. Especially since I've already had one woman desert me right?"

"I didn't say that William. Even yer mother an I might not have survived. Look at what happened ta me. I'm saying that in me heart I worry fer ye both as much as it be making me happy ye be together."

Will shrugged. "What precisely do you want me to do about it Da? Do you want me to expect the worst and make some sort of plan so that it doesn't hurt i you /i if I manage to lose another one?"

Bill rose from his chair, "All I was tellin' ye was my fears. Since it seems I can not express my concerns to my son I will leave ye in peace." He strode towards the door.

Will sighed. "Come back da please?"

"Why? To be told that' I don't have faith in me son?" Bill opened the door, "I won't bother ye no more with me foolish chatter."

Will stood and moved to him and grasped his arm. "I'm sorry da. But you are talking about it failing when we've only just begun. What do you want me to say? I promise you that no matter what happens it's not going to change how much I love you, and nothing could ever make you lose me, but I don't want to think about losing Ruby da. I don't know if I could heal from it."

Bill was interrupted from answering by Jack's return. He stepped back to allow the Pirate Captain entrance to the room. His eyes were blazing with anger. All he'd felt was a parents unnamed fear for their children. Maybe he hadn't verbalised it as well as he could have but all he'd wanted was the reassurance that he wouldn't lose his son again.

Will gave Jack a weary look and then turned to collapse cross legged on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. "The two of you should eat it. I'm not hungry."

"We've eaten, " muttered Bill.

Will shrugged. "Well that's good then." What was he supposed to say? He'd tried to apologise and had been rebuffed. Why was he surprised that his father was worried about their relationship ending. It was painfully public that he hadn't been enough for Elizabeth, how could he have been so stupid to believe that he could hold onto Ruby? Even Bill was worried enough to try to make sure he didn't lose his kids when it happened. How could he have managed to fool himself again?

Bill clapped Jack on the shoulder and exited the cabin. He had nothing else to say to Will if that was going to be the reaction he garnered every time he opened his mouth on sensitive subjects. He headed stonily above deck. Jack turned around and raised both his eyebrows as he set the tray of food in front of Will. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it when he noticed the scowl on William's face.

Will shrugged. "Go ahead and say it. Can't get any worse."

Jack shrugged, "What was tha' all about?"

Will sighed. "Da asked what would happen if Ruby and I didn't make it."

"An' ye took that te mean he had no faith in you and Ruby, instead of some valid worries. He love ye Will and he hope ye and Ruby have found love eternal, but tha' don't stop some doubting thoughts creeping in. After all yer new woman is dashin' across the Caribbean te rescue yer old woman. Bill is just concerned the he will lose ye in the process if thing become a bit…tangled."

Will's head drooped to his chest and he shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself, feeling suddenly cold and very alone. "I tried to apologise, but he ignored it."

"He just be upset. He will cool down. I'll get some ale inta him while we're ashore."

Will looked up at him curiously. "Ashore?"

"We be pulling te port to resupply. A bit' o' R & R always goes down a treat before a fight."

"Sounds great. I'm sure the crew will be thankful. I'm sure you are more than ready for a break as well."

"An' what about ye son?"

Will sighed. His heart not really in anything right then. "Who knows. We'll see what Ruby has planned I suppose."

"It'd be a way fer ye both te get some privacy."

Will mustered up the most convincing smile he could. "So they have decent accommodations then? Sounds lovely."

"Tha port we are sailin' to is where most of the respectable merchants dock so they have some nice little taverns. They also have some nice lil hay lofts if ye get me drift."

"Sounds perfect." He hoped he was convincing Jack, because the truth was that it was the first time since he'd first made love to Ruby that he wasn't thinking about sex at all.

Jack stared at him intently, "Indeed. An' ye sound just so thrilled." He stood up, "I'll be goin then, since yer such joyful company. Better get outta yer funk before Ruby comes back."

Will shrugged and let his face fall. "It's a wee bit hard to think of sex when my father is angry at me and I am feeling like it's all going to fall apart again."

Jack sighed and shook his head, "Then go fix it William, don't just wallow in self pity, or stick yerself into a loop of self doubts which will make ye worse in the end. Cause if ye do, mark my words ye will make yer own nightmares come true."

"I asked him to stay and talk, and I apologised. If he needs time there's nothing I can do about it."

"William, don't be stubborn. There are times te hold yer ground and times te give in, this not be one of the times to be hard headed. Ye need te go an' tell him you understand that he only needed reassurance about his children being all right. In the end that's what it boiled down to. "

Will sighed and stood, pulling on a shirt and walking to the door. "Where do you think he'll be?"

"Most likely by the figure head."

Will nodded without turning back to look at Jack, already on his way to the stairs and above deck. He flinched at the bright sun and had to stop for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust, then opened them and made his way for the figurehead. Thankfully Ruby was preoccupied and not looking his way. He wasn't sure he could face her right now. He slowed to a stop just behind his father and stared out at the horizon, trying to find his voice, not sure what to say. So he decided to keep it simple. "I truly am sorry da."

"Tis I who should be sorry son. I should know better than ta stick me nose in other's lives." Bill patted the spot next to him, "Lori says we be a few minutes from our destination, an hopefully tha' Pearl."

Will leaned against the railing and reached out to place his hand over his father's and squeeze gently. "No da, I got so caught up in my fears that I didn't see yours. You aren't going to lose me da. No matter what. I promise you. I spent my whole life grieving you. Sailed from England to find you. Only gave up hope when they told me you had been murdered by Barbossa, and having seen them myself, watching first hand how they murdered indiscriminately and with no compassion, I have spent my life lost in nightmares of your death. Seeing it as if I were there. But now you are here, and you are alive. I'm not going anywhere Da. Finding you alive again... I never... it's... it's a dream come true. I love you so much da. Please don't doubt that."

Bill squeezed his son's hand back, "Ah son, it is my biggest dread ta loose ye again. I just want ta know that ye are happy and that ye truly love Ruby."

"More than anything Da. I never expected it, I never realised that love could be like this. I... I actually believed that Elizabeth loved me... that I loved her... but it was nothing like this. She never once looked at me like Ruby does. Never made me feel safe. Never made me feel special. She just... she didn't. She didn't love me. I know what that feels like now."

"Ye don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Ruby needs someone to think she is the world."

"She is the world." Will grinned.

Bill returned the grin with one of his own, "Well then, aren't ye gonna show her how much of the world she is while you are on shore?"

Will had to laugh. "Absolutely. Do you have any suggestions? Have you been to this port before?"

"I've heard tha best meal can be bought from the Governor's Arms just near Smith's St. It be clean and neat, nothing fancy mind. Decent Ale. An' it not be too expensive."

Will sighed. "That wouldn't be a problem. I have money da. I just want to make it special for her. Whatever she would enjoy."

"Treat her to a fine dinner an' a relaxin night and it will be special."

"Then dinner and a... relaxing night, it will be." Will's breath caught in his throat when he felt hands on his hips, sliding around to rest on his abdomen. His head fell back to rest on her shoulder and he turned his face to kiss her just beneath her chin. "Good morning love."

Lorelei kissed him soundly, sighing against his lips. "Should ye nae be asleep? I told them nae ta bother ye."

Will chuckled softly. "Since when do they do as they are told love?"

"I should confine em ta tha ship tonight." She kissed William again. She knew that she shouldn't make such public displays in front of the crew but she couldn't help it. Those pouty lips just begged for it. "Tha'll punish tha' ole reprobate."

Will laughed happily. "No love. Please let them go. You'll only be punishing us if you don't let Jack find a suitable companion for the night."

Lorelei grimaced, "We will have ta de flea him on his return. Now ye are ta go an' rest. I will wake ye when we dock."

Will sighed and turned to her, lifting his hand and curling her hair around his index finger. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'd sleep so much better wrapped around you love.

"Donnae lie William Turner, ye'd nae sleep at all." Lorelei threw back her head and laughed.

Will gave a real yawn and shook his head. "Actually, I think I honestly would this time."

"I'll come ta tuck ye in, but I am still needed on deck."

Will pouted playfully though his eyes gleamed and he turned to wink at Bill. "If she doesn't come back up shortly, just take over and tell them I've kidnapped her."

Lorelei gasped as Will took her by the arm and headed towards the cabin. She had to walk two steps for his everyone, "Ye shouldnae say that. They willnae take me seriously if they think I'm abandoning me duties ta play nookies with ye."

Will pulled her into the room and shut the door before pulling her into his arms. "I won't do anything to jeapordise your leadership love. I was just teasing, mostly. Though, I meant it about sleeping better when you are in my arms."

"Well ye haven't proved tha' since ye've not slept." Lorelei slid her arms around his waist, belaying her words of disgruntlement.

Will grinned. "It wasn't my choice to be burst in upon this morning, or to have a row with da. I would have much rather been sleeping and storing up energy, I assure you love."

"Ye argued with Da? What about?"

Will kissed the tip of her nose. "Just a misunderstanding. I overreacted. We've worked it out now though."

"Are ye sure? Is Da all right?"

"Da's fine. He was just... worried bout us. Afraid of losing us." Will took her hand and moved to the bed, shedding his clothes swiftly and easing down beneath the covers before reaching out for her to join him.

Lorelei wrapped her arms around him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and hummed a lullaby as she stroked his hair back. "Sleep William."

Will looked up at her and smiled lovingly. "You are such a surprise Ruby. There is so much more to you than most people could ever guess, and I'm lucky enough to get to see it."

"Nae many people ever will see it. Ye make me feel at ease and love. Tis easy ta be meself with ye."

Will puffed up with pride and his eyes sparkled. "Thank you love. That is the best compliment I've ever been paid."

"Now close yer eyes William." She put a finger over his lips when he started to speak." Sleep or I'll leave."

Will wrapped her up tightly in his arms and closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply of her hair. "Okay."

Lorelei lay quietly until Will's breathing evened out and then she untangled herself from his octopus tight embrace and headed back onto the deck, just in time for their entrance into the shallower water that took them in the channel for the Port. IT took them a fair while to bring the ship to the dock, then there was tying the ship up and clean up procedures. All in all it was an hour after docking before Lorelei was satisfied and allowed the crew ashore. She went below to wake William, he looked all too gorgeous and innocent to disturb so she readied herself, washing and pulling out the green dress that had been her mother's, along with all the undergarments that went with being a lady. She'd been playing dress ups on the night of the fire and had been wearing the dress when Jack had rescued her. She'd not worn it since but had kept it as a reminder. She fought with her hair, and managed to get it into the twisted creation the highborn ladies preferred. She lightly dusted her face with powder and gave her lips a light layer of gloss. She smiled, as she surveyed the effect. She'd pass though she owed a favour to one of the whores who resided at the Haven's Gate tavern, for showing her how to apply make up without looking the clown. Once done she sat down on the bed and waited for William to wake.

Will turned to his side and reached out to Ruby's side of the bed, moaning his displeasure when he didn't find her there. He buried his face in his pillow and sighed. She must have left to go back to the deck. Damn it. He gasped and a smile crossed his face when he felt her cool hand move to rest on his though. He reached out to pull her to his side, and gasped again at the feel of smooth velvet beneath his fingers. His heart began to race and he licked his lips as he realised that he was finally going to see her in the green gown that he'd dreamed of so often.

"Wake up William," Lorelei murmured, laughter threading through her voice. Not so long ago she'd been telling him to sleep. He mumbled something and turned over again, burrowing under the blankets.

He swallowed hard and then turned to her, opening his eyes slowly. No matter how he'd tried to prepare himself, there was simply no way to prepare for the vision that she made. His pulse raced and his jaw fell open. "Dear God!"

Lorelei's hand subconsciously flew to her hair, "Does it look hideous?" She swallowed and went on quickly, "I'll change." She stood up, almost tripping over the hem.

"NO!" Will very nearly shouted, then swallowed again as his voice went husky. "You look... resplendent."

She ran her hand over the velvet covering her abdomen nervously, "Be ye sure? I feel...strange like this."

Will sat up, all vestiges of drowsiness long gone. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him when she placed it in his nervously, then raised it to his lips and kissed each knuckle before turning it over and kissing her palm. He looked up into her face and reached up his free hand to tenderly caress her cheek. "I'm sure that I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you in all my days."

Lorelei gave him a nervous smile, blushing slightly at the compliment, "Ye are a charmer aren't ye. Come my love it's time ta head ashore."

Will pulled her between his legs and moved his hand to the back of her head, easing it forward and pressing his lips to hers. "It's only the truth love."

Lorelei gasped slightly as she felt his reaction. It startled her and frightened her. She was dressed like a lady, was her worst thought correct, was it the noble woman they set out to rescue that he truly pined for? She forced that thought away; it was too dealt with when the time came. For now, he was in her bed, even if that changed, he would always be in her heart. She ran a hand over his stomach, "If ye keep this up William, we will nae make it ta shore."

Will looked up at her and nodded. "How did you know that I was going to take you out for a special evening?"

"I didnae know." Lorelei grinned, "I just wanted ta surprise ye. Plus this be a respectable place. Pirates be looked down on."

Will smiled. "You will have half the island buzzing and begging to get to know who you are and if you are free."

"I donnae know about tha'. This place be a haven fer merchants. Most a their mistresses are dressed better, in fashions not a decade outta date."

Will laughed and shook his head. "It's not as out of date as you might think. It is an elegantly made gown, and while it might not be the height of fashion, and you might not be wearing a corset, the truth is that most men despise that particular fashion. We would much rather see a woman's body as it is meant to be seen. Soft and supple and free of painful restraints that restrict the natural movement."

Lorelei gave him a wicked look, "Donnae ye mean so ye can get at it faster, an' easier?"

Will threw back his head and laughed. "Well, with all those under things, I don't know about faster. But I mean the way your body sways and bounces a bit in that dress, is driving me out of my mind."

"But nae outta bed." Lorelei growled and stood up. She walked to the porthole and looked out, a subtle hint for him to get moving and get dressed.

Will chuckled and stood, moving up behind her and kissing her neck tenderly. "What should I wear love? I didn't bring anything nice with me. Just my basic clothing."

"Yer cleanest set?" Lorelei grinned, "We can buy ye some fine clothing there if ye like."

Will kissed her neck again and nodded. "That will work I suppose. I don't want them getting any ideas that you aren't mine because I am not dressed as elegantly as you."

Lorelei turned to face him, "What are ye worried about William?"

Will shook his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "Nothing. I just feel like the luckiest man in the world that you are mine, and I don't want anyone to doubt it."

"I donnae think anyone will." Lorelei pushed him towards the basin. "Tha' way we be going they willnae get ta see us."

Will laughed and started washing himself, grinning wickedly as he heard her indrawn breath. "You know, it might go faster if you helped me love."

"William!' Lorelei knew what would happen if she did. She'd have to remove her dress, and from there they would tumble into bed. But if she helped him without taking it off she'd ruin it and her carefully sculptured hair and make up. "Yer quicker doing it yerself. An' ye have five minutes or I'm leavin ye here."

Will pouted and continued to sponge off his body. "Fine."

"Ye know we'd never get anywhere if I helped ye." Lorelei started pacing impatiently, she wouldn't admit it but she needed to go ashore to stretch her legs, and to relax after days in a confined space.

Will laughed as he finished up and moved to his trunk. "I know love, I was only teasing you." He pulled on his clothing and ran a hand through his hair, thankful they had just taken a bath together that morning after his shift had ended. He had to smile at the remembrance of just where that had led. "All done."

Lorelei turned to face him, taking his hand. 'Ye look just fine ta me. Handsome an' romantic."

Will smiled. "Handsome huh?"

Lorelei stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Aye."

"And you are stunning my love." Will reveled within the kiss for a moment, then pulled away and held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Lorelei slid her arm around his and they walked off the ship laughing together. A thrill of anticipation shuddered down Lorelei's spine. William was a romantic soul and she knew that tonight she was going to be properly courted, and it left her in wonder. No one else had ever thought to treat her like a lady, despite her so obviously not being one. It made her appreciate and love him more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

William walked them slowly through the crowds. Loving having her on his arm dressed as she was. The look on her face, and the spark of wonder in her eyes, made his stomach clench with emotion. He could almost see her open up as a flower with each step. He moved his free hand to rest it on top of hers, and patted her hand. "How are you love?"

Lorelei looked up at him, startled. She had been a million miles away as she surveyed the surrounds, the bright colours of the markets they walked through from the docks to reach the town proper. "I be fine, Oh look," She pointed with her free hand, "There be a tailor."

Will grinned as he saw what was next door to the tailor's shop. "Yes. And there is something more important next door." He changed their course slightly and began to walk her toward a flower stall.

"More important than gettin' ye clothin'?" Lorelei went along with him, looking up at him questioningly.

Will nodded and his grin widened even further. "Yes love. More important than me getting clothing." He stopped before a cart filled with several different types of flowers, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Propriety or not, he couldn't resist. "What are your favourite flowers love?"

"I donnae know. Tha' flowers at home nae be growin anywhere else. So I'm nae to familiar with others."

"Then we'll look at them all and you can pick anything and everything that catches your eye."

Lorelei smiled softly and spent some time picking out flowers of bright colours. Each one she smelt and placed the heavenly scented blooms into a bouquet that the stall holder wrapped with a ribbon. Will smiled down at her, getting more pleasure from just watching her than he'd ever felt in his life. She looked like a child opening a gift. Her face was flushed a light pink, and her eyes sparkled, and she kept giggling nervously. It was so refreshing that something so small brought her so much pleasure. The merchant handed her the bunch of flowers, and Lorelei stood on tiptoes and gave Will a long searing kiss. He was treating her like a princess, buying her gifts, holding her arm as they walked, helping her off the ship and over puddles. It was a novel experience and she was beginning to enjoy it.

Will chuckled and shook his head. "Looks like I'll have to keep this in mind. The lady likes flowers."

"Tha lady be likin' a lot o' things. An' if ye keep on doin' this ye will be rewarded beyond yer wildest imagination." murmured Lorelei as he took her arm again and they began walking toward the tailor.

Will leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Mmmm... I like the sound of that. But, if you keep that up I think it will be obvious to anyone watching just what you talking like that does to me."

Lorelei gave a wicked little chuckle and whispered exactly what she loved doing to him in his ear at the same time as the man behind the counter asked if he could help Will at all.

Will gulped convulsively and nodded. "Ummm... yes. You could. I'm afraid my best clothes have, met with an accident, and all I have to wear are my sailing clothes. As you can see, they don't even come near matching the beauty of the lady. Might you have something I could look at that could be taken immediately?"

The little man came from around the counter so intent on his challenge that he almost elbowed Lorelei out of the way. She retreated to a small bench stool in the corner and watched in fascination as the man measured and muttered. Soon enough he hurried out back Will and Lorelei exchanged glances and then the man burst back in with several sets of trousers, shirts and jackets. Will smiled at Ruby and nodded as the man ushered him toward a small room to try on the clothing. He stripped out of his shirt hurriedly, as the little man seemed quite in a rush, and then undid the laces on his trousers and slid them down his legs as well. His brow furrowed when he heard a metallic clang as they hit the floor. He stepped out of the legs and picked them up, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a ring on a chain.

Realisation dawned quickly and he smiled sadly. It was Ruby's ring. The one she had refused to take back after they'd played cards. Perhaps she'd feel differently now. He gave the tailor a smile as the man looked at him impatiently, and slipped the chain around his neck, the ring resting above his heart. He'd ask her later. He dressed in the clothes that the tailor had brought in, and pulled back the curtain.

Lorelei's eyes lit up as she ran her gaze over William's trim figure. The tailored trousers set off his lean muscled legs to perfection, the white shirt brought out his tan. "Try tha' jacket William."

Will smiled and held out his arms so that the tailor could put the jacket on him. He raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for her pronouncement. Lorelei clapped her hands in delight when she saw the dashing figure he cut. "It be perfect William."

Will chuckled. "You heard the lady. She thinks it's perfect. We'll take it."

The man packed up Will's old clothing and handed the parcel to him. Lorelei took his arm as he paid for the clothing and they walked back into the street, Will's arm rose to encircle her shoulders. Lorelei wanted to chuckle, it was a comforting gesture but also one full of propriety. They walked in silence for a few moments, and then she turned and asked, "William? Did we want ta find a place ta spend tha' night. We can take our packages and leave them in our room. That way we can be unencumbered at dinner."

Will nodded. "That sounds lovely to me. If you believe there is somewhere we can trust with our things."

"Well I've nae actually been ta this town before, I've heard about it from others. But we can find a respectable place cannae we not?"

Will smiled down at her. "I'm certain we can. But there is one more place I have just seen that we should stop first love."

"Oh?" Lorelei gave him a curious look, "Then we will go there first if ye prefer."

Will squeezed her shoulders gently and then led her across the street to the confectioner's. He laughed when she looked at him curiously, but he walked her straight to the counter and smiled at the man behind the counter. "I'd like to look at the best chocolate you have to offer."

Lorelei gasped, "William, do ye realise how expensive tha' stuff be?" Her eyes had widened in shock, even as her wicked mind calculated all the ways she could incorporate the delicacy in their love making.

Will nodded. "I do at that. Do not worry so much Ruby my love. I have more than enough to afford it."

He held a sample up to her lips and Lorelei took it from his fingers delicately, her eyes closing in pure bliss as the sweet taste exploded on her tongue. "Mmm." She moaned softly.

Will licked his lips and swallowed hard. She looked just as she did when he brought her to ecstasy. "Two of the biggest blocks you have." Will voice was deep and husky, and his heart was racing all over again.

Lorelei's eyes flew open. Two blocks? That was going to cost the earth. She opened her mouth to protest but he forestalled her by popping in another piece of the confectionary. He leaned in to whisper in her ear again. "It will be worth every penny. And believe me, I can afford it. I did not leave the Isla De Muerta empty handed love."

Lorelei broke off another piece and placed it against his lips, once he had taken it she placed a finger against his lips, she whispered cautiously "Tha' name shouldnae be spoken where people can hear. The legends about tha' place would make even tha' most pure willin' ta murder ta find its treasures."

Will shook his head. "Not me. I've found my treasure already."

"Aye, an' if people found out ye knew tha' location of tha' Island yer life would be endangered."

Will laughed and pressed his lips to hers gently. "I meant you love."

Lorelei blushed, and ducked her head at her own stupidity. Will settled a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face until she was looking him in the eye again. "Jack said once that not all treasure is silver and gold. He was so right Ruby. You are all the treasure I'll ever need."

For the first time in her life Lorelei felt weepy and mushy, her heart thudded with the emotion she felt as his intense eyes bored into hers. She wiped away gathering moisture in her eyes, "Tha' be the most romantic thing anyone's ever said ta me."

Will kissed her reverently and reached up to cup her cheek in his palm. "It's the truth."

"If ye keep this up William Turner we may nae end up at dinner and buyin' yer clothes may have proved in vain."

Will laughed softly and turned reluctantly to pay for the chocolate. He tucked the heavy blocks in one arm along with his clothes, and held out the other for her again. "Let's get this to a room then and we'll get to dinner before I have a chance to change my mind."

"Surely ye be hungry William, ye ate nothin' before we left tha' ship." She slipped her hand down to hold his. They wandered around the small town until they came to a guesthouse, rather then a tavern. "How bout we try here. Tis a respectable place."

Will turned to her and then reached up to remove the chain and ring from his neck. He undid the clasp and laid the ring in the palm of his hand, before looking up at her, a bit surprised at the degree of shock in her eyes. He didn't hesitate though; he reached out to take her left hand in his, and raised it enough to slide the ring onto her ring finger.

Lorelei searched his face, cradling her hand in the other. "Why?" She gasped as the cool gold heated up against her skin, she'd never worn the ring and it felt odd. It sat heavily. "Me ma's ring, but why give it back now? Ye won it fair 'n 'square"

Will's heart thudded faster when she revealed it had been her mother's. Now he would make sure she took it back, no matter what. "Because if it's mine, I can give it to whom I wish, and the ring belongs with you."

"Ye won it in stakes I named." Lorelei swallowed, "An' why give it back now." She held up the hand, "An on this finger?"

Will smiled shyly. "Because that is also where it belongs apparently. And I didn't find it again until just today; I don't think that was an accident. Also... because I like the idea of it being there and letting people know that you are mine, and I am yours."

"An' mayhap cause tha' proprietor of a fine n' fancy establishment will nae let an unmarried couple grace their rooms?"

Will sighed. "She probably wouldn't... but that's not the reason. That's what made me realise what I wanted to do though."

Lorelei caressed his face lovingly, "Let's go an' find out if they well let such as us in tha door."

Will's eyes grazed over her and he smiled. "She wouldn't think of turning you down even for a moment."

"Aye but in tha' high class world ye would be tha' one doin' tha talkin'" They walked to the front door hand in hand; Lorelei ducked her head demurely as Will knocked.

Will smiled at the matronly woman who answered the door. She was made up like a China doll, not a hair out of place, and only the trace of a polite smile upon her face. He nodded when she asked if she could help them, and told her that he and his wife were looking for lodgings for the evening. He smiled down at Ruby lovingly and introduced them when she showed them inside and inquired as to their names. "I am William Turner, and this is Lorelei."

Lorelei gave the woman a cautious smile, when she noted the woman's gaze lingering on William. "How do ye do?" She cringed; no matter how hard she tried her Irish accent was prominent, even if she was careful with her speech.

Will grinned and squeezed her arm closer to his body reassuringly. "My wife and I will be going out to dinner this evening, and we were hoping to leave our packages in our room in the meantime."

"I'm Mary Williams, and I don't think that would be any problem Mr. Turner."

The woman turned and led them up the stairs, Lorelei had never been inside a building so fine, though she had no doubt Will had seen its like and superior. They inspected the room and Mrs. Williams left the moment they declared it satisfactory. Lorelei looked around, elegant and expensive furnishings, nothing to fancy mind but luxurious none the less. Her eyes widened when she was the four posters bed, it had a real feather down mattress. Lorelei couldn't resist, she ran for it, jumping squarely onto the soft down. She sighed as it sprang slightly under her weight, not giving too much, but just enough to be comfortable. This certainly beat the lumpy rush mattresses common to Taverns.

Will laughed as he watched her. She was positively glowing with glee. He made the determination then and there that he would buy her the best mattress that money could buy to take back to Haven with them. He would also commission the biggest and most intricate four poster bed that she could imagine. "I take it you like?"

"I never felt tha' like. The mattress in the Maiden is about tha' best I got. An' that is a horse hair."

"The mattresses back at the Haven aren't bad either."

"Sweet grasses, they have ta be changed every season. They get dry an' scratchy. But this, this wouldnae need ta be changed."

Will smiled. "Well then, we'll simply have to see to that on the return trip to Haven."

Lorelei sat up, a few curls falling from the intricate style, "Ye'd buy one? But I donnae think there would be room in Da's house."

Will's eyes shone and he had to gulp hard. She was completely oblivious to just how erotic a sight she made at that moment. "I would, and I will. And you can get them in the size that you specify."

"An' what size would ye specify O' blanket hog."

Will laughed. "For us? The biggest they make"

"An' would ye be findin' tha coverin' ta go with it?" Lorelei snorted and tossed her head, more curls tumbling down. "Ye'd steal em no matter how many there be."

Will eased down beside her and kissed her hard. "You don't need the covers, I keep you warm."

"When I can get ta ye through tha' cocoon ye've made o' tha blankets." Lorelei muttered against his lips.

Will pulled her tightly against him and reached up to twirl one of her curls around his finger. "I suppose we'll just have to get you a separate blanket then. Though, I don't see why I do that when it's your skin I crave against mine. Perhaps I'm simply not used to this being real yet."

Lorelei tightened her arms around Will, "Ye'd probably steal tha' too. "She murmured laughingly.

Will kissed her harder and then pulled away groaning. "Aw love, if we stay here much longer we'll never go out, and I want to show you a proper night."

Lorelei hauled herself inelegantly off the bed, having sunk down into the softness. She headed toward the mirror to fix her hair, sighing at the mess. She began a vain effort to reinsert the curls to their proper place.

Will moved up behind her and kissed her neck as he helped her with the pins. "I like it so much better down love."

"Ye can pull it all down if ye wish. Or ye can wait till we come home from dinner."

Will kissed her ear lobe and whispered in her ear. "I'll wait. I like the idea of being the only one that actually knows how fabulous your hair is when flowing over your shoulders. The other men can just fantasize about it."

Lorelei sighed, "Ye seem ta think tha' men will be fallin' at me feet." She laughed, "I assure ye, tis nae tha' way o' things."

Will shook his head. "I simply can't believe that. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"I be a red headed pirate's whelp, nae many men want ta consort with tha' like o' me. Only other pirates. Trust me, I nae be tha' irresistible."

Will smiled softly. "Well, they can't have you anyway, so either way it's their loss."

Lorelei turned from the mirror. She slid her arms around his neck, "Ye make me feel like tha most precious thing on earth. I never been made ta feel like this afore."

Will gazed down at her adoringly. "You are the most precious thing on earth to me." He kissed her lingeringly and then slipped her arm into the crook of his. "Let's go to dinner milady, later tonight I'll demonstrate just how much I mean it."

"I'll be lookin' forward ta it."

Will nearly growled in his frustrated need. "So will I my angel. So will I." He led her out of the room and turned the key she'd given them in the door. It was a bonus that he hadn't expected, but was thankful for. He stopped before Mary and flashed her one of his best smiles. "Mrs. Williams, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to direct me to the best place on the island for an intimate dinner?"

"Oh. Mr Turner, the best place would be The Queen's Parlour. It is where all the gently born dine. If that is not within your range then the Governor's Arms is the best place." The landlady turned her best smile onto the handsome young man.

Will listened to her directions and then smiled. "Thank you so much for your help. We'll try not to wake you if we come in too late this evening."

They walked out of the guesthouse hand in hand and Lorelei muttered, "We'll try not ta wake ye after we do get in."

Will tried at first to control his laughter, but that only made it worse, and within moments, he was bent over at the waist and gasping for air. Lorelei watched her lover laughing hard, arms folded and foot tapping. She really wasn't amused; the Landlady had her eye on William and was subtly flirting. If Ruby had her sword on her she may have run the woman through.

Will straightened and settled his hand behind her head and pulled her to him and kissed her, though his lips still twitched. "You are wicked my love. I believe I shall have to make certain she does hear us."

,P  
"She probably be listenin at tha door." she muttered sourly. "She has her eye on ye."

Will felt his chest tighten in pride and tenderness. "You are jealous." His voice was filled with wonder. He'd made it clear that he was jealous, but she hadn't seemed jealous, even at the thought of Elizabeth. He suddenly realised that it had bothered him a bit.

"O' course I be." Lorelei frowned fiercely, "Ye think ye be the only one capable of tha' feelin'? Ye be sharin' me bed, I expect that I will be tha' only one while ye do."

"You are the only one I ever want to share my bed Ruby. And it just feels... good... to have you jealous over me."

"I'd better be." Lorelei threw over her shoulder as she walked ahead towards the eating establishment.

Will jogged to catch up with her and captured her hand in his. Not caring about the propriety of it in the least. He twined their fingers together and smiled lovingly at her when she looked up at him in shock. "Which place would you rather eat love?"

"I donnae care, tis yer treat so ye choose." Her hand tightened around his.

"No love, this is i your /i night my love. I can afford either; it simply comes down to which you would prefer."

"Let's see how tha' other half live."

Will grinned. "Sounds lovely to me." They walked along in comfortable silence, making him a bit reluctant to break the tender moment when they finally reached the establishment."

They were met at the door and ushered in, Lorelei had thought the guesthouse was rich, but this place put it all to shame. She clutched at Will's hand nervously, he seemed unaffected by all the grandeur, but then his ex fiancée had been a governor's daughter. He would be used to this sort of thing. Once they were seated she let him order for her, feeling out of place, she felt like all the women were staring at her, they were analysing her appearance and manners. She fidgeted in her seat at the scrutiny.

Will reached across the table and took her hand in his, capturing her gaze and holding it. "You look beautiful, you i are /i beautiful. Stop worrying."

Lorelei fingered her napkin nervously and smoothed it repetitively across her lap. Their first course of their meal came and she was at a loss, she slanted a glance at a nearby table that had been served their appetiser at the same time and she reached for the same silver wear as they did.

Will smiled and started on his own food, closing his eyes as it seemed to melt on his tongue. He opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly. "Do you like it?"

"It be lovely." Lorelei whispered, ashamed of her accent in a place as posh as this.

Will set down his silverware and stared intently at her. "Ruby my love, you have nothing to be ashamed of. There are wealthy people in every corner of the world, and their accents and histories come in as many shapes and sizes as they do. Please, I love you as you are. Just be yourself. This night is about you, not them."

Lorelei swallowed and nodded, resuming eating with great gusto. He was right, she was what she was. She was happy in herself and she shouldn't let those people's opinion affect her. They finished the entree and the main came, Lorelei was in heaven, the meat was so tender it melted on her tongue. Before she knew it they had arrived at dessert and her eyes widened as the creamy chocolaty concoction was set before her. "What be this called?" She asked the waiter curiously

"It is called a mousse Madame. It is something our new chef introduced us to, and I do believe it is one of the most delicious things I have ever tasted."

Lorelei took a mouthful as the waiter walked off, she looked at Will as the sweet dissolved on her tongue, and she poked out her tongue and licked some of the dessert off of her top lip.

Will moaned softly and licked his own lips unconsciously. "My lord you are sexy." He whispered hoarsely.

Lorelei leaned over the table and kissed him firmly, ignoring the gasps and whispers behind her. She fed him a spoonful of the mousse. Will moaned out in bliss, more from the kiss even than from the decadent desert. "Mmmm... delicious my love."

"Ye know, I think it be gettin' ta the point we need ta leave."

Will chuckled. "I think... that you might be right." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'd much rather eat you anyway."

Lorelei took his hand and they stood. He came around the table to hold her chair, She turned straight into his arms, he held her close as he paid the bill. Lorelei was amazed, the whole meal cost what it could cost to feed her crew at the tavern in Haven. They left and walked towards their guest house, kissing and touching, so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed that figure hidden in the shadows, or his muffled curse as he ran off towards the Governor's Arms.

Will wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, barely resisting the urge to slide his itching fingers down to cup her buttocks. The feel of her against him was enough for the moment however. "Would you like to go for a walk on the beach love?"

"Do ye intend ta make love ta me on tha' beach William Turner?" Lorelei asked archly.

Will turned to her in all seriousness. "If you want me to."

Lorelei chuckled, "I meant I only wanna be goin' ta where ye are going ta bed me."

Will grinned. "You are sure? This is your night, and I want to give you all the romance you can stand."

"William." she growled softly, "I cannae wait any longer."

Will's heart fluttered and he swallowed convulsively. "Aye." He practically dragged her, the rest of the way to the guesthouse and he then up the stairs to their room, ignoring the curious and almost disappointed glance that Mrs. Williams shot them from the lounge. He fumbled in his pockets for the key and forced himself to take several deep breaths as he unlocked the door and held it open for her. Tonight was going to be special. Tonight he was going to worship her body slowly and completely, and show her just how much he truly loved her. In every way.

Lorelei giggled, as William pulled her into his arms. She pressed against him, her arms around his neck and pressed against him. She stepped back from him and backed away to the bed. If he wanted her he was going to have to unwrap her and take her. Will stalked after her toward the bed, chuckling as her eyes widened and she swallowed visibly. He raised his hand slowly to her waist, sighing in pleasure at the feel of the velvet beneath his fingers, and the give of her soft flesh beneath. He slid his hand leisurely up her side, pausing to trace the side of her breast, before moving up over the bared skin of her shoulder and neck, before sliding around her head and sliding his fingers within her hair. He pulled and smiled as the pins scattered across the floor, and her hair began to fall across her shoulders.

"Much better." he whispered, nuzzling at her neck.

Lorelei moved in closer to him, the length of her hair flowing over his chest and shoulders. She slowly inched down onto the bed bringing William with her, until she was lying back on the bed and he was covering her length. Will continued to run his fingers through her hair, removing each of the stray pins until he had free access. He pressed his lips to hers, but refused to allow her to deepen it. He wanted this to last all night. "Take your time love. We have all night."

Lorelei groaned, her fingers tangling in the folds of his shirt. "But I need ta feel ye."

Will caressed her face tenderly. "Then do."

Lorelei slowly and carefully pulled his jacket from his shoulders, and laid it carefully on the side table. Her hands then slid to the lacings on his trousers. "I thought tha' this was suppose ta be about me bein' seduced."

Will grinned. "Aren't you? You said you wanted to feel me, and I am all yours. Your wish is my command."

Lorelei snorted and gave him a sharp pinch on the rear. "Well then if ye not be in tha' mood I guess ye won't mind me sleepin'?"

Will laughed and leaned down to kiss first one eyelid, and then another, moving to her cheeks and nose, her temples and forehead. All the while, he was unbuttoning his shirt with his left hand, even as he reached up with his free hand and slipped his hand beneath the low neckline of her gown and cupped her breast, kneading softly. Lorelei sighed as his warm hands touched her skin, she shivered at the roughness of his work hardened palms, the texture made goose bumps rise on her skin, and she brought her hands up to cup his shoulder blades, lightly stroking the taut muscles with her fingers,as she ran her lips and tongue over his shoulders and neck.

Will took her earlobe into his mouth and suckled earnestly before licking her neck and whispering. "You taste so good. You smell so good. You feel... sooooo good."

Lorelei chuckled, her voice husky and wicked. "I could feel and taste so much better."

Will laughed huskily. "I can't quite imagine that love."

Lorelei sucked on his neck until it she left a bluish purple mark, and her hand slid feather light down his chest over his abdomen till she found his hardness. She pumped him slowly. "See I told you I could, "She murmured when he gasped a strangled sound.

Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned loudly, before finally gathering the strength to reach down and move her hand up to his stomach and laid it down gently. He kissed his way down her torso and traced the neckline of her dress with his tongue. His hands sliding beneath her to unlace her gown leisurely. Lorelei arched upwards, holding herself still as he undid her dress and eased the bodice down off her shoulders. His lips were startling hot against her skin.

Will kissed each of her nipples lightly, and then began to suckle her slowly. He hadn't been exaggerating. He was going to make this last all night. And he was going to bring her to her pleasure more times than either of them could imagine possible, and then he'd bring her there a few more times just for good measure. Tonight, she would be more thoroughly loved than any woman alive had ever been.

Jack Sparrow sat in the Governor's Arms, with his old friend Bill Turner, drinking and flirting. He was glad that Ruby and William had taken off to spend the rest time in privacy. But it left him in a quandary, he had no one to tease and make fun of and he was growing down right bored. He had looked over the wenches and had found none to his liking, all too uppity for his liking. He sighed into his rum and almost choked as a familiar figure walked in through the door. He coughed and spluttered motioning for Bill to slap him in the back.

"What in the blazes Jack?" Bill asked, pounding a bit harder than was absolutely necessary. The man was driving him out of his mind tonight.

Jack cleared his through and motioned with his head, "Over there Bill."

Bill looked up in the direction of Jack's gaze and his brow furrowed in further confusion. He saw nothing out of place. Just a few pirates he'd seen on Haven from time to time. "What is it ye want me te see man? Spit it out."

"The one by the door. Blonde hair, beefy. With attitude."

Bill shrugged, and then suspicion crawled across his skin. His eyes narrowed and a burning rage roiled within his gut. "That be the one that hurt my girl?"

Jack grabbed his arm before Bill could rise, "Aye. He be the one. But think, what does them being here mean...especially if we can get rid o' him and his captain who is of Barbossa's ilk."

Bill continued to stare at the bastard murderously. He had no idea what Jack was on about . He wanted to kill the bastard now. "Talk fast Jack."

"Three ships ta the one slaver. I mean, how many o' the boys from tha' crew have homes on Haven? How many of em would be disgruntled at not being allowed to return with him on the ship. He was out ta rape lil Ruby and as far as the Island is concerned that's not on. If it had been a lil bar room brawl it would never have bothered. How upset and de moralised would some 'o the Sea Sprites crew be?"

Bill's face slid into a wicked grin. "Aye. I'd be bettin ye are right. I know a fair few o' the crew myself, and many of em have family on Haven."

'Exactly." Jack sat back in his chair and placed his hands over his head. "Which ones would ye be thinking are all right to approach. It'll mean storming the ship." He sighed and rolled his eyes, "We'll be havin' ta tell Ruby."

Bill nodded. "Aye. Wonder how she'll react." He pondered that thought for only a moment before laughing. "Ye know. I can only recollect some five to ten men that might be loyal to the bastards."

"After me own bitter experience I'd usually be tha' last to encourage a mutiny, but since the first mate hit Ruby, I have no qualms."

Bill shook his head. "I don't think we need a true mutiny. Ye know, I think we should get the men to convince their captain and first mate that they should seek revenge on Ruby for what she cost em. They'll lead themselves right to their doom, and then the crew will simply not do their dirty work."

"Ohhhhh." Jack shook his finger at Bill, "I like it!" He slapped Bill on the shoulder, "By god I've missed ye all these years." He stood and walked towards one of the crewman he recognised, accidentally bumping into the man and spilling his drink. He did some pretty fast talking that allowed him to buy the man a drink, Bill followed and the chatted amicably and unnoticed.

Bill's smile of satisfaction grew wider with each member of the Sprite's crew that joined them and tossed in their lot for revenge against the first mate that had lost them so much. Yes, Ruby would be avenged, and they wouldn't have to tell her after all, well not until they were under "attack". He laughed at the thought, but looked at Jack curiously when a thought came to him. "I'm assumin' ye'll captain the Sprite till we catch the Pearl, but who'll captain her then?"

"Well how would ye like her old friend?"

Bill considered it for a long time before shaking his head. "It feels good te be on the ocean again Jack, but I like my life on Haven. I'd not want the responsibility of bein a captain all over again. And now I have my family all together, something I've prayed for, for ten years. I want to stick close."

"Fair enough my friend. Ye may want ta be around for when the grandkiddies start comin'. "

Bill laughed. "I certainly want to see that. It'll be even more fun to see my nieces and nephews."

"Nieces and nephews?" Jack puzzled softly.

Bill winked. "Ye're the closest thing ta a brother I've ever had."

Jack snorted, "Does it look like I'll be settlin' down anytime soon?" He slapped Bill on the shoulder, 'C'mon, lets get back ta the Maiden and begin planning."

Bill grinned. "Yer time is comin' soon Jack. I feel it in my bones. Specially after that lengthy conversation you was havin' with Ruby."

Jack guffawed loudly. "That just be yer arthritis Bill, I've not met and am not likely to meet any sheila that will call me from the Pearl. Tis no competition. None what so ever."

Bill grinned. "Famous last words mate famous last words."

"I'll make ye eat those ones." Jack muttered fiercely, "Now come on, stop yer gas baggin an' lets get back ta the ship and get things prepared."

Bill walked back to the Maiden in a more jovial mood than he'd been in in ages. He was about to avenge his daughter, and he was managing to get Jack's goat, all at once. Yes, life was pretty damn good.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

Ruby Lorelei stirred near dawn, the early morning chill seeping into her skin. She drew her knees up to her chin, and groaned as she threw an arm over her hip and patted around for the goose down quilt, that was part of this luxurious room. Her hand felt the warm body next to her and she gritted her teeth. William Turner, her lover and beloved, son of her surrogate father, had stolen the blankets. While it was not an unusual occurrence for him to roll himself up into a cocoon, her experience of it had so far been on her home Island of Haven where the sun perpetually shone.

On her ship the i Sea Maiden /I , she never slept totally naked. She was Captain, and her crew could enter her cabin at any time during an emergency. This was the first time she'd been truly inconvenienced by her lover's bad habit. After a brief struggle while trying to pull the quilt over her frozen flesh, which she lost even though William still slept Lorelei rose and slipped on her undergarments, then she wrapped the jacket Will had purchased the night before, tightly around her curvy frame.

Lorelei watched the sun rise from the window seat, a deep unease settling into her stomach as she watched the red ribbon that stained the brightening sky. William would have laughed at her superstitions but the old adage echoed in her mind, i "A red sky at night- Sailor's Delight, red sky in the morning, Sailor's Warning." /I She took a deep breath, and clutched the material closer to her body. She backed away from the window thinking hard, she'd have to be alert for danger. Lorelei gave a feral grin, she was b ALWAYS /b alert for danger, that was the price she paid for her life. What's more she would be alert for any plotting from Jack Sparrow, she loved the man dearly, and she'd trust him with her life, he was canny and sly. But she never trusted him to stay out of mischief. Something was afoot, she'd trust her gut feeling any day, and she had no doubt that the centre of the whirlwind rested with him.

A contented snore distracted her from her thoughts, and she turned towards the bed and smiled. Will was sprawled on his back, arms flung over his head, and he'd managed to spread himself over to her side of a bed. Like a cat he managed to take up more space then his frame could possible need, it was against the laws of nature. She debated waking him, but decided not to, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Ruby snorted, he hadn't allowed her to get a lot of sleep either, but she didn't have the heart to wake him. He looked angelic, and if she hadn't had a hand in his corruption she would have swore he was virginal and pure.

She crept out of the room, waylaying one of the chambermaids and organised for some hot water and a bath to be brought up, which was to be followed quickly by a hot breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausage. She wanted to take full advantage of the life of luxury before heading back to the i Sea Maiden /I . The maids quietly brought in the bath, and once they departed Lorelei slipped off her undergarments and sank into the hot depths gladly. She washed quickly, and clothed herself back in the velvet dress she'd worn the night before. She struggled with her unruly hair, until the maid bringing in the breakfast tray took pity on her and skilfully twisted it into a masterful creation.

She rewarded the girl with an extra tip, hoping Will wouldn't mind since it had been his money. Then she settled in to wait for Will to wake, though after half an hour her stomach was growling bitterly she gave in, and began to eat. She looked around her with fresh eyes, and sighed deeply. How could Will stand to lose this? He'd had a chance to better himself, and surely, deep down he still loved the Governor's daughter and the life which she'd bring him, Ruby was sure of it. She could see it every time he mentioned the woman. She found it easy to shrug off the occasional admiring glance bent towards Will in the street because she knew that she had no competition from them. Her rival was the beautiful Elizabeth Swann.

Lorelei lost her appetite with the tone of her thoughts; she pushed her plate forward and headed towards the window, suddenly eager to be back on the ship, out on the open sea. Which was one of the only places she felt comfortable. At least on the ocean she knew that she was at the whim of forces out of her grasp and she could accept and go where the wind took her. She hated feeling that way about her own life. Suddenly the rich surrounding her began to stifle her and she pushed open the French doors that led to a small balcony, and stepped out into the fresh air, gulping in a deep lungful of air.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Will woke slowly, stretching and scratching his stomach before reaching out for Ruby, only to find her side of the bed cold, and the blankets wrapped around him again. He had to smile. She hated that. He couldn't help it though. He'd stop if he could, and yet, a disgruntled Ruby was too adorable for words too, so it had its perks. He searched the room, and drew in a deep steadying breath when he saw her standing on the balcony, hair glowing like fire in the bright light of day. Her back was ramrod straight though, and he could suddenly sense that something wasn't right. She wasn't the relaxed Ruby of the night before. Had something happened? He shot to his feet and hurried to the balcony, sidling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder before kissing her temple this time. "What is it love?"

Ruby jumped, her thoughts had been so far away that she hadn't heard him stir. She shook her head; there was nothing she could put into words. She leaned back at him, and stiffened again, this time her lips began to twitch, "William, me love. Ye kno' how much I adore lookin' at ye nekkid but I donnae think tha' rest o' the neighbourhood appreciates tha' view."

Will grinned against her skin and then proceeded to laugh. "You don't? You don't think the women would appreciate my fine form?"

"Oh, they might but they'd nevr admit ta being anythin' but scandalised." Lorelei turned to face Will, and gave him a deep kiss, "Yer breakfast is on tha' table. An' there be some bath water, but it be cold by now, since ye lay abed so long."

Will leaned in for another kiss and moaned his pleasure as he filled his hands with her soft, rounded backside. "Mmmmmmmm... I think I already found the only sustenance I need love."

Lorelei laughed huskily, but twisted out of his arms, "Are ye not ever satisfied?"

"Never with you in my arms, love. I'll never have my fill of you. Not even if I live to be three hundred."

Lorelei shook her head, still laughing. "Eat William, I be gettin tha' feelin that we be in for tha' longest days of our lives." Her tone became grim, letting slip the unease that still permeated her soul. Call it superstition, call it foolishness but she'd lived by following the signs of nature. She tried to force her tone back into its former light cadence, "Besides, tha' way yer goin' yer gonna be tha end of me."

Will seated himself at the table, but snagged her as she passed, tumbling her into his lap and wrapping an arm securely around her. "So is that why you've suddenly gone all serious on me again? You sense trouble?"

Ruby rested her head on his shoulder, "Aye." She whispered. "Trouble be headed towards us William, I can feel it in me bones." She bit her lip, she knew she wasn't just talking about the fight with the slavers, but she could sense a change coming to them, it was a restlessness that seethed in her soul.

"We'll be all right love. That's what I sense. Whatever is headed our way, we will overcome it. We're together love; nothing can come between us... I won't let it." Will cringed inwardly as he remembered what exactly this mission was about. Yes, he would have to see Elizabeth again, would have to confront her with his change of heart, but he loved Lorelei. He had no doubt about that. Not a one. He loved her with his whole soul. And he meant to keep his word. i Nothing /i was going to come between them. Not even his past.

Lorelei gave him a small loving smile, and pressed a hard kiss to his forehead. She slid deftly off of his lap, "Eat darling, we really need ta get back ta the ship. Unfortunately our fairytale has ended."

Will sighed and nodded his head once in agreement. He'd slept far longer than he should, and delayed their departure by precious hours they might not be able to afford. He stood and donned his clothing, picking up a piece of bread and filling it with the meat, eggs, and cheese, and taking one more deep breath. "Let's go love. The day awaits. Much as I would like to stop time, time stops for no man. I've burned precious daylight already. I'll not delay us any longer."

Lorelei grinned, "If ye not be such a blanket hog I'd be still sleepin' ta." She took his hand as they descended the stairs. She gave Mrs. Williams a smug smile as Will settled the payment for the room.

Will returned to Ruby's side and eased her arm into his own, leaning in to whisper in her ear as he opened the door for her. "If ye'd still been abed my precious, there'd would have been more noise comin' from the bed than yer snoring. And that be a fact."

Lorelei slapped his arm as they left the guesthouse, "I be snorin'? Ye be tha' one cuttin' down trees. Don't ye make any comments, I be thinkin' thunder was clashin' from tha bedroom this mornin'."

Will patted her arm gently and bit back a laugh, "If you say so my love."

Lorelei's eyes glinted dangerously, "Don't patronise me William Turner. Or ye may find yerself listenin' ta tha crew's harmonious snores."

Will did laugh this time, and then bussed her cheek, ignoring the gasp and evil glare an older woman gave them as she passed. If only she knew just how scandalous they could truly be. "I do love you my Ruby tempest. I do love you indeed."

Ruby snorted, "Ye just be sayin' tha' cause ye won't be able ta steal tha' blankets from those big burly lads." They walked slowly, trying to delay the inevitable; their bodies close together despite the tone of their conversation. They were teasing, their affair would have no spice without the biting remarks they traded.

Much too soon they reached the ship. Will lifted her hand just before they boarded, pressing his lips gently to the ring she'd worn to mark them as married. He longed to ask her not to remove it. To wear it forever, and let him remain hers in every sense of the word that mattered. But somehow the words stuck in his throat. He prayed that perhaps she'd know what it was he longed to say. But perhaps it was best for him to wait until Elizabeth was back with her father, and all ties severed irrevocably, before he asked her to be his wife.

Lorelei squeezed the hand that held hers to his lips. She gave him another one of her special smiles, the ones that were reserved exclusively for him. She realised something, it wasn't important if Will's love for Elizabeth ignited once he caught up with his former love. If she lost him now she would grieve, but she'd also thank the power's above that she'd had his love, and shared a moment of his life. If his heart truly lay with Elizabeth, then she'd let him go with no bitterness, for she loved him with her everything, and that required her to want him to be happy. She tugged at his hand, until she brought their entwined fingers to her lips, and she kissed the back of his hand. She heaved a heavy sigh, as they walked up the gang plank, the weight of her responsibilities settling like an anchor on her shoulders.

The crew were hard at work, they moved together like a well oiled machine, used to each other and professional, almost able to read each other's mind. She noted that Bill was supervising and she nodded good morning to him when he lifted his arm in greeting. Jack was nowhere to be seen, probably still sleeping off the wine he'd consumed the night before but she still didn't trust that imp. The crew ignored the fact that she was in a dress, and looked every inch the well to do lady, as they greeted her. She was still their Captain, and that meant more to them. She headed straight for her cabin to change, vaguely noticing William was right on her heels.

She stripped off the dress with regret. She'd been able to play out her fantasies, it had been fun. Will had made sure that she'd had the honeymoon that she'd never other wise merit. She carefully folded the dress and placed it back in her trunk, she'd make sure it was washed when they returned to Haven, and slowly slipped off the undergarments. She reached for the sponge, set next to a bowl full of water on her dresser when a hand closed over her wrist. She looked up, startled, into William's dark eyes.

"We don' have tha' time fer tha now'" She pouted regretfully, wishing with all her heart that they could ignore the world for a bit longer. But she couldn't, the minute she'd set foot aboard the ship she'd taken up her responsibilities again. And right now that involved catching up with the Slaver ship that had innocent women hostage, winging them away from their homes into the vilest kind of servitude. Ruby knew Will didn't understand her passion for freeing Elizabeth. Even she herself didn't understand it fully. Part of it was an unwillingness to see any women used in that manner, or see the freedom of heart and spirit she so valued stolen away, even if that woman was the bride to be of the man she'd come to love. If she could win that woman's freedom, and show Will that she was the right woman for him, that he'd only find his happiness with her, then that was so much the better.

Will smiled softly. "I know love, but let me wash you at least. You have my word it will go no further." It was the only way he could see to offer his comfort. He could sense her disquiet but had no way to combat it. Only the future could do that.

Lorelei looked at him sceptically but set the sponge into his hand. She sighed in bliss as his hands lightly washed her down. He never seemed to comment about her fussiness when it came to being clean. She'd bathed already, but had had to put soiled clothing back onto her skin. Ruby stretched like a cat, as his movements massaged out her muscles. And once he was finished, and she was left shivering in the cold air, from his touch as much as the water, he gently began towelling her dry.

When he was done he wrapped the towel firmly around her body. Lorelei's heart was near to breaking so great was the love, and desire that flowed through her, she stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, allowing him to see her vulnerability, and the great love she held with in her small frame. It was a rare glimpse into her heart, for once unguarded by the uneasiness of the day. She sagged against him for a moment, allowing him to be her strength.

Will tipped her chin, and placed a kiss on each of her closed eyelids, then he caressed his thumb down the curve of her cheek. There was nothing he could say that would lessen her sense of danger and uncertainty. And now, with the hunt upon them, the time to discuss personal emotions had slipped away. In less than a day their focus must be on surviving the attack on the slavers. That worried him too. Knowing that Ruby would be in the thick of the fight horrified him, and yet he knew deep down that she was more capable of taking care of herself than Elizabeth had been. Elizabeth had the fire and intelligence, Ruby had that and more. Ruby was hardy, and unspoiled by a life of luxury. She relied on herself, was trained in the skills of survival. And unlike Elizabeth, Ruby's sense of honour came second to staying alive.

Once Will would have looked down on that thought, but knowing Jack Sparrow had changed his outlook, on a lot of things. Meeting Ruby had given him a curious sense of belonging, like he'd found a place of acceptance. In Port Royal, he was nothing more than the blacksmith who'd gotten above his station. Will tucked Ruby's head under his chin and held her closely. His own nervousness made him cling to her. He was afraid of meeting up with Elizabeth. Uneasy and unsure. What would happen, would his heart explode with that familiar longing? Or even worse, and yet better, would he look upon her and feel nothing but that love of an old friend? He was afraid of that, and yet his love for Ruby was a flame that could eclipse that if his heart stayed true and wasn't treacherous. So why was he afraid? He sighed as the sounds of the ship began to intrude on his meanderings. He stepped back from Lorelei with another smile.

"You should get dressed. If you don't find your way to the deck they may come looking." Will twinned a lock of her flaming hair around his fingers, and as he looked deep into her eyes he had his answer.

His life was changing in a way he'd never anticipated. Elizabeth had been a safe love, unattainable, and had stepped onto a pedestal in his mind. Then the incident with Barbossa had happened, and suddenly, as the hero of the moment the prize had been his and he'd taken it. His disillusionment had come hard. Though he'd been a fool to think he was free of Elizabeth so easily. It had been the euphoria of sexual love. Falling in love with Lorelei had opened his eyes to the whole part of his life that he'd tried to hide from, so as to become more acceptable in Elizabeth's eyes.

Yet in the end, it had been what Elizabeth had craved from him, she'd been trying to box him neatly with her ideals. With Lorelei's acceptance of him, as he was, he'd slowly opened himself to his heritage. And now, he knew he had to move on from the past. One that was safe and secure; with affectionate love, to a future in the eye of the tempest. That passion could destroy him utterly, but he wanted it. And that lay in Elizabeth's slender white manicured hands. He couldn't lightly let go of the love of his childhood, and youth. It had been so much a part of the adolescent William Turner that it had to be address and not just ignored. But he wouldn't know how much of a hold it would have on his life until he told her he was in love with another. He needed Elizabeth to absolve him from their love irrevocably.

Will watched Ruby dress, and he smiled softly, his eyes darkening with his thwarted desire. He'd loved the lady she'd been last night. Her elegance and beauty had taken his breath away, But seeing her in the old, slightly worn leather trousers, and the loose fitting pirate's shirt, made his heart skip a beat. This was the woman he'd fallen for. It had been her freedom and spirit that had drawn him to her. The feisty personality made her seem bigger than she was, until she filled thoughts and dreams. And though she'd disagree, there was an openness, and honesty that glowed within her, almost innocence. How she'd laugh at that thought.

He loosened his hold on her hair and reached for her sword belt which lay on the side board, tying, and buckling it around her waist. He gave the blade a professional look and scowled. "When we get home I'm going to make you the perfect blade. It will be the first blade I craft in the new smithy on Haven. You deserve a sword made for you and not another man's requirements, one that will be light, and feel like it is part of your hand."

Will's heart burst with pleasure when her eyes widened, and she gave him a luminescent smile. He'd not spoken of his plans to relocate to Haven. The joy expelled the shadows from her eyes for a moment. And then the moment came, the knock on the door and the muffled voice asking for the Captain. He rested his forehead against hers regretfully for a moment and then gave her a little push towards the door, "Go, love. They need you now. I need to bath, and then I have my own duties."

I "Oh how I wish my need could be expressed now." /I He watched her leave and forced himself to feel positive. Soon, very soon it would all be resolved. Yes. Ruby was the woman he loved. He knew it deep in his bones. He just needed to see Elizabeth safely home, tell her thank you for setting him free, and then he would be truly free to pursue this new destiny he'd been gifted with. He simply needed to say goodbye.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Ruby reluctantly headed up the stairs to the quarter deck, the sunlight almost blinded her after the relative gloom of her cabin. She looked around her, and smiled. Everything was as it should be, they were ready to make sail as soon as she gave the order. It made her feel guilty that she'd been less efficient, but she shrugged that off rebelliously. They weren't at sea just yet, that was when she had to be focused, but right now she just wanted to be a normal eighteen year old in love.

She hurried towards the steerage, nodding to her first mate when he relinquished it for her. With ease she took the ship out of the dock, feeling that familiar sense of freedom, and longing of the open sea.

Bill's hand on her shoulder surprised, and yet comforted her in a way that she'd never before felt so comfortable admitting to herself. His voice, as warm as a goose down blanket to her soul.

"Did ye have a good night Ruby love?" Bill asked, a small smirk sneaking across his features.

"It was perfect Da." Ruby gurgled wistfully, "Ta bad tha' fairtytale be over heh?"

"Nay love. It just be put on hold a bit. They'll be plenty of days left for my two youngin's te live out tha fairytale."

Lorelei gave Bill a small smile, "I glad ye be happy fer us Da. It coulda been an awkward situation."

"Why wouldnae I be happy for my two favourite people in the world ta find one another and love one another well? All I've ever prayed for, was for the two of ye ta find happiness. And ye have. That be all that matters."

"We both be yer children. Some wouldnae understand." Ruby's eyes scanned the horizon, noting and logging weather and direction.

"And ta me ye are both blood, but ye aren't. Ye are my adopted daughter, and there be nothin' standin' in the way of ye bein' happy. Hang anyone that has not the sense ta see that. Ye belong together. And I'm so very grateful that I was spared ta see it come ta pass." Bill squeezed her arm reassuringly before ruffling her hair. Something only he could ever get away with, on deck or in private either one.

Lorelei reached over and grabbed his hand, grasping it tightly in thanks, "I'm so glad ye found him. Not jus' fer me sake. It's put a closure on tha' past fer ye."

"Nay, tis opened up a future for me is what its done love. A bright shining future, filled with beautiful little grandbabies and loads of laughter. The past is never as strong as we seem to think it is. Only we can give it power, but in the end, tis the future that beckons. Always. Remember that."

Ruby arched an eyebrow, "Grandbabies? Ye be gettin' ahead o' yerself."

Bill tossed his head back and laughed heartily. "I said future love. Not immediate future. I'll give ye a few years yet."

Ruby chuckled, "Way inta tha future, if at all."

Bill patted her head and smiled amiably. "We'll see. For now I'll just see ye two happy. That'll be good enough for me."

Ruby allowed Bill to see the clouded look in her eyes, "That all depends on tha' immediate future don't it. He still loves Elizabeth, I donnae know if he trusts her, but he still loves her. It's in his eyes when he be speakin' of her."

Bill shook his head. "No Ruby love. He might still care about her, but he donnae love her. Not like ye fear."

Lorelei sighed, "But in his mind I donnae think he knows tha' difference."

Bill held his tongue. She wouldn't believe him if he told her, but time would ease her fears. It was obvious to anyone that watched them together that Will belonged to Ruby heart and soul, but only William could reassure her. And walking away from Elizabeth would be imperative if Ruby were to ever have full faith in his love. Their having to rescue the foolhardy girl was actually going to be a blessing in the end.

They lapsed into silence, hours stretched by as Ruby stared into the glare of the sun off the water. Her eyes were aching and burning but she continued on her watch. She knew where and what every member of her crew was doing, so she had no need to shout orders to them, but she monitored them carefully. She rubbed her eyes and then motioned for her Da to take her place when the first mate, Jonas motioned to her. She followed him to the bow of the ship. "What is it?" She noted his concerned look.

He pointed astern and her eyes followed carefully, noticing immediately the sails in the far distance. "We're being followed."

Lorelei snatched the spy glass from Jonas's hand and leaned over the railing and swore viciously, "Can ye tell who tha' ship be? From tha' look oh the helm it be a sleek ship. Put tha men on alert, get them ready ta fight. We will watch em carefully but I want us ready ta sink em if they try ta board." Ruby went cold, and had the adrenaline of excitement pump through her at the same time. "Get every one at their posts."

"Aye, aye Captain." He turned immediately to his post as they began preparations for battle. The mood aboard ship turned to anticipation and the thrill of it fairly hummed across the deck.

Ruby turned and headed back to the helm, "Da get yerself armed. An' go wake that sluggard Sparrow, we will be needin' him."

Bill hesitated a moment and opened his mouth and closed it several times, not sure if now was the time to tell her what they'd planned or not. Bill hesitated a moment and opened his mouth and closed it several times, not sure if now was the time to tell her what they'd planned or not. In the end he decided it best that he explain it in the presence of his co conspirator and his son.. "Aye."

Ruby waited impatiently, as she watched men around her scramble to battle positions. She barely cast Jack a glance as he headed on deck, though she felt his presence along with her Da's next to her. "Where be William, I need all hands."

"I'm right here Captain. What's happening?" William's eyes took in all the activity on deck and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Don't tell me we've already caught the slavers?"

Ruby grimaced as he strode on deck; it was a cross between a smile for William and a scowl at their situation. "Nay, we're bein' followed. Tha' ship be gainin' on us fast." She turned a serious look on William, "We may need ta fight."

Will held her eyes for a brief moment, attempting to convey all his love and strength in one look. "Where do you want me then Captain?"

"Take charge of tha' lower decks, Make sure those mannin' tha' cannons are organised." Ruby commanded, but she gave him a look that told him that her abruptness was only due to their circumstance.

"Aye captain." Will winked at her discreetly before turning back in the direction from which he'd just come. He spared a look at Jack and Bill, suddenly suspicious when he saw the look they'd shared yet tried to hide. "Da, Jack. Looks as if we might have a fight on our hands? Wonder what they might be after; why they would be after us."

Ruby cut a look back at them, alerted by William's tone of voice. She glared at them as they looked almost...sheepish. "Right, you two my cabin now." She ordered suddenly apprehensive. She stalked ahead, motioning for William and Jonas to follow her.

Will followed and kept a close eye on Jack in particular. Something was most definitely not right here. He might be an excellent pirate, but he was a lousy actor. Ruby sank into the chair behind the mahogany desk in her cabin, and glared at her father and that miscreant Sparrow. Guilt was in every line of them. They obviously knew, and were perhaps the cause of this situation. "Explain...NOW. Before I have ye thrown in tha' brig."

Jack's eyes twinkled and he shrugged nonchalantly. "Revenge love. Tis all about revenge."

"Revenge is nae good enough ta endanger MY ship or tha' crew." Ruby snarled.

"Aye, it is love. Besides, there is no danger ta your ship."

Ruby's eyes narrowed, "Explain yerself Sparrow before I have ye thrown over board." Betrayal flared in her eyes. She'd know Jack was self serving and was always out to come out on top but she'd never thought that he'd actually ever play her into his games. The realisation that she was the same as every other person he conned burned. She shot an identical look at her father, the pain deepening. Who could she trust?

Jack's eyes suddenly turned cold as ice, and his body tensed, his fists clenching at his sides. "She's the i Sea Sprite /I , and her crew hates the bastard, that hurt you almost as much as I. There'll be a mutiny today, with the promise that they'll have a better captain from today on."

"Tha' i Sea Sprite /i ?" Ruby's fist clenched as she remembered the man who'd tried to molest her was first mate aboard that ship. It didn't dissipate her feeling of loss and betrayal." Revenge has no place here, nae now. You are tha' last person who should encourage mutiny." Her voice was icy and stiff with disapproval. She was fighting not to show how distressed she was on a personal level. 'An' when were ye plannin' on tellin' me about yer little plan. Or am I superfluous, a figure head ta yer schemes. If so I quit, here an' now." She rose from her seat; they'd undermined her authority enough.

Jack held her arm and shook his head. "Nae Ruby, ye are the captain. I saw an opportunity to kill him without the loss of all his crew in the bargain, and I took it. Ye weren't there. And they'd have mutinied with or without our help, but I want a chance to watch that lecherous dog walk the plank. And ye deserve the chance ta pay him back in full."

"Bein banned from Haven was punishment enough." Ruby grated out as she shook her arm free from Jack's grasp." I weren't there but ye made tha' plans withou' me. And ye were nae even plannin on tellin me. Ye didnae even ask me what I wanted fer me crew or ship." She shot another look at the man who'd been like a father, "Ye can have command of yer own ship back. Just drop me off at tha' next port."

"The I Sea Maiden /I is your ship Ruby. Nothing will change that. If anyone leaves, it will be us. We meant you no harm. Merely took an opportunity when it was presented. But you are wrong about the banning from Haven being sufficient. Anyone that dares to lay his hand on my daughter is good as nothing but shark bait." Bill sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"If ye wanted me to command this ship ye did a good job of showin' confidence in me. You'd never have done this ta any other Captain." Her eyes were frosty. "I donnae want yer ship."

Bill's eyes burned. "That's where you are wrong Ruby. I want that son of a bitch dead. If ye hadn't been my captain, I'd have simply done it on land and risked the consequences of the law."

"Ye undermined me authority. It be hard enough ta get tha men ta take me seriously, an' now look at what ye've done. Planned an' instigated a battle that my crew will fight, without even havin' tha' courtesy to run it by me before you set it in motion. Any other Captain, ye would have notified before ye took action, even brought in on the conspiracy." Ruby was furious beyond anything ever before in her life, but the anger stopped the tears from flowing, She turned another look at Jack, "I expected something from him, but nae ye Bill." The use of his name measured her emotional upheaval.

Will's body shook with suppressed anger and adrenaline, and he glared at the bulkhead as if he could see straight through the stern and see the other man eye to eye. "I for one thank you for finding a way to bring him to us. Whether or not his crew keep up their bargain, I for one can't wait to get my hands on that scurvy blight on the face of mankind and keel-haul him until he's flayed alive."

Ruby spun around, surprise and consternation playing over her face. It seemed that she couldn't trust anyone around her. Even William was agreeing to her humiliation. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Get out o' here...all o' you. Do what ever ye want. Ye started it, ye can finish it without help from me."

Jonas cleared his throat and pressed the door shut, preventing anyone from leaving. "Captain, can I speak?"

Ruby inclined her head coldly, "Certainly."

"I think we're missing something in the interpretation here. Jack... what exactly is the plan, and how exactly did you come up with it?"

Ruby hissed angrily, "Because he is a sly, underhanded conniving scoundrel."

Jonas sighed. "We at least need to hear the details to be prepared. He's not really told us anything so far."

" Then by all means let him justify himself." Ruby spat.

Jack sighed and grasped her arm lightly. He was really making a mess of things here. He'd never in his life failed to smooth-talk his way out of anything. He was smooth as silk, with anyone but Ruby it seemed. Perhaps it was because his little Lorelei was looking at him as if he were the scourge of the earth, instead of the adoring and idolizing way she had since he'd rescued her. "We did what they thought best since you weren't with us when we heard his crew talking and making plans. Aye, we should have told you this morning, but you were so relaxed an' happy this morning, I simply didn't have the heart to bring up the matter yet. In Bill's defense, it was my plan, and my responsibility to tell ye this morning of the plan." He turned to Bill and mustered up a wink. He hoped Bill would let him take the fall. The last thing they needed was her knowing that it had actually been her father's.

Ruby shook her arm free again. "Aye it was." The arctic was in her voice. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive him this.

Bill shook his head firmly and put a hand on Jack's arm when he made to explain. "Nay Jack. Twas my idea and I'll not have ye takin' the brunt of her ire." He turned to Ruby and gulped twice before he found his voice. "We were in the tavern when Jack pointed out tha one who hit ye, an' we got ta talkin' and decided tha' we could talk tha' crew into talkin' him into attackin' us, then them layin' down their arms instead, only, when we got ta the crew, we found out tha' they really were plannin' ta attack us. All we did was convince tha crew ta refuse ta fight, an' trust me, they readily agreed. A fair few o' those men have family on Haven, consider it home, and so long as he's aboard, they can't go back. They'll let him believe they are ready ta fight us, then not go through with it. There are only seven men who remain loyal to the Captain."

Ruby stood stiffly; she glanced at Jonas, "Tell tha' men ta stand down full weapons, but ta stay alert. The crew of tha' i Sea Sprite /I may well win, but Captain Robbard is a canny ole bastard an' I donnae trust him nae his first mate." Ruby grimaced, she still couldn't think of the man's name. She was thankful when he nodded and ran to do what she requested. Lately she had noticed that some of the men had been looking to Jack and her father more. Without another word to the others she left the cabin and returned to the helm of the ship. The bosun turned the steerage over to her without a word, and she quietly seethed and ached.

Jonas approached her once more when his tasks had been accomplished. "Ye know that they love ye and tha's why they said and did the things they did right? Ye also realise that the crew will nevr know that it weren't yer plan from the beginnin'. If't works, ye'll get more respect from the crew than ye could imagine. Te gain a ship without any losses is a true feat. Well, any losses cept those loyal to the man that every member on this crew would happily kill bare-handed."

Ruby pursed her lips, "But tha nae be tha point. I am either Captain or I'm nae. They cannae go around plannin' things fer me ship. Fer me, thinkin' what's best fer me, with out askin'." She turned to Jonas, who was also the son of Pirates. "It would be like ye havin' yer Da here, an him tellin ye tha' job yer doin' is nae good enough. An without askin' ye fixin things behind yer back."

"Nae Ruby. It'd be like me bein' the one that heard their plans te attack us and me comin' up with a plan to save lives out of necessity, making a decision, since ye weren't there te ask. Where they failed was in not tellin' ye this mornin'." He hoped that he hadn't overstepped his bounds. Always before they'd been able to be honest with one another, but she was quite angry.

Ruby's eyes glittered, "The shouldnae have planned nothin' without keepin' me in the loop. They either trust me or they donnae."

"So ye want that they should have interrupted yer night with William before they talked te the crew of the Sprite?"

"Revenge be so damned important ta all three of them so why not?" Ruby tossed her head.

"Nae Ruby. Tis YOU that are that important to them. And they knew ye were where ye belonged. You deserved a night like last night, and we all knew it."

" If this be important enough to put my ship in tha path of danger then I shoulda been consulted afore they approached the crew o' the Sprite."

"Then ye want yer crew te never think fer themselves then Ruby? Ye're not always there an' up te now ye've always told us that we can do what's needed if it's needed. Jack is more yer first mate than I am Ruby, for now, an' one of the best pirates in the ocean. Not te mention yer uncle in all but name. Either ye trust him or ye don't. He assumed ye'd trust him. He was wrong not te tell ye this mornin' before we sailed, but not te make plans."

"Enough Jonas. if I even so much as did this on tha' Black Pearl he'd be clappin' me in irons for mutiny. He went against his Captain by doin' this like he did. I shoulda authorised his plans afore they were instigated. Ye know tha' be how tha' command of a ship works. An' ye know tha' only reason it wasnae done is because he sees me as incapable an' a child."

"I have to respectfully disagree. If ye'd done it on the Black Pearl, Jack would have known ye'd done what ye thought best. But I'll say no more.."

Ruby nodded a dismissal at Jonas. He had some valid points, but it all came down to Bill and Jack undermining her. Would she have liked to be interrupted? No but they would have interrupted any male captain with this news. Even if it had only been by a message, and her reply given by return messenger. It boiled down to the fact that they couldn't keep the fact that she was their family from their minds. They plotted a revenge; she didn't want or need, in her name, all because she was their 'little' girl. Used her ship and crew. If they'd had any other Captain, if it had been any other woman and the same thing had happened they wouldn't have reacted so. She just wanted them to treat her as if she knew what she was doing. She could never be a good Captain, if they were forever holding her up with their ideas and plans.

Between one breath and the next the sound of gun shots ricochet into the air. Ruby's face turned grimmer, it had started. She could only hope the crew of the Sprite could handle it, and that her crew wouldn't need to join the battle. Every minute they delayed brought Elizabeth Swann closer to slavery. She gave her post back over to the bosun, and walked to the starboard side of the ship, where she leaned out and watched. The flashes of gun powder lit up the sky and the screams from the men echoed loudly.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun, followed an eerie silence. Ruby held her breath and tried not to look toward Will, who'd come to stand at the railing a mere few feet away. It seemed an eternity before the red jolly roger began to lower a few feet at a time, only to be replaced by a slowly rising white flag.

"Remain armed and vigilant boys, we could be walkin' inta a trap." Lorelei loosened her sword from it's scabbard. "Jonas go find Merric, he can do tha doctorin' I be guessing from tha' sounds they'll be needin' him." She took a deep breath, if the signal came they would board, and give any aid needed. She cursed Jack and her father again for getting them involved in this mess.

"Aye, Captain." Jonas nodded and moved to do her bidding.

Jack spared her one glance before nodding and shrugging his shoulders. "Let me board her ta make sure they be on the up and up. I'll lower the flag te half mast if it be safe. If that be okay with you Captain."

Ruby nodded tightly, "Very well." Her voice was still icy as she answered him without a look in his direction.

Jack lowered himself in the dinghy, waited for the surgeon and then rowed toward the ship, cursing everything that he could think up and a few more. It was all too clear that his Lorelei would ne'er forgive him. He'd make sure that all was on the up and up aboard the Sprite, then he'd sail her so that Ruby had no need to be in his company, and once they'd rescued Elizabeth, he'd sail the Pearl to Tortuga. Perhaps he'd build himself a place there. Never in his life had he considered himself an emotional man, not really, but at the moment, he had to admit, if only to himself, that he felt as if he'd had his heart cut from his chest. Ruby was as close to having a child as he'd ever come. And he'd obviously ruined it with her. Not that he should be surprised. The surprise should be that he'd not managed the task sooner. So long as she was safe though, it didn't matter.

Ruby waited until the flag was lowered before she gave the orders for her crew to resume their course. She was hiding from how betrayed she felt and the emptiness, letting the anger keep away the sudden loneliness.

Bill made his way slowly to Ruby and sighed. "I'll sail with Jack on the Sprite if ye be willin'."

Ruby flinched visibly, as if wounded. "If tha' be what ye a wantin'."

"It's about you, not me. Tis obvious that ye will be easier with us out of yer sight. We've hurt ye and that wasna the intent."

Ruby shrugged, "Ye'll do what ye like, just as ye have up until now." Her voice was bitter with loss.

"Just as ye'll continue te refuse te see our actions as people that love ye. Ye've determined te think the worst, and ye'll continue te do so. And there's naught either of us can do about it. If ye really believe that I acted because I didna trust ye, naught I say will make you believe otherwise."

"I just want ye ta take me seriously."

"We never didn't take ye seriously. It's much more complicated than ye are trying te make it. We didn't tell ye because we are yer family, and ye were happy for the first time ever. So we wanted that te last. We didn't want te take a minute of that away from ye. Ye deserved yer one night."

" An' every time ye do somethin' like ye did ye make me feel as if I cannae measure up ta ye, or Jack Sparrow. I wonder why ye bothered ta even give me this ship." Ruby shrugged. "My one night doesnae matter. If ye'd come an' told me I woulda been tha first ta agree. We need all the fire power we can get ta take on a slaver fleet. All tha' matters be tha woman aboard those ships."

"And tha's why we did it, tha revenge was a bonus. But did you really want us ta take ye away from yer night knowing as we did that you would have said yes had ye been there?"

"Everytime ye an' Jack take away one o' me decisions I feel less able. An' like ye have less faith that I be capable." She intoned flatly.

"We've naught made a single decision without ye whilst we've been onboard. Naught till this one. And we did that only because we knew ye'd be behind it if ye were there, and we didna want te ruin yer night. There's naught else I can say to ye. I've explained that we did what we thought right, we've apologised, ye'll forgive or ye won't. Neither of us ere wanted to hurt ye. Twas the very last thing that was meant te happen."

Bill sighed and continued scrubbing his hands through his hair. "As I say, I'll board the Sprite so that ye have no worries of us over steppin' our bounds again. If ye wish the Sprite te have another captain than Jack, tell me who and I'll take him with me. Just don't take this out on William Ruby, he had naught to do with this. He's guilty of nothing but lovin' ye so much that he's thankful te have the chance te see the bastard that hurt ye pay for it. Don't waste a minute with him Lorelei, you aren't guaranteed anything more than right now. If there's anything I can pass on to ye, it's that. If I'd known that when I was younger, I'd never have wasted so much time with me own love. And I'd have never gone te sea just assumin' I'd see her again."

Ruby sighed and let go of the anger, and as it drained all she felt was lonely. "The worst thing be is that I felt so alone when it seemed as ye an' Jack had gone over me head. I felt betrayed an' alone."

"We ne're meant te make ye feel that way Lorelei love. I woulna have had this girl built for ye if I didna know ye were capable. We didna leave ye out of the decision because we doubted yer ability, and that's the truth. Ye're one of the best I've seen, and ye have the admiration of us both. But ye also have the love, so things aren't so simple as if ye were just our captain. Yes, we'd have called on any other captain, but only because we wouldn't have cared one whit whether he had a perfect night free of stress or not. In a way, we i didn't /i tell ye because we thought too much of ye. We might have made the wrong decision, but it wasn't for the reasons ye fear."

Lorelei stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Bill, unheeding or caring if anyone was watching. She felt comforted when his arms clasped around her tightly. "I be sorry Da."

Bill kissed the top of her head and winked at William, who was finally starting to feel a bit less nervous. She'd had them all scared, that was a fact. "I'm sorry too. As is Jack. I've ne're seen him so downtrodden in all the years I've known him and tha's a fact. I also ne're thought I'd live te see the day that anyone, especially a woman, tangled that golden tongue of his. He loves ye like ye were his own too ye know. And we'd both happily lay down our lives for ye. As our girl, and as our captain. Never doubt that."

Lorelei gave a small smile, "It be hard ta tell whether tha' scoundrel cares."

"Nae love. Trust me, He thinks ye'll ne're forgive him. It's why he went alone to the Sprite. And the fact that ye let him probably only made him more certain of it. Not that ye did anythin' wrong, don't think that, just sayin', tis only the second time I've ere seen the armour truly crack on that one. The first was the day he carried ye home covered in soot and cryin' dry tears ye'd cried so much."

Ruby bit her lip, her decision made when she spied William standing near the stairs to the cabin. "William I want ye ta take tha helm. Jonas bring us around, I'll be boardin' tha Sprite. Da will ye come with me?"

Bill nodded and held her for one more moment before she pulled away. "Aye love. I'll go with ye. Anytime ye want me, ye know all ye need do is ask."

Ruby nodded, and waited as Jonas levelled the i Maiden /I by the i Sprite /I and she hopped daintily over the railing onto the deck of the Sprite. She was reassured when her father landed lightly next to her. Armed men faced her, she calmly motioned to them, "I be Ruby Lorelei, Captain o' i The Sea Maiden /I . I be here to see Captain Sparrow."

The men immediately lowered the weapons, and a few smiled. "The captain'n the first mate'r below. If ye be wantin' te string em up, we'll send fer em. We made sure te leave em alive fer ye."

Jack hesitantly stepped around the crew and fingered his beard braids nervously. "Captain."

"Not right now me thanks." Ruby replied to the crewman and then turned to Jack with a small smile. "Can we talk."

"Aye captain. We could talk in the captain's quarters here if ye wish. Or if ye'd be more comfortable aboard yer own ship..."

"Here be fine, unless ye be wanting ta come back to tha "Maiden." She looked at him hopefully."

"We can go te the Maiden. Would ye like te put a helmsman over the Sprite whilst we talk? Or have ye picked a captain for her?" That had to be the reason she was here, and why she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to tell him that he didn't deserve to captain the Sprite after what he'd done. He certainly didn't blame her.

"It not be me place ta pick a Captain fer tha "Sprite. That be fer ye ta decide." Ruby shifted uncomfortably, "This be a personal matter I wanted ta talk ta ye about."

Jack nodded and turned to the one man aboard the Sprite that he didn't doubt for a minute that he could trust. "Harry, will ye take the helm for me whilst I confer with Captain Lorelei?"

The man nodded and took over command; Ruby turned on her heel and headed for the railing, vaulting it lightly. Jack followed and spared a grim look at William, who stupid fool that he was, was smiling. From ear to ear of all things. It seemed to take a year for them to reach her quarters and yet at the same time he would like to make time last long enough for them to never reach it. He already knew she hated him, he didn't need her to confirm it.

Ruby hit the door of her cabin without missing a beat. She waited for Jack to enter; Bill had taken himself off somewhere, before shutting the door. She passed him as he shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Wine?" She held up the decanter that had been placed on the side board.

He started to decline, but decided something for his nerves might be a good idea after all. "Thanks."

Ruby stepped towards him, instead of handing him the goblet she leaned forward and kissed Jack on the cheek, "I be sorry Jack." She kissed his cheek again, "An' ye really need ta shave."

Jack's jaw fell open and he just stared at her. "YE are sorry?"

"Aye, I over reacted."

"Ye..." Jack found himself speechless again. Not only was he forgiven, but i she /i was apologising? "Ye had every right te be angry Ruby love. I ne're meant te hurt ye though. And I think ye are a great captain." He took a deep steadying breath and his adam's apple bobbed several times before he could speak again. "Ye know I love ye don't ye Lorelei?"

"Aye, I know it. I've always known it." Ruby murmured softly.

Jack pulled her into his arms and held her close, feeling the relief wash over him. "I thought I'd managed to ruin it all this time. Thought I'd alienated my little girl."

"I was angry, an upset. But tis nae worth losin' me family over." Lorelei sighed, "Are ye sure ye be wantin ta Captain tha' Sprite?"

"It was only going to be until we reached the Pearl. I promised Anna Maria a ship long ago; I had thought I'd talk to you about finally repaying my debt."

Lorelei nodded, "Aye William told me how ye'd conned Anna Maria inta signin on with ye in Tortuga when ye were goin after tha' Pearl. It's a good move, and if yer Captain o' tha Sprite I'll feel better. Our chances o' survivin a battle with tha blackbirders will be higher if we coordinate our battle."

Jack grinned. "Aye." He pulled her in for one more impulsive hug. "It's so good te have ye talkin' to me again Lorelei. Don't scare me like that again. I can handle a lot in this life, losing ye isn't one of those things."

Lorelei's arms tightened around the old reprobate, "This from tha' man who loves naeone?"

"I love ye. And I love Bill. And don't ye tell him, but I'd say I probably love Will too. Gad... what would people think if they knew."

Ruby's eyes twinkled, she poked his chest. "I always knew tha' ye had a heart somewhere amongst all tha rum that passes fer blood." She kissed Jack's cheek, "Is it true tha' ye thought Will a stick in tha' mud when ye ferst met him?"

Jack chuckled heartily. "He i was /i a stick in the mud. But in his defence, he hadn't had a chance to be anything else since his mum had died. He's done more than his share of hard work since he arrived in Port Royal. Fourteen hour days making swords that someone else got credit for doesn't leave much time to dream or play."

"Aye, and he tried so hard ta make himself respectable ta tha governor. Straight laced, an nevr gave emself a chance ta live. He was so closed up, and tightly wound when I met him. I reached tha Port on his aborted weddin' day."

Jack frowned and nodded. "I liked Elizabeth, a lot, but what she did to William was just... I have te keep remindin' myself that she's young, and that she's been coddled. When I remember the look on his face when he told me she'd left him for me though, it's hard not to be angry at her."

"Tha' hurt she has cause is nevr an easy thing ta bear but I understand her. She was fond a Will, a childhood friend. As handsome, an upright as all tha suitor's bein pushed at her. Then he saves her, she find's out tha he is everythin' tha' is opposite ta what she knows as tha daughter o' tha governor. She thought she'd have more freedom marryin' beneath her status. When tha expectations on her didnae change she ran fer it when she felt even more restricted. In her mind ye represent freedom Jack. Nothin' more I'm afraid."

"Oh, I know well she doesn't love me. She doesn't know what love is te be honest. She used him. It was about her, not him. The fact that he loved her didn't mean anything to her, it was all about what he could do for her. And he deserves better than that."

Ruby bit her lip, "Ye may find tha' she knows her heart now."

Jack shook his head. "Nae love. Right now she's scared out of her wits, and will be needin' reassurance. It'll still be about her even more now. You need te stop worryin' Lorelei. Will is truly in love with you. He'll not go anywhere."

Lorelei nodded, "I be knowin' he does. An' right now, he is firm in his love fer me. But he has ta face the past an' bring closure ta the relationship. He has needed ta do that since she left him." Ruby held up her hand, "Enough abou' tha'. When do ye think we be reachin' tha Pearl, an tha Slavers?"

"The Maiden is, and don't ye dare tell anyone I said this, as fast as the Pearl. Bill and I made certain of it. And I can coax nearly that speed out of the Sprite. She really is a great ship. So it all depends on the weather and how they are travelling. My guess is that they've been acquiring additions to their cargo all along the way, so I'd say a day or two at the most."

"Good, I cannae bear the anticipation o' the battle." Ruby allowed Jack to see her apprehension. It would be her first real battle. The thought of taking her first life made her stomach curdle. Jack was the only person she'd ever allow to see her fear.

Jack reached out and cupped her cheek. "Talk to me little Lorelei."

Lorelei rested her forehead against his, "I be scared Jack. What if I cannae do it? I've trained fer so long, but I never been really been tested."

"Ye can do it love. Your da and I would never have put ye in charge if we had any doubts. Neither one of us would willingly put you in a position to be hurt. Ye're one of the best love. Ye're instincts are spot on, and the helm moves with you as a lover. We'll not lose this battle."

"Thank you," Ruby whispered, his reassurances surrounding and warming her. She stepped back and finally held up Jack's wine. She took a long pull of the liquid, "Ta us." She handed him the goblet.

"Te returnin' te Haven victorious, with Elizabeth back with her father and us plannin' a wedding."

Ruby smiled quietly, and drank another sip before turning. "I guess it be time fer ye ta return ta the Sprite." She didn't really want him to leave her alone, but he'd taken responsibility of the other ship and until they found The Pearl then they lived by those tasks.

Jack saw the look in her eyes, the same one she'd given him as a child whenever he'd started to walk out the door, even if he was just going to be gone for a minute or two. He flicked his head toward the door and smiled softly. "He's a good man Ruby. Ye can trust him te be there for ye. Ye have more than me and Bill now, don't forget that. Let him love you Ruby. Let him shoulder part of that weight ye always carry around."

Lorelei grinned cheekily, "He is...he be captainin' tha ship righ' now."

"Ye know very well what I meant ye cheeky wench."

Ruby giggled, "What did ye expect a straight answer ye old reprobate." She leaned into him, the situation from the day making her needy for tactile reassurance.

Jack snorted quite dramatically. "Shows ye how much ye know about men love. Ye think he'd rather have his hands on a wheel than you?"

"Tis not his hand's I be wantin." Ruby shot back.

Jack made a show of covering his ears but laughed anyway. "Even more reason te be sure that he'd nevr choose the helm o'er ye."

Ruby laughed, "Away with ye Captain Sparrow. We have a ship ta catch. And some revenge ta serve cold."

Jack grinned maliciously. "Aye. That we do. I'll be sure to send Will down though. Bill can take the helm whilst ye and Will do some... planning. Once we've spotted the slaver, we'll pull back and decide on a plan of attack. We need te see how she's outfitted and how she's movin' before we can plan it right."

"Anna Maria will have been observin' her, I have no doubt when we catch up ta Tha Pearl she will ave all the information we be needin." She gently pushed Jack out of the door. The day had gone rapidly in a haze of anger, unease and battle. She was tired from a lack of sleep the night before. She wanted to rest, and gather her emotional and mental strength for the up coming battle.

Will opened the door slowly, not quite sure what to expect. From a distance it had seemed that she'd made peace with both Jack and da, but he'd seen that look of betrayal she'd sent him, and he wasn't so sure she'd be as forgiving with him. Even though he still wasn't quite sure what he'd said to make her so angry. "Ruby love? Jack said you wanted to have a word with me? Planning for the upcoming attack?" That part still confused him a bit. First she'd given him command, now she wanted his help planning?

Lorelei turned from the portal that she'd absently been staring out, "Oh aye. That was his excuse, ta get ye down here. I told him nae ta since I'd put ye in command, but he insisted I needed ye more than tha crew did."

Will felt his heart melt as he glimpsed unsurety in her eyes. "I know I need you more than I need to be at the helm. Does that help?"

"More than anythin' in the world."

Will opened his arms wide and waited until she'd flung herself against him. He gripped her fiercely to him and kissed her temple over and over again. "I love ye Lorelei. I love ye so much."

Ruby didn't reply verbally, she was too choked up to. She burrowed into him, taking all the comfort she could. She was unresisting as he undressed her and took her to bed. He relaxed and soothed her until she fell asleep, curled trustingly into him.

Will continued to press light, soothing kisses over her face, unable to get close enough to her. In just a short while he'd be forced to come face to face with his past, and that was after a battle that no one could predict would have a happy ending. He was relatively certain, but many things could happen, and just the thought that Ruby might be hurt or worse, caused his heart to stop beating within his chest momentarily, and his stomach to churn violently. No. Nothing could happen to her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. No matter what, she was his, and he wasn't going to let her go for any reason.

He smoothed her hair back from her face, where it flamed against the pillow. It brought him a measure of peace and reassurance. Her apprehension had made his heart bleed for her. He knew what she was going through; it was hard to come to terms with things that affected your heart. He had his issues, and Ruby had to learn that her family would meddle because they cared, and with no intention to hurt her. He also knew of the fear he'd felt before his first battle, and the soul searching he'd done after he'd killed a man.

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her slumbering figure. All he could do was be there when the time came, hold her and fight with her when she needed it. And he would. Until his dying day, he would be doing all those things. He just prayed that day was a good hundred years away from this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The sound of the sea echoed around the ship. The wind caught Ruby's hair, as she stood in the grim silence of the night. They'd made a fine pace over the last few days, so much so that i The Black Pearl /I could be seen in the distance. They'd have caught up to them by noontide. Stillness had taken hold of the crew with each league they closed in. Battle was nigh, and all aboard were preparing themselves. No one spoke beyond the necessary; orders came in sharply spoken words. Tempers flared in fear. It made Ruby feel a little better knowing she was not the only one who felt that way. Though she doubted anyone had someone as wonderful as William, who held her, whispered soothingly and bolstered her confidence in her abilities. She'd intensified her training with William and Bill. And William had tried to describe what it felt like to kill someone; it had been hard for him, because he'd filed away the horror in a place where it was best left.

As if blessed the wind picked up, Ruby smiled tightly, her hand which rested on the figure head, tightened slightly. It was as if this battle was destined. She pushed her hair from her face, and quickly tightened it with a spare length of leather. The last few days, since the capture of the Sea Sprite, had been the worst for her. The unrest of that morning had increased one hundred fold. She climbed onto the deck earlier, unable to sleep, trying to find a measure of calm in the dark of the night. Jonas commanded the night watch, Will was abed, tucked tightly into the blankets when she'd awaken. She'd not wanted her restlessness to disturb him. She had to face the fact that she worried, and was more of a restless person than he was. Nothing could disturb his sleep, nor destroy his appetite. Where as Ruby felt churned up inside when her life burned out of her control.

Command was nothing like she'd expected. She was suddenly learning the stresses of being a Captain, and how her decisions affected her whole crew. She'd gone after the blackbirders without giving it much thought and now she was leading her men into a battle that some wouldn't walk away from.

Will made his way to the deck and spotted her instantly. Her hair glowed eerily in the moonlight. He couldn't suppress a shudder, his heart clenching with a sudden unease. He refused to think about it though, refused to engage the thoughts and fears that plagued him. She was going to be just fine. She was a brilliant captain, and a talented swordsman, and she had courage to spare. Besides, there were three ships to the one Slaver, they would be just fine. He crossed the rest of the deck and slipped his arms around her waist from behind. "It will be okay. I promise you, it will be okay."

Ruby sighed, and held herself straight, "Can ye nae feel it in tha' air? It be close now." She turned to face him, "Tha Pearl was spotted about a half hour ago. We be right on her tail."

"Nae Ruby love. I feel nothing but you right now. In my arms, safe, warm and soft. We might be almost there, but we aren't yet." He buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply and sighing his pleasure. "I hate waking when you aren't beside me."

"I didnae want to wake ye with me distress. I cannae sleep while these thoughts plague me. Tha' lives o' me crew be in me hands. Did I rashly send them ta battle?" Ruby shrugged, unable to find her answer in her own mind.

"Those women aboard that ship are helpless. You are doing the right thing. Your men trust you for a reason Ruby. Don't doubt yourself now."

Ruby stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, "How is it ye know how ta say tha' right things ta me?"

Will kissed her lips lingeringly, his own curled in a smile. "Because I love you? Because you love me?"

Ruby laughed Will's presence and warmth banishing the black thoughts for the moment. They would return but they could never exist while he was around. "Sit with me awhile? Dawn will come soon."

Will nodded and collapsed to the deck, pulling her into his lap and laughing as she giggled delightedly. It wasn't a sound she made often, and he cherished every time she did. He was struck dumb by the sight of her face, unguarded and relaxed. He'd never get used to seeing her like that. Never grow tired of seeing her eyes spark with pleasure and warmth. Nor passion. But now was not the time to think of that. "You are so beautiful Lorelei. So..."

Lorelei cocked her head, curiously. "So?"

Will searched frantically for words to say what he felt for her. None were sufficient, but he wanted to try. "So... precious. Like the most valuable gem in the world. Only more. Priceless. Invaluable. Imperative. Essential. You are the blood in my veins."

Lorelei giggled again, it wasn't often that William became so effusive with words. Silly even. She moved further into the circle of his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder, watching the stars. It was a rare moment of peace for Lorelei; her temperament wasn't given to sitting still and contemplating. She was a woman of action and the last few days had worn at her. But Will made all of that right. They watched the sky lighten and become dawn together, in silence. This time Ruby found no fear in the pink stain that stretched across the sky. It was to be expected, danger was in every breath they took now.

It was the quite moments like this that brought the two of them closer. They held complete understanding. Will held her for the next half hour, asking her of her dreams, her desires, her hopes. He shared his with her as well. He told her of the house he longed for on Haven, the house he wanted to share with her, and possibly their family. They laughed and spoke of how they would celebrate their return, in their little hidden cave.

When he saw Bill emerge above deck however, he knew that their time had run out, for now. It was now time to face the day ahead. Time to plan, time to rescue, time to say goodbye once and for all to Elizabeth. Time to face the fact that this was going to be a day from hell, even if they had managed to start it by stealing their own little slice of heaven. They'd have more mornings like this though. If it took the last breath from his body to secure it, they'd have more time to love one another.

Ruby sighed, and regretfully pulled away from Will. She dusted herself off as she stood. She held a hand out for him, and helped him up. They walked side by side towards Bill. Lorelei nodded, and said as greeting, " It is time ta start hatchin' o' battle plans fer how we take tha' slaver ship. I be sure tha' ye and Jack can come up with somethin'. He sent a message late last night that we are ta pull off ta Dolphin Cove ta rendezvous with tha Pearl."

"We'll all get together to plot, but I think I have a good idea what Jack might have in mind. If those blackbirders are headed where I think they are, we might have gotten more'n a sight of good luck. A lot'l depend on what we find out from Anna Maria though. They've had em in sights for a fair few days I'd say."

"Mayhap even weeks," Ruby nodded, "There be not much else we can do till then. The men went through our inventory yesterday. Da you have command o' the ship this morning. William is running tha' men through swordplay and me... I'll be joinin' them until my shift this afternoon."

Bill nodded briskly. "Aye. That's when ye'll be needed the most. I'd say we'll reach Dolphin Cove within the hour. Tis a good place for us te meet and plot. It's been deserted a fair few years now."

Lorelei grinned, and looked at Will, "Tis the place Da came ashore after Barbossa sent him ta tha' sea. Tis where me Pa found him, when he was caching his latest haul." Lorelei's eyes shadowed slightly, "This be me old home."

Will wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple tenderly. "I'm sorry love."

"Sorry fer what William?" Ruby's green eyes looked at him wonderingly.

Will shrugged. "I know it can't be easy going back there." Not for the first time William marvelled at everything Ruby was willing to go through, willing to face, including the possible death of herself and her crew, for the woman that had once been his fiancée. He couldn't imagine many people willing to do that. Willing to risk that much for their love's first love.

"Actually, tis. This be a place of many happy memories. But tis time ta say good bye ta those memories. Revenge has been had against tha evil ones. Thanks be ta ye an' Jack. It makes it easier ta walk again where my childhood was happiest."

Will squeezed her gently. "I wish I could have met them. They must have been amazing people to have created such a perfect daughter."

Ruby threw back her head and laughed loudly, "Hardly perfect. I 'ave me warts. Come let's go an' occupy ourselves till we reach tha' cove."

Will grumbled good naturedly. "Aye Captain." His lips twitched and he laughed full out when she popped him on the shoulder. He'd much rather have her one more time, but it was time to get down to work and practice swordplay with the men. They were risking their lives for him essentially, it was his fault they were involved in this fight, so it was the least he could do to make certain they were as prepared as possible.

They headed down to the lower decks, where Will taught some of the younger crew members the finer arts of sword play. Ruby stood at the back and ran through her own drills until a messenger from Bill advised her that they had reached Dolphin Cove. She signalled to Will and they headed back to the quater deck. They watched as the Sprite send up a signal for the Black Pearl. Till then, they would have time to wander the pure white sands of the beach. One more moment of peace before the storm broke.

That is, if Jack didn't decide to walk over to them on the beach and make a nuisance of himself as he was bloody well doing right then. Swaggering and waving and smiling as if he didn't know exactly what he was bloody well doing.

Ruby sighed and muttered to Will, "Sometimes it be hard ta believe tha' Jack Sparrow be tha' greatest Pirate ta sail the seven seas."

Will snorted. "Aye. He looks more like a deranged lunatic who's about ten sheets to the wind as opposed to the famed three."

"But ain't that what he be?"

Will laughed uproariously. "The first bit, aye, but the last bit, I have to say for all his talk, I have yet to see Jack Sparrow actually drunk."

Ruby shook her head in amazement and grabbed Will's arm, "If we walk slowly he mayn't see us. An' we can get past him ta tha beach. Some o' tha old houses should still be standin'."

Will's eyes danced and he laughed with wicked delight. "Why you little harlot, you. Going to shanghai me and have your wicked way with me?"

"I was thinkin o' showin ye me old home. So who be tha' wicked one?" Lorelei giggled, and blushed furiously.

Will laughed and tickled her side playfully. "Well, if all you were intending to i show /i me was your old home, then why didn't you want Jack there? Hmmm?"

"Because when Jack be bored an' have nothin' ta do he becomes irritatin'." Ruby shot back without a hesitation.

Will nodded but his lips remained curved in amusement. "Uh Huh."

"T'was." Ruby tossed her hair, "Well then, I guess if ye be complainin'' about it ye won't be wantin ta." She shrugged and then took off at a run, up the beach and into the foliage.

Will sprinted after her, laughing as he caught her and swung her around in one arm. "Gotcha! Perhaps this means i I /i get to play captor this time?"

Ruby laughed again, this time it was a husky low sound, "Maybe." She stuck her leg between his and twisted until she'd flipped him. She took off running again. She had energy to burn and needed to work it off. If the chase ended up in love making then so much better but right now her need was to run free.

They chased each other in and out of the surf, for what could have been minutes, or hours, but felt exactly like he'd always imagined Heaven would feel. Light, weightless, burden and worry free. Nothing existed but the two of them. Finally, Will felt the crunch of time begin to press in on them again, and he tumbled her to the sand and kissed her with a desperation that humbled and yet excited him just the same. He soaked in her scent, revelled in the tangy sweet taste of her mouth, sighed in pleasure at the feel of her tongue mating with his, and then he allowed his hands to explore her body. Slowly, oh so slowly, he committed every detail to his memory once again. So familiar, and yet so new all at once. Just as it was every time he joined with her.

It felt like time stopped, and yet all too soon they were walking back to the main port, where the ships were tied up and the graceful hulk of the Black Pearl pulled into the docks. With the appearance of that ship, came the reappearance of everything they'd tried to hold at bay as they romped around the Island. Will released Ruby's hand reluctantly, and distanced himself as would be proper for a man to do with his captain. They were no longer lovers in this moment. There was work to be done, and whilst the men onboard the Maiden would not give Ruby grief, he could not guarantee the same with Jack's crew. They were a basically good lot, but Ruby deserved their deference, not to have them speculating about her lover. Especially since they already knew him and would feel it their right to comment.

"And reality waits for no man." Will sighed bleakly.

"Aye, and sometime I be tempted ta scream tha' life nae be fair." Ruby shrugged, "But I guess I knew tha'."

She jogged down to the ships, greeting Anna Maria and Gibbs heartily. The crews mingled and caught up on gossip, catching refreshments. And once all the food was eaten, all the drink swallowed they got down to business. As the less experienced Captain, she listened eagerly to the reports from the Pearl's crew, and of the plans that her Da and Jack made, all the while staying silent.

Jack cleared his throat and turned to Ruby. "Captain Lorelei, you've not said much. Ye know these islands maybe better than any of us, what are yer thoughts on the matter?"

Ruby gnawed her lips, "I donnae have tha' experience ta be plannin' this. But I do know there be a way ta cut through tha Islands ta slip in front ta tha Slaver...Say two ships...with tha third followin' an' engagin'. They won't be lookin' ahead."

Jack's eyes gleamed with pride. "Experience or no, ye have the mind we need. That's a brilliant idea love. Instead of engaging them though, why don't we have the Pearl follow, and get near enough for them te wonder what she's up to, an' if she's still friendly, an' we'll lull them into a false sense of security. Just as they are beginnin' te let down their guard, the other two will slip in and engage." Jack thrust out the hand drawn map toward her. "Where's this path?"

Ruby traced her finger down the centre through the group of Islands, "It be well hidden. Me Pa encouraged tha'. It was the way he be able ta hit tha merchants' outta nowhere. I still be thinkin' that the Pearl should be distractin' the slaver. If they nae be fightin' fer there lives, they'll have people free ta be lookin towards us."

Jack thought on it for a moment before Bill nodded. "We'll do them both. These coves here would be a perfect place to hide whilst we wait, Jack, ye make them think ye're about yer own business, then strike right about here. The other ships would reach the battle within five minutes. They've probably seen the Pearl a few times over the past weeks, if they see her again, they'll be cautious, but as there's been no trouble and ample opportunity, ye just might be able te get right up on em before they know your intent."

"More n like they be thinkin yer are another o' their ilk." Ruby added, "Those bastards donnae usually go against each other, so ye may wanna fly their colours till ye be close enough ta fire."

Jack mulled it over, then shook his head. "The Pearl's too distinctive. The closer we got, they'd start te realise that we were flying false colours and they'd know something was afoot. We'll simply pretend te have business of our own in these parts. If we make no move on 'em too early, they'll assume that they are safe. We've never attacked a slaver, not had any reason to. They won't be expectin' us te attack. Elizabeth is smart enough after her last ordeal, not te mention who she be or who might be comin' after her."

Ruby nodded, "This area was once known as a pirate's haven. They probably think ye be filling un picked territory." She made no comment about the other woman. After all she'd never met her, and all it would be would be her own jealousies coming to the fore. "When de ye want us ta set out."

Jack sighed. "Immediately. Ye'll need plenty of leeway te get round to the coves an' wait. They move slowly, so ye shouldn't have any trouble, but it's been years, an' no tellin' how the path might have changed since last it was travelled. There'll be no margin for error here. Each second we are off on timing, is another life that could be lost. We'll strike at these exact coordinates. That'll give ye a short sail te catch us. We'll keep their hands more than full 'fore then. One more suggestion however. I think we should fill the Pearl with some extra men from each of the other ships, they'll not be expecting the number we'll throw at them either. Even a few extra men could make a big difference in the first wave."

"Jonas, pick twelve men ye'll take." She bit her lip and hesitated and then looked at Will, giving him the choice. He was one of the best fighters they had next to Jack and Bill.

Will shared a look with her, torn between staying by her side and going where he knew he was needed. She gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head and he knew that she'd given him leave to go. He still couldn't bring himself to feel right about leaving her though. Something about it just didn't feel right. But his conscience said that this was his fight to begin with, that he owed it to the men to be in the heat of it. She was right. Life really wasn't fair sometimes. His voice gave nothing away, but his heart ached at his decision. "Jonas, I'll go with you to the Pearl."

Ruby closed her eyes as pain tore through her heart. She struggled with the idea of letting Will go, but it was a sacrifice she had to make. For the good of the many. It was her duty as Captain. "Then I guess it's time we were goin', Bill ye'll be me first mate in place of Jonas."

Bill beamed down at her. "It will be an honour Ruby."

Will waited until everyone but Ruby, Jack, and Bill had filed out of the makeshift office. He took Ruby into his arms one more time and held her until he wasn't certain he could ever let her go. He pressed a fierce kiss against her lips and battled the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. A lead weight that he was fearfully sure was his heart. "Please be careful Lorelei."

"Don't ye be worryin' about me William. Just take care o' yerself. Don't do anythin' stupid." Ruby wasn't aware she was echoing Jack Sparrow. She caressed Will's cheek, and stroked her hands through his hair one last time, "We do as we must William, nae where our hearts be. It be a difficult choice ta make."

Will nodded. "I know. And my heart is with you Ruby. I promise."

Ruby kissed her fingers and then held her hand to Will's lips." I'll be right with ye again tomorrow.'"

Will grinned down at her and shook his head. "Nae love. Tonight. Because we will win, and when we do we'll be free to be together again." He pressed one last kiss to her lips, filled it with his heart, and then turned to his father. "Take care of her da."

Ruby watched him run towards The Black Pearl without a backwards glance. She knew it in her heart that he didn't turn because if he did he wouldn't find the strength to go. With a sigh she turned on her heel and headed for The Se Maiden, issuing orders to her remaining crew as she walked up the gang plank. The quicker they did this, the quicker she could find her way back into his arms. She took a deep breath as she stood at the helm; adrenaline and excitement were beginning to rise as they sailed out.

Bill stood behind her and smiled. "Ye are ready for this Ruby love. And I'm quite proud of you. It's a great plan. Your da and mum would be proud too."

Ruby flicked her gaze to her adoptive Da,"I hope so, cause in tha' end I could lose everythin'. But despite tha' I have ta do it."

Bill placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Aye. That you could. As could I. But I have to believe we won't. You took this mission knowing you could lose the man you love to another woman, I'd say God would smile kindly on that if he were te smile kindly on anything. Don't you?"

"It depends on if there be a god." She sighed tiredly, "An I'm not sure I be believin just now."

Bill nodded. "Aye. I used te wonder too after I lost both my boy and my wife. After I was left with nothing but the curse. But then there was you. And then I found my boy too. I have to say I do believe Ruby. And I have faith that you and Will, ye'll have yer day. An' soon. Very soon."

"I hope ye be right Da. But however this turn out, I be happy with me life. I've had love beyond imagining, tha' comes along once in a life time. No matter how fleetingly it lasts."

Bill chuckled, though the pain was probably bright in his eyes, and he could feel a lump of tears settle in the middle of his throat. "Aye lass. Right ye are indeed."

The day passed, and they descended into silence as they sailed towards the battle. Everyone was tense, and Ruby felt a knot form between her shoulder blades as they passsed many small Islands. That grimly determined look she wore was worn by each one of her crew members as they began to focus on the tasks ahead.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Will stared out over the water and, his eyes glued to the Slaver and his senses at full alert. His fingers tingled with tension and adrenaline, his mind whirled around a thousand different things at once. His heart however, was missing in action. Aboard the Maiden with Ruby. If he'd harboured any lingering doubts before, he didn't now. With the ship that held Elizabeth prisoner in his sights, he still longed to be only one place, with Lorelei. This close, he was thinking about Elizabeth yes. He found that he was genuinely worried about her, genuinely anxious to free her. Praying that they'd find her safe and well and unharmed. But there were no lingering traces of the love he thought he'd once felt for her. Only the softness that one felt toward a friend.

In truth he found himself feeling only one thing... gratitude. She'd freed him to find someone that truly loved him, truly i saw /i him. And strangely, he found himself feeling as if he owed her a debt for hurting him. Will shook his head to clear it. He'd have to face those things soon enough if fortune smiled on them. For now, he needed to focus on the battle that still had to be fought, and won. He would take out as many men as he could to clear the way for the Sprite and the Maiden. If he had his way, the fight would be over long before Ruby ever was in any danger. Realistically, he knew that wouldn't be possible, but it wouldn't stop him from trying. He might not be with her to fight by her side and protect her, but he could clear a good swath in her path. Make it easier for her. i Please keep her safe. /i was his silent plea, threading like a low note in a piece of music. No matter where his thoughts were, the plea was never silent in his heart.

Will started when Jack slapped him on the shoulder; the pirate Captain's face was sober. "It's nearly time. Only another few metres and we can launch our first shot." The older man looked worried, "So much is left to chance with this plan William. But the odds were worse when we faced Barbossa. Don't ye fret for her. She can hold her own. Bill an' I, we've made sure o' that."

Will nodded. "I know. So much can happen though. We both know that. I don't like not being with her."

Jack looked at the boy and sighed, why did he have to be the one to come across all fatherly? He grimaced. "Do ye intent te sail with her every time she goes te sea?"

Will shrugged. "If I had my say I'd never leave her side again. I feel like I've betrayed her in a way, by not staying with her to protect her. I know rationally that this is where I'm most needed, and that she's able to take care of herself, but it doesn't make my heart feel less the traitor."

"Yer doing your duty as is she." Jack groaned deep in his throat, and wagged his finger at the young man, "You've corrupted her...I tell you she had the makings of a brilliant pirate and now you've gone an' had your conscience rub off on her."

Will laughed heartily at that. "Hate to break it to you Sparrow, but I think it's rubbed off on you too. From what I hear you've not made a single raid since you returned to the Isla de Muerte and got yourself rich. Though I suppose none of you need to now."

Jack sniffed, "I been at Haven fer tha most part. But that will change, now tha' I did what I'd promised meself an' told Bill about ye."

Will shook his head and laughed again. "If you say so Jack. I think you have the fine makings of a respectable sailor myself. I can see you settling down with a good woman and a gaggle of kids, and passing on all this sage advise to them."

Jack looked horrified, "Bite yer tongue boy." He hurried off muttering too himself. Will laughed as he watched Jack run off. He'd known the turn of conversation would scare off the Captain. He gave the railing one last pat before he headed below deck to ready his weapons. He belted his sword around his waist, and tucked knives into his boots, then checked the pair of pair of pistols, made sure they were powdered and ready, then he tucked them in his belt and headed back on deck, just in time to see the Pearl launch a cannon ball across the slavers bow.

He allowed himself a small laugh at the panicked faces of the Slaver ship, the scurrying to ready their ship to retaliate. They'd accomplished just what they'd set out to do. Lulled them into a sense of security, and they'd foolishly let their guard down. They had their precious minutes and they would make the best of them. As the Slaver frantically rushed to ready their own guns, Will shared a smirk with Jack and the two of them, followed by the rest of the crew, swung aboard and the fight was on.

The blood zinged through Will's veins as he unsheathed his sword and engaged the first man to cross his path, and within seconds, the clash of the swords echoed across the deck, and the sounds of cannon fire increased before the slaver's crew finally realised that they'd been boarded by most of the Pearl's crew, and then some, and they were needed above deck more. There continued sporadic fire, but quickly, the deck was overflowing with men and the scents of battle. The tang of blood was heavy in his nostrils, and he lost count quickly of how many men he'd disabled or killed. Still there seemed to be just as many as before he'd begun. Before he was ready, he heard the approach of the Sprite and Maiden, and his heart lurched and he took up his mantra again. i Keep her safe. /i 

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Lorelei kept a steady watch into the distance, from where they waited with the Sea Sprite. The rush of excitement and battle readiness pumped through her veins. She could barely hold still. A shout from the crows nest alerted her and she brought her scope to her eye, and she saw it. The smoke and fire rising from the ship.

"Tha Pearl has hit tha slaver, it's time ta move out." She turned to Bill, "Signal tha Sprite."

Bill did as requested and then turned to Ruby, who was issuing demands at lightning speed. The crew working nearly as fast as her mind. Still she screamed out "Smartly men!" And leaned forward as if her weight alone could give them that extra little bit of speed. She was a joy to watch to be sure. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they alighted aside the Slaver and immediately moved in readiness to board the ship and add their numbers to the already grim sight on deck. Bill was shocked at the sight of so many dead and yet so many still remaining. There must have been more aboard this ship than just slaves. Their crew was vast. He thanked God for Jack's quick thinking in adding more men to the Pearl's crew. Had they not, he shuddered to think of what might have happened. He took the helm and his fingers itched in protest. He longed to board with them all, and cursed his leg that prevented him from joining the fray.

Ruby checked her weapons quickly, tucked the pistols Bill gave her into her sword belt looked back at Bill one last time before she grabbed a rope and swung over to the slaver. "Wish me luck Da."

Bill swallowed and allowed himself one moment of sentiment before she left. "Aye. Take care of yourself Ruby. And remember I'm proud of ye, and I love ye. Now go, and watch yer back."

With one last nod, Ruby swung aboard the Slaver. She landed on the deck lightly, like a cat and gracefully drew her sword as she ran into the fray. From that moment in all she could concentrate on was staying alive. She parried and thrust, her mind not even acknowledging the men that fell at her feet dead or wounded. All she knew that several of her men stayed close and watched her back as she fought her way to the companionway, down to the lower decks.

The hilt of her sword became slick with blood but she ignored it, adjusting her grip so it wouldn't be an inconvenience. She was almost through the hatch to the lower deck when a huge monster of a man jumped in front of her leering. She bit her lip as he came at her with wild swings. With the weight and size of him if one of those sword thrusts connected they would shear her in half. She ducked under his arm and surged straight up underneath, her pistol in her hand. She fired point blank into the man's chest, jumping frantically away when he collapsed forward like a felled tree.

"That be tha' Captain o' the slavers, Lorelei," A nearby sailor shouted, Ruby recognised him as being from the Sea Sprite. She nodded and quickly ducked down into the hatch leading below deck. Someone needed to free the women. It was then that her bile rose. She'd not seen William on the deck, and while it had been frantic she prayed that he'd not fallen. That he'd made it down into the ship with the same goal she had.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Elizabeth rubbed her aching back as best she could, and fought valiantly with the tears she longed to shed. She knew they would bring her no comfort, none of the thousands she'd shed thus far had changed her plight, but they threatened just the same. She had no idea how long she'd been here. Days, weeks, years. An eternity of filth and the stench of fear. Her own. Oh, she knew she was safe for now, but she also knew that wouldn't last for long. She heard the begging, the beatings, the rapes. And she knew that she was only saved from the same fate whilst aboard this ship. Once she was off, she'd be sold to the highest bidder. A man who'd pay for the specific privilege of taking her virginity.

Of using her as hard and as often as he wanted. She shuddered violently and tried again to think of something else, i anything /i else. But it was no use. She'd lost all track of time, with no windows in her tiny cell; she wasn't even certain whether it was day or night. Her only company the rats, the stench of her own waste, and her regrets. Yes, they were even worse than her fear. How had she ended up in this mess? By being the same little selfish daddy's girl she now realised all too well that she'd always been. By hurting the one person who loved her because he wasn't exciting enough. She'd set out for adventure. She chuckled sardonically. The old adage was painfully true. Be i very /i careful what you pray for, you just might get it. Oh she knew it well now, but now it was too late.

She'd also realised something, in the long lonely nights, that she'd craved Jack for all the wrong reasons when deep in her heart it was truly Will that she loved. Jack could offer her a life of excitement, but she'd always be wondering who he'd been with while her back was turned. Where as Will, gorgeous, loyal Will had always been there for her, had always looked out for her and protected her.

Elizabeth hiccupped as the tears nearly won out. Thinking of Will did it every time. How could she have hurt such an amazing man as him? She'd been such a fool. It was too late now though. He probably hated her now. Not that she blamed him. Had he done the same to her, she'd have probably rejoiced if she knew what predicament he'd gotten himself into as a result of his leaving her. All her life, he'd loved her, and she'd repaid him by running away in the middle of the night, not even having the guts to tell him face to face. Perhaps she deserved her swiftly approaching fate.

She sighed again and gave up the fight, leaning against the slimy wall and taking what little relief it provided from the pain in her lower back. She massaged her thighs in an attempt to get some blood back into them, but it did little more than send sharp pangs up into her spine. Her legs had been asleep almost from day one. She couldn't walk and relieve them, and she had little strength left to stand anyway. She'd been fed, but sparsely, and she had no bed, she slept sitting up. She might be set to fetch a large sum of money for them, but they seemed to take the view that they would worry about filling her out and cleaning her up when they reached their destination and food was plentiful and cheap.

She sighed again, not even having the strength to daydream about rescue today. She'd spent most of her waking hours since her capture doing just that, but at this point it was becoming painfully obvious that it was just that, dreams. There would be no rescue from this hell. And she had none to blame but herself.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to will herself into oblivion when the sound of a great blasted echoed through the hull. She jerked upright, she knew those guns. She'd thought Jack Sparrow crazy when he'd insisted that he'd know the Pearl's guns anywhere, but that was the Pearl just the same. Perhaps it was just a dream, perhaps she'd finally succumbed to insanity, but she could swear it was the Pearl. She shook her head and felt another sob build up in her, this time she couldn't stop it. She was probably. It was probably simply a worse fate coming to claim her than the one she already faced.

She pushed herself to her feet, the numbness almost painful, and she grasped the bars tightly. Almost as if she had the strength to see through the bulkheads and watch the ensuing battle. Her heart began to thump when the sounds of pitch battle and screams reached her ears. Fear gripped her firmly. What would she face when the hatches opened? Or would they? Would the blackbirders win this battle? Or would they lose? What if the cannon fire that was even now beginning to breach the walls around her hit her? Would she and the other women be this close to possible escape only to die at the hands of their rescuers?

Would they merely become Pirates' slaves rather than a Sheik's? Or would the ship sink and all her cargo drown with her? She shuddered at that thought. She'd nearly drowned once, and the truth was that she'd rather be burned alive than to drown again. She leaned her face against the bars, attempting to conjure one last moment of hope that it was friendly fire, and that she was about to find rescue, but it was too much. She was too tired to hope any more. Whatever fate awaited her, it would make itself known soon enough. All she could do was sit and wait. Hoping and praying would not change the outcome. She didn't believe that anymore.

Elizabeth cried out, as did other voices when the clattering of feet sounded just above the deck they were penned. Grunts and the clashing of swords and then silence. The bright light of the hatch opening made her shy back in fear. She began to tremble as a figure walked towards her.

Her fragile hopes were dashed into shards of bitter despair the instant she recognised the swagger and bulk of the man approaching. It was one of the blackbirders. The most violent of the lot, and this time it was obvious that his intent was not to rape or beat one of the other women aboard. He was coming straight for her. To this point, she'd been protected, but now that they had been boarded, did he feel he no longer had a reason to deny himself virgin flesh? Or did this mean that her captors had won the battle? Whatever it meant, it meant that even if it was hope come to save her, she would probably not survive long enough to enjoy her freedom once again.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

William fought his way to the lower decks; he ignored the sweat dripping into his eyes and the ache in his arms from the impact of swords against his. He quickly dispatched a huge evil looking man, and ran towards the shrill screams of the frightened prisoners. The majority of the crew had now been defeated, the small remaining number, and the arrival of their reinforcements had left him feeling free to come to release the women from below. He'd waited to make certain that he wouldn't simply be freeing them to their doom at the end of a sword. He started toward the end of the row of cages, and that's precisely what they were, but was stopped short by a weak and startled hiccup of a sob, mixed with a whispered name.

i His /i name. He turned slowly and stared at the door, and though he was unable to make out anything concrete in the pitch of this cess-pool, he knew that voice. "Elizabeth" he returned weakly. He took a deep breath to steady himself, when his hand began to shake. He couldn't afford that, not now. Not in these circumstances. He stepped into the darkness, and his nose wrinkled in disgust. The stench of unwashed bodies, and human waste raised up to slap him and he almost gagged. He padded lightly towards where he heard that voice, and gasped as his eyes adjusted. Will closed in cautiously, he heard Elizabeth speak again. And then stopped up short as the figure of a hulking man rose in front of him. He raised his sword and swung, it wasn't graceful or particularly skilled, but it had strength behind it and it caught the bastard off guard, he'd been too busy reaching into the cell.

Elizabeth nearly collapsed to the floor in her shock, a thoroughly revolting possibility even as wretched as her condition already was. She found herself numb. Even relief was delayed with the sight of that wholly unexpected face. Her knees wobbled and she reached up as if to touch the bars of the door, but didn't dare. What if this were merely a mirage brought on by the realization of her fate at the hands of the hulking slaver? She still couldn't bring herself to hope. Not even now. i Especially /i now. There was no way that i he /i would be here for her. Not after all she'd done. Not after ripping his heart out. No, even her perfect William wouldn't be i that /i perfect.

William scanned a quick look around, and then dropped into a crouch next to the now bleeding corpse. He patted him down until he found the keys and held them up in triumph. He hurriedly opened Elizabeth's cage, depositing the key ring into her hands,

As the door opened and he pulled her into what scant light there was, she finally realised his arms were real, and his scent was familiar as air. "It really is you... isn't it? Dear God, why? How? I just don't understand."

"Elizabeth, we don't have time for questions." Will gave her a reassuring smile, to help calm any sting his words had, "Help me get the others free." His heart was thumping rapidly, there was close to forty women in the minute space.

Elizabeth shook her head repeatedly and this time she couldn't stifle her sob. "I... can't move." Even beyond the shock, her legs were gripped in pain she'd never imagined as the blood returned to them. Her muscles trembled violently. She felt sparks shooting seemingly straight to her brain.

William turned back to her and cupped her face in his hands, "Elizabeth, you have to. We have to get you and the other prisoners free. There is still a battle going on above deck. And Jack is going to blow this ship sky high once we are clear."

Elizabeth shook her head again. Trying desperately to buy time for her legs and her brain to get sorted out so that she could do what needed to be done. She hated being weak, especially with this man who had always been so strong. "No... he can't blow it yet. There's... more here than women. Below. I don't know what, but I know that there were more guards with it than with us. I think perhaps we were a cover of sorts."

William cursed foully, a small portion of his mind commenting that he'd been around Ruby too long. "Elizabeth, no. We came here for you, nothing more. We don't need anything more."

"And if it's more women?" Elizabeth asked weakly. Then forced her legs to move and made for the back cages, ignoring the nearly debilitating pain. "These women are hurt Will, I can barely move my legs and I haven't been beaten and raped. Would it be better if we waited until the battle ended, or at least until more men arrive to help them to the Pearl?"

William sighed, "All right, you and I will check out the lower deck. And then we will come back find Jack and take the women to the Ships." He gave her a quick grin, " It's not just the Pearl, but I The Sea Sprite /I and I The Sea Maiden /I ."

Elizabeth shook her head. "THREE ships?"

"Yes, three." Will gently took the keys out of her loose grip and tucked them into his belt. He took her hand and turned to the other cages. "We will come back for you, I promise. But I'll need help to get you all to safety."

His heart broke as he could see in their eyes that they didn't believe him, as much as they might want to. But Elizabeth was right, if the way she was moving was any indication, then he could only imagine what the rest had been through. At least they had been correct in assuming that Elizabeth would be relatively unharmed aboard ship. That was one blessing. Though her malnourishment and disrepair still had him ready to murder every man over again. "Let's go to the lower deck now, there's not a minute to waste. I still have to go for help."

Will almost dragged Elizabeth from the room. The sight of all those women, broken and beaten made him sick. It wasn't their fault, but that hold was a fountain of misery.

Once out of that room he stopped and leaned against the bulkhead, gasping for untainted air.

Elizabeth followed him, fighting off her disappointment that he seemed to not really care how she was. She knew it was what she deserved, it still hurt though. She kept trying to think only of what needed to be done, but unlike before she'd been taken captive, she simply wasn't sure she had the inner fortitude anymore. She'd never imagined fear or helplessness like that. In too many ways, she didn't even feel like the same woman she'd been before she was captured. Somehow she doubted she ever would be either. She had no idea what to expect, or how to deal with it. It was simply too much. She could well imagine now how it would be possible for a prisoner to be released from prison after a long incarceration, only to do something to assure he was sent back, because it was familiar. The thought of being free was almost... scary now. It was a world she wasn't sure she'd recognise any longer.

Will pushed off from the bulkhead, and held out his hand for Elizabeth, "Come on Elizabeth. We need to keep moving." He'd been listening for signs of the battle continuing above and he'd heard the clashing of swords getting closer. He pulled a pistol from his belt and handed it to his bedraggled former fiancée. "Do you remember how to use it?"

Elizabeth shrugged even as she nodded her head. "I don't think I can do this Will. Go on without me. You'll move faster without me to slow you down anyway."

Will shook his head fiercely, "I won't leave you behind, its too dangerous."

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Not like it would be a big loss William. Go on. I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth, don't argue. There is still a battle going on around us. You won't stand a chance without some one to help you."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip until it bled, not that it took much as chapped and swollen as they were from her near complete dehydration. "I don't know if I can keep going Will." God that hurt to admit, but had she ever dared to dream i he'd /i be the one rescuing her, this is definitely not how she'd have hoped it would happen. She'd have imagined his arms around her, him thanking God that she was alive. Not begrudgingly dragging her along.

William groaned, unsure as what to do. "All right, go back with the other women. Keep watch. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Elizabeth nodded and turned back toward her prison. At least she knew what she was supposed to be feeling there. Here, she felt as if they were no more than strangers, and she'd never felt so lost.

Will watched her go, his heart aching. He knew she was disappointed in him, but what could else could she have expected. She'd left him for God's sake, surely she didn't expect to be embraced warmly, as if nothing had happened." Elizabeth..." He hesitated, "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Elizabeth shook her head and buried her chin in her chest. She couldn't fight the tears any longer. "I'm not sure I'll ever be all right again Will."

Will automatically stepped forward and gathered her into his arms, for a brief moment those old feelings surfaced. His desire to protect her and keep her from harm. "You will be fine." He stroked her hair gently, trying not to grimace at its matted feel, "You're almost safe. At the end of this, when you've had a chance to get over the shock, and terror, you'll find that you are stronger."

Elizabeth shook her head again and felt as if that's all she did anymore. She supposed it came from being in a constant state of denial and disbelief. How could she have made such a spectacular mess of things? Leaning back slightly, she held his gaze and choked on a sob. "I'm so sorry Will; I've made so many mistakes. I don't blame you if you never forgive me for how I've treated you, but I was a fool, and I know that now. I'm so sorry." Knowing that she might never have another chance, and yet hoping against hope that perhaps she hadn't destroyed all his feelings for her, she pressed a desperate kiss to his lips, showing him how very much she loved him, and how very much she meant what she'd said. She'd regret forever how she'd treated him, no matter what happened.

Shock held Will frozen. He'd not expected Elizabeth to be so forward, usually she'd backed away from any public display. And when he felt her tremble he held her, still to comfort her. When he stepped back his gaze was tender, he titled her chin, "You were already forgiven." He pressed his lips to her forehead, a tender friendly kiss. "Go Elizabeth, I will be back shortly...With help."

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a weak smile, hope budding within her heart for the very first time since she'd awoken this day. Perhaps it would be okay after all. She made her way back to the women, and determined that she'd dig up the strength needed to see them to safety if it was the last thing she did. Finally, she was able to move past her own fears, her own pain, her own doubt, and tap that resource of courage that had eluded her since the day she'd returned from her adventure with Captain Barbossa.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Lorelei slashed at the most current opponent. She dispatched him quickly with a hard thrust to the throat. She jumped over his body and kept running towards the rickety stairs to the next level of deck. Another figure quickly ran out of the shadows to engage her. She gulped in panic when the giant showed particular skill, and they began their deadly dance. He was almost fresh, while Ruby was slowly tiring after fighting her way through what seemed like a endless wall of attackers.

Ruby lost herself till her actions were a concentrated unconscious parry, block and thrust. Forward and back. She gave ground and cornered the monster, who leered at her. Over and over, they swapped the advantage. He retaliated, and she jumped down the next set of stairs and sprinted. She gasped for a burning breath when she realised that he was on her heels. She spun around and faced him again, and engaged.

She manoeuvred him into the railings, and took advantage of his momentary distraction as he slipped to plunge her blade into his heart. For an instant she leaned against the railings, trying to catch her breath. She'd endured a lot, and was fit but this was a test to her stamina. After a brief moment she pushed herself up and began walking cautiously through the deck, bodies littered the planks, which made her more wary.

She could still hear the screams of the wounded, and the moans of the dying which she tried desperately to drown out while trying to catch sounds of oncoming enemies. Her eyes scanned the darkness rapidly, the hair on the back of her neck rising with every metre she walked. The sound of voices caught her ears, and she sought to locate it quickly, she leaned over the railing slowly, to peer at the deck below. The image that greeted her eyes made her step back a cry on her lips, which she stifled quickly.

She stood frozen, watching the scene play out before her, and she wondered if perhaps she hadn't actually died at an attacker's hands, and this was her own version of hell. Her worst nightmare seemingly coming to life. But no, this hurt too much to be anything but real. And hell, hadn't she expected exactly this? Will and Elizabeth being reunited and he realising he still loved her, being forced to watch them in one another's arms? She'd just been stupid enough to hope she was wrong. Her heart twisted and her stomach churned, and she could taste the bile rising in her throat. No, she'd never expected him to fall into Elizabeth's arms so soon. They'd made love just this morning, and yet she had already been forgotten, and Elizabeth had already been forgiven. She hadn't meant anything to him. She couldn't have. Oh, she'd been such a fool. Such a hopeless fool.

Ruby swallowed desperately, and fought to ignore the shattering of her heart , but it took much longer to numb herself than she'd hoped. Several minutes in fact. Minutes that it turned out she hadn't had. Minutes that cost her dearly. A fatal hesitation on her part; that allowed an unseen blackbirder to sneak up on her. Her senses only alerting her to him at the last moment when was already barrelling toward her slighter figure before she'd registered his presence. She twisted to avoid his blade, but she wasn't quick enough. It bit deeply into her side and she staggered back, clapping a hand to her wound, her eyes wide with shock and a searing pain.

The man who'd wounded her closed in and Ruby thrust her sword up with desperate strength. She weakly blocked his next strike, ignoring the blinding pain from her side. Blackness crept around the edges of her vision and with one last surge she lunged towards him, her sword pushed upwards. Warm blood spilled over her already bloody hand and she sank to the ground as the slaver fell down dead next to her. She'd slashed his throat.

With a muted sob she tried to push herself to her feet, but the sudden weakness in her legs made that impossible, so she crawled into the blackest corner, hidden from view. It was most likely where her last opponent had ambushed her from. She propped herself up against the bulkhead, hand firmly pressed against the wound, in a vain effort to stop the rapid flow of her blood. She watched it pool by her leg in morbid fascination. Tears pricked at her eyes; that blackbirder had killed her and perhaps it was a blessing. With her own eyes she'd seen Will Turner's heart. Perhaps this was the best for all concerned, because now Will could return to his fiancée without a divided heart.

Lorelei allowed the tears to spill, not something she'd ever have done if it hadn't been her last moments. She couldn't seem to find the anger that would have fought against her fate. Her eyes blurred as she stared dispassionately into the dark, and then blurred vision crept into darkness and she sank into its embrace with one last mutter. "I'll always love ye William."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jack's gaze raked across the deck, pleased at most of what he saw, frustrated by what he didn't. The slavers had been defeated, at least the ones above deck, but there was no sign or Will, Ruby, or the female prisoners. Were there still slavers below that they needed to dispatch? Had they really not sent most of the men above deck? Or was there something indeed more precious than the slaves below that had led to the large number above deck. He motioned to Jonas and nodded his head to the hatch. "I'm going below lad, if I'm not back in the next five minutes, come after me with the crew. We may still have a fight on our hands. I've not seen Will or Ruby, nor the slaves. Something is off, that's for certain."

Jack drew his sword, and warily headed below decks. He heard the sound of running feet, but it was moving away into the distance. They had no bearing on his task just yet so he ignored them. If he found either Ruby or Will in peril from them, he'd make it his cause. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny, and shadow of darkness. He noted the splashes of blood gracing the bulkheads, and the corpses littering the walk way.

He found himself becoming more and more thankful as he realised just how few of their crew had been lost. The majority of the losses were the slavers, if fact, he'd only seen two casualties thus far, one from each the Maiden and the Pearl. He could only hope that when he reached below deck, he found their luck still held and they had merely found something of interest below and not a trap of some sort. He continued his perusal, pointing out to Jonas a wounded member of his crew, and was just stepping to the hatch when something caught his eye and the bottom seemed to drop right out of his life.

"Ruby's sword, Dear God." His voice was little more than a croak, and he longed to close his eyes and shut it all out, but he could not. His eyes raked the deck near her sword, and when it caught the wide trail of blood leading to the dark corner, he nearly vomited. "No... Ruby... no..."

His feet flew across the distance, his heart pounding as if to beat a path straight out of his chest, and he barely managed to contain a keening wail of grief as his eyes landed on the very last sight he'd ever wanted to see. It simply wasn't possible. Not her. It simply wasn't fair.

Jack crouched beside the still figure and brushed back her flaming hair, made all the brighter by the extreme paleness of her face, a face that was unusually still. "Ahh me Ruby girl, let me take ye home." Jack Sparrow hadn't ever thought he'd feel grief like the one that pierced his heart. He caressed her face again and then with a sigh wrapped the slight body tightly in his coat. Lying there, with her blood staining the white of her shirt she looked so diminished. He lifted her gently, a sob catching in his throat along with hope, as he felt a faint breath.

"Hang in there love. I'm not ready te let ye go yet. Fight, please fight. Ye've got so much te live for." Any other time and he'd have laughed at himself for his dramatics, but this was his Ruby. And he meant every word. The unnatural stillness and silence nearly choked him, but he ignored the shocked and sympathetic faces of the men, he made his way instead to the Maiden, refusing to hand Ruby over when he arrived, even if it was Bill. He refused to look at his friend as well, closer to tears than he'd ever been in his life, and not wanting to shed them in front of the men. Besides, he had to remain strong. He had no choice. He couldn't just give up on her. She was a fighter, always had been, he refused to believe that death could defeat her. Too many people needed her. Loved her. He wouldn't let her go damn it. He wouldn't. If he had to go to the top of Mt. Olympus and battle every damn last god and goddess himself, if he had to barter his soul, whatever it took, he'd happily give his life to have her live.

He ran across the deck, and snarled at the nearest crew member, "Get Merric, an' quickly ye scurvy dog."

Bill's heart took up residence in his boots and he shook his head viciously. "Dear God Jack." He reached out and smoothed her hair as they raced below, wishing like hell this was all a bad dream. "Will?"

"I didnae get te him." Jack shook his head, his attention still concentrated on Ruby. He clutched her closer, realising that this was the first time he'd ever felt the loss of someone so keenly. He'd grieved Bill's supposed death when he'd heard about it. But he'd moved on, but from this, well he didn't know if he could. He let out a growl as Ruby's surgeon came from below decks, and was gratified to see the shock and sudden professionalism cross the old man's face. Merric motioned and Jack hurriedly took her below. The doctor's room, complete with make shift hospital was spotless. It's rudimentary conditions where as good as could be. The man himself was one of the best Jack had ever seen. Ex Navy if he wasn't mistaken, though Jack had never asked. Most men who ended up on Haven had their secrets.

"Place her there." The old man pointed to a large table in the middle of the room. And Jack gingerly laid his Ruby child. He held his breath as he watched the doctor wash his hands and turn back to him. "You will need to leave Captain Sparrow. I'll need to concentrate."

Jack shook his head. "I won't leave her, she needs te know we're here."

"Get out of my surgery Mr Sparrow." The doctor's eyes narrowed, "I can not work with you hovering. I will let you know the moment I have finished and you can see her after that." Merric's eyes softened, "Her family needs you now. There isn't much you can do here."

Bill, who'd naturally followed closely on the pirate's heels, took Jack's arm and made to lead him to the door. "Come Jack, I don't want to leave either, but he's right." He turned to Merric and gulped hard. "Send for us, if ye need i anything /i ."

Jack sighed. "Is there anything we can do? I can't abide the thought of standing idle while she..."

"Unless you have the power of healing Mr Sparrow, there is nothing you can do down here." Merric turned back and regarded the prone form of the youngster who'd saved his life when she'd taken him on, "Though you might want to pray." He walked toward the table and began to gently cut away his Captain's clothing.

Jack nodded and reluctantly moved out of the room, the two of them suddenly supporting one another, as if both sets of legs threatened to give out on them. Somehow, he had a feeling it was probably true. All thought of what was happening aboard the Slaver's ship had fled, and his mind and heart centred solely on that operating table, and his beautiful little Ruby. Once they stepped into the fresh air, he collapsed to the deck bonelessly, once again Bill right alongside him. "I can't lose our girl Bill. I can't."

"We won't lose her Jack, ye have te hold te tha'. She be a lil spitfire remember. All fight, even against the odds." Bill was afraid he was sounding like he needed to convince himself.

"Ah god I wish I could fight this one for her though. I'd take her place a hundred times if it'd spare her."

"Aye, Jack. I'm with ye there." Bill sighed and then looked around the despondent crew. "Jimmy m'lad." He motioned to one of the youngest seamen, "How bout ye get us all a tankard of rum from the stores."

Jack barely heard his "Aye sir" before he groaned aloud. "I don't even know if Will's okay. Jonas went after him I think, once he saw me with Ruby, but if he's hurt... and if he's not... how do we tell him Bill?"

Bill shook his head, "If he is fine an' he has found tha' prisoners, then he will be kept busy until we need to make that decision."

Jack felt like a coward, but he simply didn't have the energy to seek out Will. He wasn't sure he'd ever want to move again if she didn't pull through. He closed his eyes against the pain and took a deep steadying breath to settle the outward display of his emotions, but inwardly, he felt as if he'd become quicksand. i Ah dear God, gods, goddesses, whatever or whoever you are if you really exist, please spare her. Please don't take my Ruby. Please." /i 

That mantra kept running through his brain during the long wait. He opened his eyes once to find the light beginning to fade into the west. He spared a glance for Bill who'd somehow managed to stand and was looking out over the ocean. He scrubbed his hand over his face tiredly. Who'd have ever thought the great Jack Sparrow would be laid low by emotion.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Will shook his head in a desperate bid to clear it. Elizabeth had just kissed him. What the bloody hell did he even think about that? Strangely, he wasn't the least bit confused, wasn't the least bit shaken, except by the fact that he i wasn't /i shaken up. When she'd kissed him he'd felt... nothing. No, that wasn't true, he'd been comparing her to kissing Ruby, and thinking of how very pale he suddenly realised that Elizabeth's kisses had been. Were he to assign them a colour, they'd be at best beige. Whereas Ruby's kisses made him see sunsets and fire. Ruby's kisses curled his toes. Elizabeth just made him feel... soft. He groaned at the directions of his thoughts. He still had a ship to search; he didn't have time to think about this now. He just knew when he found Ruby's arms again; he'd be jumping into that sunset for a good long leisurely stay. He sent up another silent prayer that by now she was laughing and celebrating with the men, perhaps going below deck and finding Elizabeth and seeing to the freedom of the slaves. Even better, following him down here so that they could steal a few secret moments.

He found the hatch to the lowest hold on the ship. He waited in the shadows and listened hard. The sounds of fighting were dying, and he could only pray that it meant that they had been successful. Once he was sure no one would disturb him he moved from his darkened corner and slipped into the room, which until now had been highly guarded. They had indeed all deserted however, and gone above deck in an attempt to save the ship. He began to move again, slowly and cautiously, his senses on high alert as he turned one final corner, and lost his breath. No wonder there'd been so many men aboard the ship. There was a King's ransom before him. Oils, silks... swords.

Will moved closer and whistled low at the sight of the jewel inlaid swords. The craftsmanship was impeccable and the artistry unmatched. These alone would be worth more than he could imagine. He'd heard of swords like these in the royal houses in the East, he'd never imagined ever actually laying eyes on one however. He took in a deep breath and dragged his eyes away from the horde, forcing himself to check every crevice to ensure that no enemies remained in waiting for them. When he found it sufficiently empty, he took one last longing gaze, then raced up the stairs to the cells to find Elizabeth and get help for the women.

Will stepped into the darkness of the women's hold. He almost gagged on reflex. "Elizabeth?" He whispered cautiously.

He was startled, but pleasantly so when it was Jonas's voice that answered him first. "All's clear Will. The blackbirders 'ave been taken. I'm..." there was a slight hesitation in his voice, and he felt rather than saw Elizabeth approach and stand by his side. "I'm here te check on ye since we hadn't seen ye. I take it all's clear here as well?"

Will's grin was immediate. "Aye. That it is mate. And there'll be spoils aplenty for all three ships today. There's a King's ransom in the lowest deck. For now we need more men though. These women will need help to the Pearl."

Jonas nodded, and then let out a sharp whistle. He'd brought a team down, but had left them to watch so that they weren't caught unawares, and so that they didn't frightened the traumatised women. "We will get tha' ladies clear first." He nodded at Elizabeth, checking her from head to do. He knew that this was William Turner's fiancée and he was quickly comparing her to his captain.

Will actually found himself smiling a bit as Jonas checked Elizabeth out. "Elizabeth, this is Jonas, the first mate aboard the Sea Maiden." He didn't wait to watch their greeting to one another, he merely took the key from Elizabeth and began to open cells and comfort the women there as much as he could. They were cautious and leery, though it was completely understandable. "We mean you no harm. You're free now."

Jonas and the rest of the team gently began to escort the weakest of the women out. Their tenderness belayed their rough appearance. Elizabeth stood net to Will, shocked at the Pirate's blatant behaviour, but she held her tongue and offered soothing words to her fellow captives.

Will beamed at Jonas. "They'll be safe now. We'll have to see that they get a good meal and a warm bath. That lower hold should have held food. Had they made their entire journey, I would be surprised if a quarter of the women would have survived."

Jonas nodded, 'Aye, they usually keep em on enough rations ta survive. They donnae necessarily have ta arrive healthy." He clapped William on the back, "We should see ta tha swag."

Will looked gently at Elizabeth, who was still standing there, and gave her a small smile. "One of the men would see you to the Pearl Elizabeth if you want to go. I'm sure Jack will be happy to see you." Too late he realised just how his words could be taken, seeing as Jack was the man she'd left him for. Not that he'd have taken it back, much as he hadn't meant it that way, it felt perversely good to have said.

Jonas cleared his throat, "Will, I 'ave enough men ta escort tha ladies, an' another lot waitin'. We can begin cleanin' out tha lower hold. Why donnae you take Miss Swann ta the Pearl. She could probably use a friendly face while refreshin' erself."

Will looked at Jonas curiously. Something didn't feel quite... right. But he couldn't put his finger on it, so he quickly shook it off and focused on being back in Ruby's arms. "If you are sure Jonas?"

"Quite sure, Will. Tha lady looks like she could use a few moments ta sit." The blonde pirate nodded at Elizabeth and quickly left the room, directing his men loudly as he went. A part of him longed to warn Will of what awaited him, but he simply couldn't do it, couldn't manage to find the words himself. Perhaps he was a coward, but that was just the way it was.

Will watched Jonas leave and then turned to Elizabeth with a smile. He held out his hand. "Come Elizabeth. I will take you to the Pearl and get you a proper meal and some clean clothes."

Elizabeth nodded, her knees even then threatening to give out. Only the comfort of Will's hand in hers, the memory of their kiss, kept her from giving into the temptation.

Will rushed to the Pearl, smiling brightly as he watched the relieved and now hopeful faces of the women as they boarded her, but frowned ever so slightly when he didn't find Jack anywhere in sight. Gibbs's smile of greeting at Elizabeth however and her genuine smile in return, warmed his heart however.

"How ye be Miss Elizabeth? Thank tha' fates we found ye in time."

"I've been better Mr Gibbs, but I can say I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life." She lifted the remains of her skirt and took Gibbs hand in the her other as he helped her onto the deck of the Pearl. "I am really dying for a bath."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. I can imagine ye are miss."

Will looked around one more time, just realising at that moment that something wasn't quite right in the eyes of Gibbs, just as it hadn't been with Jonas. He allowed himself to wonder for the first time, just who and how many of their men they might have lost. "Where's Jack, Mr Gibbs?"

"He be on tha' Maiden, Will. He said ye were ta help Miss Elizabeth get settled after her ordeal 'afore ye made yer way back." Mr Gibbs replied as he turned away.

Will shook his head in confusion, but shook it off quickly. His next words were surprisingly hard to say however. "Would you like to be settled first, or would you rather see Jack first?" He didn't mention that if he had his choice, he'd go to the Maiden first so that he could be with Ruby, and perhaps Elizabeth could have her bath there instead.

"A bath and food are my priority. It's been so long since I've had a proper meal I don't remember what real food tastes like." Elizabeth clutched his hand tightly. "Please Will...Don't leave me." She could tell that he was dying to go back the other ship. She didn't know why but she couldn't bear to be alone right now.

Will stifled his own needs and nodded, though it took all his strength. "Aye. I won't leave you. We'll visit the Maiden once you're ready. Perhaps Jack will be back on the Pearl by then anyway."

Elizabeth nodded, and let Will lead her down into the Captain's cabin on the Pearl. Some lovely soul, probably Anna Maria had sent in a copper tub full of steaming hot water. On the bed was a long silk dress, probably left over from Barbossa's days as Captain. With trembling hands she began to unbutton the tattered rag she wore, stepping slowly behind the screen for modesty.

Will seated himself on the bed, though being in the room with her was the last place he found himself wanting to be, and stared at the door. Not so long ago the thought of having the right to be with her when she bathed, hearing the slashing of water, washing her back, had consumed his thoughts. Now, he'd done those very things with Ruby numerous times, and he had no desire to experience them with anyone else. Just the same, as much as he longed to be with Ruby, a part of him realised that he was still that boy that longed to protect Elizabeth in her innocence and naiveté. His head began to throb as he realised again that that was all he'd ever really felt for her. He'd thought it love, and he supposed it was indeed a form of love, especially if he could forgive her so easily for tossing him aside, but it was a bit disconcerting all the same to realise that so much of his life he'd been living a lie.

Maybe there had been a bit of infatuation because she'd been the first girl, and young woman who'd responded to his clumsy attempts at acceptance. She'd protected him when they first met, and he'd been a lonely boy, who had no family and so he'd reached out to the first person to show the signs of liking him.

Perhaps that was combined with the undeniable fact that he was a romantic. Un-chic as it was for a man, he was. Now that he'd truly found his love though, now that he'd experienced the real thing, he couldn't do anything but admit that he'd been a fool to think it true love with Elizabeth. Not to mention how foolish he felt at "loving" someone that never saw him, and didn't want him as he was. Had he truly thought so little of himself? He was beginning to see that indeed, he had.

A knock at the door sounded. Will stood and opened it, taking the loaded tray bearing enough food for two from the pirate who cooked for Jack. He set it on the table, determinedly keeping his eyes from the screen. "Elizabeth? The food is here if you are hungry."

Elizabeth sighed and rinsed her third batch of soap from her hair. "I'll be out in a moment. Do you think Jack would mind if I take another bath later in a fresh bath? Or would that use up too much of the water supply?"

"I don't think he would mind. We are about four days from the nearest Port so it shouldn't make much of a dent on the supply." Will began to set the table for their meal. "If worst comes to worse though he can get water from either The Sea Maiden or the Sea Sprite."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and forced herself to stand and reach for the towel. "How..." she took a deep breath. "How is it that you found me? I... don't understand why you are here, or how Jack knew, or why there were three ships... when I dared to dream of rescue, I imagined it would be either Jack or the Royal Navy... I never dreamed it... I never dreamed it would be you."

Will sighed, and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, on the day we were to be married a ship arrived at Port Royale. That ship carried a message for me from my father, who's been in hiding. I went with the messenger, " Will was reluctant to talk about Ruby, "to see Da. Jack was there. He'd sent the Pearl under Anna Maria's command to Tortuga. It was they who told us. We came as soon as we knew."

Elizabeth nodded. She'd completely forgotten the mention of his da before. "So... Bootstrap didn't die then?"

"No, he was cursed as the others were. So when he was dropped into the sea strapped to a cannon, he lived. He washed up on Dolphin Cove and proceeded to hide so Barbossa wouldn't find him." Will forced his gaze away from Elizabeth, though he could see her shadow on the wall and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Elizabeth sighed, knowing there was more to the story, but also knowing that she didn't deserve to have him open up to her... yet. She'd earn that right again though if she had her way. "I'm... really glad that you found your da Will." She finished dressing and left the shelter of the screen, moving to sit shyly beside him on the bed. "Thank you Will. Thank you for coming for me. You... didn't have to. I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't."

"There was no way I would have left you to that fate." William replied gruffly, he was uncomfortable with the way she rested her hand on his, and leaned into his body. He cleared his throat. "Your meal is on the table. It's fairly bland, but you should only eat a small amount and slowly."

Elizabeth again swallowed her disappointment, and moved to the table and the food. "I'll be honest; I don't think I've ever seen anything that looked so good in my life. It's positively gourmet at this point."

Will smiled softly, "Just don't eat to fast or you will be sick." As he looked at her his heart twinged. Despite loving Ruby a part of him wished he could go back to when he loved Elizabeth. Seeing her in the soft candle light, her long blonde hair hanging down her back and the Spanish designed dress hugging her frame, she looked beautiful. Like a virginal angel. She was an uncomplicated love. Will sighed; it was hard saying goodbye to the past. So many years of dreaming of her, it was strange to move on. Strange to realise that he was indeed no longer a boy longing for his father and the governor's daughter. Now he had found his father, and longed for Ruby. More with each passing minute in fact. In fact it was difficult not to be a bit alarmed at just how much he longed to be at her side right that minute. He couldn't let himself think about it though. Soon enough he would have to explain Ruby to Elizabeth, but for now, Elizabeth had enough to think about just eating. She'd been through a lot, and she needed him, no matter how he might wish things were different and he could be on the Maiden and in Ruby's arms where he belonged.

Elizabeth ate quietly, she had to force herself not to stuff the food into her mouth, and punctuated it with watered down wine. Soon enough she was full, weeks of not eating had shrunk her stomach. She stretched her arms and shook out her muscles. "I'm finished Will, if you are wanting we can head over to the other ship now. I'd really like to meet your father."

Will nodded. "You could rest here first if you want. There will be plenty of time to meet him if you are needing to sleep first."

"No, I'm fine. I really couldn't sleep yet. You learn to go without on a slaver." She didn't want to be left alone. Not even with the pirates she called friend. She wanted Will's constant reassuring presence.

Will nodded, knowing this had the potential to be a big mess, but some small sadistic part of him couldn't help but think it would serve her right too. He wasn't proud of it, but there it was. The truth was that in the end, he simply couldn't find the words to explain, so he put it off and focused only on seeing Ruby again. He held out his arm to her and smiled softly. "Let's go find Jack and Da then."

Elizabeth smiled into William's eyes and took his arm regally. He took her to the deck and she nodded and spoke to pirates whom she remembered from the incident with Barbossa. She looked over the ship and smiled, it felt so good to be free again. She turned to Will as they stood by the railing, a blush gracing her cheeks. Her weakness embarrassed her. "Will, you are going to have to help me across. I'm not as strong and steady as I used to be."

Will smiled gently at her and lifted her to carry her to the Maiden. He set her down easily, his heart suddenly near to bursting. They'd won the battle, freed the women, saved Elizabeth, and he was about to see his Ruby again. What wasn't to be happy about? His eyes searched the deck for signs of any of the three of them, and as his gaze finally fell upon that of his Da and Jack, he instantly felt as if the ship lurched beneath him. His face went pale and his heart attempted to beat from his chest, even as he fought valiantly to ignore the sick truth that had been haunting him since he'd seen Jonas's face. He shook his head in desperation and crossed the distance to them in three strides, forgetting all about Elizabeth in the face of the anguish on these normally stoic men's faces.

"Where's Ruby?" He prayed fervently that he was wrong, fought the urge to wail, and wasn't at all sure how he held it together whilst he waited for their answer. And it seemed to take forever. "Jack... Da... WHERE is Ruby?"

When there was still no answer, only pitiful and much too shiny eyes staring blankly at him, he shook his head again and staggered back as if he'd been shot. "NO! NO! I refuse to believe it. WHERE IS RUBY! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER?" He turned to Jonas and glared at him. "Take me to Ruby... NOW!"

"Tha' would nae be wise right now William." Jack hauled himself to his feet unsteadily. One rum had turned into five…..or maybe it was six. He staggered towards the young man and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "She went down on tha' second last level o' tha slaver. Over looking the prison hold." His eyes met William's and it held everything that needed to be said about Ruby's condition. But he added, "It be bad Will, we are still waitin' on tha surgeon."

Will listed to the side and hung his head, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He'd failed her. He'd chosen to go to the Pearl, and now she was... He shook his head violently and shoved Jack back, even as he turned to march toward the hatch. He had to get to her. He had to see her. He refused to believe this. It simply wasn't possible. It wasn't fair. He couldn't lose her after he'd just finally found her. He yanked free of Jonas's grip when the man tried to stop him, and turned to him, eyes sparking with anger and fear. "Keep your bloody hands off me. I need to be with Ruby, and I'd dare any man here to bloody well try and stop me." He didn't remember drawing his sword, but drawn it was, and he realised he was absolutely itching to use it. Friend or foe didn't matter much in that moment. The way he was feeling they'd be lucky if he didn't go below deck of the Sprite where they'd contained all the prisoners, and run them through one at a time in cold blood.

Bill jumped up and strode to Will, slipping past the blade of his son's sword. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Think Will!. She be wounded, an' was almost dead when Jack pulled her out. The surgeon has her, an' he cannae work ta save her if ye go charging in there like a wounded bull. Ye'd be more o' a hindrance than a help. An' it maybe what makes us lose her." He pulled his son into his arms."Stay here with me Will, I need ye ta. My little girl." Bill rubbed his sleeve across his eyes. As Will collapsed against him he stroked his son's hair soothingly. "Tis nae yer fault. Ye did what she told ye ta do. And ye were fighting where ye were needed. We all knew tha risks goin' in. Ye wouldnae been able to stop it."

Will held fast to his father, his body jerking with dry and silent sobs, his heart turning to lead in his chest and falling to his feat with a thud, denying him even the comfort of it shattering. "I can't lose her da. I can't. I won't let them take her. Not now. Not when I finally found her. I need to be with her. I wasn't when it counted; I should be by her side now."

"Hush, Will. Let tha' surgeon work. Let's give her all tha chance we can."

The rage boiled within him again, bred in his impotency, in his frustration, in his fear. He wanted to hurt something, someone. He wanted to scream. He wanted to wrestle the angel of death himself and force it to take him instead. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare to find himself still buried inside her on the beach at Dolphin Island. She was on her way to him. She'd been on her way to the hold to find him. Somehow he just knew it. She'd died trying to find him. This was all his fault, no matter what his da said. He was the reason she was here. He might as well have wielded the sword that felled her himself. He'd murdered the woman he loved.

"Stop that Will." Bill murmured, catching the look on his son's face. "She is a fighter, same as you are. She knew what she was up against. Same as you. Ye'd nae be acting like this if it were one o' the other Pirates who be yer friends. Nor if it had been me." He shook Will's shoulders, "It nae be yer fault."

"Why didn't someone come get me? Why did you leave me not knowing for so long? I should have been here." Will's voice was choked with tears.

"You had a job to do. It's what she would have expected. No one had the time to fall apart. We must keep going no matter tha outcome. Until we reach safety. We are too exposed out on tha' open sea here. Once tha surgeon updates us on Ruby's condition we will move out." Bill held his son tightly.

Will pulled free of his father's arms and collapsed into a heap on the deck, unable to stand any longer. He leaned back against the side of the ship, his eyes moving toward the mermaid that looked so much like his Ruby. He bit into his bottom lip and let out a string of curses at his helplessness, raging against a fate that could be so cruel. "The women and the booty? They've all been retrieved?"

"Aye we succeeded in tha' much." The reply came from Jack who'd moved to stare bleakly over the railing.

Will nodded. "I want to be the one to fire the first shot to send her to the depths." Jack nodded without turning or replying, he was lost in his own grief.

Elizabeth watched in horrified fascination, and a sinking feeling of loss and guilt. As she watched the exchange it became painfully obvious that this was not only someone that the three men loved dearly, but from Will's reaction and the utter devastation in his eyes, he was i in /i love with this woman. Her heart ached and threatened to shatter, even as her conscience told her that she deserved it, and beyond that, this woman had been harmed in the attempt to rescue her. She stared from Will to Jack and longed to know what to do or say. She'd never felt so out of place in her life. She felt like an intruder of the worst sort. Her first instinct was to run to Will and take him in her arms, but if he was indeed in love with this woman, what did that mean? Would he want her to be anywhere near him? Would he blame her if this Ruby died? She stared at Jack, whose eyes finally turned from his unseeing grief to meet her gaze, and she suddenly felt like crying herself.

"Elizabeth." Jack nodded, "It be good te see ye whole an' safe. Right now however ye may be wantin' ta go back ta The Pearl. I'll speak ta ye on me return ta the ship."

Elizabeth sighed, Will still not looking at her or even seeming to realise she was still there at all. "There's... nothing I can do?"

Jack sighed, "Nae here. There is nothin' fer us ta be doin'. Ruby Lorelei is tha' Captain o' this ship. She is tha' one tha' organised tha' rescue. If she dies then tha' ship will be thrown inta chaos. She is well loved by her crew." He touched Elizabeth's cheek gently, "I need ye ta see ta the other women. Me crew be pirates, an tend ta be harsh an' unsympathetic."

Elizabeth shook her head. "They haven't been today. The men have surprised me with how gentle they've been. But I'll watch them if that's your wish." She turned to look at Will again, longing to go to him, longing to be the one he would turn to, and suddenly realising that he'd never once turned to her. Perhaps because she was never there for him. She'd claimed to love him, and yet been interested only in herself and in the man she wanted him to be. Again, she was hit by just what a fool she'd been. She tasted the words that Jack had spoken, but couldn't make sense of them. This Ruby had arranged for her rescue? But if she and William were in love, why would she do that? Could she have it wrong? Could Ruby simply be a sister he'd never talked about? She shook her head. No, that wasn't the face of a man worried for a sister. It was the grief of a man in love.

"I'll take ye back Miss." Jonas offered Elizabeth, breaking into her thoughts. He needed something to distract him.

Elizabeth nodded and took his arm. Her fingers itched to run through Will's hair, and though she resisted, she couldn't stop the words. "Will? Can I help?"

Will looked up, his eyes vacant as he shook his head. He wasn't really seeing her. In his mind images of Ruby laughing, angry and in that green dress invaded his head and tore at his heart..

Elizabeth stifled a sob and shut her eyes until she could control the tears she had no right to shed. Once she'd gotten herself under control, she turned to Jonas and was surprised by the almost tender expression in his eyes. A shock after his frank appraisal earlier. "Thank you for seeing me back. I'm a bit weak right now." And wasn't that just the understatement of the century.

"It's me pleasure Miss." He gingerly wrapped his arm around her waist and grabbed a rope, "Hang on tightly Miss." When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he kicked off and swung them to the Pearl.

Will watched her go without much remorse. While he should perhaps be sorry that she was alone after all she'd been through, it was another woman entirely that held captive his every thought and every last shred of energy. She had to make it, she simply had to. His heart thudded painfully fast and unsure as the surgeon stepped onto the deck. The crew was immediately silent and warily watched his approach. It was eerie and unsettling, and scary as hell. He looked bone weary, as if he'd been the one wrestling with the Angel of Death, and Will found himself afraid to hear what the man had to say. He certainly didn't look like a man that had won his battle.

Merric took a deep breath, and wiped one freshly scrubbed hand across his brow. He noticed that Will Turner had returned to the Sea Maiden and he swiftly walk to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She is alive...for now. I have stopped the bleeding, and stitched the wound. The next day or so will be the deciding factor. She lost a lot of blood and will be very weak. In fact I would suggest we make for Port and get her into an infirmary. I won't lie, her injury is severe, and with the blood loss she will be hard put to survive an infection. In an infirmary she will have more of a chance."

Will closed his eyes and inhaled a desperate breath, only just realising he'd ceased some indeterminate time before. He wondered if he'd actually breathed at all since he'd stepped aboard the Maiden and seen Jack's and his Da's faces. He stifled a dry sob and nodded, turning to Jack as Jack's voice rang out loud and clear. "We'll retrace our steps and put a bone in her teeth. We'll be back to our last Port in less than two days if I have to barter my soul. We'll leave Anna Maria and the Sprite te bury the Slaver where it belongs at the bottom of Davy Jones's locker. If I 'ave my choice, her crew will be buried with her. Every last one of them. Along with the bastards from the Sprite. What say ye Will?"

William nodded, he'd wanted a piece of the slaver but it wasn't worth Ruby's life. He cleared his throat. "Please. Let's go now." He turned to Merric, "Can I go sit with her?"

Jack nodded and turned to Anna Maria who'd just come aboard. "The Sprite's yours Anna Maria. You can have any of the crew of the Pearl ye think ye need and we can spare till ye can fill the empty spots on her. Lash them to the ship and let her be their coffin. They deserve worse, but I've not the time te tear them limb from limb." He then turned to Merric who had yet to answer Will's question. "We'd like te be with her as her family, at least for a few minutes, if ye think we'll not be a danger to her."

Merric sighed, "Normally I'd say no. But, only one at a time. I want you to observe her, and come and get me if there are any signs of fever. She is unconscious right now, most likely won't wake for a few days."

Will swallowed hard and resisted the urge to go in first. "Jack, Da, you go first if we can only go one at a time. I don't think I'll be able to leave her once I'm there."

Bill shook his head, "Go son, I will relieve ye when ye are exhausted an' ready ta sleep. Jack an' I will take the ship out."

Jack opened his mouth to say hell no, he would see Ruby first, but getting her help had to come before his own selfish need to be near her, and Bill was right. They had to start now. In fact, he wasn't leaving the Maiden. He turned to Jonas as he returned from the Pearl and smiled. "Jonas, how'd ye like te captain the Pearl. We'll be puttin' the ships through their paces in a race back to our last Port. Ruby's alive, but needs an infirmary, and I won't leave the Maiden. There are few I'd trust to captain the Pearl, you've shown yourself loyal and worthy though. Think ye can handle her?"

Jonas stuttered, "Aye..si..sir." He gave a jaunty salute. "Do ye want us te stay an' blow up tha' slaver?"

Jack shook his head. "Anna Maria an tha crew she takes on can handle that. Let her know where te meet up with us, but tha Pearl will go with us te tha Port. We can't be guaranteed not te run inte trouble, an I'll not risk Ruby's life te fate more than once. Having two ships will give us an advantage in our need for haste."

Jonas nodded and hurried quickly to the railing again. He clapped Will on the shoulder as he passed the man. Will acknowledge the other man with a small tight smile and then followed the surgeon down the companionway into the Cabin. Ruby lay in her bed. He paused in the doorway, shocked at the sight before him.

His fists clenched until his nails bit painfully into his skin, and he battled fiercely with his emotions before finally crossing the distance to her. The closer he got, the worse it got however, and he barely managed to swallow down the bile rising in his throat. She was white as the sterile sheets that they kept on board for surgery, her body looking slighter than he'd prepared himself for. His Ruby, who'd always seemed larger than life to him, seemed... tiny. Everything in him screamed to her that he'd protect her, save her, and yet he screamed at himself and his own impotency because he knew it was a promise he couldn't rightly make or make good on. He collapsed into the chair beside the bed and took her hand in on of his, smoothing the hair from her forehead with the other.

"Fight Ruby. Please, fight for us. Don't you dare leave me. Please. I can't live without you and damn it, I don't WANT to. We haven't had near enough time together; I haven't had long enough to show you just how much I love you. Not enough time to worship you as you deserve. Ah God... I love you so much Ruby, please don't leave me."

Will rested his head on the sheet next to her body, his hands cupping her cold one, rubbing it as if he could bring it too life. He peered up into her pale face, her hair had never seemed to flame brighter than it did now that her skin looked like alabaster. He began to murmur of their plans, of the things they would do once she was well. Of their future on Haven, anything that would help him believe that she was going to make it through the night.

Will leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, one single tear slipping down his cheek to hers. He hadn't cried since the day he'd buried his mother. And he wouldn't allow himself that weakness now either. He refused to give up on her, and by the fates if he could anchor her here and be her strength through this, he would do it. He'd try no matter what. He watched her for long hours, Merric relenting once they were underway and allowing both Bill and Jack to come and see her whilst he remained with her, and eventually, he fell asleep still in the chair, but his cheek pressed to her palm, each breath she took a comforting reminder that she hadn't been beaten yet. That for the moment, she was still his.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Will eased a moist cloth across heated skin and swallowed hard against the lump that was fast becoming a permanent fixture in his throat. He could feel the heat radiating off her from several feet away, and he was starting to worry, though he steadfastly refused to reveal it to her, keeping his voice soothing and confident as he repeated to her all their plans, expounding on them, telling her every few seconds just how much he loved her and why. How brave and wonderful he thought she was. How... well perfect. For him at least.

He bathed her face and neck, touching the cloth to her parched lips and taking what relief he could from her small sigh. She'd not regained consciousness at all, only murmured of her love for him. More and more since the fever had set in an hour or so before. He wrapped those words around himself for strength, and gave them back threefold, hoping they would give her strength as well. He'd not slept or eaten in what felt like an eternity, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't leave her side, no matter how much they fought him. Especially not now.

Merric was not giving up hope on her yet. They were well equipped medically for a non-military ship, but the supplies would not last forever, and Merric was only one man. Their arrival at the Port was still a pressing need, but at this point they still refused to panic. She would make it through this, somehow. Will refused to entertain any other possibility. He ran the cloth over her forehead again, wiping away droplets of sweat. They sprang up faster than he could tenderly swipe them. Her tongue emerged to lick at parched dried lips, so Will held her head and held a cup of water to her lips. The moisture beaded on her lips. He gently settled her back on the bed, and sank into the chair that had been placed by her bed. He leaned back, his eyes closing but his attention fully on Ruby.

Will held her hand in his and stroked it tenderly, longing to be able to do something else for her, but there was little to be done besides cleanse the wound and try to ease her fever as much as they could with cloths and prayers. Lots of prayers. He couldn't keep track of all the deals he'd made with God in the past day, and he had a feeling there would be many more in the days to come. Right now all thought was on getting her to Port expeditiously. And Jack was certainly attempting to set new records. Fortunately, Jonas was proving to be nearly as good as Jack and Ruby themselves. No matter their speed or recklessness, he had managed to stay right with them. Ruby certainly had herself a fine crew. The genuine concern they held for her made it clear that Ruby wasn't just a captain to them. Most had watched her grow from a young girl, and it was quite a sight to see men most would disdain, fret so much and work so hard to save her life. Ruby inspired respect and affection in all who knew her, even if she had no idea of her own appeal.

Will held his eyes tightly closed his weariness baring down on him suddenly. It was the sort of thing that hit when you knew that you'd done everything you could but it still wasn't enough. It burned him to think that he couldn't fight this battle for her; death was one enemy he couldn't fight for her. She had to fight that spectre herself. Any other enemy he could have conquered but in this, all he could do was take care of her physical needs while she fought that silent battle. His eyes slid open as the door creaked, his gaze meeting Jack's, who'd soundlessly appeared in the room. With surprise he took in the haggard appearance of a proud pirate. Never had he thought he'd live to see the day that the spark left Captain Jack Sparrow, but seeing Lorelei laying there, being as helpless as Will himself was, had definitely taken the wind from Jack's sails. It hurt to see his friend, but he knew he looked no better. He wished there were words to ease the pain, but he knew all too well there weren't. Not until the words "She's out of the woods" were spoken by the doctors.

"She's fitful, but still mumbling, that's good Merric says." Will muttered quietly.

"An tha' wound? Tis it gettin' any better?" Jack asked concerned. The last he'd seen it, it had been red and inflamed. Merric had had to re open the stitches and flush it out. "Ye should get some rest mate. I'll take a turn at nurse maid." The pirate captain staggered to a chair on the other side of Will.

Will shook his head. "The wound is better it seems, but the fever is not relenting and probably won't for awhile. The infection was minor, not enough to truly concern Merric, but the fever is another story. We can do nothing but wait. As to me leaving, I can't. I won't leave her."

"I didnae say anything about leavin' William. I said somethin' about sleepin'," Jack smiled tiredly, "Crawl onto that great bed, an' shut yer eyes. I'll wake ye at dawn."

Will gave no further argument. The idea of being near her, lying beside her, was too much of a temptation. He would sleep fitfully he knew, worried he might hurt her, but it would be worth it, especially if it gave her any additional comfort. "Are you sure Jack? You haven't slept either you know."

"I be sure William. I'll rest when we are finally in Port."

Will settled a hand on Jack's shoulder as he moved to stand, groaning from too many hours in nearly the same position. "Wake me if you need Jack. I'm sure I won't be sleeping all that deeply at any rate."

"Tha's what ye say now but then a day with no sleep an' a battle before tha' will catch ye unawares." Jack smiled wisdom of experience in his eyes.

"Wake me." Will quirked an eyebrow and then shook his head. "Just give me a few hours Jack and then take a few yourself... Savvy?" His lips quirked the tiniest bit and Jack's answered.

Jack's grin widened. "I'll wake ye I promise...sometime."

"Stubborn old man."

Jack laughed outright and closed his own eyes. Allowing the other man to undress and climb into bed.

Will moved as close to Ruby as he dared, smoothing her hair back once more and kissing her gently. "I love you my angel." He turned once more to Jack and grinned just before settling beside Ruby's uninjured side and settling her cheek over his heart. "A few hours Jack. Just a few hours. She loves you, you know." To anyone else the words might have seemed out of place, but for whatever reason, they followed logically for Will. Perhaps Jack too needed comfort and assurance. It was a bit disconcerting to realise that the indomitable Jack Sparrow was vulnerable, but then, a lot of things about the pirate would surprise people if they knew just how good a man he really was.

Jack spread the blanket over William and settled back into his chair. He waited until Will was deeply asleep before he began to whisper to Ruby. Words of the past, memories, shared mischief. And then he softly began to sing. It wasn't a bawdy song, but one he'd sung to soothe the grieving child who he'd rescued. It seemed to settle her restlessness now. He'd noticed the way she'd trembled, and tossed when Will had lain beside her.

He stroked her hair back when she sighed and shifted. He kept up a lulling rhythm through the night. It was almost as if he was keeping guard, anchoring her. Will slept through the night, the peacefulness of the utterly exhausted. Jack's gaze lingered on him thoughtfully. Should he tell the younger man that Elizabeth Swann had demanded too be brought onto the Maiden. Whilst part of him liked Elizabeth a great deal, a part of him also was certain that she would merely bring more trouble. He simply wasn't sure what to do. Lorelei was his primary concern, and as much as he knew that Elizabeth had been through trauma, he simply would i not /i put Ruby's life in danger.

He had a sense of foreboding about Elizabeth's decision to change over to the Maiden. Her eyes had been determined and sure when she'd insisted on keeping William company in his time of need. He'd denied her, but he wasn't certain how long he could hold out. At least until they reached Port he hoped, though Jonas had looked like he wasn't certain whether he wanted to strangle or throttle the woman. Jack had to laugh at that. Elizabeth was certainly a beauty, he could understand Jonas's dilemma, but it was becoming apparent that Elizabeth was not going to simply accept the fact that Will loved another. He felt it his duty to keep her from them for now though. Ruby's survival might be jeopardised if he allowed that dissention aboard. Not to mention this was a matter of Elizabeth's safety. He couldn't exactly blame the crew if they were to turn on her for encroaching on their injured captain's man. No matter what her prior claim to William was, i she /i had been the one to discard him, and she would simply have to live with the consequences for awhile.

Jack knew he would have to watch the situation closely. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably; it had not been designed for someone to take all night watches in. But then, he was used to worse. He looked over at Will once again, satisfied that the younger man still slept deeply. Gone was the uptight boy he'd picked up in Port Royal when he'd gone after the Black Pearl and in his place was a confident man. He'd taken himself too seriously when they'd first met, was very rigid. And now he was a man who knew his priorities, and while he hadn't relaxed his moral codes he had tolerance. He may not have been a pirate but he identified with them, felt comfortable around them and could hold his own.

Elizabeth was in for a surprise when he could no longer prevent her from bothering Will. And again, he felt for the girl, cared for her even, but she'd tossed the younger man aside and Will had found a woman that loved him for himself, a woman that was so very different from any other Will had known. Elizabeth would fight, but she could never be as much a woman as Lorelei. Ruby was truly a rare gem, and Will was a smart boy.

Even if he were tempted to go to his youthful love, eventually he'd see. Of course, he'd been wrong once in a blue moon, but he didn't think he was this time. The love between Ruby and Will was real and potent. A living force. It was the type of love that inspired the poets and playwrights to immortalize them. It was almost, i almost /i mind you, enough to make a crusty old pirate wonder what it might be like. Though you'd boil him in acid before he'd ever admit it.

Jack rose and poured himself a drink. He needed one; boy did he need one after thinking a thought like that. He needed to get Ruby well and get back out on the Pearl and away from all this mushy romance and true love. It was making him addle brained. Or perhaps he was catching Ruby's fever. Yeah, he liked that explanation. He poured himself another drink and sighed, before turning back building up the fire that had burned constantly in the room in an effort to burn out the fever. Once done he turned back to the bed. He stared at Ruby, her skin was still unnaturally pale, but there were two bright spots of colour blushing across her cheek bones. It was a good thing they'd be in a civilised trading port by the end of tomorrow, a port that actually had an Infirmary. Not to mention the crew needed time out too absorbed what had happened. They'd won a victory against the Slavers that had held Elizabeth hostage, but they'd paid a high price. And if Ruby was not attended to in a proper hospital the price would escalate. And he'd be damned before he allowed that to happen.

Jack gave Bill a small smile when the man came to relieve him for morning duty. "She is resting a mite easier now, she even seems a bit cooler, but perhaps I'm just wanting it so much te be true that I'm convincing myself."

Bill sat down on the edge of the bed, and smiled wanly in reply. "I hope it's true. How did ye manage ta get Will ta sleep?"

Jack grinned. "Didn't take much once I told him he could sleep in tha bed with her."

Bill laughed softly, "That's me boy. How is he doin'? This willnae be easy on him." The old pirate sighed, "In fact I think it's harder on William than on Ruby. He has to watch, an' there be nothin' he can do."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Not te mention that... stupid girl. Trying to insist that I let her on board te be there for Will. After breaking his heart like that. I like Elizabeth, but at the moment I could probably throw her overboard."

Bill sighed again, mention of the girl made him furious. He'd seen the way Elizabeth had clung to William. Had seen the notes that she'd passed to Jonas so that the man could pass them on to William. They were all of the same thing, how grateful Elizabeth was, or how wonderful it made her feel to know he cared enough to look for her and that it must mean that some of his feelings still lingered. Bill had intercepted those notes and burned them. Yet he could see her youth, no matter how mature the woman appeared, she was still very young and had been fairly sheltered like all women of noble birth. In some ways he understood her need to cling to something or someone familiar. He just wished that it didn't feel like it was going to destroy Ruby if it got out of hand.

Jack shook his head. "I'll refuse her aboard the Maiden. Once we set foot on land though, the boy's going to have more headache than any man deserves."

Bill lifted an eyebrow sardonically, "Aren't all beautiful women headaches? I be sure William will know how to handle it. Besides, he will spend most of his time sitting with Ruby, if and when she regains consciousness."

"Which will not sit well with Elizabeth. She will not give him up to Lorelei easily. He should be free to devote himself to the woman he loves; instead, he'll have a harpy plaguing him. And if it hurts Ruby, no matter how fond I am of Elizabeth, I'll tie her up in the hold of the Pearl myself until Commodore stuffshirt Norrington can come relieve us of her."

"Are ye sure that it was a good idea to send Anna Maria and the Sprite to Port Royal for Norrington?" Bill asked tiredly.

Jack shrugged. "There is certainly no way I can sail her into Port Royal, and she belongs with her father. I'll have te believe that Norrington learned his lesson last time about punishing the man that rescues the woman he loves. Though, as a precaution, the Pearl will be anchored round the island in a hidden inlet." He grinned widely now and chuckled a bit. "In any case, Will says the Commodore seemed te take a shine te our little Ruby on the voyage to Haven. So long as she's back te her feet by then, she'll smooth talk him."

Bill snorted, "Ye think it be wise ta allow Norrington near Ruby when he will know who an' what she be?"

Jack blinked. "What be she Bill? She has yet te become a Pirate. Her one battle was te free women from a Slaver. So far all she is is a merchant sailor. A good respectable woman who happens te love te sail."

"An' will tha' man make the difference? She is tha' child o' pirates an' beloved by ye. He hates ye an' would probably go after her just te get at ye." Bill stared at his old friend and former captain seriously. "Will tha' man be tha type to hurt my little girl over her kinship?"

Jack laughed this time. "Ahhh... but I've saved his beloved's life yet again. And he has no idea that she even knows me at this point."

Bill let out a deep breath, "But he will. Elizabeth will no doubt be reportin' ta Norrington what happened." He rubbed his tired eyes, "What did Will say about Norrington an' Ruby's meetin?"

"That tha man was smitten. Listen Bill, Norrington hates Pirates, especially me, but deep down he is an honourable man. He'll allow Ruby te define herself apart from her past an' associations. If she decides not te pirate, then he'll be fair. The fact tha' she led tha rescue of Elizabeth will only serve te endear her further te tha man's good graces."

"I can only hope so." Bill sighed again, "How did William take tha fact that this Norrington is smitten with Ruby?"

Jack chuckled. "Not very well, even then before he knew he was hooked. Though, her not trusting him and making him out as a lovesick puppy following after the woman that deserted him certainly helped his foul mood about the incident."

Bill chewed his lip, "Quick thinking, it probably stopped more questions bein' asked that Ruby didnae want ta answer. I know it hurt Will, but I always taught me children ta use whatever came ta their advantage."

"Aye, but I think Will might have handled it too. He's no fool, and he did have the advantage of knowing Norrington, Ruby did not. It turned out all right, but it still bothers him I think to have his pride taken away in front of a man that knew him so well and could spread word back at Port Royal."

"But from tha' sounds o' it, Norrington be honourable ta stiffness." Bill shrugged and then took a good look at his friend, "Ye should go get some rest Captain Sparrow. I'll watch Ruby an' William can steer tha' ship for awhile. He has slept a full night."

Jack couldn't help it, the laughter made its way up from the depths of his belly. "You don't know yer son very well yet do ye? It would take an army of giants te pull that boy from Ruby's side. I'll be okay at the helm. I've gone much longer with no sleep than two days."

"Sleep Jack an' I know me son well enough. He cannae spend his time mopin'." Bill reached over and gently shook William's shoulder.

Will opened his eyes and glowered at Bill. "I'm not moping. I'm here for i her /i not me."

"And fer tha' next few hours I will be an' ye'll be captaining' tha ship while Jack takes a lil nap."

Will shook his head fervently. "Jack's right Da. I'm not leaving her."

Bill sighed, "Son, I want ta spend some quiet time alone with me daughter." His eyes begged Will to understand. "Please?"

Will collapsed back to the bed, torn in half. It made him ache to think of denying his father anything, but the thought of not being at her side rendered him like nothing he'd ever felt before. If she were to die, with him not there... or wake with him not there, or take a turn for the worse or better with him not there...

Bill patted his son's leg sympathetically, "I'll call you if anything happens. If she begins ta stir, anything."

Will turned and glowered at Jack. "If you'd just woken me after a few hours like I asked. This is your fault Sparrow.

"Ye were sleeping the sleep o' the dead tired Turner. Not te mention snoring loudly enough te wake the dead. Even if I had woken ye like ye asked, ye probably woulda kept dreaming oh making love te Ruby." Jack's eyes watched the young man like a hawk. He knew that his last comment would get a rise out of him. He also knew Bill wouldn't react because he'd know what Jack was about.

Will tossed the covers and glowered at Jack some more. "I knew better than to listen to you Sparrow. If anything happens to her whilst I'm manning the helm..."

"Will nothing will happened ta her." Bill interjected in a tired voice. He knew he could never stop Jack from teasing William, but it was beginning to wear on his nerves. "I wouldnae ask it of you, but Jack needs ta sleep an' I need ta spend time with Ruby. Jonas would usually take tha helm at a time like this but since he is Captaining tha Pearl I can't ask him, or I would."

Will battled with the torrents of conflicting emotions within him and clenched his fists until his nails bit into the skin of his callused palms hard enough to actually hurt. "Fine." It was the only word he could squeeze through his throat. He turned to Ruby and kissed her tenderly on the cheek, smoothing the hair from her brow once more. "I'll be back soon my love. I promise. Da will look after ye till then."

Bill was silent as Will climbed from the bed, dressed and walked out. He gave Jack a pointed look and the pirate also left. Bill breathed in the silence. It was the first time since Ruby's injury that he'd had the chance to sit with her, and reassure himself that she was all right. He followed Will's movement and ran his hands through her thick red hair. Soothing her when she began to fret.

"There, there now Ruby. Da's right here. Don't ye go frettin', just concentrate on gettin' well. We're all here; an we've got it all under control, just get better. I can't bear thA thought of losin' ye, so just put all your energy inta gettin' well okay?"

Bill sat by the bed, holding her hand in his, a thumb slowly tracing circles over the delicate skin on the back of her hand. it was a contrast to her fingers and palm, both calloused by sword play and hauling ropes on the ship. He sighed, amazed at what was noticed while sitting a vigil. He felt tears prick at his eyes when she squeezed his hand in response to his whispered words. "Ahh little one, ye brought joy ta a life blighted by past darkness."

He'd lost too many in his life. Had to say goodbye too many times to the few people he'd ever loved. He closed his eyes and prayed with everything in him for God to spare this one. He made no bargains, he didn't believe in that, he just prayed for mercy whether he deserved it or not. i She /i deserved it, and that was the important thing. She and Will both deserved a break. Those two children of his had seen as much death and loss at their tender ages, if not more, as he had. They'd only just finally found happiness. They deserved to fully enjoy that. His own love had always believed that God was a God of love, rather than a God of wrath, now was one of the times he clung to her steadfast faith. Oh how he hoped she'd been right.

Bill brushed at his eyes; he'd never held much in that faith. Saw it that men made their own destinies, whether it be heaven or hell. But how could any higher being of love let a woman who'd risked everything for a woman who could steal her heart, who'd acted with selflessness in the face of a greater sin and pain, to suffer and die. It didn't seem fair. His pondering was interrupted by a sharp moan from the woman he loved as a daughter, and he moved swiftly. He gently lifted the blankets, his eyes ignoring that she was naked and honing in on the deep wound in her side. She'd shifted in her fever, tearing away some of the bandages. There was a trickle of blood. Bill grabbed the cleaning rags, remnants of an old shirt that had been boiled, and began to clean the wound with rum; the alcohol was the only thing that could clean away the foulness, before replacing the bandages. He noted to himself that Merric would need to restitch, though Bill thought the old surgeon would want to wait until they'd reached the Port.

He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering there as he breathed in her familiar scent. She wasn't dead yet, she was still right here, and he would keep the faith in her. She'd fight this battle, and she'd win. He refused to believe anything else. "Ahhh Lorelei. Do ye have any idea how much ye are loved? Don't ye go breakin' all our hearts now ye hear? You fight this like ye've fought everythin' else in your young life. Yer my fearless girl, an ye aren't alone. Ye can do this, I believe in ye."

Another squeeze of his hand gave him more hope than all the prayers in the world. He leaned forward and gathered his daughter into his arms holding her tightly, careful not to open the wound any further. He remained like that for ages, before sitting back and cooling her forehead with a wet cloth. Time passed, minutes turned to hours and Bill remained quiet in the gathering darkness. He barely acknowledged Ruby's cook bringing him a tray of food. Though he ate hungrily, he didn't taste it. As the time went by Ruby's colour changed, the flame on her cheeks brightened, though Bill refused to panic, infections usually got worse before they got better, if they got better. He piled another blanket over her, and stoked the fire up. It was uncomfortable for him in that cabin, but it would help the fever break.

Bill started violently at the sound of the opening door, not having even realised he'd fallen asleep, and having no reckoning of how long it had been. He gave William a grim smile as he gently closed the door behind him, the younger mans words directed at Bill though he had eyes only for Ruby.

"She looks worse." Will rushed to the bed and placed a tender kiss on her cracked lips, wetting another clean cloth and pressing cool water to them soothing her in the only way he seemed able.

"It's tha nature of fevers, they get worse afore they get better." Bill sighed, his silent time with his daughter at an end.

"Jack slept half the day away. It's sunset already. We should be in port no later than sunrise, hopefully sooner. The wind was good to us today, and the sunset was as red as my loves hair. It seems we might have some divine favour after all."

Bill nodded; it wasn't anything he'd not expected. He could read the weather and the waves. His eyes never moved from his son. He leaned forward and grasped his hand, squeezing tightly, "How are ye holdin' up?"

Will shrugged. "I refuse to think about it. It's not about me, it's about her."

"Tis about ye William. Tis about all o' us. Fightin' an tha casualties affect all." Bill cocked his head as he regarded his son, "If ye are feelin' down or unable ta cope then ye can't be strong fer her. We be needin' ta support each other so we can cope, so we can all be strong. We are more together. Ye shouldn't be afraid ta break down in front o' me should ye be feelin worn down."

Will swallowed tears and merely shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to break down. Lean maybe, but not break down. He'd spent too many years in misery to indulge in despair. "I'm scared to death da. She's... everything to me. I can't lose her."

" We are all scared William. Beyond anythin' we've ever felt afore. "Bill rose and wrapped his son up in his arms.

Will leaned into his father heavily and allowed himself weakness for the first time since he'd left England. "I feel so helpless. I want to scream, fight, do SOMETHING to keep her safe, but I can't do anything. I hate it. It was that way with mum too. Why is it it feels as if any woman I love is cursed?"

Bill closed his eyes against the plaintive tone of voice, "Nae cursed William. They both be strong spirits. Yer Ma she fought fer survival an brought ye up ta be good an strong. She was a good an' caring woman. Took care of the elderly an tha sick. Perhaps it were just her task in this world were done. If she'd not passed ye never woulda come ta tha Caribbean. An' we'd ave never found each other, nor ye'd never ave found Ruby. Every event occurs fer a reason, tha consequences be out o' our understandin'. I don't think Ruby be cursed, she is nae goin' ta die." The last was said fiercely, his accent roughening into the speech of his youth.

Will breathed deeply and nodded, though his heart still screamed. He spoke with a confidence he didn't really feel, but wished he did. "No she won't die. She's too strong to give up. She'd miss out on too many chances to drive me crazy." i 'In so many different ways.' /i 

Bill clapped William on the shoulder. He could still see the despondency in his son's eyes. He turned back to the bed, "Are ye all right fer tha' night watch? Since her fevers risen ye'll ave ta stay awake an keep the fire up till it be unbearable." He gave a ghost of a smile, "Well unbearable ta all but Master Blacksmiths. Hopefully we can break tha' fever afore we have ta move her ashore."

Will chuckled a bit at just how suited he was for the job. The sound and feel was foreign and sounded a bit rusty, but he was thankful not to feel guilt. "Aye, I'll be fine da. And... thanks... for, you know, being there."

"I've missed bein' there fer ye son." He hugged his son once more, "Take care o' me girl." His voice was rough with unspoken emotions of his own. He was suffering too but refused to burden his son with more. He walked tiredly to the door, suddenly feeling old. No parent should watch their child in so much pain or worse die.

Will jerked his gaze to the door, just before it closed. "Da?"

Bill turned back to his son, half in the doorway. "Yes William?"

"Are i you /i okay?" He was ashamed that he hadn't thought to ask sooner.

Bill nodded, "Aye. Don't ye worry about me."

Will took in the greyish tint to his father's skin, the slight stoop to his shoulders that Will hadn't ever seen there, and knew that he was hurting too. He let out another laugh, though this one was hollow and lacked any hint of mirth. "Now I know where I get it from. You need someone to lean on sometimes too Da."

Bill stepped back into the room and clapped his son on the shoulder, "I won't over burden ye Will. I'll be fine."

Will snorted. "Overburden me? Did I just overburden you?"

Bill shook his head, "Nae ye didn't. Don't think any more about it Will."

"So why do you think you'd overburden me?"

Bill sighed and rubbed a hand over tired eyes beginning to sting, "Tis nothin' Will, just tiredness from an' old man."

Will stood up and wrapped his arms around his Da this time, surprised more than he wanted to admit by the frailty he felt there. "You aren't in this alone either you know. You don't have to be the strong one all the time either."

Bill squeezed his son's arm in gratitude. "I know William." He sighed again, "I've been where ye stand. I lost tha love o' me life. I can understand how ye be feelin'. I also thought tha' I'd lost a child. Tha' be a cruel pain, more so than any other I've known. An' now I be relivin' that fear."

While he hadn't cried earlier, suddenly his eyes stung. His Da i had /i lost the love of his life, and a child, and survived. He wondered if his Da knew just how inspiring he thought he was. "You won't lose another child Da. She'll make it."

"I have ta believe it." Bill cleared his throat of the withheld tears, "If I don't then I'll go insane."

"You and me both." Will paused and looked deeply into his father's eyes. "You know I love you don't you Da?"

"Aye." Bill gave his son a wan smile and one last hug. "Don't ye worry about me William. I be fine after I get some sleep. This old man can't lose sleep like he used ta be able ta."

"Then go sleep. I'll take good care of her, I promise. And I'll do the same for you that you asked of me, I'll come for you if anything happens. Promise!"

The older man gave his son his promise and headed out of the main cabin to his bed in the first mate's cabin. He sank into sleep almost immediately, his dreams taking him back in time, back to his wife.

William watched his father leave, and frowned still worried about the older man. He hadn't liked the grey tinge to Bill's skin, and the grief that remained in his eyes was almost unbearable. He eased onto the bed and pressed a tender kiss on Ruby's temple, longing with everything in him to be able to take this pain from her. He took her hand between his own and rubbed it gently. Thankful that she was as yet still alive. Petrified that there might be a time when she wasn't.

Once again he stayed by her side and attended to her. He followed his father's advice and piled another blanket over Ruby, tucking it around her tenderly. He added more wood to the fire until the room was unbearably hot. The hours passed interminably slowly, and yet they passed just the same, and he found himself a bit surprised to see the rising of the sun. He didn't even remember the setting of it really. But then, every moment since he'd come aboard the Maiden was a bit of a blur. Her fever was truly starting to scare him. Eventually Merric suggested setting her in a cool tub for fifteen minutes, him being worried also, that had been approximately an hour ago. But now all the comfort Merric could give them was to say that with the fever this bad, she would either get better, or it would be the end. Like that wasn't bloody obvious. What other choices were there exactly? Will shook his head and exhaled a breath slowly, willing himself to calm down. It wasn't Merric's fault. He was fighting tooth and nail to keep her alive. Will owed him more than sarcasm, even if it wasn't ever given voice.

Once he'd re dressed her wound, he held a cup to her lips. Hope surged when she actively drank, though she still remained out of it. When she was done she sighed and fell back onto the bed. Will stroked her hair back in wonder. The clamminess of her skin was receding, and the beads of sweat had lessened, and while she was still hot to the touch and flushed she seemed to be slightly better. He called for Merric again, and this time when the man left, he seemed to be a bit more hopeful himself. He of course was followed immediately by Jack and Bill, who they had at the helm he didn't know and really didn't care. He gave them both a weak smile, answering their unspoken questions before they could be asked. "Merric seems encouraged, the fever seems to have finally peaked for this round, but how far are we from Port?"

"Nae more than an hour or two." replied Bill, who felt Ruby's forehead for signs of fever himself.

Jack allowed himself a small smile; it was all the reaction he had to give right now. He'd let loose when they had a firm idea of whether his Ruby child would make it. Suddenly he couldn't bear to be confined in the too hot cabin and he clapped William on the shoulder before leaving.

Will leaned down, placing a lingering kiss on Ruby's lips, shivering his delight when she gave a deep sigh that was distinctly a sound of pleasure. "Did you hear that love? Just a few hours yet and we'll be in port where we can get you more help. You just keep holding on you hear me? You'll make it through this yet, mark my words." He kissed her again, the kiss briefer, but no less gentle, and then looked at his father before motioning the man to sit. "Sit with us Da."

Bill nodded and patted Will's; he perched on a chair left by the bed. He'd slept most of the day away, but he still felt older than he should. Greyer and tireder, than one who'd spend the best part of the last ten years on a paradise Island, should. They sat in silence, both men staring into the flames lost in their own thoughts.

The loud call of "Land AHOY," startled Bill from his reverie, and relief flooded him. In a hospital Ruby would have a better chance, especially away from all the diseases that could occur at sea and the distinct lack of cleanliness aboard.

Will caught his father's gaze and they shared a long moment, where they both dared to smile. "She's going to be okay Da. I believe that now."

"Aye that she is." Bill mumbled, he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, "Now all we have ta do is wait till Jack moors tha' ship and Merric has sent up ta tha hospital for help moving her."

Will practically bounced from one foot to another in his impatience as the next hour seemed to crawl by, then finally, there was Jack, motioning them. Will moved to the bed and tenderly lifted her into his arms, shocked by how slight she seemed even in the midst of her dreams, and he was tempted yet again, to let despair grip him. But he refused and pressed a last light kiss to her lips before carrying her topside and following Merric's directions.

A party from the hospice met them on the dock, two were bearing a stretcher. Though Will was reluctant to let Ruby go he gently laid her down. He took her hand, his emotions a tangled mess of jangling nerves, but his hopes higher than they'd been.

The white cloth of the stretcher bleached what little colour the fever lent her, from her face. Like a funeral procession they trooped up to the Infirmary. Will shuddered at that image and forced it from his mind. In a bustle of movement he and his father as well as Jack Sparrow were bundled into a waiting room, while doctors and other carers swarmed the bed. Will sighed, it was all a matter of waiting, it had all been just that but this time he had no control.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Ruby blinked hard and tried to concentrate on anything solid. Anything besides the roaring in her head and the searing pain and nausea in her gut. Nothing seemed familiar though. All she could see was white, and she felt so cold. Her hair seemed glued to her forehead, and her tongue felt like it was swollen with an unquenchable thirst, but when she tried to move her arm to help herself sit up, the pain in her stomach became the least of her worries. Agony like she'd never experienced before ricochet through every inch of her body, starting at her side seemingly, and she immediately stilled every muscle in her haste to never experience that again.

She squeezed her eyes closed against the light, it pierced straight through to the nerve centre of her brain. Gingerly she slowly shifted again, and gave up with a yelp as the wound in her side pulled and blazing pain shot up her body. She lay panting as her mind caught up. She'd obviously not died from the surprise attack aboard the slaver. She swallowed sharply; from the heat she was feeling she knew that it could only be a stay of execution. She'd been around ships and fights all her life. She knew the signs of severe infection.

She forced her eyes open again and scanned the room, a bit dismayed when nothing seemed familiar. She wasn't in her cabin, and there was no one around that she could see. Was she wrong? Had she died and this was the hell so many preached of? An eternity of thirst, excruciating pain and a lack of anyone she longed to see? Her thoughts raced, and blurred, and she gave up all pretence of rational thought, her heart crying out for only one thing. Will. He could make the pain go away. If she could just see his face, or feel his touch, he'd make it all better. She tried to force his name from her lips, but felt the keen disappointment when it seemed she made no sound. Not that she could be sure.

Flashes of his soothing voice, holding her hand, smoothing her brow, seemed to merge with a vision of him doing the same now. Was it real? Or merely wishful thinking? Was all of this a dream, or a cruel trick? Whether it was reality or not, she didn't care. She had no strength to fight it, didn't i want /i to fight it. The relief and confidence that washed over her as she felt him running a cool cloth over her forehead as he whispered over and over again about how proud he was of her, and how brave she was, was more comforting than anything she'd ever known.

Ruby held firm to it and refused to doubt it was real. She wanted badly for it to be real. She pried her eyes open, her heart soaring when his beloved face swam before her eyes; she opened her mouth to answer him, to tell him she loved him too, but he stilled her with a tender finger, then held up a cup for her to drink from. Oh yes, if this was just a dream she could live forever in this denial and be perfectly content. He made all the pain and that strange nagging ache in her heart; seem like a million miles away. He was her anchor in this storm, and she wasn't the least bit ashamed to let him be.

Ruby drank greedily, but not matter how cool the water it didn't seem to quench the burning, dryness. "More?" Her voice sounded cracked and faint. She could swear she felt his lips against hers, and she sighed in contentment, a portion of her thirst strangely dissipating. His voice washed over her in soothing waves, though she had to concentrate to really grasp them. "Not too much love. I know you're thirsty, but we have to be careful not to do too much too fast."

Lorelei protested and would have continued above the weak grumble but it took too much energy and the darkness was pulling her under again. This time she went without struggling, Will was looking over her so she had no reason to fret. Though as she sank, some memory twigged at her, but as she grabbed for it, it danced out of reach.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Will collapsed back into the chair beside the bed, and his relief was so great that tears threatened. His legs and hands shook fiercely; his heart racing as if he'd only just finished a three hour sparring session. He pressed held her hand securely in his and pressed his forehead to the back of it, closing his eyes and saying a prayer of thanks to every deity he'd ever heard of, covering his bases. He was still shaking when the nurse entered the room and asked if she'd heard him talking to someone. He numbly nodded and told her that Ruby had awakened for a short time, and asked her to send word to Jack and Bill immediately.

When she was gone, he pressed a lingering kiss on Ruby's cheek, barely suppressing a shout of joy when he found it significantly cooler. She was still feverish, but only mildly so, and he took heart from that. He grinned up at Jack and Bill when the barrelled through the door, and nodded his head when they both asked their wordless questions. "She woke. Not for long, but she woke. She was thirsty, and she knew me."

The two men moved to stand beside him whilst the doctor and nurse rushed in and began checking Ruby's condition again. It seemed his breath stuck in his chest whilst they waited for the diagnosis.

The doctor, a youngish man who'd no doubt only ever practiced civilized medicine stood up and motioned for the three men to follow. "So far so good. She still has a fever. The wound is very red and puffy. Once her fever is down some more we may have to cut away the infected skin. Right now all I can say is it is a good sign she woke, but she isn't out of the woods yet."

Will shared a look of relief with Jack and Bill and gave the doctor a weak smile. "Thank you doctor. We'll take whatever hope we can get."

The doctor nodded, and then gave William a piercing stare." Exhausting yourself to illness will not help her in the slightest Mr. Turner. I suggest you take tonight to sleep."

Will opened his mouth to protest, but Jack silenced him with a pointed look. He opened his mouth again and this time it was his Da. He was bloody surrounded by nags. "I want to be here if she wakes again damn it."

"It will be a long while before Miss Lorelei wakes properly. She will drift in and out until the fever departs." The doctor replied.

Will ground his teeth together. He knew that. He knew she probably wouldn't remember waking to him only moments before. It didn't matter. He didn't want to miss a single moment with her, especially if she didn't make it. Each and every moment was precious. Especially if she woke again and he could hear her voice and see her precious eyes.

"Go William." Jack ordered in no uncertain terms. "Fer tha last few days since she been here ye have nae left her side. Do ye want her ta see ye with blurry bloodshot eyes, rats nest hair, when it be tha first time she opens her eyes an' seeing ye properly in days."

Will growled low in his throat but bit his tongue against the string of foul epithets that tickled there. "Fine. I'll sleep for a few hours. I mean it this time Jack Sparrow. A FEW HOURS. And I'll have a damn bath. But if you don't send for me I'll show you just how well I can spar i and /i cheat, when I have proper motivation."

Jack gave the young man his most innocent look but made no response as he settled himself down besides Ruby's bed. Bill took his son's arm and led him out of the room. "William, ye are just running yerself down. Why don't ye sleep fer a bit an' then take Elizabeth ta tha Tavern fer dinner. She has been asking ta see ye. I think ye should see how she be."

If Will had been irritated before, he was bordering on anger now. "I don't want to have dinner with Elizabeth. I want to be with Ruby. I know that seems selfish, but she's the one that left i me /i . The woman I love is fighting for her life, she's the only one that matters right now."

"William, ye need ta spend some time outside o' the hospital. Trust us ta look after her an' guard Ruby's sleep as well as ye could. After all, we both love her too." Bill sighed, tired of Will believing that the world would stop without him there and that he, Bill could never look after Ruby.

"That has nothing to do with it da. I know you can. I just don't want to miss anything. I definitely don't want to miss it because I'm having dinner with my ex-fiancé."

"Lad, ye won't be missing anything,'" Bill shook his head. Deep down he knew that William should not be present if Ruby succumbed to her injury. "If things turn worse, I'll send Jonas fer ye. I promise. But ye need ta find a focus outside o' this room."

Will's heart ached and he knew he'd do as his da asked, but he hated it. And he resented the hell out of having to spend one second of his time with Elizabeth. At that very moment, he was close to hating her again. Yes, she'd been through hell, but the thought of Ruby waking and him not being there to comfort her, her perhaps searching for him and not seeing him, or worse, her not even realising he wasn't there, was enough to make a grown man want to weep like a baby.

Bill clasped his son's arm tightly. "Ye promised Ruby ye'd face Elizabeth, an' square away any doubts or feelings. Ye need ta hold ta that promise my lad." Bill's eyes were serious, "What better time ta do all that and when Ruby awakens ye'll be all sorted and ready ta reassure her."

"I don't have any doubts. But until Ruby's out of the woods, I can't stand the thought of not being there. You have no idea what you are all asking of me."

"I know William." Bill sighed tiredly again. He still felt exceedingly old. He was exhausted and felt stretched too thin, it unguarded his tongue and he replied bluntly. "I donnae want tha' last thing ye ever see o' Ruby ta be tha life leaving her. I want ye ta remember her bright an' laughing an' full o' love. If ye watch her die ye'll never see her that way again."

Will shook his head and answered sadly. "I remember mum before I watched her die. Believe me, I'm not so much a helpless child as you all seem to think. I've seen death da. I've lived with it. I'm not naive."

"Nae yer nae. But it be different when it be yer beloved. It strikes yer heart differently." Bill's shoulders sagged, "But ye'll do what ye please an' not listen ta an old man." He turned away to walk back to the i Sea Maiden /I 

"I already agreed to sleep for awhile, and if it's so important to you I'll take Elizabeth to dinner, but you cannot ask me not to be at Lorelei's side da. I cannot leave her like that. I will not abandon her when she needs me. How can you even ask it?"

Bill shrugged as he continued to walk; hiding the stumble of his step. William was missing his point entirely. Bill understood what would happen if Ruby died. How could he not? His wife had died; he'd thought his son had. His world had crumbled into a billion pieces. What had kept him going was the love of a little girl, no less struck by tragedy. She'd been his focus away from his pain, had helped lessened it until it no longer incapacitated him. If Will lost Ruby he would be devastated, and unless he had other cares to focus on he would become what Bill had feared. Broken by death when life must move on.

Will raced after his father and touched his shoulder, waiting for him to turn. "Don't just walk off da please? Talk to me."

Bill was no stranger to grief. He'd lost family and friends in his long years in exile. He understood how his son felt to be separated from Ruby. Bill was a survivor, but what he wouldn't live through was the death of another child, followed by the complete collapse of another. He'd aged more in the last week than nature could account for. He rubbed his chest were a sudden pain spasmed. He sighed and turned to face Will. "What be tha' point of me talking Will? Ye ain't gonna listen."

"I am listening Da. I just may not agree with everything you are saying. It doesn't mean I don't still value your advice." Will shook his head as the gaunt sallowness of his father's skin and the dark circles under his eyes sent a shock through him. "What a pair we make. For someone trying to keep me from wasting away with worry, you're doing a damn fine job of it yourself. When was the last time i you /i slept Da?"

"Probably about tha' same time you did." Bill retorted as he resumed walking to the ship.

Will sighed. "Stop worrying about me da. Worry about Ruby, that's enough worry for all of us right now. I'm okay. No matter how much time I spend in the room with her, no matter how much or little I sleep, I'm no stranger to love and loss. I'm not even a stranger to being left alone. I'm not alone this time though, I have you. Don't think I don't appreciate that da. Even if I don't agree with you all the time, it means more than you could know."

Bill halted and turned back to Will again, "I worry about both my children. You as much as Ruby. I've seen the after effects of losing a wife. I've lived it. If I hadn't been cursed I probably would have killed myself but then Jack brought a tiny girl to me. Someone with so much spirit and fire, that it gave me new life an' absorbed some o' tha pain. Not all, I loved Ruby fer herself but she never took tha place of my son. The son who I was told was killed when Barbossa hit tha' merchant ship he'd been travelling' on ta find me. Tha son who should have been back in England with his mother. It was then that I knew what had happened. I lost that son once but I was given a second chance. How am I supposed ta feel when I see ye pining away and know that ye can give ta much o' yerself until there is nothing left."

Will sighed and gripped his father's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm not so weak as you fear da. I don't need you worrying over me. If I've proven nothing in my life it's that I'm a survivor. I don't want to be away from her because I don't want to miss a single minute with her, good or bad. I love her through it all. But no matter what happens da, you aren't going to lose me. I promise you." Will's eyes widened as he took in his father again. He felt another well of panic and bit back an impressive string of curses. "But from the way you are looking right at this moment, I just might lose you." He turned to the ship and screamed aboard. "Get Merric, he needs to look over Captain Bill."

Bill disengaged himself gently from Will's hands, "Nonsense, I be fine."

Will shook his head and wrapped his arm around his da's waist, practically carrying him onto the ship and below deck to the captain's quarters, followed obediently by Merric. He ignored Bill's protests all the way, setting him down gingerly on the bed. He turned to Merric but no words were needed. Merric's grave expression said that he too saw that all was not in fact well.

Bill scowled at both his son and the surgeon. He rubbed his chest absently. "Really William, that wasnae necessary."

Merric shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm going to disagree with you there Bill. Take off your shirt and tell me how long you've been having aches in your chest." He stared pointedly at his hand which Bill quickly thrust into his lap as if he'd been scalded.

"What pains?" Bill asked obstinately.

"The pains you were just trying to rub away." Merric glowered at him.

"I'm fine. Seriously Merric, all I need is some sleep." Bill did not add that, that was unlikely while his daughter was ill and his son determined to join her.

Will joined in with a glower of his own, though he teased a bit in an attempt to quell the rising fear. "Stop diagnosing yourself and answer him old man."

Bill raised an eyebrow at his son. "Watch who yer calling old. I seem to remember drilling in respect fer yer elders. How bought showin some?" He muttered a tad grumpily as there were a few more spasms, "A few days." He replied to the sombre looking surgeon with an airy wave of his hand.

Merric examined him closely and finally let out an exaggerated exhale. "Yer under doctor ordered bed rest for the next twelve hours Bill, and if ye have ANY more pains, do ye hear me, even ONE, ye are to tell me immediately. I'm going ta assume at this point it's just stress and lack of sleep, but if it continues ye are going ta find yerself in a bed right next ta Ruby in that hospital, being tested ta make sure it's not more."

Bill glowered, "I'm fine Merric. Perfectly fine. I intend to ignore your orders and return to the hospital."

Will snorted. "That's what you think."

"It be what I know William." He gave his son a challenging stare.

"You didn't give me a choice in the matter, if I have to have the entire crew hold your scrawny butt down, believe me, you won't have one either." He turned to Merric. "Do you think it might be something serious? Should we have him admitted to the hospital just in case?"

Bill's scowl deepened. "I be right here boy. Nae need ta talk as if I'm nae."

"I said what I wanted to, to you da, and I asked Merric a question, and you might as well stop your fighting right now." He growled and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "And he says I I'm /i stubborn?"

Merric chuckled softly. "Nae William, he can stay here if he promises ta rest. If tha pains worsen, or continue I will send him ta the infirmary." Merric grabbed the young blacksmith's arm and lowered his voice." Will ye stay with him? Or should I get someone else ta look in on him?"

Will chuckled, though it hurt to do so. The very idea that his da might really be sick took his breath away and had his head reeling. "I'll stay. We both have our orders to sleep. Send in a cot and set someone at the door. I'll see to it he sleeps for at least the next eight hours." It looked like his dad had just taken the decision from his hands. So much for only sleeping for a few hours before going back to Ruby. "And send word to Jack so that he'll know where to reach us."

Merric nodded, and whispered so Bill was none the wiser. "I'll slip a sleeping draught into yer Da's cup." He whispered, "If he donnae sleep he'll not heal."

Will sighed. "Might as well slip me one as well. I doubt I'll sleep otherwise. Make sure someone's at the door though so he can't leave. If there's word of Ruby though, sleeping draught or not, wake us both."

Merric nodded, and left the room. Bill turned towards his son. " Stop fussing William. I be fine. I've told ye tha' before."

"Yeah and I told you the same thing but you made me agree to sleep anyway. You'll do the same. Merric will send us both some wine and a bit of food and a cot for me to sleep on. We'll both stay here."

Bill sank onto the bed, again rubbing his chest. He knew when he was defeated. "There is nae need fer you ta stay here Will. Ye can go back ta the hospice if tha' be yer wish."

Will shook his head and settled on the bed next to the second most important person in his life. "I promised I'd sleep as well, and I will. Now I just have a reason to sleep for longer. Now why the bloody hell didn't you tell anyone you weren't well?"

Bill shrugged, "There was alot going on. I didn't realise it meself till yesterday. An' there be more than enough ta worry about already. No need ta worry about an old man like me."

Will rolled his eyes and glowered at the man he loved so much. "I love you every bit at much as I love Ruby, and I don't want to lose you anymore than you want to lose us. What if it's serious? Not telling anyone could ensure that I lose you. What do you think Ruby'd think if she woke up only to find you'd died out of sheer stupid stubborn pride?"

Bill chuckled, "She be saying tha' I got what I be deserving fer being so stubborn."

Will shook his head and laughed with him. "Yeah, she probably would at that. Through her tears, but she'd say it none-the-less." Will took a deep breath. "Don't you scare me like that again old man. Savvy?"

Bill patted William's arm. "Ye said it yerself Will. I be an old man. If it be time, it be time."

Horror filled Will's eyes and he shook his head vehemently. "Don't you dare to speak that way da. It's a joke. You are still young yet, and if you keel over now you won't get those grandbabies or nieces or nephews you keep giving Jack hell about."

Bill gave his son a small wistful smile. "I would love ta see those grandbabies William. Life has taught me tha' we donnae always get what we wish fer. I just donnae want ye ta worry about me when ye have Ruby already ill. Ye have enough ta worry ye."

"As if you don't? I want you to quit worrying about i me /i is what I want you to do. I promise you I'll be fine da. No matter what happens. I survived being left alone in the world as a child, I promise you I'd survive it now too."

"Ye had Miss Swann ta get ye through it." His gazed sharpened on his son, "Be honest about it William. If it'd not been fer tha' girl ye'd never have made it. I just don't want Ruby's death should we be so unlucky ta be yer end too." Bill shook his head; he was repeating himself to no avail. "Enough said. I be saying it a million times already."

Will was thankful that his da didn't really know what those years on Haven had been like. How little contact he'd actually had with Elizabeth, and how much contact he'd had with a rather large fist. "It won't da. And loving Elizabeth helped yes, but I'd find something to live for, I promise." He stood to open the door at the brisk knock, and waited until the food was laid out, the cot set up, and it was just the two of them again. "Now, we'll eat a bit and then we'll both get a full night's worth of sleep."

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Meanwhile at the hospital Jack Sparrow sat in the gathering darkness, his eyes out the window on the deep blue ocean. The girl in the bed beside him, so frail and small it couldn't possibly be the fierce Ruby Lorelei. He had a hard time believing it was and yet he knew. He reached down and curled a flaming red lock around his finger.

"What happened little one? How tha hell did ye get hurt so?"

She was a good fighter, and the number of bodies surrounding her said that she'd been holding her own. He'd seen the body of the Slaver who'd stabbed her. He was big and bulky. Jack, himself had taught her how to tackle opponents like that. It simply didn't make sense. But then he was probably grasping at any straw he could to keep his mind from dwelling on what it would mean to lose her. He simply couldn't allow himself to think about it. Ruby was the only person he'd ever dared to truly love, and losing her... He let out a long string of colourful epithets and kicked the wall. He was thinking about it anyway.

He sat back in silence, the room echoing with his previous words. And gently he stroked her cheek as she murmured restlessly. He wanted to keep her calm. For her to move would be to open the wound up. He watched her, the rapid movements behind her eyes. "What are ye dreaming love. What is it that stirs ye?" He ran his hand over her hair, 'Easy love."

Jack kissed her temple gently. "Tis all a bad dream love. Whatever haunts ye is not but a bad dream. All yer loved ones are right here loving you more than ye could imagine. Let Uncle Jack battle those demons love, you just get well, savvy?"

He grasped her hand, his thumb rubbing over the back of hers softly and she seemed to settle. He continued speaking, only stopping for a glass of water as his voice became hoarse in the middle of the night. His heart beat rapidly when she woke long enough to take some water herself. Her eyes searched for Will he assumed and he reassured her he would be back after he'd had some rest. And his own eyes widened when she turned a haunted look on him before sliding back into her dreams.

Whatever it was that tormented his Lorelei's sleep, all he could do for now was do the best he could to tell her that it wasn't reality, that in reality she was loved and that they all longed for her to be well again. He prayed it was enough. It had to be enough. He refused to accept any other outcome.

He wondered again what she saw. His thumb didn't slow; stroking light twirls and whirls on her skin. Towards dawn he wondered where the boy could have gotten too, thought that maybe he'd been tireder than he thought. It was also towards dawn that something significant happened. The Dauntless slipped into the harbour. Jack grimaced, now he'd have to put up with snide remarks from Commodore Norrington. Maybe at least Elizabeth would be out of William's hair.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Ruby felt like she'd been swimming the entire ocean. Her muscles hurt, she felt cold and clammy, and soaked. The one thing she realised was gone was the blazing sun which had been burning up her entire being. With a gasp she opened her eyes, breathing hard from the jumble of memories and dreams which were like a coloured kaleidoscope passing her vision.

Immediately she felt the touch of calloused but tender hands on her forehead, followed by lips that she would know even blindfolded. Those same hands travelled her exposed body, presumably checking the temperature there also, and then arms were surrounding her, holding her so closely and so lovingly, that she felt moisture fill her eyes. She must be more wiped out than she thought if she was tempted to cry.

At this point though all she could remember were vague visions of Will at her side, begging her to hold on, reaffirming his love for her again and again. His patient hands giving her water, and his love giving her strength. He was doing it all again, and for the first time in ages she felt safe. Frustrated at not being able to remember why she was here, or what had happened, but safe none-the-less. Those lips pressed to hers and she sighed in contentment. Yes, if this was all she ever knew again, it would be more than enough.

"Will."

She burrowed into his chest, wincing when the wound in her side pulled against the stitches. She gave a small whimper, but pulled back to look Will in the eyes,

"Will," She repeated softly.

The sound of his name on her lips was like the Manna God sent to the Israelites in the Bible stories his mother used to tell him. Nothing had ever sounded as sweet. Her cool brow felt better than anything he'd ever dreamed of. The fever had finally broken. She was going to make it. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to shout or cry in expression of his joy. Perhaps both. "I'm right here love. I'm right here."

Ruby sank against him, exhausted. She felt like she been on a long journey. She was tired but had slept enough. She rested her chin in the curve of his neck, "Where be Da?"

"He and Jack are having dinner." He wasn't about to mention that dinner was with Commodore Norrington. "I'll send for them immediately. They'll never forgive me if I don't."

Ruby smiled softly, "Donnae interrupt their dinner, I be knowin' Da, he hasnae stopped ta have dinner or leave me voluntarily."

Will grinned. "None of us have. I half expected you to wake and yell at us for being such bears whilst you were... sleeping."

Ruby's smiled slipped and she stared wide eyed into William's eyes, "Sleepin' Will? There be no need ta colour tha' facts. I know what I went though."

Will pressed his lips to hers and nodded. "Aye, I know love. It just seems the wrong time to think about what almost happened."

"I cannae remember clearly what happened, but I know tha I almost died an' there be no hidin' from tha fact."

"Aye. That you did." His face burrowed into her neck, his sniffle reverberating around the room. "Don't ever do that to me again love. I swear you've taken ten years off my life. I've never been so scared in all my days."

Ruby's brow furrowed as she remembered something hazy, "Tha' slaver? Did we beat it, did we win."

"Aye, we did love. All the women are safe now. And so are you." His heart ached and his smile lit him from within. "And so are you." He pressed his lips to hers again and dared to kiss her a bit more deeply. "I love you so much Ruby. I've been so scared."

Ruby slid her arms around him, and squeezed him as tightly as her injury would allow, "I be so sorry." Tears slipped from her eyes. She was too worn to hide her emotions, or to control the excesses.

Tears fell from his own eyes at the sight of hers, at his utter relief, but he didn't care. All that mattered was the feel of her in his arms. The reality that she was going to live. "Oh love. There's nothing you have to be sorry about. You came back to me. You fought hell itself and came back to me. That's all that matters. You're safe, and I'm never letting you go again. Never."

Ruby allowed herself the luxury of weakness; she curled into Will and sobbed slowly. It had suddenly hit her just how close to dying she'd been. It hurt to know just what her loss would have done to the men around her. She cried until her eyes were swollen and her nose felt bloated and sore. He held her patiently through it all, caressing her gently.

His hand stroked her face, her hair. His lips traced the same pathways, pressing butterfly kisses to every inch of exposed skin. His heart beat a tattoo that if given voice would paint vividly just how much she meant to him. When the tears finally ceased, and the dry sobbing commenced, he rocked her carefully, whispering against her ear. "Shhhh... everything is all right now love. Everything is going to be just fine now."

Ruby sniffled and wiped her eyes against the sheet which covered her. She hiccuped as she shrugged to recover her composure, becoming aware of the fact that her body's functions were slowly waking up. She flushed crimson, "Ah Will?"

"Yes love?"

"I need ta relieve meself," She swallowed, "But I be needing help ta move."

Will smoothed the hair from her forehead. "Aye. I'll call in the nurse love... it'll give me a chance to call for Da and Jack as well. So long as that's what you want."

Ruby nodded kind of glad that he wasn't going to insist on helping her. It would have embarrassed her no end. Before she had a chance to speak her stomach gave a loud growl. "Mayhap ye can find some food fer me ta?"

The smile he gave her lit the room, and warmed both of them. "Anything you'd like."

" Not so fast Mr Turner," came a severe voice from the door, the nurse stood there with her arms folded across her buxom chest. "The patient hasn't eaten for close too two weeks. Her stomach has shrunk, she will be getting broth and perhaps bread until her stomach is used to solid food again."

"I didn't plan on feeding her much, but she's survived, she should at least have something with a taste to it."

"Broth, Mr Turner."

Will scowled at the woman, but pretended to acquiesce. He'd sneak her in something decent. "As you wish Anne."

It was probably quite telling as to the severity of Ruby's illness that the staff and the three of them were all on a first name basis. Well, all but Anne who refused to use first names herself, but didn't seem to mind that they used hers.

"Now Mr Turner, leave." If anything the nurse managed to look more intimidating that ever. He opened his mouth to protest and her scowl deepened. "Get out Mr Turner! I want to help Lorelei bathe so she can look presentable when your father returns."

Will turned to Ruby, and he made a face when all she did was shrug. She didn't look intimidated, actually she looked rather weary. As if suddenly the last two weeks had caught up to her. Her body was still healing so she'd probably sleep a lot over the next few days. He ignored the fuming nurse for a moment, rushing forward to press another light kiss upon Ruby's lips, their breath mingling as they both sighed in contentment. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as our good nurse here says you are ready. And I'll bring Jack and Da with me."

Ruby grinned, "I think I be awhile, tis appearin' I'm ta get tha' full treatment."

She watched the nurse being in the tub and began to fill it. Ruby had a large ward to herself. All the other patients were male; most of them had contagious illnesses. Anne did not want the girl to be exposed to anything while she was so vulnerable.

Will left with one last searing glance, and she shivered involuntarily, and then finally let her guard down once the door shut behind him. Part of her didn't want him to be more than a few feet away, another part, was thankful that she could give in to the weakness that was starting to consume her. Irrational though it might be, she still didn't like the thought of him seeing her at her less than best.

She followed Anne's directions without a struggle, sitting forlornly in the tub once it was full of hot water. She signed when Anne began to scrub her skin with harsh lye soap. "Ummm, can I ask ye somethin'?"

Anne blinked a few times before nodding. "Certainly."

"Why cannae I remember anythin' about what happened? I remember enterin' tha ship but tha' be it." A fierce frown crossed Ruby's face, a headache forming, "An' there be somethin' naggin at me ta remember."

Understanding dawned in Anne's eyes and she gave Ruby a sympathetic smile. "It's the body's way of healing dear. You've enough stress right now just trying to recover from a brush with death. Your body will deal with the rest when it's able. Don't rush it. It'll come when it's time. You aren't really in that big a hurry to remember how you ended up here are you?"

Ruby smiled wryly, "I always be in a headlong rush. As me Da is fond o' saying. I'd like ta put this behind me an' ta do tha' I need ta remember an' confront it."

"If you try to confront it before you are ready though, you might end up finishing the job of killing yourself. Trust me; let it come in its own time. Like as not we are only talking a few days dear. Let your body rest and heal first. Then you'll be fit to deal with the barrage of emotions and memories. If you want my advice, just enjoy being alive. Enjoy that man of yours that loves you to distraction, and those two fathers of yours that love you every bit as much in their own way. Not a one of them has left your side willingly since you came, but especially not Will. You're a lucky woman if you ask me."

Ruby chewed her lip thoughtfully as a flash appeared before her eyes but it was gone before she could catch it. She settled back with a sigh, and closed her eyes against Anne's soothing ministrations. At that point in time she could understand why noble women wanted their maids. When it came to washing her hair, Anne took her time and massaged her scalp, sending Ruby into a deliciously drowsy state.

Ruby wasn't positive, but had a feeling she'd actually dozed whilst in the tub. Not that Anne let her stay that way long enough for the water to get cold, but now she struggled to get out of the tub and into her nightclothes so that she could get back to the bed before she collapsed. She hated this weakness. But she supposed she was lucky indeed to be alive. Just as Anne said. And she was a lucky woman to be loved by the men in her life. Anne was right about that too. When she snuggled into the covers finally, she didn't even attempt to resist the sleep that beckoned. Somehow her heart was confident in the fact that those she most longed to see would be waiting for her when she awoke again.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Will shot out of the infirmary like a cannon. Running hell for leather for the ship and wondering if his skin was going to manage to keep him from flying apart in his excitement. He'd never been so happy in his entire life. He wanted to scream it for the world, and did just that as he boarded the Maiden, everyone eyeing him like he had lost his mind. "She's alive. Out of danger. Awake. Talking. Taking a bath. Do you hear me? SHE'S AWAKE!"

He plunged down the companionway and into the Captain's cabin, which had been set up for a formal dinner. He hadn't been invited, but he didn't mind. It was Norrington's not so subtle way of putting feelers out about his father, and to antagonise Jack, hoping he would slip up. He burst into the room, the hatch swinging open and slamming into the wood. Their immediate looks of panic turned quickly to hesitant hope as they saw Will's face. Will nodded and practically bounced up and down in answer to their silent query. "She's alive. Awake. Fever's gone. Having a bath. She doesn't remember anything, but she's okay. Oh thank God. She's Okay."

"Why that's wonderful news Mr Turner," Commodore Norrington replied as Bill and Jack bounded up to Will for more details.

"Anne is bathing her now so she'll feel more like a human when we get back. She remembers only up to where we boarded the slaver I think. That was my impression anyway. But she was lucid and we had a long conversation." His heart was beating like eagle's wings within his chest, and could tell it was well matched within the two men smiling like the sun had just begun to shine again. "It's really over. She's really going to be okay."

Bill coughed, as he stepped back from his son and turned back to the table. "Commodore Norrington I hope you will forgive and excuse us. I'd like to go to the hospital to visit my daughter. See with my own eyes." During the last few days, Bill had had to placate and keep company of the naval officer. While he found the man pedantic and arrogant, he didn't dislike him. But neither did he trust him. He'd been reluctant to discuss Ruby, despite the man's questions.

Norrington smiled graciously. "I'd be insulted if you thought you had to stay. By all means, go to your daughter. I can see my way out."

"Thank you," Bill grabbed Jack's arm before the man could say anything. It was clear that the Pirate Captain disliked the Commodore, and that the feeling was entirely mutual. They'd traded thinly veiled barbs all night. Bill was getting tired of it, and didn't want to risk Jack trying to score one more point only to wind up arrested. And just when Ruby had woken.

Will had the strangest urge to grab his Da and Jack and dance them around the room. So instead he hugged them both fiercely. His joy bounding over, "I don't think I've ever been so happy."

Bill slapped Will on the back, "Come on son, let's go see our girl."

Jack was in a stunned oblivion the whole trek to the infirmary. His heart simply refused to believe until it had seen her for himself. Deep down, he'd been certain that his sins were catching up with him and he was going to lose her. He almost couldn't force himself to go through the door when they got there. It was just too much. Surreal didn't even begin to describe it. He drew in several deep breaths as the other two entered the room, waiting to hear Ruby's voice, but it didn't come and he resigned himself to the fact that Will had been wrong.

He heard Bill and William whispering excitedly, but he still steeled himself for going in and finding it had all been a mirage due to Will's exhaustion. Or that she'd slipped back into her fever whilst they were gone. Finally he managed to muster the courage, and walked through the door and up to the bed. She was right where he'd left her, unconscious and deathly pale. He lay a shaking hand on her hot clamm... wait. No. Her cool brow. Holy hell, the fever really was gone. His heart stopped beating and he collapsed heavily into the chair that thank goodness was right there. "Oh lands, she really is better."

Bill sat down in the chair next to the bed, or rather crumpled into it. He leaned forward and stroked the now washed and tamed hair from Ruby's brow and then leaned forward and kissed it. "Welcome back ta us Ruby Child."

The two of them shared a long look, then drooped in their chairs as if their smiles were too heavy for them to sit up straight. Will merely grinned all the harder. "You didn't really believe me did you?"

"Who didnae believe what?" came a mumbled reply from the direction if the bed. Ruby slowly opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at her Da.

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to Ruby's temple, tenderness suffusing him entirely. "Didnae believe that ye were back from the dead love. But praise be, ye are none-the-less."

Ruby reached out and took his hand; she gripped it tightly, too over come to speak for a moment.

Bill broke the silence first. "So how ye be feelin' Lorelei?"

"Worn out Da. Like I be swimmin' tha' entire ocean."

"Aye, I'm not sure that wouldna have been easier." Bill replied sympathetically.

Ruby put her hands by her legs and struggled to push herself upright. She fell back against her pillows exhausted and frustrated as pain twinged sharply up her side and through her stomach.

All three were immediately there frowning down on her. Jack spoke for them all though. "Now none of that. You just rest. We nearly lost ye damn it, and I don't particularly desire to repeat the experience."

Ruby waved her hand, dismissing their concerns as over protective. "I be fine really, I just be uncomfortable lyin' like this. Would one o' ye mind helpin' me sit up?"

Will moved back to the third chair and settled in whilst the two "fathers" settled her into a seated position and then continued to fuss over her, fluffing pillows as if they were nurses instead of pirates. What would people think if they could only see them now? The very thought nearly made him laugh out loud. He wanted to be near her, but he didn't mind letting the three of them have some time together. Now that she was out of danger, there'd be plenty of time to be near her. Forever in fact.

Ruby put up with the two mother hens for a total of about five minutes before she scowled, "All right, that be enough already!" she cried when Bill straightened her blanket for the third time and Jack adjusted the pillow behind her back.

Will's laugh slipped past his lips unbidden this time. "If I'd any doubt that Ruby was on the mend before, I've none now."

Bill and Jack sat, thoroughly chastised, their fingers twitching as if they were tempted to reassure themselves one last time. Ruby turned her scowl on William. "I never did get me food. Be a love an' ask the nurse fer me?"

Will grimaced. "I forgot to get you some contraband love. I won't forget next time though, I promise."

"Never mind. I just want somethin' ta still tha grumblin, tis gettin painful."

Once will was gone Jack took her hand in his and squeezed it as if reassuring himself once again that she truly was there. "How are ye really feeling love?"

"Lost Jack. I..." Ruby blinked away more tears, "I donnae know what I be supposed ta feel. I almost died an' I just feel disjointed an' disconnected."

Jack leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could without harming her side. "Ye are supposed to feel whatever it is ye feel. Don't fight it, and don't wonder if it be the right thing te feel. It's how it is. Ye've been te hell and back, tis not somethin' just everyone experiences."

Ruby nodded, blinking away the tears that had pooled. Jack would know, he'd been close to death. He had the scars to prove it. "I donnae remember nothing an' that be plaguing me. There be something tha' I need to remember but every time I be reachin' for it, it slips me grasp."

"Stop fretting love. It'll come back when its meant to. If you can't remember, there's probably a good reason why. Don't rush it. Trust me, ye'll be rememberin' it all far too soon and then ye'll probably wish it'd been wiped from yer memory for good."

Ruby nodded miserably, "When can we be leavin' fer Haven? I wanna be home."

Bill chuckled softly, though his eyes were filled with sympathy. "Our little Lorelei is indeed back from the grave. Restless and impatient. It'll likely be another week or so love. We have te wait for the Dauntless te return from it's 'fact finding mission', even if ye were well enough te sail, which ye aren't. Norrington is sailing out tomorrow and when he returns he'll release us. If ye are healed sufficiently, we can leave then."

Ruby's face drew up in an indignant scowl. "Release us?" She hissed, "What do ye mean release us? Are we arrested?"

Jack sighed. "No, but they do have te investigate so they can assure everyone involved that it was a rescue attempt. Since my name is woven in there, it's automatically suspect. As ye well know, I have a bit of a... reputation, on Port Royale. Some would just love te believe that it was actually me that kidnapped her. Or even that I was the captain of the slaver ship. Don't worry love, the man was utterly besotted with ye when he met ye, and the Maiden is a legitimate ship, and even Bill here managed te avoid any branding of a pirate, so there's no proof he ever was. Tis all merely protocol and nonsense."

Ruby's eyebrow rose into her hair line. "Who woulda though ye 'ave such a reputation," She smirked at Jack, "An' what do ye mean besotted with me? I only met tha man once."

"I mean besotted. It was apparently enough. He is convinced ye are the most charmin' woman he's met in ages. And ye share his love of the ocean and are a capable sailor. All things that hold you in high esteem. Oh, and he went on and on about your impeccable manners."

Ruby roared in gales of laughter, which again brought about pain from her injury. She wiped her streaming eyes, "Remember tha' English Doxy ye brought ta Haven a few years back? Tha well ta do one who was runnin' from her husband after he found out 'bout her affair? Tha's who I pretended ta speak like."

They both joined in and laughed heartily. "Well apparently ye learned well love. The man all but offered ye a captainship for her majesty's Navy. Of course, being a woman he couldn't, but he would have had it been up te him I'm sure."

"An who told me tha' flirtin never would get me anywhere?" Ruby chuffed proudly.

Jack gasped. "It wasn't me, I assure ye of that. Who would ever speak such blasphemous words?"

Will practically growled from behind them. "It would have been me if I'd been there. Especially when the word Norrington is in the same breath."

Ruby looked up at him and grinned, struggling to hide the sudden waxiness of her complexion as exhaustion hit. "There be nae harm in flirtin William."

"So you don't mind if I flirt with other women then?" Will quirked an eyebrow. "Doesn't bother you one bit?"

"I cannae exactly stop ye." Suddenly Ruby frowned and her brow furrowed, something about that question struck a cord but she pushed it away.

"But it bothers you anyway right? Well it bothers me the idea of you flirting with another man too." Will shrugged. "I like being the only man you have eyes for."

Ruby didn't answer as she sat looking at him with wide eyes, as if that would bring the memory back into sharp focus. Will shifted from one foot to another, growing increasingly nervous under her scrutiny. "What? Do I have something hanging from my nose or something? Or is the notion of me being possessive so strange?"

Ruby shook her head absently, "I donnae remember." She whispered hoarsely.

Will slipped in close and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "Stop worrying love. You will. When it's time, you will."

She was about to reply when her belly gave a loud growl for attention, protesting it's staved condition and finally wanting nourishment after two weeks of water. As if they had heard it themselves, Anne and another nurse entered the room with a tray of food. Anne's voice was more chipper than they'd heard it in all the days they'd spent here. "I'd have brought it sooner, but you fell asleep the minute you were tucked into the bed after your bath. I figured you needed sleep more right then."

Ruby smiled, "Thank ye. Ye be right but now tha' hollowness in me stomach be makin' itself known." She suffered the nurse to tuck a napkin into the top of her gown and took the spoon gleefully in hand. It shook so badly that she couldn't get it into the bowl, or keep the liquid upon it. She dropped it back into the bowl and restrained herself from howling. She felt all churned up inside and each show of her weakness depressed her further.

Jack took her hand in his and kissed it. "Ye've shown more strength just by surviving than ye could imagine love. There's no shame in needing help till ye regain the strength ye had te use up."

Her face flushed scarlet. The last thing she'd wanted was one of them feeding her, or to appear like an invalid to William. Jack leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I've been there; it will be okay I promise love. And he doesnae care about anything so inconsequential as this. Stop being so hard on yerself, ye'll be back te fightin' form in no time."

Ruby nodded, and patiently endured her father spooning in the warm vegetable broth into her mouth. When she was done she slid down into the bed and pulled the sheet up to her chin. "Da, Jack, Will...I..I'm really tired again an' I'm startin' ta get a headache. Would ye mind lettin me sleep? I know ye three could use tha sleep aboard tha' ship."

Will's lips curved downward and his heart sank a bit. He was being selfish and stupid, but part of him really wished she'd want him to stay with her. "You're sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Hmmm... he hadn't meant to ask that out loud.

Ruby shook her head, "Please Will..." Her voice caught, "I need a little time alone." She'd had a near death experience, and life was not going to fall straight into place. She had to accept that, she also had to re-evaluate herself.

Will smiled and swallowed his own pain. "Of course. We'll see you in the morning then."

Ruby watched them walk out, and then dissolved into the uncertainness that plagued her. She hadn't wanted them to see her like this. It had been bad enough that they'd witnessed her weakness. And cared from her during her illness, cleaning her when she couldn't do it for herself. Eventually she fell into another exhausted sleep.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Will stared out into the distance and leaned heavily into the mermaid figurehead. It was the closest he could get to her for now it seemed. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he felt as if she was pulling away from him. Perhaps it was that she was embarrassed to show her weakness to him, when you loved someone you should be willing for them to see everything, at least that's what he'd always thought. Perhaps it was that every time she tried to remember whatever it was she kept insisting on trying to remember, she looked at him, or rather through him, and it sent a chill straight to his bones.

Or perhaps it was her rubbing off on him. There'd been a blazing red sky this morning. He'd awakened actually in fear that the port was on fire it was so brilliant. But her fever breaking should dispel that eerie feeling of coming fate shouldn't it? Should disprove her superstitious nature? Why then did he keep feeling that the wind was about to change, and that it bode nothing but ill will? He shook his head and forced any thought but relief and joy from him. There was plenty of time in life to dwell on misery, this was a rare time for celebration and he wasn't about to waste it. So he turned to the impromptu party aboard the Maiden, and shared in the revelry of the crew that were so thankful their captain would survive to sail another day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Elizabeth Swann stared out at the horizon and the oncoming sunset, her mind awhirl and her head throbbing. Never in her life had she imagined that things could be worse than they were onboard that slaver, but she felt more a prisoner and more alone now, than she had in that stinking cell. She had been through hell, and yet she hadn't seen Jack for more than five minutes at a time, perhaps three whole times since they'd rescued her. And Will... well she hadn't seen nor heard a word from him since they'd stepped aboard the i Maiden /I that fateful day after her rescue. He'd spent every moment with Ruby.

Ruby... if she'd heard that name once, she'd heard it a million times. And as horrible as it might be, she couldn't help but resent the woman. Will had said that it was Ruby's idea to rescue her, but he had to be being his typical modest self. Why on earth would a woman who didn't know her from Adam, risk her life to save her? Especially since it was painfully obvious that Ruby and Will meant much more to each other than adopted brother and sister. No, it would be impossible to misunderstand the devastation she'd seen in him when he'd been told Ruby had been struck down. Nor to mistake the devotion that he'd shown Ruby every moment since. Those were not the actions of a brother. Those were the actions of a lover.

And it hurt like Hades to think to think about it and worse, to know that she had no right to be jealous since she was the one that had deserted him. If she hadn't left, they'd even now be man and wife, and she'd be just as naive as she'd been before her capture and incarceration. Commodore Norrington had given her all the comfort that he could, but he was still withdrawn over her rejection of him as well, and ungrateful wench that she was, she had wanted only Will.

The boy that had been with her through every trial of her life. Standing stalwartly by her side, a quiet strength and a sturdy foundation. The boy that had hung on her every word, denied her nothing of true value, given her his heart the very first day that they'd met and lived his life on the sidelines until he'd finally had his chance with her. And to reward his loyalty, love, and devotion, she'd run like the coward that she was. And now the man he was had found somewhere else to direct his heart.

Elizabeth frowned into the brilliant glow of the sunset, her unhappiness shown in those pouting lips. Surely there had to be some shred of feeling left for her, he'd declared undying love for her before and a few weeks couldn't kill that no matter what she had done. Perhaps Ruby was just a rebound and she could win him back, all she needed was the opportunity to prove how much she really loved him, and how she'd learned she needed him. Just the way he was.

She'd taken him for granted, hurt him, discarded him recklessly. Yes all of these things were true. But she loved him. She'd been a fool, but she would never make that mistake again. She knew now that he'd always been her true love. That he'd always been the one man in the world for her. Her attention was distracted for a moment thankfully, as she was on the verge of tears yet again. It was Jonas, aboard the I Sea Maiden /I and overseeing repairs that she had a feeling the I Sea Maiden /I didn't really need. There simply hadn't been much to do besides stay busy whilst Ruby had been unconscious and the captains of both ships had been painfully absent.

Jonas had taken charge of both ships for the most part. And she had to admit, he was more than capable of the responsibility. She'd seen the respect shining in Jack's eyes, and she knew from experience that Jack didn't waste emotion on anyone unless they truly deserved it. He'd also been the one person to spend time with her during the past weeks. Until Norrington had arrived that was. She needed to be sure to thank him for his kindness. Right after she won back Will's heart. Now that the tears weren't imminent, she could get back to the subject at hand.

How to go about wooing him? She nearly laughed aloud at the thought, but that was precisely what it was going to take. He'd spent a lifetime wooing her, now it was her turn. Her turn to show him that she loved him just as much as he'd ever loved her. That he was worth the effort. First things first. She ran back to her room aboard the I Sea Maiden /I . She'd need to change and look her best when she went to meet Will. He'd been looking tired of late, and she'd be there to help soothe his cares away.

She battled back a pang of guilt, and rifled through the gowns that her father had insisted that Norrington bring with him, just in case they found her. Ruby was no longer in danger of dying. She'd kept her distance from Will despite her own need to have him hold her again and tell her that everything would be okay. But now she had to go after what she wanted, what she needed. The man she loved. And the man that despite the evidence, she had to believe still loved her. He'd spent a lifetime loving her. Surely that would overcome whatever he and Ruby might have shared in the past two months, give or take. How could it not? How could it be possible for him to fall in love at first sight, mere days after she'd left him? It wasn't. That's all there was to it.

Elizabeth finally found the gown that would be perfect for seeing Will this afternoon, one that he'd said was his favourite and she pulled the bell that would bring in the maid her father had also sent to accompany her home. She'd missed her maid's ministrations. She hadn't realised how much until she'd had the services again. She waited impatiently for the girl to enter, and issued her orders of a bath. She hurried the girl through the routine almost indecently but she wanted to get to Will before he returned to the I Sea Maiden /I .

She smiled a secret smile. She wanted to reach him in time to watch the sunset with him. It was something he loved, holding her whilst watching the sun set. It was a good place to start she thought. She hoped. Maybe if the timing was right they could talk. There was a lot she needed to say to him. When she was ready she stared in the mirror, smoothing down the gown over her stomach. She looked elegant, and beautiful of she was honest. So much better than some ragged, uncouth coarse pirate brat.

She frowned at herself and shook her head. No, calling Ruby names wasn't fair. This was her fault, and her battle to win. She had nothing against Ruby; she'd never even seen the woman. She certainly couldn't fault her for being a pirate, when that was what she'd intended to become when she'd left Will. She nearly laughed again at her stupidity. How could she have ever, even for one moment, truly contemplated that she might have a life with Captain Jack Sparrow? What a stupid fool she'd been. And she would do her damndest to win him back. No, she couldn't find it in her heart to be truly angry at Ruby; she knew only too well how wonderful and caring Will was.

Any woman would be lucky to have him. Only a fool would let him go though. So she had no choice but to strike whilst the iron was hot. If she waited until Ruby was healed, she might not win. As heartless as it might sound, she had to take every advantage she could get, and that meant going to him now, not waiting a moment more.

Elizabeth snatched up a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. She hurried from the ship and towards the hospital, that's were he would be. It was where he always was at this time. Maybe she'd be lucky and he would be leaving. If not, she may just have to go in and face the woman who was her rival now. See exactly what Ruby had that captivated William so.

center hr width300 size1 /center 

Ruby stared out of the wide bay window she was seated next to. William had helped her sit up in an arm chair so she could take in the beautiful day, and the glorious sunset. He sat beside her, holding her hand. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She needed his strength right now, but she was tiring easily still, and usually by the end of the day that uneasy feeling returned. She had now doubts all it was, was lingering fear from her near death experience but at times it overwhelmed her and sent her withdrawing from everyone.

It scared her a bit, feeling like that. But sometimes just being near anyone, no matter how much they meant to her, sent her skin to crawling and made her want to jump out of herself and scream like a banshee. That was the best way she could describe it. And she saw that it hurt Will, but there was nothing she could do about it. She loved him, and she felt like a traitor to not want him with her every moment, especially when he'd done so much for her, been there for her, would bring her the moon if she asked she was sure. But when she got run down, the darkness started to close in on her. And it simply wouldn't ease until she was alone. She didn't understand it, prayed that it would go away soon, but for now, all she could do was go with it. And hope that they understood in the end.

It didn't help that she was starting to get flashbacks of what happened on the ship. She could see the faces of the men she'd killed and it haunted her to watch the life drain from their eyes. She shivered as she thought of this, Will's arm slide around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. She snuggled into him and tightened her blankets around her. It was moments like these that everything was fine, peaceful. She was happy in her skin and with Will's love. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his chin.

Will tucked his finger beneath her chin and lifted her face for a proper kiss, sighing in pleasure and stirring need. It amazed him. Even with everything going on, with his life in a turmoil, with Ruby acting strangely and having difficulty dealing with everything, with the inevitable confrontation with Elizabeth that he could feel coming closer every day, even knowing that any moment now Ruby might flip like a switch and want him to leave. Even with all the emotional upheaval and craziness, all it took was one look, one glance, one innocent touch, and he responded to her on every level it was possible to respond on. Her tongue tentatively touched his own and he growled deep in his throat as the pleasure shot like lightning, straight down his spine to his toes, and back again, to settle right in the center of his groin, hardening him even further. He gasped in a breath before returning to heaven once again. Intent to linger there as long as he was allowed.

Ruby groaned with pleasure, only pulling back when she realised if she didn't they'd so easily go beyond the point of no return, and no matter how much she wanted him to make love to her, the wound in her side was in no condition to allow her too. She buried her face in his chest, "I'd heal so much better in Haven. Maybe I'd stop feelin' so disconnected, an' disjointed. Bein' home would stave o' tha darkness, donnae ye think?" She sighed again.

Will breathed deeply of her hair, pressing his lips to her crown and willing his heart to slow to a manageable rate. His words were deep and gritty, his hands shook, and his head felt as if it would explode if he moved a single muscle. "Aye, I'm sure you would love. But it's still not safe to travel. Even if Norrington were already returned, the doctors say it will be at least another week before we can risk sailing." Why couldn't he chase away her demons ?It certainly wasn't for lack of trying. But no matter how much he wanted to, it was painfully obvious that he just wasn't enough. She needed something, and it wasn't him.

Ruby heaved a deep sigh, "I just wanna be going home. Ta somewhere familiar. Surrounded by those I love, that be the recipe." She looked up at him and her lips trembled, "I be seein' their faces Will. Everytime I close me eyes."

Will bit his bottom lip and nodded against her hair, his heart breaking along with hers. "Aye. I know love. It gets better though, I promise. And you should see the women we rescued. Once you are well enough to see i those /i faces, it will be easier."

" Me head know tha' they were gonna kill me, or worse if they got me. But I still took their lives." Ruby squeezed her eyes closed tightly, "Tha' first time ye killed someone how did ye cope?"

Will shrugged. "I had to force myself to remember why I fought them to begin with. To remember how evil they were. It didn't make it any easier at first, but with time, it helped. Knowing that I fought them for a noble cause that helped too. Your cause was even more noble Ruby. Had we not taken those lives, there are well over fifty women, plus however many more they would have captured on their journey, that would be forced into a life of slavery. Many wouldn't have survived the journey. You saved lives by taking lives Ruby. I know it still hurts, but you did the right thing."

Ruby sniffled against his pristine white shirt. He made it sound so simple, but to her it all seemed dark. She stared out of the window, over the ocean and blinked away the tears that settled on her lashes. She wouldn't cry over it, not if he felt that she was being silly.

Will felt the stiffening in her spine and turned her to face him. "You don't always have to be so strong you know. I'm here, you can let it go. Let me be strong for you for a change love. If you want to cry, cry. If you need to scream, do that too, though it might give the nurses a fright, but they can deal with it."

She stared up at him, her eyes shining like sapphires with the unshed tears. "But ye just thinking it be silly."

"No love. It's far from silly. You've been through hell. And killing is not easy, no matter how evil they might be. I think you are brave, and strong, and loving, and beautiful, and perfect. Everything but silly love. Not unless you want to be. Lean on me Lorelei? Please? I won't let you fall... I promise."

Ruby dissolved into tears on his shoulders, it was all the encouragement she needed. It sure beat crying in the night all alone. Yet she seemed to be doing a lot of sobbing in the last few days.

Will gathered her close, her cheek pressed to his heart, and rocked her gently. He murmured softly into her ear, though he had no idea what he actually said, he simply knew the sound of his voice would soothe, just as the sound of her voice soothed him. He battled his own stinging eyes. Her pain cutting deep to his heart and touching each of the hidden places within him, soothing his own battered ego. For the first time in weeks, he felt them truly connect again. He'd give anything to take her pain away, yet he found himself perversely thankful that she was crying, at least, that she trusted him with those tears.

Ruby wept until she was dry, she felt strangely empty when she'd finished. Her eyes were gritty and swollen. She remained in Will's arms at peace with herself for the first time since she'd woken. The memories of what happened on the ship no longer seemed important. She leaned up and kissed the pulse point in Will's neck. "Have a told ye lately how grateful I am fer yer love? An' how much I need ye?"

Will bit his bottom lip as his eyes threatened to start swimming again, and shook his head. "I don't know, but you can tell me as often as you want to." He pressed a tender kiss to her lips and laid his forehead against hers. "Have I told you lately how amazing you are? Or how thankful I am that you came back to me? Or how very lucky I am to have your love? How I don't come close to deserving you?"

Ruby shifted so she could look at him, "Ere what be this. What brought this on? Ye nae deserving? Bullshit." She let slip with a curse she'd learned from Jack Sparrow.

Will's lips twitched and his stomach heaved, as he fought desperately not to laugh, but in the end failed. She was just too darn cute. "I forgot one. Have I told you lately how beautiful you are when you're angry?"

Ruby giggled and kissed him soundly. "Will, I be a bit peckish now. But I be still needing a hand ta eat. Those pesky utensils still be a bit o' a bother. I be needin yer help."

"Oh is that a fact?" Will schooled his face into one of grave sincerity, though he was pretty certain his lip was twitching again. "Well, let us see if I might be able to help you with that."

Ruby sensed his amusement and scowled, poking her finger sharply into his stomach. "Don't ye make fun o' me William Turner."

"I'm not makin' fun love, I promise. My mind had gone off in an entirely different direction. Namely the direction of what happened the last time I fed you."

Ruby smiled coyly, "I dunnae believe I be rememberin' tha' incident."

Will's laugh rumbled through his chest and spread across his face in a wicked grin. "Hmmm... then perhaps I should refresh your memory?"

Perhaps you ..." She'd leaned up for a kiss when the door to her ward flew open. She sat up startled and looked to the doorway. Her eyes widened, in it stood the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. She had long honey blonde hair which was upswept in the latest style. Her gown, and there was no other word for it, made her green dress look like nothing better than rags. She stared at the woman, and the blood drained from her face. This was Elizabeth Swann, no longer the dirty ragged captive that she suddenly remembered seeing on the Slaver.

Ruby shook her head to force away the image where she'd last seen the woman, the image where she'd been in Will's arms and they'd been kissing. She swallowed sharply, how could she compare to her? The noble woman had delicate and refined features. That kiss, had it been a one off? Or had Will discovered he still loved her?

Ruby couldn't believe it, not after all the time, and devotion he'd showered on her. She glanced back at Will, for now he loved her but what if he realised Elizabeth was what he wanted. He'd spent a life time in love with Elizabeth, and had fallen quickly and physically in love with her, Ruby only after rebounding from Elizabeth.

Will's eyes narrowed and he blinked several times, his hand instinctively squeezing Ruby's as his heart caught in his throat. "What's the emergency Elizabeth? For surely it must be a grave one indeed for you to storm into a sick room like that."

Elizabeth brought herself up to her full height. "I came to see you, both of you. I was told that Captain Lorelei had awakened." She was taken aback by what she'd witnessed between the blacksmith and the pirate. She hadn't meant to burst in, in fact she'd been waiting by the door for Will to leave so she could talk him into walking with her while they chatted, so she could use her charms and steer him back towards her. She honestly hadn't expected to find them in a lover's cinch. Her jealousy had forced her hand unexpectedly

Will felt his temper rise and struggled viciously to curb his tongue. "So there is not in fact any emergency? You just... wanted to speak with us, so you throw the door open, not knowing if she is sleeping or fit for company?"

He couldn't help it, the censure in his words was clear. She hadn't grown up one bit since the last time he'd seen her. He'd have assumed being held on a slaver would help her mature; obviously she was just as selfish as always.

Elizabeth gave Will a winsome smile; they'd always worked getting around his anger in the past. She stepped into the room further, "Well I wanted to thank Captain Ruby. After all, it was you who told me it was she who perpetrated my rescue. One for which she paid a great price. My gratitude knows no bounds and I felt that I must give my thanks immediately, so as not to appear discourteous."

Will swallowed his nasty reply at her obvious lie, and instead turned to Ruby. "Elizabeth, meet i Lorelei /i . Lorelei, this is Elizabeth Swann. My old friend." He felt a bit guilty at the flash of pain in her eyes, but he was glad she'd gotten the point. She could no longer just use him and expect him to bend to her every whim. It would do her good to wonder if he'd ever even really spoken of her.

"Tis a pleasure ta meet ye Miss Swann, an' ta see that our rescue attempt succeeded. T'would have been a waste o' those lost if we hadnae." Ruby had sat up straight, tightening her grip on the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders. She'd wished that she'd run a brush through her wild main of hair, and was at least dressed. But instead she was looking her worst, in a long night gown, and uncombed. Truly she felt intimidated by Elizabeth's presence. But she'd not show it, oh no she'd never in her pride bow down to this woman.

Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to look at Will again. She'd seen it. He'd meant for his comment to hurt that was clear. Was it because he was still heartbroken over her leaving him, or was it because he was angry and protective over Ruby. Was he that in love with her? He couldn't possibly be. She refused to believe it. Even if i Lorelei /i , apparently he didn't like her using the name Ruby for some reason, was anything but what she'd expected. Oh, she wasn't soft or ladylike, and her speech was rough and course, but she was gorgeous.

A natural, wind blown hair, walking fantasy kind of beautiful. The kind of beauty that didn't have to work at it. A body full with lush curves, hair like fire, perfectly balanced features, and eyes that sparked like emeralds and reminded her of a cat. Damn it all to hell and back. It wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to be beautiful. She was supposed to be missing teeth, and forty years old. Not a fresh faced woman the same age as her. And she was already the captain of a ship? No, she'd never in a million years have expected this. "Ummm... Yes. Well, I just hadn't had a chance to speak with either one of you and give you a proper thank you since the rescue. It's... good to see that you are recovering."

"Tis good of ye ta come by Miss Swann. I was nae expectin' ye.' Ruby gave the woman a bright smile, inwardly gritting her teeth, and wanting to scratch her eyes out as jealousy raised its ugly head. She clamped down on the growl that rose in her throat. She wanted to snarl, I 'He be mine!' /I But she wouldn't give the other woman the satisfaction of seeing her rattled. "I was just about ta have supper. Would ye care ta join us?"

Will wanted to swear like... well like a sailor. The tension was deafening, and if he had his way he'd kick Elizabeth's scrawny arse out the door and slam it in her face. The last thing Ruby needed was to be reduced to Elizabeth witnessing her weakness and need for assistance eating. So much for making it more palatable by erotic play.

Curse the little spoiled brat again and again. Yes, perhaps he was being harsh in his estimation, but from the look glinting in her eyes, perhaps he wasn't. She looked ready to do battle. And if she were, he actually found himself feeling the tiniest bit of pity for her, for she would never stand a chance. Not on either his or Ruby's count. The words he was about to speak nearly choked him, but he'd do anything to spare Ruby embarrassment. She was still far too sick to have to deal with cattiness.

"Actually, Ruby has had us hovering all day. I'm sure she's growing weary. Why don't I meet you aboard the I Maiden /I in an hour Elizabeth? Have a meal set for us and Jack and Bill. You'll be able to properly meet my da, and spend time with i Jack /i again. After all, he's who you started this journey to see."

Elizabeth started to smile, but she coloured when he mentioned Jack. Her eyes darted from him to the woman seated next to him but rather than commenting she bowed her head, "As much as I'd love to spend more time with you Captain Lorelei, I believe Will is right, you must be exhausted. I will return tomorrow and we can chat then." At least she would have her chance to talk to him a dinner tonight; maybe she could begin her campaign.

Ruby inclined her head towards the other woman, acknowledging her words. Her eyes were blazing but she kept them masked. She knew a lie when she heard one, she'd seen Elizabeth's gaze dart to William. The lines had been drawn between them and William was the prize. Not that he'd appreciate being thought of as such. Ruby grimaced in disgust, but hid it as a wince of pain. William had offered himself to the slaughter and he didn't even realise it, fool of a man. She turned her gazed to him and began to doubt. He was looking at Elizabeth with nothing but a pleasant expression. So maybe he'd not been trying to distract her, maybe he wanted to dine with her, and spend time in her company.

Elizabeth turned before anyone could say another word and headed to the i Sea Maiden /I . She had her work cut out for her, but hadn't she realised on the slavers' ship that he was worth it? Of course she had, and she would fight indeed. She'd never met anything in her life that she couldn't have if she wanted it. She didn't plan on losing now. Lorelei might seem nice enough, but she'd be the one with a broken heart when this was over, not Elizabeth Swann.

Ruby waited until Elizabeth was gone before speaking, she raised her eyes to gaze directly into Will's eyes, "Dining with her be ye? Should I get me best wine out fer ye?"

Will dragged in a deep breath and couldn't suppress a shudder. "Oh, I'm sure she'd already whined until they've stocked her stores quite well." He took another steady breath and sighed long and slowly. Why couldn't she have stayed fixated on Jack and given i him /i the headache? "I'm so sorry about that. She's never been forced to acknowledge the fact that she is not the centre of the universe."

Ruby scowled, "She be tha' only daughter o' a rich man. O' course she be used ta the finest. An' now she be on me ship drainin me stores dry? What in Gods name possessed ye?" Her scowl deepened, "Ye loved this woman until a few months ago."

"I thought I did. And your stores remain untouched." He squirmed uncomfortably. "I umm... I made certain there was money to provide for her i 'needs' /i ," He rolled his eyes heavenward in a show of his personal opinion of her idea of necessity, before continuing, "until such time as Norrington arrived and could take over. As to where she's staying... we had to move her to the I Maiden /I yes. The I Pearl /I is hidden in a cove since we knew that sooner or later the I Sprite /I would catch up to the I Dauntless /I and bring Commodore Norrington to the Port."

He was amazed that she'd let him get that all out without interrupting. He had been dreading telling her that Elizabeth was in her cabin since the day their da made it clear she had to be moved from the I Pearl /I to the Port with the I Dauntless's /I imminent approach.

Ruby's eyes narrowed, "She be in me cabin? An' whose idea be that?" She almost spat, it was too much. The woman was after her man, she'd already helped herself to her home.

"She's... only been there a few days. At first sighting of the I Dauntless /I da and Jack and I... well... it was just... We knew that Norrington had to overlook Jack, but he probably wouldn't overlook the Pearl. She'd be too much temptation for him even if the Pearl was integral in Elizabeth's rescue."

Ruby's frown deepened, "There be several well ta do boardin' houses. Would nae that be better for a gently bred woman, rather than be surrounded by men, an' sailors at that. Her reputation may be blemished." Her words were sweetly said and she hoped her meaning transferred itself to Will without her having to ground it out.

Will grimaced and kicked himself hard inwardly. Of course having her at the boarding house was smarter. She'd insisted that she wanted to be close though, and they'd stupidly not thought twice about putting Elizabeth in Ruby's quarters. He didn't care a whit for her reputation, she'd run off to chase after an infamous pirate after all, but since they'd settled her there he'd felt wrong over and over again about having Elizabeth in the bed that he and Ruby had shared. Ruby's quarters. "Can I plead lack of sleep and being overwrought with fear for you and not capable of thinking about much else, as an excuse?"

Ruby's frown softened into a smile, and she ran a hand over his cheek, but her voice was steely when she replied, "I want her outta there now. I may have ta give up yer attention ta her but I'll be damned ta tha blackest pit in hell before I concede her me ship."

Will caressed her cheek tenderly. "You don't have to give up anything love. My attention is always yours, as am I. But I'll see to it that she be moved to a boarding house immediately."

Ruby's eyes glinted as she stared up at him. She knew she was coming across as jealous and possessive but she'd never let Will's former fiancée have a chance at gaining him back. She'd told herself time and again that she'd allow him his right to choose where his heart was. She lied.

Will couldn't contain his carefree laughter. They might be headed for a storm, but stupidly he was looking forward to it. Ruby was sparkling again. Looking more alive than she had since they'd been on Haven. It looked like finally meeting Elizabeth had released the competitiveness in Ruby, and he wondered if Elizabeth knew just how formidable an opponent Ruby was. Not that there was a competition here. While he might still carry a bit of affection toward Elizabeth, seeing her again, especially after the scene just moments before, had only made him painfully aware of all the reasons that he was thankful that Elizabeth had rejected him.

Elizabeth had done them both a favour. She wasn't good for him, and he would never be enough for her. It would have been doomed. Oh, they'd have survived, but only because Will would have continued to cater to her and he never would have known the freedom in finding out who you are and being that person to the best of your ability. He no longer felt ashamed of who he was, or what he did. He had no doubts whatsoever that Ruby didn't condescend to his craft. She respected the hard work and craftsmanship that he actually enjoyed. He took pride in his work, and more importantly, he was learning to take pride in being Will.

Ruby folded her arms over her chest as Will grinned at her, with an all round goofy expression on his face. "Should I be tha' one ta march down there an haul her scrawny noble self outta me home?"

Will kissed her silent and laughed again. "No love, I'll toss her out at dinner. In ever the diplomatic and genteel way of course, but for now, we have an hour to kill. And I believe that I was just about to pamper i you /i a bit?"

Ruby's eyes hooded, "Were ye just?"


End file.
